La princesse au bois rêvant
by us4gi-ch4n
Summary: Le destin est-il vraiment inéluctable ? Nous, on n'y croit pas du tout ! Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail, et notre avenir, nous le construisons nous-même ! Si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois, alors bats-toi pour que demain existe !  NaLu et d'autres
1. Chapter 0

NA : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue : Encore une matinée mouvementée... Encore une matinée à Fairy Tail !<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux élues. Le même sang. La même chair. Le même désir.<p>

L'ombre qui s'avance recouvrira le monde de ténèbres et engloutira tout, semant le désespoir et la haine sur son passage. Mais, dans cette vague de noirceur, une lueur brille, incertaine.

Lorsque le mal sera sur le point de triompher, seules, la force de croire, la force de protéger, la force d'aimer auront le pouvoir de renverser la nuit. Quand l'équilibre basculera, la lumière sacrée sera libérée.

N'oublie jamais, rien n'est déjà joué, rien n'est écrit à l'avance. Le futur n'est pas immuable. Alors, quoi qu'il arrive, n'abandonne pas, continue de te battre et garde espoir.

* * *

><p>- Quand Lucy arriva à la guilde ce matin là, tout était paisible. Les mages prenaient leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant gaiement, mais jamais un mot n'était prononcé plus fort que l'autre. Elle salua Mirajane, qui était derrière le bar comme à son habitude et celle-ci lui répondit en souriant. Elle repéra ensuite Natsu, Gray et Happy et alla s'installer à leur table, où régnait l'ambiance amicale habituelle. Elle allait pouvoir profiter de son croissant et de son chocolat chaud en toute tranqui….<p>

- T'as dit quoi là, espèce de pervers congelé ? HEIN ?

- Natsu, Lucy dit encore des choses bizarres !

- Pffff, j'essayais seulement d'imaginer, pour voir ce que ça faisait de vivre un matin calme… Un moment calme en fait… dit la jeune fille.

- Elle… elle a un drôle d'air, elle me fait peur !

- Je répète pour les sourds, les malentendants, et les IDIOTS : Natsu a l'air franchement dans le pâté ce matin, enfin bon ça change pas grand-chose, il a l'air aussi bête que d'habitude.

Ni Natsu ni Gray n'avaient l'air d'avoir entendu la remarque de la jeune fille. _« Ne t'énerves pas, _pensa Lucy_, ne t'énerves pas, souffle un bon coup, tout va bien… »_

- REPETE UN PEU SI TU L'OSES, ABRUTI AUX YEUX TOMBANTS !

_ « Inspire… Expire… Inspire… »_

- Quoi, encore ? Tu serais vraiment sourd en plus d'être débile ? C'est pas ma faute si t'es assez con pour te prendre les pieds dans le tapis en arrivant, attardé aux yeux en pointes !

- RHHHHHHHA TU ME SAOULES ! KARYUU NO TEKKEN !

_ « Hum, ce croissant est vraiment délicieux… Inspire… expire… INSPIRE CALMEMENT … ». _

Gray esquiva facilement l'attaque qu'il avait vue venir, et se mit en position de combat à quelques mètres de Natsu. Il ne tarda pas à riposter.

- Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec ça ! ICE MAKE LANCE !

- Euh Gray, je crois que tu…, dit Lucy en essayant d'attirer l'attention de son ami, tout en ravalant son agacement envers les deux combattants.

- Alors quoi femmelette, c'est tout ce que t'as ? Prends ça ! Répondit Natsu.

Et, son poing enflammé, il fonça sur Gray, lequel se défendit vivement et les deux mages s'engagèrent dans un duel acharné, entraînant avec eux quelques protagonistes pas tout à fait consentants…

Depuis le bar, Mirajane qui assistait (comme toute la guilde) au combat, soupira.

- Alala, il faudra bientôt renouveler notre stock de tables et de bancs, ou nous devrons nous contenter du sol, dit-elle à Kana, qui entamait son deuxième tonneau de saké.

- Ils ont vraiment fait fort ce mois-ci ces deux-là, ils ont presque détruit le mobilier de la guilde trois fois ! Sans compter les dégâts qu'ils font pendant leurs missions.

- Oui, et je crains que maître Makarov ne nous fasse une nouvelle syncope lorsque je lui présenterai la facture de ce mois-ci !

Au centre de la gigantesque pièce, le combat, autant verbal que physique, se poursuivait.

- ESPECE DE TORCHE EN FIN DE VIE !

- CONGELO DEFECTUEUX !

- ABRUTI !

- CRETIN !

- Gray… ton panta…

- VOIR TA SALE TRONCHE DE CAKE DES LE MATIN ME TAPE SERIEUSEMENT SUR LES NERFS !

- TE VOIR TOUT COURT ME FILE DES ALLERGIES !

_ « INSPIIIIIIIIRE…. EXPIIIIIIIRE….INSPIII AAAAAAAAAH ! »_

Le chocolat chaud (brûlant) de Lucy venait de se renverser sur ses genoux, dommage collatéral à une attaque particulièrement violente de Natsu. C'en était trop pour la jeune constellationniste.

- AH NON CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX, Y'EN A MARRE MAINTENANT ! ... GRAY, ESPECE DE PERVERS JE T'INTERDIS DE RETIRER TON CALECON !

- Quoi ? Mais quand est-ce que j'ai reAAAAAAARG !

Et le pauvre mage de glace se prit le poing de la petite Lucy en plein sur le nez et tituba sur quelques mètres. Il finit par perdre l'équilibre et tomba à moitié nu sur la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui se trouvait juste là, les joues très rouges, les yeux brillants, et un sourire extatique sur le visage.

- Gray-sama ! Attendez, le cœur de Juvia n'est pas encore près pour ça !

Le jeune homme se redressa prestement, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, et il aida Juvia à se relever en ignorant sa remarque.

- Hahahaha ! Tu l'as bien eu Lucy !

Natsu riait à s'en tenir les côtes. Puis il se tourna vers son amie et vit son regard noir, dans lequel dansait une lueur de folie.

- At…attends, j'y suis pour rien… c'est lui qui m'a provoqué… t'as entendu hein ?...dis, Lucy t'as entendAIIIIIIIE !

- LAISSEZ ! MOI ! MANGER ! EN ! PAIX ! ET RANGEZ-MOI TOUT CE BAZAR !

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent rapidement, tout en continuant de se fusiller du regard, et en ronchonnant dans leur barbe.

- Aye ! Lucy fait aussi peur qu'Erza !

- Bonjour tout le monde… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ENCORE QUE CE BOR*** ! NATSU ! GRAY !

- AAAAH ! ERZAAA ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

- Aye !

En sirotant le nouveau chocolat chaud que Mirajane lui avait gentiment apporté, (« Mets-le sur le compte d'un des deux abrutis »), Lucy se dit que ses amis étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment cinglés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle de Natsu et Gray en train de nettoyer leurs dégâts, une lueur de panique dans les yeux, sous les directives d'Erza qui les réprimandait vertement (et faisait dangereusement voler ses épées les plus affutées au dessus de leur tête) s'ils n'allaient pas assez vite. Happy planait joyeusement au-dessus de tout ce petit monde. _« Au moins je ne m'ennuie jamais ! »_ pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le tableau des missions. _« Bon, comment vais-je payer mon loyer ce mois-ci ? »_

Et voila comment se déroulait un matin typique à Fairy Tail, la célèbre guilde de mages complètement timbrés, à laquelle Lucy appartenait depuis quelques mois maintenant.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Ce n'était que le prologue, je poste le premier chapitre dans la foulée, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

NA : Et voila le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : En route pour une nouvelle mission ! Par ici la monnaie !<strong>

* * *

><p>Deux silhouettes s'avancent dans la pénombre. Elles portent de longs manteaux sombres, qui les rendent presque invisibles dans l'obscurité grandissante. Leur visage est caché par de grands capuchons, et elles gardent la tête baissée. Leurs traces semblent s'effacer derrière elles, comme par enchantement. Elles sont à l'affut. Elles écoutent, guettent le moindre bruit dans la nuit tombante. Elles sont tendues, elles savent que la situation est critique. Elles ont cependant de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer à leur maître. Un nouvel espoir, frêle il est vrai, mais un espoir tout de même. Elles ne seraient pas revenues dans le cas contraire.<p>

Elles se faufilent entre les arbres tordus de la vieille forêt. Elles approchent de leur but, une petite maison en ruine, près d'un ruisseau qui s'écoule silencieusement. Une dernière vérification : tout va bien, elles n'ont pas été suivies. Elles rentrent dans la bâtisse et se dirigent vers le centre de l'unique pièce, la lumière de la lune décroissante les éclairant à peine à travers le feuillage et le toit détruit. L'une des deux prononce à voix basse des paroles dans une langue inconnue et soudain, une entrée s'ouvre dans le plancher moisi et poussiéreux, couvert de feuilles oranges et rouges. Elles s'y engagent et disparaissent rapidement, le sol se refermant derrière elles dans un bruissement à peine audible. Il n'y a plus trace de leur passage, le plancher, puis la poussière et les feuilles ont recouvert l'endroit où elles ont disparu.

Les deux ombres descendent le long d'un escalier étroit et humide, éclairé seulement par la présence de mousse faiblement phosphorescente poussant sur ses parois. L'air est lourd, difficile à respirer. L'escalier semble creusé à même la terre et la roche, et ses marches irrégulières manquent de faire trébucher les deux compagnons à chaque pas. Ils arrivent enfin devant une porte de fer. On leur demande un mot de passe à voix basse, qu'ils donnent sur le même mode. La porte s'ouvre pour les laisser entrer. Il n'y a personne derrière. Ils suivent ensuite un couloir aussi austère que l'escalier, au bout duquel une autre porte se dresse, leur interdisant le passage. L'un des deux frappe deux coups rapides, un lent, puis deux autres rapides.

- Entrez ! dit une voie forte, brisant le silence.

Ils obéissent. Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte refermée, ils ôtent leur capuchon. Ils se trouvent dans une pièce sombre, à l'instar du reste du repère, mais moins humide. On y respire mieux, grâce au sort magique qui y a été lancé. Devant eux, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et d'une forte carrure est assis sur une chaise, accoudé à une petite table sur laquelle est posée une bougie, seule source de lumière de la pièce. Il a d'épais cheveux bruns qui lui tombent devant les yeux mais qui ne peuvent cacher son regard dur, une moustache et une barbe ne dissimulant pas ses lèvres pincées. Sur leur droite, un rideau cache un renfoncement, duquel s'échappe une respiration faible et heurtée.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Maître, nous avons peut-être trouvé une autre solution, dit l'un des deux hommes.

A la faible lumière, on distingue ses traits émaciés, marqués par une grande fatigue et ses cheveux courts et blonds, sales. Il est petit, un peu tassé sur lui-même, ce qui lui donne l'air plus âgé qu'il ne l'est réellement.

- Des bruits courent qu'un troisième Dragon Slayer a rejoint la guilde de Fairy Tail, dans la ville de Magnolia, continue le deuxième, blond également, les cheveux plus longs, un peu plus grand que son comparse, l'air aussi épuisé.

- En quoi cela peut-il nous être utile ? répond leur maître, d'une voix où perce l'impatience.

- Il s'agit du Dragon Slayer des cieux maître, poursuit le premier homme.

Un court silence accueille cette déclaration, puis le maître reprend la parole :

- Je vois… Demain à la première heure, vous partez pour Magnolia. Rapportez-moi ce chasseur de dragon, par tous les moyens que vous jugerez utiles. Je ne tolèrerai aucun échec.

Sa voix était dure, autoritaire. Les deux hommes savaient que leur chef ne plaisantait pas. Ils devaient ramener ce Dragon Slayer coûte que coûte.

…..

_ « Bon, comment vais-je payer mon loyer ce mois-ci ? »_

La jeune constellationniste se posait très souvent cette question, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Pendant que ses amis nettoyaient le désordre résultant de leur affrontement matinal sous la surveillance d'Erza, elle regarda longuement le tableau des requêtes, afin de trouver une mission qui lui permettrait de payer son loyer du mois tout en divisant la recette entre elle et ses amis. Et avec le moins de moyens de transport possible aussi (même s'il lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs, elle aimait, appréciait assez Natsu pour se soucier un minimum de son bien-être). Et si la mission pouvait, en prime, se dérouler dans un lieu loin de tout bâtiment dont la perte pourrait être reprochée à son équipe, type monument historique, manoir appartenant à une quelconque famille influente, et en y réfléchissant bien, tout bâtiment quel qu'il soit… cela l'arrangerait beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas envie de payer encore pour réparer les dommages causés par ses amis un peu trop fougueux (et même par elle, à l'occasion. Fairy Tail commençait à franchement déteindre sur elle !).

Un jour, dans sa ferveur, Natsu avait même brûlé la moitié d'une forêt appartenant à un riche particulier. La guilde avait bien failli ne pas s'en relever et ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention d'Erza auprès du propriétaire, qui heureusement (ou malheureusement selon le point de vue), avait un faible pour la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait dû rester quelques jours de plus dans sa demeure et, à son retour, elle n'avait jamais voulu en reparler. Inquiète, Lucy avait essayé de l'interroger, mais la seule réponse qu'elle avait pu tirer d'une Erza choquée avait été : « Non…pitié…plus de robes roses à froufrous…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! », avant que son amie ne s'enfuie de la guilde pour rester enfermée dans sa chambre pendant deux jours. Elle avait appris par la suite que le propriétaire de la forêt était un dingue de cosplay et s'était fait une petite idée de ce qu'Erza avait dû subir pour racheter la guilde. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Elle se reprit rapidement cependant, pensant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver si son amie venait à découvrir les raisons de son allégresse. Il valait mieux ne pas trop chercher Erza sur ce sujet, et même ne jamais l'évoquer si on voulait s'en sortir en conservant l'intégralité de ses membres.

En jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle vit que Natsu et Gray avaient fini de débarrasser les débris provoqués par leur dernière dispute et qu'Erza avait rejoint le bar. Elle buvait son verre de jus de fruit en écoutant passivement les bavardages de Mirajane. Les deux garçons en avaient profité pour recommencer à se chamailler, mais en silence, et sans rien casser cette fois. Le nez de Gray et la mâchoire de Natsu étaient toujours rouges à causes des coups de Lucy. Celle-ci sentit une petite pointe de remords. Elle se contentait d'habitude de les réprimander vertement. Mais une mauvaise nuit, et le stress de ne pas savoir si elle pourrait oui ou non payer son loyer à cause de leurs bêtises, avaient eu raison de sa raison. Elle se sentait d'autant plus coupable qu'ils l'aidaient toujours quand elle était dans la panade, en prenant toutes sortes de missions plus ou moins gratifiantes, pour lui apporter l'argent nécessaire. _« Bof, ils s'en remettront, _pensa-t-elle en tournant à nouveau son regard vers le tableau des missions, _c'est pas comme si j'avais assez de force pour leur faire vraiment mal. En plus c'est normal qu'ils m'aident à payer mon loyer, ils passent leur temps à rentrer par effraction chez moi, à casser tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main, à débarquer dans la salle de bain sans frapper, à fouiller dans mes sous-vêtements et à lire mon journal intime… Ah tiens ! Ca, ça pourrait être pas mal !»_

La jeune fille avait trouvé une mission demandant de retrouver les deux enfants d'une riche famille, qui avaient apparemment fugué. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait le leur reprocher, s'étant elle-même enfuie de la demeure des Heartfillia lorsqu'elle n'avait plus pu supporter l'autorité de son père. Mais elle était revenue pour prendre ses responsabilités et lui faire savoir sa façon de penser lorsqu'il avait engagé une autre guilde pour attaquer Fairy Tail et la récupérer. De plus, la mission était bien payée, et elle avait vraiment besoin de cet argent. Bon, le lieu où ils devraient se rendre se trouvait à une heure de train, mais Natsu avait connu pire, et on ne pouvait gagner sur tous les tableaux ! Elle pensait qu'ils pourraient résoudre le problème très vite, notamment grâce au flaire du Salamander. Elle prit donc le papier donnant les détails de la mission et se dirigea vers ses amis pour leur en parler.

- Désolée Lucy, lui dit Erza après que la jeune fille lui ait exposé leur nouvelle mission, mais je dois partir avec maître Makarov à une convocation du conseil demain dans la journée, je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner. Enfin, pour une mission comme celle-là, vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin de moi, et il y aura une personne de moins pour répartir l'argent.

La réaction de Natsu n'était pas des plus enthousiastes :

- Quoi ? Mais il n'y aura aucun défi, aucun combat ! Pourquoi…

- Pas de discussion, on part demain matin, j'ai besoin de ton nez pour cette mission ! En plus c'est à moi de choisir cette fois-ci. A chaque fois que c'est toi qui décide, ça, il y a des combats, c'est sûr ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où on a frôlé la catastrophe ! Et puis, on est toujours obligé d'utiliser l'argent qu'on vient juste de gagner pour réparer tes dégâts !

- Hé, cet abruti de Gray aussi casse des trucs à chaque f…

- Ils sont riches Natsu, il y aura sûrement de TRES BONNES choses à manger, en TRES GRANDE quantité.

- Compris ! Je te suis sur ce coup là !

- Il y aura du poisson ?

- Je pense oui, Happy…

- Aye ! Je viens aussi !

_ « Haha Trop facile ! A moi les 200 000 jewels ! Hihihihihihihihihihihi!...»_

- Natsu, Lucy fait encore une tête bizarre, elle fait vraiment peur en ce moment.

- QUI FAIT PEUR ? Bon, Gray, on a une nouvelle mission, ça t'intéresse ? continua la jeune fille en apercevant le mage de glace.

- Euh…je…

- Non, le coupa une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Gray-sama a promis à Juvia (et pas à Lucy) d'aller en mission avec elle demain (et pas avec Lucy), alors il ne viendra pas ! Juvia a gagné cette fois-ci !

La mage de l'eau avait un regard triomphant et semblait très satisfaite de sa victoire sur sa « rivale en amour ».

- Tu sais Juvia, je ne m'intéresse vraiment pas à Gray alors…

Mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'éloignait en tirant par le bras un Gray qui semblait se demander s'il avait vraiment bien fait de lui céder.

- Désolé Lucy, elle m'a eu à l'usure, eut-il juste le temps de chuchoter à son amie, un sourire coupable sur le visage.

Lucy se dit cependant qu'il n'avait pas l'air si mécontent de son sort et elle sourit en pensant que, peut-être, quelque chose pourrait se passer entre ses deux amis pendant cette mission. Mais c'était peu probable, vu à quel point Gray pouvait être aveugle par moment. Sans rire, il était le seul à ne pas se rendre compte que la mage de l'eau était complètement dingue de lui. Connaissant Juvia, la mission en question pourrait très bien se dérouler dans un parc d'attraction, un aquarium, ou tout autre lieu de rendez-vous romantique. D'autant plus qu'en y réfléchissant, Lucy ne l'avait pas vue prendre de mission sur le tableau, et aucune ne semblait manquer… Et bien entendu, Gray ne se douterait de rien, ne comprendrait rien, totalement hermétique à toutes les « subtilités » de la gente féminine. Elle soupira intérieurement. Si elle avait raison, le rendez-vous amoureux de Juvia risquait fort de tourner en une monumentale déception. En tant qu'amie, elle se devait peut-être de donner des conseils à cet idiot. Plus tard. Quand elle aurait le temps.

Lucy, plongée dans ses pensées, se dirigeait vers le bar pour signaler à Mirajane qu'elle, Natsu et Happy avaient choisi une nouvelle mission quand elle percuta un des tabourets. Qui, étrangement, émit en tombant un faible « Aïe » d'une toute petite voix, qui ne lui semblait pas inconnue. La constellationniste sortit de sa rêverie et identifia la personne qu'elle avait fait tomber en lieu et place d'un tabouret de bar.

- Wendy ! Oh, je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas devant moi et… Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Bonjour Lucy ! Non non ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais moi-même un peu distraite…

La fillette avait en effet l'air préoccupé.

- Tu es sure ? Je veux dire, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Non ça va je t'assure, je…

Devant le regard insistant de la jeune fille, Wendy finit par lui avouer qu'elle voulait partir en mission, et qu'elle se lassait un peu de celles qu'elle remplissait dans la ville même, comme retrouver des chiens fugueurs, aller chercher des chats coincés dans les arbres, aider les personnes âgées à traverser la rue, et même du baby-sitting parfois. Mais elle avait un peu peur de s'aventurer en dehors de Magnolia toute seule.

- Si tu veux, nous partons demain matin pour retrouver des enfants fugueurs. Natsu n'a pas l'air très motivé, on pourrait avoir besoin de ton odorat… Ca n'est peut-être pas très palpitant, mais le gros plus, c'est que tu vas pouvoir charrier Natsu avec nous quand on sera dans le train !

- Ca ne vous dérange pas, tu es sure ?

- Mais non voyons ! Tu es la bienvenue.

- Merci Lucy ! Euh, tu sais que tu as une tache de chocolat sur ta jupe ?

- Oui, je sais, répondit la constellationniste avec un regard mauvais en direction de Natsu, qui semblait regarder partout, sauf dans sa direction, comme s'il l'avait entendue… ce qui était surement le cas. Wendy lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais Lucy ne continua pas.

- En tout cas, je te remercie encore !

La fillette partit en courant vers la petite chatte blanche qui l'accompagnait partout.

- Hey Sharuru, devine quoi, on part en mission avec Lucy et Natsu !

- Pfffffff, je suppose que le chat bleu sera là aussi…

- Aye ! Dis, tu veux un poisson ?

- …

Lucy regardait Wendy en souriant. La fillette avait regagné son entrain, elle préférait la voir ainsi. Elle parlait à présent avec animation à Mirajane, qui lui offrit un verre de coca. Pendant ce temps, Sharuru continuait à ignorer superbement Happy, qui lui tournait autour en tentant vainement de lui offrir son poisson.

La jeune fille, sa feuille de mission à la main, reprit son chemin vers le bar. Elle ne tourna pas son regard vers l'affiche punaisée au mur, juste à côté du comptoir, sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

« Liste des guildes sombres :

Nouvelles guildes répertoriées : Dreaming Light – maître : Tairyoku. »

La journée se déroula sans incident notoire. Finalement, trois tables, cinq bancs, une dizaine de verres cassés et une superbe crise de nerf de maître Makarov : « Mais-où-voulez-vous-que-je-trouve-l'argent-pour-remplacer-tout-ça, en-plus-j'ai-toujours-le-conseil-sur-le-dos-à-cause-de-vos-bêtises, vous-voulez-vraiment-me-voir-mourir-avant-l'heure AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! » ne représentaient qu'une journée on ne peut plus normale à Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

NA : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Mais... Mais, ils ont perdu la tête ! Natsu... Arrête...<strong>

* * *

><p>- Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeercredi ! Je suis à la bourre ! S'exclama Lucy en s'éjectant hors de son lit le lendemain matin.<p>

Elle avait convenu la veille avec ses amis de prendre le train de 8h30, et ils s'étaient donc tous donné rendez-vous à la guilde à 8h, c'est-à-dire douze minutes plus tôt…

La jeune fille sauta dans les vêtements qu'elle avait fort heureusement préparés la veille, attrapa sa valise et se précipita dehors.

_« Zut zut zut, j'ai pas eu le temps de me coiffer ni de boire un café, je dois être hideuse ! »_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans une vitrine, sans s'arrêter de courir. _« Beurk, on dirait que j'ai pris du 220 volts par les doigts de pieds toute la nuit ! Ca m'apprendra à me coucher tard la veille d'une mission. »_ La jeune fille avait en effet ressentit une grande inspiration juste avant de se coucher et avait travaillé à son manuscrit jusque tard dans la nuit.

Tout en continuant à se sermonner mentalement, Lucy arriva en vue de la guilde, et ralentit pour reprendre son souffle. Ils avaient de toute façon raté leur train, il fallait maintenant prévenir leur employeur qu'ils auraient du retard. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer, quand elle remarqua Gray qui attendait à l'extérieur.

- Tiens salut ! Alors, pas encore parti en « mission » ? le salua Lucy, tout en se demandant quel genre de rendez-vous Juvia avait pu prévoir pour lui donner rendez-vous si tôt. Ils allaient peut-être vraiment en mission finalement, elle avait été mauvaise langue…

- 'Lut… Elle est en retard, lui répondit son ami, d'une voix éraillée.

Lucy le regarda, étonnée.

- Hey, ça va ? lui demanda-telle en cherchant à voir son visage qu'il gardait baissé.

Il… Il ne pleurait pas quand même ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? reprit-elle, de plus en plus inquiète.

- …

- Gray ?

- Tu crois qu'elle va venir ? Elle ne va pas me poser un lapin n'est-ce pas ? Si, j'en suis sûr, c'est ça ! Elle est en colère parce que je ne la traite pas assez bien elle s'est lassé de la distance que je mets entre elle et moi elle ne veut plus de moi elle…

Lucy le regarda, les yeux exorbités. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là ? »_

Puis elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Gray, t'es pas bien réveillé ou quoi ? Kana a corsé ton café en douce ce matin ? Elle va venir, t'inquiète ! D'ailleurs, c'est pas elle qui arrive en courant, là-bas ?

- Graaaaaay-samaaaaaa ! Juvia est désolée, elle ne s'est pas réveillée ce matin, alors elle est en retard. Elle était tellement excitée d'avoir rendez…euh de partir en mission avec Gray-sama qu'elle n'a pas réussi à s'endormir et…

Juvia s'arrêta net de parler, et Lucy, qui s'approchait de la porte du bâtiment, se retourna pour voir ce qui avait pu interrompre ainsi son amie. Elle fut stupéfaite par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Juvia avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise, pour la bonne et simple raison que Gray l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'embrassait passionnément ! Alors ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Juvia non plus visiblement. Malgré sa stupeur, la constellationniste remarqua ce que la mage de l'eau tenait dans sa main : deux billets pour le parc d'attraction de Magnolia. _« Tiens, j'avais raison finalement » _pensa-t-elle, encore un peu hébétée par la soudaineté des événements. Puis elle soupira. _« Juvia, sais-tu au moins à quelle heure ouvre le parc ? »_

Toujours un peu secouée par l'attitude de Gray, qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, Lucy se détourna et entra enfin dans la guilde. Même la porte refermée, elle put entendre distinctement le cri de Juvia.

- Aaaaaaah, c'était le premier baiser de Juvia ! Gray-samaaaaaaaaa…

Il y eu un gros boum, laissant deviner que Juvia avait fini par s'évanouir. _« Elle a tenu plus longtemps que ce que je pensais ! »_

_« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur bizarre ? » _pensa Lucy alors qu'elle avançait dans la grande salle. La jeune mage regarda autour d'elle. La guilde était pratiquement déserte, la plupart de ses membres étant partis la veille en mission. Elle ne vit qu'Erza qui attendait maître Makarov, l'air complètement déprimé et Jet et Droy, qui portaient un regard assassin sur Gajeel qui parlait avec Levy en rougissant légèrement. « _Gajeel__ qui parlait avec Levy en __rougissant__ légèrement ?_ _Gajeel…rougissant…dans la même phrase ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre ce matin, Gray n'est pas le seul à avoir renforcé son café ! »_

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de prolonger ses réflexions, car Natsu se dirigeait vivement vers elle.

- Lucy ! Tu es enfin là, je voulais te voir !

- Hum, désolée, je ne me suis pas réveillée, on va devoir prendre le train suivant. Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent bizarre ici ? poursuivit-elle.

Puis elle jeta un regard circulaire avant d'ajouter :

- Wendy n'est pas encore arrivée ?

Lucy ne la voyait effectivement nulle part.

- Oublie le train, et le reste. Il faut que je te parle.

Alors Lucy regarda vraiment son ami : il avait l'air mal à l'aise et semblait éviter son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupira-t-elle en ayant un gros sentiment de déjà-vu. Oui, si tu veux je te prêterai Virgo et on ira dans le parc déterrer ton machin-truc avec les photos, mais à notre retour, ok ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? lui répondit un Natsu étonné. Puis il reprit : non, ce que je veux te dire c'est…

- C'est … ?

- …

- Allez Natsu, crache le morceau, on n'a pas la journée !

L'impatience la gagnait et elle voulait sortir du bâtiment, pour fuir l'odeur qui commençait vraiment à la déranger.

- Je… Tu… es vraiment jolie ce matin…

_ « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte cet idiot ? Je suis même pas coiffée et… ». _Puis, la situation lui rappela autre chose, des paroles que Mirajane avait tenues, ce même jour où le Salamander lui avait parlé des photos compromettantes des membres de la guilde, enterrées dans le parc : _« Natsu pourrait bien être amoureux de toi… Natsu pourrait bien être amoureux de toi… Natsu… amoureux… de toi… amoureux… amoureux… amoureux…»._ La voix de la jeune femme résonnait dans son esprit.

- Ha-Haha-Haha, bon on y va, on va être en retard, reprit Lucy nerveusement, en tournant le dos à son compagnon pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Ce faisant, la tête commença à lui tourner, elle sentait de plus en plus fort l'étrange odeur, un parfum sucré, écœurant. Des pensées décousues lui venaient à l'esprit, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Et si elle avait envie d'entendre ce que Natsu avait à lui dire, finalement ? Après tout, pourquoi continuer à attendre ? Sa chance était là, elle devait la saisir ! Elle se retourna et fit face au jeune mage. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, seulement Natsu. Natsu, qui la regardait… Natsu, qui s'approchait… plus près… toujours plus près…. Lucy ferma les yeux, tendis que son ami posait une main sur son visage, lui caressant la joue, l'autre sur sa taille. Il avait raison, au diable le train, et le reste ! Le reste… _« Wendy… Elle devrait déjà être là… » _pensa faiblement la jeune fille. Mais déjà sa raison sombrait et les lèvres de Natsu qui se posaient doucement sur les siennes chassèrent toute autre pensée.

Quand, soudain… une chose lourde et visqueuse lui tomba sur la tête.

- Sharuru ! Sharuru a disparu ! Elle n'est pas là ! Et moi je voulais lui offrir mon plus beau poisson aujourd'hui !... Ha ! Lucy tu m'as volé mon poisson ! Méchante !

- Ha…Happy ?

La jeune fille, l'air hébété et un poisson sur la tête, regarda le chat bleu qui volait dans tous les sens. Elle se saisit de l'animal marin, fronçant les sourcils. Happy devait l'avoir fait tomber en passant au-dessus d'elle. Puis elle reprit ses esprits et se rendit très vite compte de la situation : Natsu la tenait dans ses bras, les yeux fermés et ses lèvres avançaient vers elle, lui conférant une ressemblance assez troublante avec un poisson rouge…

- AAAAAAAH ! Natsu qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de pervers !

Les souvenirs des instants précédents qui avaient commencé à s'estomper lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire. Elle se dégagea rapidement et s'enfuit, sentant toujours l'étrange odeur et ayant la forte intuition que c'était ce qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Elle planta Natsu là (après lui avoir jeté le poisson à la figure), et couru hors de la guilde, remarquant au passage que Gray et Juvia n'étaient plus là.

_ « Oh mon Dieu, mais c'était quoi ça ? Il a perdu la tête cet abruti ! Pourquoi il m'a …. ? »_

Comme la jeune mage tournait et retournait ces questions dans sa tête, troublée, elle ne regardait pas où elle courait et ne vit donc pas non plus la personne qui sortait du magasin devant lequel elle passait… et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

- Aïe ! Oups, je suis désolée, dit Lucy en se relevant, je ne vous avais pas vue… Mira !

- Bonjour Lucy ! la salua joyeusement la jeune femme ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne devais pas partir en mission ce matin avec Natsu et Wendy ?

C'en fut trop pour la blonde, qui céda totalement à la panique et se jeta au coup de son amie en pleurant.

- Miraaaaaaa, ilssonttousdevenusfous… GrayembrassaitJuvia… etGajeeletLevy… etNatsu… AAAAAAAAH !

- Là là, calme toi, lui répondit affectueusement la barmaid. Je n'ai rien compris. Allez, tu vas m'expliquer tout ça, continua-t-elle en l'attirant dans le café jouxtant le petit super marché.

Devant un bon chocolat chaud, Lucy réussit à se calmer et lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Gajeel avait l'air de draguer Levy ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal à ça. Tu sais ça fait un moment qu'il la regarde du coin de l'œil… Quant à Gray, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part, mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, tu ne crois pas ? Alala, c'est un homme maintenant, il a grandi si vite ! s'exclama Mirajane en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Non, non, tu ne l'as pas vu, c'était juste… pas « Gray ». Et Happy m'a lâché un poisson sur la tête !

- Hahahaha ! Je le vois bien faire ça ! Hahaha… Désolée… Et Natsu ?

- Quoi Natsu ? répondit Lucy en paniquant légèrement.

- Il était là non ? Je t'ai entendu prononcer son nom tout à l'heure.

- Euh oui, mais…euh…en fait je…j'ai-pas-eu-le-temps-de-lui-parler-je-suis-partie-très-vite-haha-hahaha, récita la constellationniste, comme si elle avait apprit son texte appris par cœur, son visage se teintant d'une ravissante couleur cramoisie.

- Oh Lucy, raconte-moi ! Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? la pressa Mirajane, toute excitée.

- Euh… Il a pas dit grand-chose en fait…

- Alors ca veut dire …QU'IL T'A EMBRASSEE ? ALLELUHIA !

- Chuuuuuuut… arrête tout le monde nous regarde !

- Alors, alors ? reprit la jeune femme à mi-voix.

- Moouui…

- Et c'était bien ?

- Ou… Mira ! Arrête un peu, je te dis qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas clair… Et puis, il y avait cette odeur… rien que d'y repenser, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Quelle odeur ? répondit Mirajane, reprenant son sérieux pour la première fois.

- Une odeur sucrée, je ne me souviens pas bien, elle m'a tourné la tête et j'ai… perdu l'esprit, je n'arrivais plus à penser normalement…

- Alors là, ça change tout !

La jeune femme se leva et entraîna Lucy avec elle, après avoir laissé la monnaie du chocolat sur la table.

- Mira ?

- Il faut y retourner, et vite ! Nous devons sortir Natsu et les autres de la guilde, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre ! L'odeur que tu as sentie provenait sûrement d'un gaz ou quelque chose comme ça. La substance est peut-être empoisonnée !

Lucy ravala ses protestations (_« Je ne veux pas voir Natsu maintenant ! »_) à mesure que l'inquiétude la gagnait. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Un gaz empoisonné, elle aurait dû y penser ! Mais elle avait été trop surprise pour vraiment réfléchir. Et si ses amis… et Natsu… non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle accéléra, passant devant Mirajane et elle se précipita vers Fairy Tail, les larmes aux yeux, lorsque son amie la rattrapa et la força à s'arrêter.

- Attends ! On ne peut pas rentrer comme ça, où on risque de se faire avoir nous aussi.

- Mais… Natsu… et les autres !

La jeune femme la regarda avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux et un sourire en coin, que Lucy n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez elle.

- J'ai un plan… Tu vas a-do-rer !

- …

- Prête ?

- Pas du tout… Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de moi !

- Hm hm ! Alors c'est parti ! SATAN SOUL !

Mirajane s'envola et se positionna juste au dessus de l'entrée de la guilde.

- Vas-y doucement quand même, hein ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te l'abimerai pas !

- Mais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! … Oh et puis laisse tomber.

Pas la peine d'insister, lorsque Mirajane avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait la lui en sortir !

Lucy se plaça à une vingtaine de mètres de la porte (« _hors de question que je m'approche plus ! »_), prit une grande inspiration et s'écria, rouge de honte :

- Natsu ! Sors, il faut que je te parle ! Je… je t'aime !

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit violemment sur un Natsu survolté. _« Au moins, il n'est pas inconscient » _pensa Lucy en soupirant de soulagement, sans perdre sa couleur écarlate.

- Lucy ! Pourquoi tu es partie comme…

Le jeune homme ne finit jamais sa phrase, terrassé par le redoutable coup de poing de Mirajane, et s'écroula sur le sol, assommé.

- Rapide et efficace ! s'auto-congratula la jeune femme. Bon, au tour des autres maintenant !

- Comment tu comptes les faire sortir ? (_« Hors de question que je me confesse à toute la guilde ! »_)

- J'ai ma petite idée… Regarde !

- Une boule puante ? D'où tu sors ça ?

- Je l'ai confisquée à Natsu hier soir. Il se vantait auprès d'Elfman, disant qu'il allait la lancer dans l'appartement de Gray… J'ai pensé que l'en empêcher pourrait sauver quelques tables de la guilde ! répondit joyeusement la barmaid.

- Et tu gardais ça sur toi ?

Décidément, la logique des membres de Fairy Tail était parfois un peu dure à suivre pour la jeune fille ! Mais, cela voulait dire que…

- Attends un peu ! reprit la constellationniste. Mais tu l'avais depuis le début ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas utilisée tout de suite ?

- J'ai pensé que ça serait plus drôle comme ça, et puis j'ai toujours voulu voir le moment où tu te déclarerais enfin !

Lucy s'apprêta à incendier son amie, mais se souvint à temps que celle-ci était sous sa forme de démon, et avisant Natsu au sol (_« Mais, il ronfle ? »_), elle préféra ravaler son agacement, et faire signe à Mirajane qu'elle pouvait y aller. Celle-ci lança la petite boule remplie de liquide nauséabond par la porte restée ouverte. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre.

- Pouah ! C'est quoi ct'odeur dégueulasse ! s'écria Gajeel, l'élégance incarnée, en se précipitant au dehors.

- Mira ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Erza, en voyant sa rivale transformée, nous sommes attaqués ?

- Non non Erza, je vais t'expliquer, pas besoin de t'équiper, s'écria Lucy en s'approchant de la rouquine, tandis que Mirajane refermait vivement les portes de la guilde, fronçant le nez à l'odeur immonde qui se répandait à présent à l'intérieur.

Après que tout le monde fut sorti du bâtiment, Lucy leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé (en omettant certains détails, un peu trop… personnels). Aucun ne semblait avoir de souvenir concernant le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans la guilde ce matin là, aussi la jeune mage ne prit pas la peine de leur rappeler leur comportement étrange. Pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits, Mirajane retrouva son apparence normale, et prit Lucy à part :

- Apparemment, le choc dû à l'odeur de la boule puante a suffit à leur remettre les idées en place.

- On dirait… Tant mieux, je pensais que ça serait plus compliqué ! En plus ils ne se souviennent de rien !

La jeune mage soupira de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas à reparler de l'incident avec son ami toujours étendu sur le sol, qui ronflait à présent très bruyamment.

- Alala, oui je comprends, c'est dommage pour toi. Allez ne sois pas triste !

- Je ne suis pas triste !

- Je peux t'arranger le coup si tu veux…

- Non merci ça ira !

* * *

><p>NA : Et voila ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !<p>

Au prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici un nouveau chapitre après une longue attente… Pour me faire pardonner, le prochain arrivera dans pas longtemps ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : Ouf, tout est redevenu normal… Gray, t'aurais pas dû dire ça, gare aux conséquences !<strong>

* * *

><p>Afin de couper court à toute tentative de son amie, vouée à la l'ennuyer encore plus, elle se dirigea vers le Dragon Slayer endormi et commença à le pousser de son pied.<p>

- Hey Natsu ! Réveille-toi faignant !

- Nggggh, Laisse-moi dormir encore... Lucy ? Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna le jeune homme en se redressant. Pourquoi je suis allongé dehors ?

Tout à coup, Lucy se sentit épuisée. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol à côté de son ami. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'il n'ait rien ! Stupide Salamander !

- Ahhh…ce matin…en retard…guilde…poison…Mira…pfffffff la flemme de tout réexpliquer ! T'avais qu'à être conscient !

Natsu ignora son amie, en se demandant pourquoi elle était d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

- Où est Happy ? continua-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Natsuuuuuuu ! s'écria le petit chat bleu en surgissant de nulle part. J'ai perdu mon poisson, mon beau poisson que j'ai pêché ce matin, je voulais l'offrir à Sharuru ! Il a disparu !

- Il est dans la guilde ton poisson, soupira la blonde, maussade, en ce souvenant de sa dernière rencontre avec l'animal. Et je crois de toute façon, que Sharuru n'aime pas ça…

- Ah ! Lucy sent le poisson ! C'est elle qui me l'a volé ! Méchante Lucy !

- Tiens c'est vrai ça Lucy, tu sens le poisson !

- Abrutis !

La constellationniste se releva et s'éloigna des deux compères, qui avaient visiblement décidé de lui taper sur les nerfs. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une ombre, se déplaçant discrètement le long du mur de la guilde. _« C'est peut-être le responsable de tout ce bazar ! Je m'en vais lui dire ma façon de penser moi, à cette andouille ! »_ pensa-t-elle, avec la ferme intention de se défouler de tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé depuis qu'elle était en sortie en catastrophe de son appartement ce matin-là, sur la première personne suspecte quelle trouverait. Elle s'approcha lentement, sans être vue et se prépara à appeler Taurus. Elle inspira profondément une fois, puis expira, pour calmer son cœur qui s'était mis à battre à tout rompre. Elle brandit sa clé devant elle, commença son invocation et surgit devant le mystérieux inconnu… qui n'était autre que Gray, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, essoufflé et l'air complètement hagard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches à raser les murs comme ça ? lui demanda la jeune mage. Je t'ai pris pour un individu suspect, et j'ai failli t'attaquer !

- Elle… elle est… partie ? Dis moi qu'elle n'est pas là, je ne survivrai pas à une autre de ses attaques !

- Quoi ? Qui t'a agressé ? Tu as vu son visage ? Il est parti par où ?

Lucy espérait pouvoir rattraper l'inconnu, et lui faire avouer la raison qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi. On ne pouvait s'attaquer à Fairy Tail impunément !

- Une vraie furie… Je croyais qu'elle ne me lâcherait jamais… J'en peux plus… Mais pourquoi elle m'a sauté dessus comme ça ?... J'ai réussi à la semer…

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une voix. Sa voix.

- Gray-sama ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Juvia ne veut plus être séparée de toi ! Gray-samaaaaaa !

- Oh non, la revoilà, au secours ! chuchota le mage de glace en essayant de s'enfuir discrètement.

Lucy comprit alors qui avait « attaqué » son ami, et la nature de l'attaque en question.

- Oh non ! dit-elle en attrapant Gray par le col (il avait trouvé le temps de remettre son t-shirt, après avoir entendu la voix de Juvia). Quoi que tu aies fait, tu vas l'assumer ! continua-t-elle en riant.

- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est elle ! protesta-t-il en se cachant derrière son amie.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute non plus. T'inquiète pas, je vais lui expliquer. Mais reste ici, il faut que tu entendes toute l'histoire aussi.

La jeune mage ignora le regard interrogateur (et terrifié, visiblement Juvia l'avait complètement traumatisé) de son ami et attendit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

- Lucy essaie encore de me voler Gray-sama ! s'exclama celle-ci dès qu'elle les vit. Mais cette-fois ci, il l'a dit ! Gray-sama a dit à Juvia qu'il l'aimait ! Lucy a perdu, alors elle doit l'accepter !

Lucy se tourna vers l'accusé, mi-estomaquée, mi-amusée.

- Tu as dit quoi ? Mon pote t'es vraiment dans la m****, là ! chuchota-t-elle à l'intention du mage de glace, qui s'était recaché derrière elle.

- Elle est folle je te dis, elle débloque complètement !

- Je ne crois pas non. Mais le plus dur va être de lui faire comprendre que tu n'étais plus toi-même, répondit la jeune fille, en se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à son ami. En fait Juvia, reprit-elle en s'adressant de nouveau à l'intéressée qui la toisait furieusement, …

Une demi-heure (et l'intervention salutaire de Mirajane) plus tard, Juvia avait enfin accepté ce que tentait de lui dire Lucy, et se trouvait très embarrassée par son comportement.

- Gray-sama, Juvia est tellement désolée ! Mais Juvia croyait que… que Gray-sama avait enfin… Juvia ne recommencera pas, c'est promis !

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux et elle n'osait regarder en face le mage de glace, de peur de voir la colère obscurcir ce regard qu'elle aimait tant. Le savoir fâché contre elle lui déchirait le cœur. Si seulement elle avait su qu'il avait été empoisonné, elle n'aurait jamais profité de la situation, son amour pour lui valait bien plus que ça !

Alors que la jeune fille se blâmait intérieurement, Gray soupira. Décidément, il était vraiment faible devant les larmes des femmes. De cette femme… « _Mais à quoi je pense moi ? N'importe quoi !_ »

- C'est bon, laisse tomber, lui dit-il irrité par ses propres pensées.

- Gray-sama ?

- Laisse tomber je te dis ! On oublie ça. Et arrête avec le -sama tu veux !

- Merci Gray-sa… Gray ! Juvia est si heureuse que Gray ne soit pas fâché contre elle !

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes et offrit son plus beau sourire au mage, qui rougit, gêné, et essaya de cacher son trouble en se détournant pour rejoindre les autres. En voyant qu'elle hésitait à le suivre, il se retourna et l'interpella.

- Bon, tu viens ? Il faut tirer cette histoire au clair.

- Oui ! répondit-elle simplement en souriant une fois encore et en le rejoignant.

Pendant ce temps, Erza tentait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle interrogeait Lucy, lui demandant de tout lui raconter en détail.

- Mais je t'ai déjà tout dit, Erza ! protesta cette dernière.

- Tu m'as juste dit que tu avais senti une odeur bizarre et que tu t'étais enfuie. Tu n'as rien vu d'inhabituel ?

_ « Comme Gray embrassant Juvia ? Levy et Gajeel qui flirtaient ? _Ou_ Natsu… »_

- Pas vraiment, se contenta de dire la jeune fille, en rosissant légèrement.

- Lucy, pas à moi s'il-te-plait. Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sais. De plus, le comportement de Gray et de Juvia est plus que suspect, alors dis-moi tout ! Que s'est-il passé ce matin exactement?

La constellationniste était acculée. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Erza. Mais elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre, elle ne voyait pas en quoi savoir que les membres de la guilde présents avaient flirté outrageusement aiderait son amie à appréhender le coupable. Elle choisit néanmoins de lui répondre.

- Tout le monde avait perdu la tête suite à l'exposition au gaz, ou quoi que ce fut. Gajeel couvait Levy des yeux, Gray a avoué à Juvia qu'il l'aimait, d'où l'excitation de celle-ci, Happy volait partout en cherchant Sharuru et… euh c'est tout.

- Si je comprends bien, le poison n'a fait que remonter à la surface les sentiments amoureux de chaque personne exposée…

_ « Je vois, _pensa Lucy, _ça se tient. Mais elle avait l'air si triste, à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Oh quelle idiote tu fais Lucy! Elle pensait à Gerard ! C'est vrai qu'il est toujours en prison, on attend son jugement… Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça la travaillait. Mais ce n'est pas si étonnant, quand on connait leur relation passée… Deux minutes, si ça n'a fait qu'exacerber des sentiments déjà existant, ça voudrait dire que Natsu… m'aime ? Mais, je croyais… enfin avec Lisanna de retour… Stop stop stop! On arrête ce délire tout de suite, et on reprend calmement. Le poison ferait remonter les sentiments cachés, soit. Donc Natsu serait amoureux de moi, mouais. Mais alors, puisque je ne l'ai pas repoussé, ça voudrait dire que moi aussi… Haha, non impossible ! Natsu et moi ? Jamais de la vie ! »_

- Il va falloir faire très attention, maintenant, poursuivait Erza. Ca n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais connaître les sentiments cachés des autres peut s'avérer être une arme redoutable. Cela révèle nos points faibles. Il ne faut pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

Elle tourna son regard vers son amie et la vit en proie à ce qui ressemblait fort à une crise interne, gesticulant et riant toute seule.

- Lucy, tu m'écoutes ? Euh, tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge ! On devrait peut-être se faire examiner par un médecin, on ne sait pas quels étaient tous les effets du gaz.

- Non tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais juste…ailleurs… Mais je ne savais pas qu'une telle substance existait. Tu es sure de toi ? demanda la blonde, ne sachant quelle réponse espérer. Je veux dire, c'est peut-être juste un de ces filtres d'amour qui déclenchent seulement une très forte attirance, ou qui déforment les sentiments et les pensées… Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en potions, mais ça doit être très difficile à faire non ?

- Peut-être, mais pas plus que les mixtures dont tu parles, car il suffit de révéler quelque chose qui existe déjà, pas de créer une obsession à partir de rien du tout, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc, une fois qu'on a trouvé la bonne composition, ça doit être possible.

- Donc tu es sure ? insista Lucy.

- Non, je ne peux pas le savoir avec certitude tant que le poison n'a pas été analysé et étudié. Mais celui qui a réussi à tromper ma vigilance et à le répandre dans la guilde est soit très puissant, soit très intelligent, soit les deux. C'est vraiment étrange. Pourquoi prendre la peine et le risque de nous empoisonner juste pour connaître nos sentiments cachés…

- Un journaliste people ? proposa Lucy.

- …

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Il pourra utiliser ce qu'il a vu contre nous.

- Je ne sais pas... Si le but est de nous attaquer ou de nous affaiblir, il aurait été plus malin d'utiliser un vrai poison. Non, je pense que l'objectif ici était de créer une diversion, de nous tenir occupés un moment, sans nous agresser assez fort pour qu'on se mette tout de suite à la recherche des coupables…

- En tout cas, c'est efficace ! Mais il ne s'est rien passé d'autre…

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire ce qu'il était venu accomplir, ou alors, on ne le sait pas encore…

A ce moment, maître Makarov arriva, coupant court aux réflexions des deux amies.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en voyant les mages rassemblés à l'extérieur de la guilde.

Avant que quiconque n'ait put lui répondre, Sharuru surgit au milieu du petit groupe, et s'écroula au sol, affaiblie.

- Wendy… Wendy a été enlevée ! réussit-elle à articuler.

* * *

><p>La capture n'avait pas été très difficile. La fillette n'était pas sur ses gardes et ils purent l'avoir par surprise, malgré ses sens aiguisés de Dragon Slayer. Elle n'était visiblement pas familière du combat rapproché et ne leur avait pas posé de problème. Le plus grand des deux hommes la portait, inconsciente, sur son épaule, alors qu'ils se hâtaient en direction de la vieille forêt où se trouvait désormais leur quartier général, à quelques heures de route. Il repensait aux événements de la matinée, remerciant intérieurement pour la chance qu'ils avaient eue, et priant pour qu'elle continue à leur sourire ainsi.<p>

_FLASH BACK_

Les deux mages attendaient leur cible à proximité de la fameuse guilde nommée Fairy Tail, qui faisait tant parler d'elle. Ils espéraient qu'elle n'était pas en mission à l'extérieur de la ville, car cela leur aurait extrêmement compliqué la tache, et prit un temps fou pour la retrouver. Ce temps, ils ne l'avaient pas. Ils devaient à tout prix faire vite.

Leur prière fut cependant entendue, et l'enfant apparut à l'autre bout de la rue peu avant huit heures. Cachés par l'obscurité du matin d'automne, et protégés par une brise qui empêchait la jeune mage de sentir leur présence, ils attendaient qu'elle passe à proximité pour lancer leur attaque. Le plan était simple : se saisir de la fillette, en l'empêchant de les faire remarquer et l'endormir à l'aide de la potion que leur chef leur avait donnée (ayant affaire un Dragon Slayer, il n'était pas sûr que les substances plus couramment usitée seraient efficace, leur maître avait donc passé une bonne partie de la nuit à la concocter). Puis, s'enfuir et rentrer le plus vite possible. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans leur direction, leur cœur battait un peu plus vite. Ils tombaient de fatigue, n'ayant pu prendre de repos depuis plusieurs jours. Mais, ils devaient rester vigilants. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, n'auraient pas de seconde chance. Si elle criait, et que quelqu'un l'entendait, ou les voyait, ils seraient en très mauvaise posture.

Elle arriva devant eux et ils bondirent. Le plus grand la tira vers lui dans l'ombre et serra sa main sur sa bouche, tandis que le second ouvrait une fiole et la mit sans ménagement sous le nez de la captive, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de respirer par le nez, Wendy inhala les vapeurs se dégageant de la petite bouteille. Sa vue se troubla. Elle essaya de résister et sa dernière vision fut celle de Sharuru, qui volait vers elle, se faire violemment repousser par une forte bourrasque, avant de heurter le mur de leur nouvelle guilde, et de s'écrouler. Elle voulu se libérer pour aller l'aider, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Tout en continuant leur chemin, il pensa qu'ils l'avaient tout de même échappée belle. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la fillette n'était pas seule, et ce drôle de chat ailé aurait pu ruiner leur plan, s'il avait eu le temps d'avertir les puissants mages se trouvant à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, dans leur guilde. Il regarda son compagnon, qui les faisait voler à toute allure, leur permettant ainsi de dissimuler leurs traces, pour un temps au moins. Il loua ses réflexes qui lui avaient permis de mettre l'animal hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne donne l'alarme.

_« Nous devrons sûrement payer pour cela, _pensa-t-il en réaffirmant sa prise sur l'enfant,_ mais peu m'importe, du moment qu'elle est en vie, j'affronterai toutes les épreuves. »_

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir, qu'ils soient positifs ou non, du moment qu'ils sont constructifs.<p>

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver sous peu, soit ce midi, soit ce soir.

A+ !


	5. Chapter 4

AN : Et voila le chapitre 4 comme convenu.

Les titres de mes chapitres sont trop longs, le site ne les prends pas en entier… du coup la vraie version est en début du chapitre (on s'en tape un peu, mais je me casse la tête pour les trouver, alors autant qu'ils soient là !)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : Oh, c'est la crise !... Erza, ne fait pas cette tête, ça me fait peur…<strong>

* * *

><p>- Wendy… Wendy a été enlevée ! Il faut vite la retrouver !<p>

Cette déclaration provoqua une vive réaction dans le petit groupe. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, pressant Sharuru, la questionnant pour avoir plus d'informations. Devant tant d'agitation, la jeune exceed se sentit à nouveau faible et manqua perdre connaissance une nouvelle fois. Sa tête lui faisait mal à l'endroit où elle avait heurté le mur et la lumière du soleil qui brillait fort pour la saison lui faisait mal aux yeux. Elle vacilla. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que son amie avait disparu ? La hauteur du soleil dans le ciel l'alarmait, il faisait encore noir quand elles avaient été attaquées. Elle tomba à genoux.

Lucy se rendit compte la première de l'état de faiblesse de Sharuru et la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol.

- Arrêtez ! Laissez-la, elle est blessée, s'écria-t-elle, alors qu'elle remarquait le sang coagulé qui marquait le côté de son crâne.

- Sharuru ! Sharuru est blessée, vite il faut la soigner ! Sharuru ça va ? s'inquiéta Happy en voletant autour de l'intéressée.

- Lucy, emmène-la à l'infirmerie, ordonna Makarov, Mirajane accompagne-la et soigne la blessure de Sharuru. Gray, j'ai besoin que tu me crée un cube de glace creux avec des parois épaisses, que tu scelleras hermétiquement quand je te le dirai.

A ces mots, Makarov se planta devant les portes fermées de la guilde et se concentra. Il leva sa main droite. Brusquement, les portes s'ouvrirent, et d'un geste, il envoya une forte bourrasque à l'intérieur, qu'il fit ressortir à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il la dirigea vers le cube que Gray venait de créer et la fit rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Maintenant ! dit-il.

Gray ajouta alors son dernier côté au cube. Lucy et Mirajane entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie, suivies de près par Happy.

- Tout le monde, entrez dans la grande salle et attendez y. Gray, veille à ce que la glace ne fonde pas, je veux faire analyser son contenu.

Puis il se dirigea à son tour l'infirmerie.

Mirajane nettoyait la blessure de Sharuru avec précaution, pendant que cette dernière tentait de rassembler ses esprits sur les genoux de Lucy.

- Je ne savais pas que maître Makarov pouvait utiliser la magie du vent, disait la jeune fille.

- Il peut utiliser beaucoup de types de magie différentes tu sais, lui répondit Mirajane.

A ce moment, Sharuru tressaillit, comme Mirajane appliquait une solution antiseptique sur sa blessure.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda la constellationniste.

- Mieux, merci. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Il faut vite retrouver Wendy !

- Ne t'agites pas s'il-te-plait, lui dit doucement Mirajane, ou je vais te faire mal.

- Quand vous aurez fini, intervint Makarov qui venait d'entrer, vous reviendrez dans la grande salle. Je suis désolé de te brusquer ainsi alors que tu es blessée Sharuru, mais la situation est grave.

- Mais…commença Happy.

- Je comprends. Je vais bien, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Wendy a été enlevée vers huit heures ce matin ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre !

Lucy regarda sa montre et déglutit. Il était plus de dix heures…

- Ca ne nous avancerait à rien de foncer tête baissée, il faut d'abord te soigner, puis tu nous expliqueras ce qu'il s'est passé, lui répondit-elle.

- Voila, c'est fini ! s'exclama Mirajane, qui terminait le bandage.

- Allons-y ! dit Sharuru d'une voix décidée, malgré sa migraine qui persistait.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, toutes les discussions (et les jets de feu et de glace) s'arrêtèrent et les regards se tournèrent dans leur direction. Sharuru s'envola des bras de Lucy et se posa sur une table, au centre du groupe. Puis elle raconta ce qui leur était arrivé ce matin là. En écoutant le récit de son amie, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Si elle n'avait pas été en retard, Wendy n'aurait peut-être pas été enlevée… Ou alors, elle aurait succombé au poison. Après tout, seule l'intervention d'Happy lui avait permis de se soustraire à l'action du gaz et de conserver sa mémoire. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Natsu et elle eut un frisson. Le jeune homme releva la tête à cet instant et lui rendit son regard en souriant, puis se réintéressa au discours de Sharuru. Lucy se sentit rougir. _« Idiote ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! »_. La culpabilité la frappa à nouveau. Comment pouvait-elle se préoccuper de Natsu alors que son amie s'était fait enlever ! Elle devait avoir si peur ! Pourvu que ses ravisseurs ne lui fassent pas de mal ! Elle reporta son attention sur la petite exceed.

- …Et j'ai finalement perdu connaissance. Je n'ai pas pu voir leur visage, ils portaient de grands manteaux et des capuches. Je sais seulement qu'ils étaient deux.

Sharuru arrivait au terme de son récit.

- Maintenant, il faut se dépêcher, conclut-elle, Wendy est en danger, il faut la secourir !

Elle essaya de s'envoler, mais retomba et n'évita le choc avec la table que grâce à Happy qui la rattrapa en vol.

- Sharuru, tu ne peux pas y aller, lui dit doucement Lucy. Tu es encore trop faible.

- J'y vais ! Je ne resterai pas là à rien faire alors que Wendy est en danger !

- Il n'est pas question de laisser Wendy à son sort. Je vais former une équipe pour aller lui porter secours sur le champ.

- Maître, dit Lucy, je voudrais en faire partie…

- Tu as une mission à honorer Lucy, lui répondit-il, pour laquelle tu es très en retard.

- Je m'en occupe !

C'était la première fois que Levy prenait la parole depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la guilde. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Lucy avant de poursuivre :

- J'avais justement l'intention de partir en mission avec Gajeel, mais on ne s'était pas encore décidés alors c'est parfait. Et comme ça, Lu-chan peut partir au secours de Wendy. Après tout, elles étaient sensées partir en mission ensemble. Cela vous convient-il maître ?

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Natsu prit la parole :

- Je viens aussi ! Je ne peux pas laisser le pourri qui s'en prend à mes amis s'en tirer aussi facilement! Happy on y va !

- Aye ! Ne t'inquiète pas Sharuru, on va sauver Wendy ! Gray, Erza vous venez avec nous ?

Gray sourit.

- Ca a l'air plutôt fun, j'en suis !

- Aye ! Mais essaie de mettre des vêtements avant de venir !

- Quoi ? Mais ils étaient là il n'y a pas deux minutes !

Erza regarda Makarov. Il soupira et dit :

- Je suppose que j'irai seul à la réunion du conseil. Je serai plus tranquille si tu pars avec eux.

Lucy sourit. C'était finalement toujours la même bonne vieille équipe…

- Juvia vient aussi !

- Et ta mission ? lui demanda Lucy, en lui faisant un grand sourire entendu.

Juvia la foudroya du regard.

- Juvia a…pris ses disposition, il n'y a pas de problème.

_ « C'est sûr,_ pensa la blonde,_ il n'y a pas de difficulté à annuler un rendez-vous dans un parc d'attraction ! » _Mais elle n'ajouta rien, elle ne voulait pas non plus se mettre la puissante mage à dos.

- Alors c'est décidé, résuma Makarov. Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray et Erza vous partez à la recherche de Wendy. Levy, Gajeel vous partez remplir la mission que Lucy et Cie avaient prise. Jet et Droy, j'ai une autre mission à vous confier, dit-il avant que les susnommés ne protestent. Je veux que vous emmeniez le gaz à Polyushka afin qu'elle en découvre la composition, et les possibles effets secondaires. Mirajane, tu resteras ici en mon absence, pour centraliser les informations. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps d'attendre les résultats avant que vous ne partiez, mais si l'un d'entre vous ne se sent pas bien, l'ordre est que tout le monde revienne immédiatement ! Allez-y !

- Attendez !

- Sharuru, vas avec eux.

- Mais je veux vraiment… Pardon ?

- Tu trouveras un moyen de partir quand même de toute façon, alors vas-y. Je préfère que tu ne partes pas seule de ton côté dans ton état.

- Merci !

Jet et Droy partirent sur le champ. Lucy ne voulait vraiment pas être à leur place quand Polyushka découvrirait les restes de boule puante avec le gaz de leurs ennemis !

Les membres de l'équipe de secours sortaient de la guilde, Natsu en tête pour essayer de flairer une piste quand Makarov arrêta Erza. Lucy, qui se trouvait juste devant elle le remarqua et s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Fais bien attention, entendit-elle son maître dire à son amie. On ne sait pas pourquoi Wendy a été enlevée, ni si ses ravisseurs savent ce qu'elle est. Si c'est le cas, il vous faudra être très prudents. N'importe qui ne peut se permettre d'attaquer un Dragon Slayer. Ils sont soit très fort, soit désespérés, ce qui est peut-être plus dangereux encore.

- Je suis d'accord maître, je pensais la même chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterai sur mes gardes.

- Avant de partir prend ce lacryma portable, tu pourras rester en contact avec Mirajane ici.

Lucy réprima un frisson et se promit de rester attentive, elle aussi. Puis elle rejoignit le groupe, suivie de peu par Erza, qui affichait une mine impassible.

- Je la sens, déclara Natsu quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il y a 2 autres odeurs mêlées à la sienne, que je ne connais pas…

- Mais c'est qu'il ne te manque qu'un collier et une laisse et tu seras un parfait petit chien de chasse !

- T'as dit quoi là ? Je vais te faire rôtir si tu retires pas ça tout de suite !

- Ah ouais ? Essaie un peu ça promet d'être drôle !

- Hum hum…

- Haha on est ami, hein Natsu ?

- Aye !

- Tiens Gray-sa…Gray, ton t-shirt…

- Ah ? Quand est-ce que je l'ai enlevé ?

- Et si on reprenait ? s'impatienta Sharuru depuis l'épaule de Lucy. Par où sont-ils partis ?

- Justement c'est bizarre, leurs traces s'arrêtent ici… Il n'y a que l'odeur de Wendy et la tienne qui continuent plus loin.

- C'est parce que c'est la route qu'on a prise pour venir. Mais tu dois te tromper, ils sont forcément repartis, alors ils doivent avoir laissé des traces !

Elle était véritablement inquiète et semblait ne plus supporter d'attendre. Lucy proposa alors de se séparer, pour voir s'ils ne trouvaient pas des indices autour de la guilde. Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit Sharuru se raidir sur son épaule.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu as mal ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste à cet endroit que je me suis cognée et évanouie…

Lucy leva les yeux et vit une marque rouge sur le mur devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, que pouvais-tu faire seule contre deux mages ?

Sharuru ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Lucy respecta son silence et continua à avancer, en regardant autour d'elle. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir responsable de la souffrance de ses amis. Elle en avait fait la douloureuse expérience lors de la bataille contre Phantom Lord. Les images de Levy, Jet et Droy blessés resurgirent dans son esprit et elle ne peut retenir un sursaut. Pourvu que Wendy aille bien !

Après plus d'une heure de recherches infructueuses, Lucy commençait à se sentir découragée. Elle ne trouvait rien du tout. Elle avait arpenté la route jusqu'à Fairy Hills, retraçant ainsi le chemin emprunté par Wendy ce matin là, mais avait fait choux blanc. Elle rentra donc à Fairy Tail, pour voir si les autres avaient eu plus de chance. Gray, suivi de Juvia, avait inspecté l'arrière de la guilde pour tenter de trouver les traces de la fuite des ravisseurs, Erza avait poussé ses investigations plus loin en ville, et Natsu avait fini par arrêter de tourner autour de l'endroit où il avait perdu la trace de Wendy et avait rejoint Happy qui inspectait l'intérieur de la guilde pour découvrir comment le poison y avait été introduit. Ils se retrouvèrent pour échanger leurs découvertes. Natsu et Happy avaient trouvé la fiole qui contenait le poison au pied d'une fenêtre brisée, mais n'avaient pas pu trouver l'odeur de celui qui l'avait lancée, ce qui leur parut très étrange. Ce fut la seule découverte intéressante et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas progressé. Lucy soupira d'agacement et d'inquiétude.

- C'est étrange ça, ils n'ont pas pu s'envoler quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est ça ! s'écria Natsu, la faisant sursauter. Lucy, tu es un génie ! Happy !

- Aye !

Lucy le regarda interloquée. Happy saisit Natsu par sa veste et s'envola. Au bout de quelques secondes, Natsu s'écria à nouveau :

- Je l'ai retrouvée ! Ils sont partis par là.

Happy le fit redescendre et les autres les rejoignirent.

- Ils se sont envolés, expliqua Natsu. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais plus sentir leurs traces au sol.

Il demanda à Happy de l'emmener là où la fenêtre avait été brisée.

- Par contre je n'ai rien senti d'anormal autour de la guilde continua-t-il, comme si le poison était arrivé là tout seul…

- C'est du beau travail Natsu ! le complimenta Erza alors qu'il revenait.

- C'est Lucy qui a trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

- Haha… J'ai pas vraiment fait exprès…

_« Il faut qu'il arrête de me sourire comme ça ou je vais perdre les pédales ! Ca ne me faisait rien avant… Alors pourquoi maintenant ? »_

Elle savait très bien ce qui avait changé par rapport à la veille, mais elle ne voulait pas admettre que « ça » l'avait perturbée à ce point. Elle tenta donc de se reconcentrer sur la mission en cours : retrouver Wendy. D'ailleurs, Sharuru les exhortait à tous se focaliser sur la fillette, maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé sa trace. Ils décidèrent que Happy et Natsu voleraient en suivant la piste et que les autres les suivraient au sol.

Erza croisa le regard de Makarov. Elle savait à quoi son maître pensait, qu'il la priait une fois de plus de ne pas baisser sa garde. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui redise. Elle avait elle aussi un mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute cette histoire. Qui se risquerait à kidnapper un Dragon Slayer ? Qui plus est, juste à côté de la guilde ? Wendy n'était peut-être pas une professionnelle du combat, mais elle était tout à fait capable de se défendre. De plus, l'ennemi était visiblement assez bien renseigné pour savoir comment empêcher Natsu de les suivre et de gagner du temps pour fuir. Le fait que Natsu ne puisse intercepter la trace de leur empoisonneur, même après avoir volé autour de la guilde, l'emplissait d'un étrange malaise. Après tout, il avait fini par la retrouver à l'endroit où ils avaient fui avec Wendy. Pourquoi cacher son passage à un endroit et ne pas totalement masquer sa fuite aussi ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Elle sentait qu'ils passaient à côté de quelque chose d'important, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle fit un signe de tête à Makarov et emboita le pas à ses amis en ruminant ses sombres pensées.

Une fois de plus, Lucy regarda Erza, et voyant l'expression soucieuse de son amie, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

* * *

><p>AN : Et voila ! Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?<p>

Je crois bien avoir oublié de le préciser, mais cette histoire se déroule après l'arc Edolas et ne prend pas en compte l'arc de l'examen. Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, il y a un risque non négligeable de spoil…

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de mettre un petit commentaire, ça me ferait plaisir !^^

A + !


	6. Chapter 5

NA : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila un nouveau chapitre en ce (moyennement) beau dimanche de juillet. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : Ca y est on est parti ! … Juvia, Je suis de tout cœur avec toi !<strong>

* * *

><p>Ils avaient dû se poser avant d'arriver en vue de la forêt et continuer à pied. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus les porter sur une trop longue distance. Il avait perdu une grande partie de sa force magique lors de son dernier combat. C'était la spécialité de son adversaire. Il aurait dû récupérer depuis le temps, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. C'était un problème qu'il devrait vite régler, il devait être en mesure de se battre s'il voulait la sauver. Et il le voulait. Plus que tout, même contre sa volonté. Il n'envisageait pas sa vie s'il ne pouvait pas voir son sourire rayonnant tous les jours. Son vrai sourire, pas le sourire forcée qu'elle avait eu depuis que ce fumier l'avait rejetée. Quand il le reverrait, il lui règlerait son compte et alors les choses s'arrangeraient. Forcément.<p>

Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il sentit un trouble dans le vent. Ils étaient à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'orée du bois. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Pourtant, cette sensation lui était familière, il connaissait ce parfum d'herbe fraîche, de nature. _« Oh merde ! Non ! »_

- Hey Chuu ! Fais gaffe !

Mais il était trop tard. Embarrassé par la fillette qu'il transportait, son compagnon ne put éviter la solide liane qui vint le ligoter, le serrant à l'en étouffer. Il lâcha la jeune Dragon Slayer pour répliquer, mais il ne réussit pas à localiser son assaillant.

- Shin, bouge-toi, prends la gamine et enfuis-toi ! hurla-t-il, à l'adresse du jeune homme, mais celui-ci semblait tétanisé.

Le lien se resserrait autour de sa poitrine et de son cou, respirer devenait vraiment ardu. Il leva les yeux et vit la silhouette qui s'approchait, les longs cheveux roux qui flottaient dans la brise légère. Puis un violent coup sur l'arrière du crâne lui fit perdre connaissance et il tomba lourdement sur le sol, libéré de ses liens.

Shin regardait la scène les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il vit son compagnon se faire assommer sans réagir. Il savait qu'elle les avait trahis, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle les attaquerait de front. Après tout ils étaient si proches…

- Je suis déçue, lâcha la jeune fille d'une voix ennuyée en regardant le corps inerte sur le sol, je pensais que cet abruti de Chuujou valait mieux que ça ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi toute la guilde l'encensait à ce point. Remarque, quand on sait que ces idiots se sont enfuis et vous ont abandonnés si facilement, plus rien n'est étonnant. Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance ces temps-si, non seulement nous avons la même cible, mais en plus je suis certaine de l'endroit où vous vous cachez maintenant. Enfin, vous devriez me dire merci, c'est grâce à moi si vous l'avez attrapée si facilement…

Puis elle releva les yeux et rencontra le regard horrifié de son prochain adversaire.

- Alors Shin, reprit-elle un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, tu veux qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux ? Tu devrais être remis de ton combat avec Yoru maintenant non ? Et je voudrais tester mes nouveaux poisons...

- Comment…

- Ai-je su ? le coupa la jeune femme. Mais enfin Shin, je l'_ai vu _!

* * *

><p>Le petit groupe avançait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, en suivant la piste laissée par les ravisseurs de Wendy. Au début, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, inquiets pour leur amie, mais peu à peu le silence rendit la tension encore plus difficile à supporter et ils se mirent à bavarder pour évacuer, ou du moins oublier momentanément leur stress. Natsu et Happy essayaient de deviner qui pouvaient bien être les kidnappeurs. Toutes les hypothèses étaient bonnes à prendre : un autre Dragon Slayer, une guilde sombre entière à réduire en bouillie, un poisson géant… Erza menait la marche au sol et tentait de rassurer Sharuru, lui disant que Wendy était une chasseuse de dragons et que ses pouvoirs de guérison la rendaient assez importante pour que l'ennemi, quel qu'il fut, ne lui fasse pas de mal (ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait). Sharuru pestait car elle trouvait qu'ils n'allaient pas assez vite. Happy et Natsu perdaient en effet régulièrement la trace olfactive, car leurs ennemis étaient assez intelligents pour voler en zigzag, rendant leur route assez difficile à suivre. Ils notèrent cependant que le chemin qu'ils suivaient les menait globalement vers l'Est.<p>

Lucy remarqua qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, Juvia ne collait pas Gray, ni ne le couvait des yeux. La jeune femme semblait même totalement ignorer le mage, plongée dans ses pensées. La constellationniste décida que le moment était venu d'avoir une petite conversation avec son ami (à voix basse, des fois que Juvia reviendrait dans le monde réel plus tôt que prévu).

- Alors Gray, tu lui as dit ?

- De quoi ? A qui ? lui demanda-t-il étonné, mais en baissant la voix aussi.

- A Juvia, qu'elle te plaisait ?

_ « Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, je vais y aller franco, ça m'évitera de parler dans le vide. »_

- QUOI ?

- Shhhhh ! Tu veux qu'elle nous entende ? Remarque, on gagnerait du temps !

Heureusement, l'intéressée semblait être dans un autre monde et ne leur prêtait aucune attention.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, reprit Gray à voix (très) basse en évitant de regarder son amie.

- Ah ! Tu rougis ! J'ai raison alors ?

- N'importe quoi !

- Tu sais, tu lui plais à elle…

- Comment ça ?

- Comment ça, « comment ça » ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « tu lui plais à elle » ? T'as bien compris quand j'ai dis qu'elle te plaisait, nan ? Bah c'est pareil. Tu lui plais, signifie tu lui plais, comme dans « tu lui plais à mort et elle se damnerait pour sortir avec toi ». C'est plus clair là ?

- QUOI ?

- Mais tu le fais exprès ma parole ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Gray pour l'empêcher de faire plus de bruit.

Décidément, la discrétion n'était pas son fort ! Le jeune homme continua de rougir, et ses joues se teintaient même d'une magnifique couleur violette, jusqu'à ce que Lucy se rende compte que sa main couvrait aussi son nez, l'empêchant de respirer.

- Oups, désolée, reprit-elle en le libérant.

Le jeune homme semblait sous le choc.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué, et que je t'apprends vraiment quelque chose ! continua-t-elle, pendant que son ami reprenait son souffle, les yeux dans le vague. Allo allo ? Il y a toujours quelqu'un là-dedans ? dit-elle en tapotant sur le crâne du brun.

_ « Zut, j'aurais peut-être dû faire preuve de plus de tact… Enfin, il est aveugle ou quoi ? »_

Le jeune homme semblait recouvrer ses esprits. Il se recomposa un visage impassible et consentit enfin à regarder la constellationniste. Une lueur moqueuse apparut dans ses yeux.

- Tu lis vraiment trop de romans à l'eau de rose, Lucy. T'es bien une fille ! Désolé, mais ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse pas, et je pense que c'est la même chose pour Juvia. Franchement ! On est des mages, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

- Pourtant, elle te courait après ce matin…

- Le poison sûrement, ça nous a fait agir de façon irréfléchie. Arrête un peu, tu devrais te concentrer sur la mission plutôt.

- On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant à part suivre Natsu et Happy, alors autant régler tes problèmes avec la gente féminine en attendant d'avoir du nouveau. Et je te ferais remarquer que Juvia n'a pas été exposée au dit poison.

- J'ai pas de problème, je te dis que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Tu fouines trop, c'est pour ça que t'as pas de copain !

- Hé ! J'essaye juste de t'aider moi ! Pas la peine d'être désagréable !

- … Désolé, je voulais pas. Mais tu l'as cherché !

Puis, devant le regard noir de la constellationniste, il reprit :

- Ok, ok ! Excuse-moi.

- Hum… ok, à une seule condition…

- Oui je t'écoute ?

Lucy se tourna vers Gray, le regard malicieux.

- Avoue ! Elle te plait hein ?

- Ah ! Ne recommence pas !

- Hahaha ! Ok ok pardon, je rigole, mais c'est juste que t'es trop mignon quand tu rougis !

- Je rougis pas.

- Bah c'est bien imité alors.

- …

- Bon, je suppose que la conversation est close ?

- En ce qui me concerne, elle n'a jamais commencé.

Lucy soupira. Elle décida de laisser Gray tranquille pour le moment. Après tout, il était inutile de brusquer les choses, et il n'était visiblement pas prêt. Mais elle avait eu tous les renseignements dont elle avait besoin pour confirmer ses soupçons. Oui, il était définitivement attiré par la mage d'eau. Les réactions violentes du jeune homme à ses assertions en étaient la preuve, ainsi que la façon dont sa voix avait tremblé en prononçant le nom de Juvia, si peu qu'il ne s'en était sans doute lui-même pas rendu compte. Mais Lucy savait ce qu'elle cherchait, elle n'avait donc pas eu de mal à le trouver. Le fait qu'il ait évité son regard tout au long de leur conversation, sa façon de rougir aussi, pas seulement aujourd'hui, mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Juvia ou se rendait compte qu'il s'était (encore) déshabillé et qu'elle était dans les parages. Oui, cela faisait un moment que Lucy les observait, et elle en était sure. Sans compter son comportement des plus suggestifs le matin même… La jeune fille fit bien attention cependant à ne pas penser à _son propre_ comportement, notamment lorsque Natsu l'avait… Non, elle n'y pensait pas du tout, d'ailleurs ça n'avait aucune importance, il l'avait eue par surprise un point c'est tout. Bref, elle décida de se reconcentrer sur le cas de son ami. Si Juvia avait indéniablement un gros faible pour Gray, celui-ci n'en craquait pas moins pour elle. Même s'il ne le savait pas. Ou faisait semblant de ne pas le savoir. Elle allait devoir trouver un plan. Ooooooooh, elle était toute excitée ! Elle allait s'y mettre tout de suite d'ailleurs. Enfin, lorsqu'ils auraient retrouvé Wendy saine et sauve, pensa-t-elle, honteuse d'avoir momentanément oublié la fillette.

Pendant ce temps, Juvia était effectivement plongée dans son propre monde. « _Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que Juvia a fait ! Juvia a harcelé Gray-sama, et s'est conduite de façon ridicule ! Gray-sama est gentil, alors il a dit à Juvia qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais depuis il refuse de regarder Juvia en face ! Il ne pardonnera jamais à Juvia, Juvia peut dire adieu à son histoire d'amour et elle n'a plus qu'à faire vœux d'abstinence ! Parce que si Juvia ne peut pas avoir Gray-sama, personne n'aura Juvia ! Pour se faire pardonner, Juvia doit trouver un plan pour prouver à Gray-sama que les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui son sincère et que son amour vaut mieux que cela, et qu'elle n'est pas qu'une obsédée comme son comportement laisse à le croire ! Alors peut-être que Gray-sama pardonnera à Juvia et qu'il voudra l'embrasser encore… Haa… Les lèvres de Gray-sama, elles étaient si douces, et sucrées et… KYAAAAAAAAAA »_

Juvia s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, et en proie à un saignement de nez phénoménal, s'évanouit. Lucy et Gray marchaient derrière elle, et ce dernier se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- Oi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Réveilles-toi ! Lucy, elle saigne !

Mais Lucy ne vint pas l'aider. Gray releva la tête pour voir ce qui retenait la jeune fille, commençant à redouter une attaque surprise. Ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe. Lucy était pliée en deux et riait aux éclats. Elle riait si fort que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour contenir son hilarité et s'approcha pour aider le jeune homme. A ce moment, Juvia ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Gray, penché au dessus d'elle.

- Hé, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Son t-shirt avait de nouveau miraculeusement disparu.

- G…Gray-sa… KYAAAAAAAAAA ! Juvia n'est vraiment qu'une obsédée !

C'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Eblouie, son saignement de nez reprit de plus belle et elle reperdit conscience. Lucy ne put se retenir devant l'air ahuri qu'affichait Gray, et elle éclata de rire à nouveau. Le jeune homme secouait doucement Juvia pour la réveiller, en évitant soigneusement de faire le lien entre la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la constellationniste et les réactions de la mage de l'eau.

_ « Pas intéressés hein ? Tu devrais vous voir en ce moment Gray, vous êtes tout sauf pas intéressés ! »_ Mais Lucy garda pour elle ses réflexions et aida son ami à réveiller Juvia (et lui tendit son t-shirt qu'elle venait de ramasser, ce n'était pas la peine de rejouer la même scène encore et encore). Celle-ci ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et la présence de Lucy aux côtés de son Gray-sama (habillé) atténua le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle, lui permettant de se réveiller complètement et de se relever, rougissante.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, lui demanda le jeune homme, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

- Rien, rien. Juvia va très bien, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Hé derrière, arrêtez de trainer ! lança la voix d'Erza, plusieurs mètres devant eux.

Ce qui coupa court à toute explication, arrangeant bien la mage de l'eau, qui ne voyait pas comment se justifier sans aggraver son cas. Ils accélérèrent pour rattraper leurs amis, en silence cette fois.

A ce moment, la voix de Natsu retentit.

- Happy et moi on va avancer un peu pour voir si on trouve quelque chose! A tout à l'heure ! cria-t-il.

- Natsu, attends-nous ! ordonna Erza.

Mais le Salamander fit la sourde oreille, et ils disparurent derrière une colline. Erza n'aimait pas du tout les perdre de vue, surtout tant qu'elle ne savait pas à qui ou à quoi ils auraient à faire. Natsu était une vraie tête brûlée, et foncer dans le tas ne semblait absolument pas la stratégie à adopter en ce qui concernait cette mission. Ses inquiétudes ressurgirent et elle pressa le pas, semant presque le reste du groupe, qui dut courir pour rattraper son retard et ne pas la perdre. Les mots de Makarov raisonnaient encore dans son esprit : _« Fais bien attention ... N'importe qui ne peut se permettre d'attaquer un Dragon Slayer. Ils sont soit très fort, soit désespérés, ce qui est peut-être plus dangereux encore_… »

Erza se dirigeait vers la direction générale dans laquelle elle avait vu Happy transporter Natsu et finit par arriver au sommet de la colline derrière laquelle ils avaient disparu. En bas, se trouvait l'entrée d'une forêt à l'air austère. Des arbres aux troncs sombres et tordus, aux branches semblables à des bras décharnés et ornés de feuilles d'un rouge sombre se tenaient devant elle. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et Sharuru, qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal à son épaule pour ne pas tomber, faillit être éjectée.

- Hé attention ! Je n'ai pas envie de me cogner à nouveau la tête !

Puis elle se souvint à qui elle parlait (l'effroyable Titania) et se tut, priant pour que sa remarque passe inaperçue. Ses prières furent exaucées et la redoutable mage ne releva pas. Un peu étonnée, Sharuru leva les yeux vers elle et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Puis le malaise se dissipa et elle put à nouveau inspirer, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ca n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais elle avait cru discerner sur le visage de la rouquine une ombre, une expression qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout la voir arborer. _« Titania … a… peur ? Non, j'ai dû me tromper, c'est cette forêt, elle à l'air… glauque… »_

Lucy, Gray et Juvia arrivèrent à leur niveau, essoufflés.

- Erza, qu'est-ce qui te prends, lança Gray. Je croyais qu'on était sensés rester ensembles !

- Eeeerk ! C'est quoi cette forêt à l'air lugubre ! demanda la blonde. Ne me dîtes pas qu'on doit y aller ? Hein ? Erza ?

- Ces feuilles couleurs de sang, l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage, il n'y a pas de doute, c'est la forêt des âmes oubliées, répondit Erza. Et oui Lucy, je crois bien que nous allons devoir y poursuivre notre route, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie, qui affichait une mine horrifiée à présent.

- La…lala… la forêt des âmes…ou…oubliées ? Mais elle est … hantée … On dit que les feuilles de ses arbres sont rouges car ils se nourrissent du sang des gens morts assassinés qui y sont enterrés ! Et que ceux-ci rodent la nuit pour assouvir leur vengeance sur les pauvres voyageurs perdus !

- Ce n'est qu'une vieille légende Lucy, et on n'a plus l'âge du croire aux fantômes ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, je te signale qu'il fait jour, lui répondit Gray.

- Si Wendy y est, alors j'y vais aussi !

- Sharuru, on va tous y aller, reprit Erza. Ne vous éloignez pas les uns des autres. S'il est vrai que je ne crois pas aux fantômes, des gens ont disparu dans cette forêt. Plus que jamais, il faut rester groupés.

- A ce propos, dit Lucy qui tremblait encore, où est Natsu ?

La jeune fille était terrorisée à l'idée de devoir pénétrer dans la vieille forêt. Elle avait lu des dizaines de contes dessus lorsqu'elle vivait encore chez son père, et si elle les avait trouvés fascinants dans ses livres, bien au chaud et en sécurité dans sa chambre, elle n'en menait plus très large face à ladite forêt. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Natsu n'était pas assez stupide pour s'aventurer seul dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle soupira cependant, en pensant que ce « genre d'endroit » correspondait pile poil au « genre d'endroit » où son ami rêverait de se rendre, pour peu que les fantômes soient inflammables et/ou comestibles. Ce dont elle doutait fortement. Mais l'expérience lui avait appris que Natsu ne réfléchissait pas vraiment comme le commun des mortel (pour ne pas dire rarement, voire jamais…) et que la seule chose qu'il devait avoir à l'esprit en voyant une forêt lugubre c'était : « Je suis gonflé à bloc ! » avant d'y foncer comme un damné. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur Happy pour l'arrêter. Bref, elle était vraiment inquiète maintenant et se voyait déjà partir à sa recherche et rassemblait tout son courage, lorsqu'un formidable rugissement retentit derrière elle.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla-t-elle en agrippant le bras de Gray qui se trouvait juste à côté et en s'y cramponnant de toutes ses forces, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Juvia.

Malgré sa frayeur, Lucy trouva plus sage de changer son fusil d'épaule, et alla se cacher derrière Erza. Le rugissement, se transforma alors en éclats de rire, et devant une Lucy médusée, Natsu apparu de derrière l'un des premiers arbres, toujours porté par Happy.

- Hahaha, oh non Lucy, t'as vraiment cru que j'étais un fantôme ? Hahaha trop drôle… ta tête… pfffffffffff hahaha !

Il avait entendu toute la conversation de ses amis et donc pensé que la jeune fille serait facilement impressionnable. Cela avait marché au-delà des ses espérances.

- Natsu, idiot !

La jeune fille bouillait littéralement. Cet imbécile avait osé, alors qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui ! Elle était même prête à braver les fantômes, dont elle avait une peur bleue, juste pour le retrouver, et lui, il se moquait d'elle ? _« Très bien, décida-t-elle, je n'adresserai plus la parole à cet abruti jusqu'à ce qu'il me présente des excuses et me demande pardon ! Quelle gourde je suis, de penser qu'il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour moi ! »_ Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux à présent et se détourna pour que ses amis ne s'en rendent pas compte. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers les arbres sans rien ajouter, pour bien prouver à tout le monde, surtout à Natsu (et à elle-même) qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur.

- Natsu tu peux être fier de toi ! le réprimanda Erza.

- Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Lucy, pourquoi elle part si vite ? Est-ce qu'elle a la diarrhée ? lui demanda Happy en le posant au sol.

- Tu crois ? répondit Natsu. Elle allait bien ce matin pourtant…

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle est en colère contre Natsu-san, intervint Juvia.

- Ouais, franchement Natsu t'es vraiment un crétin, renchérit Gray, qui avait dû se contenir pour ne pas rire devant la réaction de la jeune blonde.

- PARDON ? TU PEUX REPETER ?

- Quand tu veux, CRETIN !

- EXHIBITIONNISTE !

- ATTARDE !

- TU VEUX TE BATTRE, GRAY ?

- J'TE PRENDS QUAND TU VEUX, NATSU !

- Bien bien bien, je vous PROPOSE d'arrêter là vos IDIOTIES, on a une amie à RETROUVER, et Lucy est déjà PARTIE… ALORS SILENCE !

A ce moment là, ils entendirent un hurlement d'épouvante, qui leur glaça le sang. Natsu lâcha le col du t-shirt de Gray et se précipita en direction du cri, poussé par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- LUCY !

* * *

><p>NA : Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je les adore ! A ce propos, merci à Maitre Adamai et Resha Tsubaki qui ont déjà laissé leurs impressions ^^<p>

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 6

NA : Coucou tout le monde ! Sans plus attendre, voici un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6 : Oh, mais quelle horreur ! … Happy, on t'a déjà dit que tu étais bizarre ? Parce qu'on aurait eu raison !<strong>

* * *

><p>- LUCY !<p>

Natsu se précipita en direction de son amie. Au moment où il posa le pied dans la forêt, un étrange malaise s'empara de lui, lui donnant l'impression d'une onde le traversant. Mais ce sentiment disparut rapidement et il l'oublia complètement lorsqu'il vit Lucy, acculée contre le tronc d'un arbre par deux corps décomposés. Ils avançaient lentement, tendant vers elle des bras décharnés qui laissaient voir des os gris sale, aux endroits où la chair était désagrégée. Leurs orbitent étaient vides, et du sang séché laissait une trainée brunâtre le long des os de leurs joues. L'un des deux avait le crâne ouvert et des tissus desséchés en sortaient, derniers vestiges de son encéphale. Ils poussaient des râles d'outre-tombe, et on entendait des craquements écœurants à chacun de leurs mouvements.

Natsu voulut venir en aide à la jeune fille terrifiée, mais fut assailli par une odeur insupportable de putréfaction, qui le priva de ses autres sens. Il tomba à genoux, suffocant.

Lucy vit Natsu pénétrer dans la forêt et la part d'elle qui n'était pas paralysée par la terreur fut soulagée. Cependant le jeune homme fut vite dans l'incapacité de lui porter secours et elle le vit tomber. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut deux autres cadavres qui s'approchaient du Dragon Slayer par derrière. Elle voulut crier pour l'avertir, mais à ce moment une main se referma autour de son cou et son cri mourut dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, la panique reprit le dessus. Elle regarda devant elle et ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que deux orbites vides, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Elle faillit s'évanouir de terreur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Elle avait peur pour elle bien sûr, mais aussi pour Natsu qui n'était pas en état de remarquer le danger qui s'approchait de lui. Elle rassembla ses esprits et ses dernières forces et ouvrit la bouche.

- NATSUUUUUUU !

La voix de Lucy le fit revenir au présent. _« Lucy a besoin de moi… »._ Le jeune homme fit abstraction de son odorat trop sensible et fonça vers la jeune fille qui perdait conscience.

- Ne touche pas à MA LUCY, POURRITURE ! hurla-t-il en lançant un puissant jet de flammes aux deux zombies.

Qui ne sembla pas les affecter du tout. Ils bougeaient même avec plus de rapidité et d'aisance. Il décocha plusieurs coups de poing enflammés à celui qui étranglait la constellationniste, et finit par la soustraire à sa prise en lui éclatant le bras. Qui ne mit que quelques secondes à se reformer. Lucy toussa plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir respirer normalement, mais elle semblait hors de danger. Elle restait cependant inconsciente. Natsu voulut la mettre en sécurité mais en se retournant, il tomba nez à nez (décomposés) avec les deux autres cadavres, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Par réflexe, il tenta de les carboniser, ce qui fut bien entendu totalement inutile.

- Tss, ça commence à me gonfler cette histoire !

Le Salamander perdait patience et commençait à vraiment envisager de brûler l'intégralité de cette fichue forêt, afin de révéler tous les monstres qui s'y cachaient et de les détruire tous d'un coup, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Natsu, qu'est-ce qui… Beurk, c'est quoi ces trucs ?

Gray, Erza, Juvia, Happy et Sharuru venaient d'arriver et découvraient avec horreur le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Eh faites gaffe, derrière vous ! s'exclama le Dragon Slayer, toujours entouré par ses quatre cadavres, en pointant du doigt la demi-douzaine de corps en décomposition qui arrivait derrière ses amis.

Ces derniers se retournèrent. Gray et Juvia attaquèrent sans attendre, décidés à ne pas se laisser approcher par ces cauchemars ambulants.

- Ice make hammer !

- Water slicer !

Les attaques des deux mages semblèrent fonctionner, écrasant et tranchant les deux corps qui les reçurent. Ils allaient donc pour recommencer, lorsqu'ils virent avec effroi les fragments d'os et de chair se recoller et reconstituer leurs ennemis qui reprirent leur avancée, bien plus rapidement cette fois.

- Ah oui, reprit Natsu non sans ironie, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir, ils guérissent tous seuls et deviennent plus rapides.

- Merci pour l'info, on avait cru remarquer, répliqua Gray avec mauvaise humeur, en tentant de congeler leurs adversaires, pendant que Juvia évitait une main squelettique avec une expression dégoûtée (et légèrement effrayée).

- Arrête Gray, c'est inutile, lui dit Erza d'une voix calme.

Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du combat.

- Ah oui ? Et t'as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

- Peut-être bien oui… Arrêter de se battre pour rien et les ignorer, puisque ce ne sont que des illusions.

- Tu déconnes, comment des illusions auraient pu presque étrangler Lucy ! s'énerva Natsu.

- Pardon, je me suis mal exprimée. Tout ceci n'est qu'une gigantesque illusion ! s'exclama-t-elle, son seul œil droit ouvert.

A ces mots, le petit groupe abasourdi, vit les arbres tordus aux feuilles rouges disparaitre pour laisser place à une vieille forêt aux couleurs de l'automne, tout à fait banale. Par contre, les cadavres eux, n'avaient absolument pas disparu, et continuaient d'avancer dans leur direction.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre ça, j'aurais pourtant juré… commença Erza, pensive.

- Ouais bah on y réfléchira plus tard, pour le moment, on se casse ! l'interrompit Gray qui attrapa Natsu par son écharpe en le tirant de toutes ses forces, celui-ci tenant toujours Lucy dans ses bras.

Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, et tous sortirent de la forêt, au son du Salamander qui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de régler leur compte à tous ces crétins puants.

- Merde Gray, t'es une poule mouillée ou quoi ? On allait les avoir !

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en haut de la colline qu'ils avaient gravie en arrivant, afin de vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas poursuivis. Apparemment, quoi que fussent les créatures qui les avaient attaqués, elles n'avaient pas l'intention de sortir de la forêt.

- On n'allait rien avoir du tout, abruti ! C'est eux qui allaient nous faire la peau ! T'as les neurones carbonisés ma parole !

Le Dragon Slayer n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer, car Lucy commençait à se réveiller.

- Natsu… murmura-t-elle.

- Lucy ! Ca va ? Rien de cassé ?

- Natsu ! Attention derrière toi ! Natsu ! NATSU !

La jeune fille était encore complètement paniquée, ne se rendant pas compte que tout danger était écarté.

- Hé, Lucy calme- toi, je suis là. Tout va bien, on est sorti de la forêt.

La blonde leva les yeux vers lui, semblant enfin voir ce qui l'entourait.

- Natsu ?... Oh, j'ai eu si peur ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû partir toute seule.

Elle éclata en sanglot, et se serra contre le jeune homme, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte et lui répondit :

- Peur de quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser des stupides zombis te faire du mal ?

_« Mais non idiot, j'ai eu peur pour toi… »_

- Oui bon, on est tous vivants et très contents, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment se débarrasser de ces créatures, les coupa Gray après quelques instants.

- Ce n'étaient pas des illusions, dit Erza qui semblait parvenir à la conclusion d'une intense réflexion. La forêt en était une, il nous a suffit d'en prendre conscience pour qu'elle retrouve son aspect normal, mais ces monstres se trouvaient bien là.

- Qu'ils y restent ! répondit Lucy en tremblant.

Elle s'était éloignée de Natsu, avant que quiconque puisse se faire… hem… de fausses idées.

- Justement, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Juvia pense qu'ils gardent quelque chose et que leur mission est d'empêcher des étrangers d'entrer dans cette forêt.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, reprit Erza. Cependant, je les ai d'abord pris pour des illusions car ils ont une aura différente des personnes vivant dans ce monde.

- Comme les esprits de Lucy ? demanda Gray.

- Non, eux sont bien vivants, c'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu démasquer Loki. Ces… corps sont différents, mon œil droit me le montre… Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'ils sont…

- Des incantations ! s'exclama Lucy, qui semblait à peu près remise. Ils ont une présence physique bien réelle, mais n'existent pas vraiment. Ils ne sont là que parce que quelqu'un les a créés en utilisant la magie, pour un temps déterminé. D'ailleurs, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'ils ont dû disparaître au moment où nous avons quitté la forêt. Et qu'ils réapparaîtront si nous y pénétrons à nouveau.

- En quoi c'est différents de tes esprits ? demanda Natsu.

- Les esprits existent dans leur propre monde, je les invoque grâce aux clés qu'ils ont accepté de me confier. Les incantations sont en quelques sorte fabriquées par un mage sur place, elles n'ont pas d'existence préalable, et disparaissent en ayant accompli leur mission.

- Oh la la, c'est compliqué, répondit le Salamander, l'air un peu perdu.

- Je pense que Lucy a raison, intervint Juvia. Comment fait-on pour détruire une incantation ?

- Je n'en ai jamais utilisé moi-même, poursuivit la jeune fille, mais j'ai lu pas mal de choses là-dessus. Comme j'ai besoin d'une clé pour appeler les esprits, il faut un support physique pour les incantations, nommé renkei. Je pense que si on le trouve et qu'on le détruit, on devrait être débarrassé de ces … horreurs ambulantes.

- A quoi ressemble ce renkei ? demanda Gray.

- C'est là que ça se corse, répondit Lucy, ça peut être un peu n'importe quoi. En général c'est une feuille de papier sur laquelle est écrite la formule permettant de créer l'incantation. Mais je suppose que du moment qu'il y a l'inscription nécessaire, le support en lui-même n'a pas d'importance.

- Donc, résuma Natsu, si j'ai bien compris, on retourne là-bas, on trouve une formule écrite sur je-sais-pas-quoi, on la détruit et c'est tout ?

- En essayant de ne pas se faire réduire en bouillie par une bande de morts vivants, compléta Gray, fastoche !

- Qui deviennent plus forts à mesure qu'on les attaque, rappela Juvia.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? ironisa Lucy.

- Quoi qu'on décide, il faut le faire vite, plus on attend, plus on perd de chance de retrouver Wendy !

- J'ai peut-être une idée, intervint Erza. Ecoutez, combien de ces créatures sont-elles apparues ?

- Euh, j'ai été attaquée par deux, puis deux sont arrivées derrière Natsu, répondit Lucy.

- Et six de plus lorsque nous sommes venus, continua Gray. Attends, Erza, tu penses que c'était deux par personne ?

- Exactement !

- Hé ! s'indigna Happy, pourquoi Sharuru et moi on n'est encore pas comptés ? C'est pas drôle, même les ennemis nous ignorent !

- Exactement ! répéta Erza.

_ « Tu devrais plutôt te réjouir de ne pas être poursuivi par une bande de morts vivants en goguette ! »_. Décidément, la logique du petit chat bleu échappait toujours à Lucy.

- Une autre question : Natsu, as-tu pénétré dans la forêt avant que l'on vous rejoigne, lorsque Happy te transportait ?

- Oui, mais on est vite sorti pour vous faire une blague, dit-il en regardant Lucy et en se contrôlant pour ne pas rire.

La jeune fille prit une moue boudeuse, elle lui avait pardonné (il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie !), mais il ne fallait pas non plus, qu'il ramène cette histoire sur le tapis toutes les cinq minutes !

- Ce qui veut dire, à mon avis, que ne sont pris en compte que les personnes qui marchent sur le sol pour activer l'incantation. Pour plus de sécurité, je pense aussi qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de toucher les arbres.

- Il nous suffirait de tous entrer en volant, et il n'y aurait pas de problème…

Soudain, cinq regards furent braqués sur les deux exceeds, qui se sentirent plutôt mal à l'aise…

- Mais ça ne va pas ! On ne peut porter qu'une seule personne à la fois ! s'exclama Sharuru. Et je ne pense pas encore pouvoir voler seule très longtemps, alors transporter quelqu'un…

Tous se mirent à grommeler :

- Oui, bon c'est pas possible… Faut trouver autre chose.

- Juvia peut se transformer en eau, Erza-san peut porter une armure lui permettant de voler, et comme ça les deux Exceed n'auraient qu'à porter Natsu-san et Gray-sama.

- Et moi ? demanda Lucy.

- Ah oui, pardon, Juvia avait oublié Lucy… lui répondit la mage de l'eau, pas l'air désolé pour un sou.

- Je ne suis pas sure que ça marcherait, car même sous forme d'eau tu reste un être vivant. De plus, les armures dont tu parles sont trop imposantes, et je risque de toucher une branche ou même une feuille. C'est trop risqué, il ne faut pas oublier qu'on ne peut pas les vaincre une fois qu'ils sont là.

- Je vais y aller avec Happy ! décida Natsu, pour qui cette conversation devenait vraiment longue. On y va, on détruit ces renkei et vous nous rejoignez.

- Attends Natsu ! On ne sait même pas à quoi ils ressemblent. Et je NE VEUX PAS que tu carbonises toute la forêt ! Non je préfèrerais envoyer Happy en reconnaissance, il pourra peut-être trouver quelque chose qu'on n'aurait pas eu le temps de voir tout à l'heure.

- Pas tout seul ! On n'est même pas sûr qu'il ne sera pas attaqué !

- T'inquiète Natsu, tout ira bien ! répondit Happy, qui voyait là un moyen de se rendre utile, et par là même de montrer son courage à une certaine Exceed…

- S'il y a un problème, on ne sera pas loin de toute façon, reprit Erza. Tu es prêt Happy ?

- Aye ! Dis Erza, tu me donneras du poisson si je réussis ?

- Bien sûr !

- Aye ! J'y vais !

- Soit prudent, le chat mâle… murmura Sharuru.

- Aye !

Natsu affichait une mine boudeuse. Il n'avait fait que voler toute la matinée, il allait enfin passer à l'action et contre des ennemis apparemment invincibles en plus ! Mais non, il fallait qu'Erza le force à se tenir tranquille. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas humainement lui demander de rester inactif encore longtemps ! Il allait s'auto-consumer en un instant si ça continuait comme ça ! _« C'est décidé, en rentrant je la défie, je lui mets la pâtée et comme ça elle me laisse tranquille ! Héhéhé, je pourrais tabasser ce pervers de Gray à volonté… »_. Le jeune homme se complaisait dans ses rêves violents lorsqu'il entendit un léger soupir. Il regarda la jeune constellationniste qui se trouvait à côté de lui et fronça les sourcils. _« Elle a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette en ce moment, je me demande ce qu'elle a. Ca me plait pas. »_

Lucy regarda le petit chat voler gaiement vers la forêt. _« Mais comment peut-il être aussi heureux de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Natsu a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui… »._

Elle s'assit en soupirant, pensant que bientôt, elle devrait certainement retourner dans cette maudite forêt et frémit à cette idée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ? lui demanda Natsu, s'asseyant à côté d'elle et posant sa main sur son épaule.

La jeune fille sursauta à son contact et tourna brusquement la tête vers son ami. Leur visage se trouvèrent ainsi à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle rougit instantanément et en oublia la question du Dragon Slayer. Elle oublia tout d'ailleurs, incapable de détacher son regard du sien et d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

- Euh, je… euh… quoi ?

- T'es sure que tout va bien ? T'es toute rouge et ton cœur bat trop vite, tu as peut-être de la fièvre, poursuivit-il d'un ton vraiment concerné. Ce matin aussi, quand Sharuru nous racontait l'enlèvement de Wendy, tu es devenue rouge et tu avais l'air bizarre. (*)

Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille, pour vérifier la température de celui-ci (bien que, vu sa température de dragon du feu, ça ne lui donna pas vraiment d'indication). Lucy eut brusquement un vrai coup de chaud cette fois-ci, tant due à la chaleur dégagée par la peau de Natsu, qu'à sa proximité.

- Noooooooon, tout va bien, tout va trèèèèès bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant vivement du jeune homme, ayant récupéré un semblant de faculté de pensée et venant d'interpréter une partie des paroles de Natsu.

Elle ne savait pas que l'ouïe perçante de son ami lui permettait d'entendre les battements de son cœur. Voila qui était horriblement gênant !

- On devrait y aller, reprit-elle en se levant. On devrait se rapprocher au cas où Happy aurait besoin d'aide. D'ailleurs, les autres sont déjà partis.

- Lucy, regarde-moi !

- Quoi ?

La jeune fille se retourna, mais ne put soutenir le regard de Natsu qui s'était levé aussi, et détourna les yeux.

- Je sais pas ce que tu as, mais depuis ce matin tu évites mon regard. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Lucy déglutit. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, la situation était trop étrange. Ils étaient amis, et elle ne voulait pas que ça change. Ca lui faisait bien trop peur. Mais elle se sentait nerveuse à chaque fois que son ami la regardait ou lui parlait, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir des évènements de ce matin là. Et malgré ses efforts, elle niait de plus en plus difficilement le fait qu'elle avait eu envie que Natsu l'embrasse, qu'elle lui avait rendu son baiser, et qu'elle avait envie _maintenant_, sans poison pour lui brouiller l'esprit, qu'il recommence. Mais, une fois de plus, elle refoula les sentiments qui tentaient de faire surface et lui répondit :

- Mais non ce n'est pas de ta faute, idiot ! Je suis juste inquiète pour Wendy, je me sens coupable d'attendre sans rien faire, c'est tout. Alors allons-y maintenant.

C'était la vérité, se disait-elle, du moins en partie.

* * *

><p>Happy volait entre les arbres, en prenant bien garde à ne pas les toucher. Il ne voyait rien d'anormal, et avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il décida de s'enfoncer un peu plus loin, tout en surveillant continuellement ses arrières, dès fois qu'un de ces cadavres bizarres ait la mauvaise idée de l'attaquer dans son dos. Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec ces bestioles là ! Avec une odeur pareille, on ne pouvait certainement pas leur faire confiance !<p>

Tandis qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, Happy se dit qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de chercher l'odeur de Wendy en même temps, ça les avancerait peut-être, et il aurait de nouvelles informations pour Sharuru. Ce qui, d'un point de vue séduction était forcément un plus. Son odorat n'était pas aussi développé que celui de Natsu, mais tout de même largement supérieur à celui des autres membres de l'équipe, la jeune Exceed exceptée. La chance semblait lui sourire, car il tomba vite sur la trace de Wendy et de ses ravisseurs, qu'il s'employa à suivre. Il déboucha quelques mètres plus tard sur une clairière, et il s'arrêta en plein vol. Il fit demi-tour et se cacha derrière un arbre. Devant lui, se trouvaient deux hommes, à terre, inconscients. Il les identifia aussitôt, car ils dégageaient la même odeur que celle qu'ils suivaient depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Fairy Tail. Il avait trouvé les ravisseurs de Wendy ! Il fit demi-tour, et se rua vers la sortie.

- Erzaaaaaaaa ! hurla-t-il, je les ai trouvés ! Vite suivez-moi !

A ces mots, ils se précipitèrent derrière lui et le suivirent, oubliant momentanément où ils entraient à la perspective de retrouver la fillette. Au moment où elle posait le pied sur le sol de la forêt, Erza se souvint de ce qui allait se passer. _« Zut ! Bon, on se grouille, on récupère Wendy et on sort d'ici ! »_

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques mètres que l'odeur fétide les frappa. Gray s'arrêta brutalement, se retourna et se concentra rapidement.

- Ice make wall ! hurla-t-il, dressant un mur de glace aussi long qu'il le put entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

Il rattrapa les autres sans un regard en arrière, espérant que son mur les ralentirait assez longtemps pour qu'ils aient le temps de trouver un plan et de sortir de cette stupide forêt. Ils foncèrent en direction de la clairière, précédés de Happy qui volait à toute vitesse. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils se rendirent compte que d'autres cadavres faisaient leur apparition et les poursuivaient. Ils n'avaient absolument pas le temps de chercher l'origine de l'incantation qui les appelait, ils devaient fuir pour ne pas être encerclés et ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour. Gray avait beau essayer de les tenir à distance, ses murs ne semblaient pas les retenir longtemps et ils revenaient constamment à l'attaque, plus rapides, comme s'ils absorbaient sa magie. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il bloquait momentanément les cadavres qui les suivaient, de nouveaux corps faisaient leur apparition et ils étaient presque coincés.

Lucy courait moins vite que ses amis et était légèrement derrière eux. Elle essaya d'accélérer pour les rattraper, mais à ce moment, la jeune fille sentit une main osseuse se refermer sur son poignet. Elle hurla.

* * *

><p>(*) cf chapitre 4 où Natsu sourit à Lucy et celle-ci rougit (alors que Sharuru leur raconte l'enlèvement de Wendy, ce qui fait que Lucy n'a rien écouté du tout ! Honte à elle !)<p>

* * *

><p>NA : Et voila ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez-moi un pitit commentaire avant de partir, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et merci à Maître Adamai qui a pris quelques minutes de son temps pour ça !<p>

A+ !


	8. Chapter 7

NA : Bonjour bonjour ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7 : Contre-attaque ! … Comment ça, Wendy a redisparu ?<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy sentit une main osseuse se refermer sur son poignet, elle hurla et donna une forte secousse. Son adversaire la lâcha et elle accéléra, courant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, elle entendait leurs râles, elle sentait presque leurs mains sur son cou, l'étranglant à nouveau.<p>

Tout à coup, elle trébucha. Alors qu'elle tombait, elle pensa que c'était fini, qu'ils allaient l'attraper et que personne ne pourrait l'aider. Il ne fallait pas que l'on vienne la secourir, cela ne les rendrait que plus fort. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le choc. Qui ne vint jamais. Une main se referma brusquement sur son bras et la tira vers l'avant. Cette main, chaude et réconfortante, elle ne pouvait pas la confondre avec les leurs, froides et terrifiantes. Cela pouvait paraître idiot vu les circonstances, mais elle se sentit en sécurité. Les râles s'éloignèrent, sa terreur aussi. La constellationniste se remit à courir, et rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que Natsu la regardait d'un air furieux.

- Je t'interdis d'abandonner, tu m'entends !

Puis, son regard s'adoucit et il lui sourit, de son sourire si caractéristique et irrésistible, qui lui donnait envie de sourire elle aussi. Son cœur finit de se réchauffer et elle reprit courage. Ils devaient y arriver, ils étaient des mages de Fairy Tail !

Ils s'arrêtèrent, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et vit que, bien qu'ils soient cernés, ses compagnons se battaient toujours en défendant chèrement leur vie. Cependant, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la force et la rapidité de leurs ennemis. Lucy vit Gray geler un des zombies qui arrivait derrière Juvia, pendant que celle-ci tranchait ceux qui leur faisaient face, puis en enfermer d'autres dans son Water Lock, dont ils se libérèrent quelques instants plus tard, après avoir comme absorbé l'eau. Gray semblait épuisé, il avait utilisé beaucoup de magie en créant ses murs de glace. Juvia ne semblait pas souffrir des attaques, lorsqu'elle avait le temps de transformer son corps en eau. Malheureusement, elle commençait elle aussi à manquer de magie, et elle ne se régénérait plus aussi rapidement. Erza transperçait leurs ennemis de ses épées, en essayant de les ferrer aux arbres, où ils ne restaient pas longtemps. Happy et Sharuru attrapaient leurs amis lorsqu'ils étaient acculés et les reposaient plus loin.

Natsu était reparti à l'attaque, et la blonde vit son coup de poing enflammé fortifier un des mort-vivants. Alors, elle eut un déclic.

- Arrêtez d'utiliser la magie ! leur cria-t-elle. Ils l'absorbent et l'utilisent pour se renforcer ! Si on se bat à mains nues, on pourra peut-être y arriver !

Elle se redressa, attrapa son fouet et se jeta sans attendre sur le cadavre le plus proche, qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces et réussit à lui arracher un bras. L'odeur était insupportable, les râles de son adversaire lui donnaient toujours des frissons, mais Lucy tint bon. Elle recommença plusieurs fois et nota qu'à chacune de ses tentatives, son adversaire se régénérait moins rapidement. En voyant ça, ses amis adoptèrent sa technique et se mirent à se battre sans magie.

Ils pouvaient désormais reprendre le dessus, mais devaient aussi se rapprocher bien plus de leurs ennemis afin de les atteindre. Ils étaient donc plus facilement touchés, et bientôt, si le nombre zombies avait diminué, les cinq mages étaient à bout de souffle et présentaient des blessures plus moins profondes et graves. Lucy avait l'avantage d'avoir un fouet, mais elle était aussi moins habituée que les autres au combat rapproché et moins rapide, elle avait donc autant de plaies que ses amis. Néanmoins ils continuaient, et peu à peu, furent moins harcelés, à mesure que le nombre d'ennemis diminuait. Il leur en restait tout de même une bonne quinzaine. Ils se retrouvèrent encerclés une fois de plus.

- Ils commencent à me plaire ! s'exclama Gray alors qu'un corps s'approchait de lui.

Il lui décocha un formidable coup de pied, qui le fit décoller, puis atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

- Si t'es fatigué, lui répondit Natsu un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, t'as qu'à te reposer et me les laisser ! Allez, va faire dodo, laisse les vrais mages s'en occuper !

- Ben voyons ! Quand j'en aurais fini avec ces crétins, je m'occuperai de ton cas !

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça : celui qui s'en fait le plus à partir de maintenant gagne et l'autre doit exécuter ses ordres pendant toute une semaine.

- Adjugé vendu ! T'es prêt stupide avaleur de flammes ? Tu vas en baver pendant sept jours !

- Viens pas pleurer quand tu perdras, pervers en caleçon !

Gray ne perdit pas de temps à se demander où avaient bien pu passer ses vêtements, ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur le cadavre le plus proche et l'abattirent d'un double coup de poing.

- Celui là compte pour moi ! hurla Natsu.

- Rêve ! Tu l'as à peine touché !

Enragés, ils s'apprêtaient à repartir à l'attaque, quand tout à coup, les corps en décomposition disparurent. Soudainement, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Natsu, pris par son élan, en perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa tête la première contre un arbre. Les autres se regardaient, perplexes, sans baisser leur garde au cas où cela soit un nouveau piège. Mais il ne semblait plus rien se passer. L'odeur de putréfaction avait aussi disparu. Seuls une brise légère et le gazouillis des oiseaux perturbaient la paix qui régnait à présent dans la forêt.

Lucy fut la première à se relâcher. La jeune fille s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa glisser au sol, épuisée. Elle recensa ses blessures, qui commençaient à la lancer maintenant que l'adrénaline ne faisait plus effet. A part une grosse entaille sur la cuisse et quelques autres moins importantes sur la joue et les bras majoritairement, elle aurait surtout beaucoup de bleus et de courbatures. Juvia vérifia du coin de l'œil que Gray n'était pas trop blessé et fronça les sourcils en voyant la balafre qui courait le long de son dos. Sinon, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle-même n'avait pas trop souffert, surtout utilisé trop de magie pour attaquer et se régénérer. Erza n'avait quant à elle pas de vraie blessure apparente, juste quelques égratignures. Happy s'inquiétait du sort de Natsu, qui avait une belle bosse sur la tête de par sa rencontre fracassante avec le tronc d'arbre (duquel il ne restait plus que des brindilles…). Sharuru parcourait les alentours du regard, déterminée à ne pas se laisser surprendre si d'autres ennemis attaquaient de nouveau.

Ils reprenaient leur souffle en silence, quand une voix d'homme s'éleva derrière eux.

- Vous êtes de Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme et se remirent en position d'attaque, face au nouveau venu. Il était plutôt grand, avait environ leur âge, les cheveux blonds plutôt longs et un visage fatigué dans lequel deux yeux marron brillaient néanmoins de détermination. _« Il est plutôt pas mal, _pensa la constellationniste avant de se reprendre, _oulà, c'est pas trop le moment Lucy ! »_

- Attendez, ne m'attaquez pas ! C'est moi qui ai fait disparaître les incantations !

A ces mots, ils entendirent un rugissement de rage s'élever derrière eux et Natsu les dépassa, s'élançant vivement vers le jeune homme.

- Espèce d'abruti ! s'exclama-t-il en attrapant l'inconnu par le col de son long manteau sombre. Qui t'a demandé d'intervenir ? J'allais faire de ce crétin de Gray mon esclave pendant une semaine !

- Hé ! Je n'étais pas du tout en train de perdre ! répliqua le mage de glace. Remercie-le Natsu, il t'a sauvé la mise !

- STOP ! hurla Lucy, fatiguée des querelles incessantes de ses deux amis.

Franchement, ils se disputaient vraiment n'importe où et dans n'importe quelles circonstances !

- AYE ! lui répondirent-ils en cœur.

Cela fit sourire Erza. La constellationniste ne payait peut-être pas de mine, mais elle pouvait être redoutable ! Elle n'avait même plus à intervenir.

Puis, Titania se tourna vers le jeune homme. Elle nota rapidement qu'il avait des marques rouges et des égratignures autour du cou, ainsi que sur son torse, que laissait deviner sa chemise déchirée. Il s'était vraisemblablement battu. Elle ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait utiliser la magie, mais décida de rester sur ses gardes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre.

- C'est un des ravisseurs de Wendy, s'écria Natsu, je sens la trace qu'on suit depuis ce matin !

A ces mots, tous se tendirent et se préparaient à lui sauter dessus, afin de le forcer à leur rendre la fillette.

- Attendez ! intervint Erza, les arrêtant d'un geste. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi nous avez-vous aidé ? Et comment avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi avez-vous enlevé notre amie ? Et surtout, où est-elle ?

A chacune de ses questions, la jeune femme s'était rapprochée un peu plus du nouveau venu, qui percevait très bien la menace dans son regard et dans sa voix. Il décida de lui dire la vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il n'était pas en état de les affronter, son compagnon était encore inconscient et il avait besoin d'eux.

- Le dragon Slayer des Cieux est notre dernier espoir, alors nous l'avons enlevée. Mais, nous l'avons perdue…

- Perdue ? l'interrompit Sharuru affolée. Comment ça ? Où est-elle maintenant ?

- Nos ennemis nous ont attaqués, nous n'avons rien pu faire, répondit-il désolé. Ils l'ont prise, il faut la récupérer au plus vite, nous avons besoin de ses pouvoirs.

- C'est hors de question ! s'exclama la jeune Exceed, des larmes de colère dans les yeux. Vous avez osé kidnapper une fillette ! Qu'elle soit un Dragon Slayer n'y change rien, jamais je ne vous pardonnerais s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… Elle est mon amie…

Sharuru pleurait pour de bon, l'inquiétude qu'elle tentait de refouler la submergeant tout à coup. Elle allait enfin la retrouver, et cet individu, qui avait osé s'en prendre à elle, lui apprenait qu'elle n'était plus avec lui. C'en était trop. L'angoisse lui serrait le cœur, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sangloter, à genou sur les feuilles qui tapissaient le sol. La voir ainsi attrista terriblement ses amis. Lucy s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Les autres se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui affichait un air terriblement coupable, mais toujours déterminé.

- Je vous aiderai à la retrouver, si vous promettez de m'aider en retour.

Avant que les mages lui faisant face, les yeux obscurcis par la colère, ne puissent répliquer, il ajouta :

- Je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de vous imposer mes conditions, et que vous pourriez facilement me vaincre. Mais si vous le faites, vous ne récupèrerez pas votre amie. Je sais où elle a été emmenée, mais je ne parlerai que si vous me suivez et au moins acceptez d'écouter notre histoire.

- Sûrement pas ! gronda Natsu. Je peux la retrouver facilement !

Il huma l'air autour de lui, avançant en direction du ravisseur, mais ne semblait rien trouver.

- C'est inutile, elle aura masqué sa trace… C'est sa spécialité…

- Elle ? demanda Lucy.

Avant qu'elle n'obtienne de réponse, un gémissement se fit entendre.

- Shin ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se précipitant vers l'origine du bruit.

Il s'agenouilla près d'une forme inerte, cachée par les broussailles.

- Attention, murmura Erza, c'est peut-être un piège.

Tous s'approchèrent prudemment et découvrirent le corps d'un adolescent. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux blonds lui aussi, et paraissait mal en point. Son visage avait perdu ses couleurs et se tordait dans une grimace de douleur. Il était recouvert de sueur. Sa respiration était heurtée et il gisait, inconscient. Penché au dessus de lui, son compagnon était affolé.

- Je vous en prie, dit-il dans un souffle, je ne supporterais pas de perdre mon frère aussi.

Erza s'agenouilla devant lui et lui releva la tête, découvrant ainsi son visage dévasté par la peur. Cette angoisse de perdre un être cher, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle put lire sa sincérité dans son regard. Mais ils avaient commis une redoutable erreur en s'attaquant à un membre de leur guilde, et elle ne le leur pardonnerait pas si facilement.

- Nous acceptons de vous suivre, murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais si vous essayez de nous tromper, vous le regretterez amèrement.

- Erza ! s'indigna Gray. Comment peux-tu faire confiance à ce type ?

- Il nous a aidés, et il ne semble pas avoir vraiment d'autre choix, lui répondit-elle en se relevant. Nous non plus d'ailleurs. Natsu, as-tu pu retrouver la trace de Wendy ?

Le jeune homme avait continué à chercher, avec l'aide d'Happy.

- Non, je ne sens rien du tout, répondit-il, dépité. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Que ce soit à terre où dans les airs, on dirait qu'elle s'est volatilisée.

- Alors c'est décidé, nous y allons.

Elle leur jeta un regard qui les dissuada de protester. Même Sharuru ne s'y risqua pas. La jeune femme savait qu'ils étaient tous bouleversés par la tournure que prenaient les évènements et qu'ils commençaient à se disperser. Elle devait faire preuve d'autorité pour les maintenir soudés, sinon ils n'arriveraient pas à se mettre d'accord et perdraient un temps précieux.

- Je vous remercie ! Votre amie ne craint aucun danger pour l'instant, alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour elle.

- Ne vous méprenez pas. Tout ce qui nous intéresse, c'est sauver Wendy.

Le jeune homme avait hissé son frère sur son dos et commençait à avancer à travers la clairière.

- Je le sais bien… C'est par là. Au fait, je m'appelle Chuujou. Erza, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que par hasard vous seriez… Titania no Erza ?

- Exactement. Ne trainons pas.

Si la reine des fées était avec eux, ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir, pensa Chuujou. Le tout était de les convaincre, elle et ses amis, de les aider.

Lucy ne pouvait pas avancer. Elle avait peiné à faire quelques pas lorsqu'ils avaient découvert le corps de Shin. Sa blessure à la cuisse était plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et la faisait énormément souffrir. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux.

- Ouh !

- Lucy, ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Natsu.

Lorsqu'il vit la cuisse de son amie, son regard se durcit et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il n'aimait pas du tout la savoir blessée, et encore moins la voir souffrir. Elle saignait et visiblement, elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas. C'était embêtant. Il eut soudain une illumination. Il défit son écharpe et commença à la lui nouer autour de la cuisse.

Lucy sursauta au contact des mains chaudes de son ami sur sa peau. Elle le regarda faire puis ferma les yeux et pendant quelques instants elle oublia sa douleur, ne ressentant que les caresses de Natsu, s'imaginant que ses mains remontaient lentement. Puis, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et elle rouvrit ses yeux d'un seul coup, son cœur s'affolant. Elle eut honte de sa réaction et pria pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarquée. Même s'il y avait fort à parier que si.

- Tu veux que je te porte ? lui demanda-t-il, l'air concerné.

Il s'était accroupi et attendait que la jeune fille grimpe sur son dos. Finalement, il ne s'était peut-être aperçu de rien. Elle commença à s'approcher, puis se ressaisit.

_« IIIIIIIIK ! Non mais ça va pas ? Je suis en minijupe moi ! Pas moyen ! »_

- Euh, merci Natsu, c'est gentil, mais… aïe ! _« Ah zut, je ne peux vraiment pas marcher ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas accepter quand même… Oh, je sais ! »_

Elle attrapa une clé d'argent sur son trousseau, qui était heureusement toujours à sa place, et s'exclama :

- Ouvre-toi ! Porte de l'horloge ! Horologium !

- Lucy, c'est bête, s'exclama Natsu, tu vas utiliser de la magie pour rien !

- 'Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'en reste des tonnes !' dit-elle.

- Lucy fait toujours des choses bizarres, intervint Happy qui voletait autour de Natsu. C'est normal, c'est parce qu'elle est bizarre !

- 'grrrmmbl grrrmmbl' dit-elle.

Elle s'évertua à ne pas regarder le jeune homme, sa peau la brûlant toujours à l'endroit où Natsu l'avait touchée.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme venait d'arriver dans la salle de transfert du manoir. Devant elle se trouvait un homme, de quelques années son aîné. Il la regardait d'un air indifférent, presque blasé. Le portail qu'il avait créé pour permettre à sa complice d'aller et de revenir se referma, il se détourna sans un mot et quitta la salle.<p>

_« Cet homme me fait froid dans le dos, _songea-t-elle_, enfin, moins que Gensou ou Sae. Ces types sont barges, je n'aimerais pas avoir à les affronter. Enfin peu importe, bientôt tout ceci sera serra derrière moi et je pourrais recommencer à zéro. »_

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la fillette toujours inconsciente qu'elle transportait sur son dos et eut une grimace de douleur. Shin avait réussit à la blesser avant de s'écrouler, luttant contre son poison. Elle en avait profité pour s'enfuir par le passage ouvert en emportant la fillette.

Il l'avait repoussée de toutes ses forces, et sa bourrasque avait propulsé la jeune fille qui avait violemment heurté le sol. Elle était frustrée. Elle avait préparé une demi-douzaine de nouvelles substances, mais aucune n'avait atteint le jeune homme, qui les avait balayées facilement grâce au vent. Pour le toucher, elle avait dû faire semblant de s'attaquer à son frère. Cela avait déstabilisé le jeune mage qui n'avait pu éviter le poison qu'elle lui lançait. Mais il s'agissait d'un de ses anciens poisons, pas un de ceux qu'elle aurait voulu tester. C'était celui qu'elle avait mis au point quand elle était petite pour échapper à l'école lorsqu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller et provoquait un léger état fébrile. Bien sûr, elle l'avait énormément renforcé depuis et Shin devait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure, mais sa vie ne serait pas en danger. Au moins comme ça, il leur resterait sûrement un antidote et ils n'auraient pas trop de mal à le soigner. Après tout, elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort, ni celle de sa sœur et de son père, juste qu'ils la laissent tranquille et se tiennent en dehors de tout ça. Mais elle savait bien qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que cela arrive, alors elle devrait régler le problème très vite, avant que sa sœur ne fasse une bêtise. Elle allait lui prouver qu'elle était capable de tous les sauver seule et que personne n'avait besoin de mourir. Et après, elle ne rentrerait pas. Elle était partie pour une bonne raison, et rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là. Seulement, elle avait découvert les intentions de son nouveau maître seulement une fois intégrée à sa nouvelle guilde. Si elle voulait empêcher qu'il s'en prenne à eux, il était tout de même hors de question qu'elle leur pardonne. Ou plutôt, qu'elle lui pardonne, à elle.

Alors, qu'elle réfléchissait, elle sortit de la salle à son tour. La jeune femme tourna directement sur sa droite, emprunta un long couloir, tourna à droite à nouveau pour prendre un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Elle descendit dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait plus de fenêtre ici, seulement des torches qui permettaient de voir à quelques marches. Elle arriva enfin en bas et poussa une lourde porte en bois, après avoir fait tourner dans la serrure une grosse clé d'argent qu'elle avait prise au mur. Elle avança dans un autre couloir, éclairé lui aussi par des torches. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite cellule, sans porte apparente, qui comportait pour tout mobilier un vieux matelas surmonté d'une couverture mitée et un seau. Elle posa sa main sur l'ouverture dans le mur et elle fut arrêtée, comme si le mur continuait. Le champ de force était en place.

Elle soupira. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit qui empestait l'humidité. Elle s'y sentait oppressée. On ne voyait pas le ciel ici, on n'y sentait pas le vent ni la verdure. Après tout, sa magie étant liée à la nature, elle n'avait jamais pu supporter d'être enfermée trop longtemps. Elle avait d'ailleurs causé pas mal de soucis à ses parents, lorsque petite, elle refusait de rester en classe et se sauvait pour jouer dans la forêt, les champs ou les prairies. Elle entrainait souvent sa sœur avec elle, et elles faisaient l'école buissonnière toutes les deux. Elles se faisaient immanquablement gronder, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de recommencer, Yume n'appréciant pas plus qu'elle de rester cloitrée entre quatre murs.

Une vague de nostalgie s'empara d'elle, qu'elle repoussa aussitôt. Cette époque était révolue. Tout avait changé lorsqu'il avait choisi sa sœur. Non, tout avait changé bien avant ça, ce jour maudit où leur mère était morte. Leur destin avait été bouleversé. Les rêves avaient commencé, les rôles avaient été redistribués, l'héritière choisie. Son rejet n'avait été que la goutte d'eau. Leur histoire était déjà écrite, et il n'y avait plus de place pour elle là-bas. Il n'y avait pas besoin de deux prêtresses et elle ne possédait pas ce pouvoir. Elle avait vécu dans l'ombre de sa sœur trop longtemps et ne le supportait plus. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Alors, elle l'avait suivi lorsqu'il était parti, dans l'espoir qu'il changerait d'avis. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Si elle le faisait, elle le perdrait. Elle l'avait vu.

Sa nuque la brûla, à l'endroit où elle avait porté le tatouage formé d'un croissant de lune entourant une étoile à cinq branches. Les symboles des lumières éclairant la nuit et montrant le chemin à ceux qui pouvaient le voir, ou _dreaming lights_. Elle ignora cette sensation.

La jeune femme fit pousser une épine sur la liane enserrant les poignets de la fillette et se piqua. Elle posa son doigt d'où perlait une goutte de sang sur le mur, à côté de l'entrée de la cellule et traça un soleil à huit rayons, enfermé sous un dôme, emblème de sa nouvelle guilde, Dark Holders. Elle trouvait cela ironique qu'ils utilisent l'image du soleil, mais finalement, c'était terriblement adapté. Il n'y avait pas de lumière ici, car toute lueur était emprisonnée et peu à peu s'éteignait, ne laissant qu'un chemin lugubre et le désespoir. Mais elle devait tenir, si tout allait bien elle ne serait plus ici longtemps. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout serait bientôt terminé.

Le sang disparut, absorbé par la pierre. Elle pouvait passer. Elle entra, portant toujours la petite fille. Elle fit disparaître les lianes et posa l'enfant sur le matelas. Elle ressortit et retraça le symbole, mais sans utiliser son sang. Elle reposa la main dans l'entrée, pour vérifier, même si c'était inutile. Le champ de force était à nouveau activé. Le Dragon Slayer ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie ici. Ces cellules étaient conçues pour l'absorber de l'intérieur.

Elle se détourna, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la fillette qu'elle venait de laisser dans une cellule insalubre et qu'elle entendait se réveiller. Ses yeux verts étaient déterminés. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulaient jusqu'à sa taille alors qu'elle remontait vers la surface, laissant voir un tatouage rouge sang entre ses reins, formé d'un soleil enfermé sous un dôme.

* * *

><p>Wendy ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait l'esprit un peu confus et la désagréable impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve, mais sans s'en souvenir. Elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose dans la pénombre. Puis, la fillette eu un sursaut. Elle devait se dépêcher, elle partait en mission aujourd'hui !<p>

- Sharuru, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

Son cerveau encore embrumé nota que l'écho était différent de d'habitude. Elle se redressa et s'assit sur… un vieux matelas dégoûtant ? Une odeur de cave humide régnait. Elle leva les yeux, un peu plus habituée à l'obscurité, et vit des murs de pierre qui l'entouraient. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills !

- Où suis-je ? Sharuru tu es là ? murmura Wendy, effrayée.

Soudain, ses souvenirs revinrent. Elle se rappela l'attaque qu'elle avait subie, et revit Sharuru être envoyée sans ménagement sur le mur de Fairy Tail. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient, puis celui d'une lourde porte qui se refermait.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle.

Un silence pesant lui répondit. Elle se releva et vit qu'il n'y avait pas de porte à sa cellule. Elle se précipita au dehors. Ou du moins, elle essaya. Mais quelque chose d'invisible lui bloqua le chemin. Elle essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, en vain. La peur qu'elle retenait prit le dessus et des larmes de panique roulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle était seule. Elle était prisonnière.

* * *

><p>NA : Et voila ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !<p>

On a quelques informations sur ce qu'il est advenu de Wendy ? Sharuru va criser quand elle va apprendre ça, et me maudire sur au moins 33 générations pour ce que j'ai osé lui faire… Tant pis, j'assume ! ^^

A+ !


	9. Chapter 8

NA : Bonjour tout le monde !

Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Il n'y en aura plus pendant au moins 3 semaines, parce que je pars en vacances.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8 : Révélations… et fou rire, Sharuru, ne m'en veux pas, c'est les nerfs !<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy se sentait un peu ébranlée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et déconcertée aussi. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à enregistrer d'un coup. Toute cette histoire dépassait de loin le simple enlèvement de Wendy, et elle ne savait plus vraiment où s'arrêtait leur rôle. Devaient-ils se contenter de sauver leur amie ? Non, c'était évident. Même si aucune requête n'avait officiellement été déposée auprès de la guilde, il fallait aider ces gens et empêcher leurs ennemis d'atteindre leur but, trop de vies en dépendaient. Mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait faire, comment elle pourrait intervenir pour changer une prophétie séculaire. D'un côté, elle était soulagée d'apprendre que Wendy ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat, mais de l'autre, elle était terrorisée à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter.<p>

_FLASH BACK_

Après avoir marché une vingtaine de minutes dans la forêt (et à la plus grande joie de Lucy, sans aucune apparition quelconque, telle celle de cadavres dégoûtants et effrayants), ils atteignirent une bâtisse en ruine. Ils suivirent Chuujou, qui portait toujours son jeune frère, à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme prononça quelques mots à voix basse dans une langue que la jeune fille ne reconnut pas. Le plancher s'effaça, dévoilant l'entrée d'escaliers s'enfonçant dans le sol. Ils s'y engagèrent en silence, précédés de Chuujou qui se hâtait.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers éclairés par de la mousse phosphorescente, horologium disparut, déclarant soudain que le temps était écoulé. Lucy tomba lourdement sur une marche de pierre.

- Aouch ! s'exclama-t-elle, se relevant péniblement en se frottant le postérieur. Il faudrait que je pense à revoir certains termes du contrat, maugréa-t-elle. Par exemple, lui demander de me prévenir AVANT de disparaître.

Elle fit un pas, et manqua tomber tête la première dans l'escalier. Natsu la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. _« Zut, j'avais oublié cette fichue blessure ! »_

- Merci Natsu.

_« Pfffff, l'atmosphère est oppressante ici, on n'y respire pas bien »_ songea-t-elle, s'agrippant au bras du Salamander.

- Ca devient une habitude ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle distraitement.

- Tu trébuches, je te rattrape !

La jeune fille rougit en grommelant une réponse sans aucun sens et tenta un nouveau pas. Qui ne fut guère plus concluant que le premier.

- Allez, grimpe ! lui dit Natsu. Si tu continues à t'acharner, tu vas te faire mal.

Il était de nouveau accroupi devant elle. Elle hésita une seconde, puis décida qu'elle avait assez mal pour accepter d'être portée. Par Natsu. Son cœur s'affola (une fois de plus) et elle serra les dents en pensant qu'il l'entendait sûrement. Soit il faisait exprès de la tourmenter, soit il était vraiment très naïf ne comprenait rien du tout ! _« Même s'il n'y a rien à comprendre… » _se reprit-elle mentalement. Elle se hissa sur le dos du Salamander et il se releva. Les autres les avaient distancés, si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient isolés, presque seuls. Se sentant soudain très lasse, Lucy enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Natsu, ferma les yeux et se permit de relâcher un peu de la pression qu'elle avait accumulée.

Le jeune homme avançait prudemment, prenant bien garde à ne pas secouer son amie, et s'appliquant à ignorer son souffle léger dans sa nuque, sa poitrine dans son dos, et ses cuisses qu'il soutenait. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune fille avaient changé depuis un moment maintenant. Il n'avait pas tout de suite bien saisit ce qui lui arrivait, mais en sa présence il se sentait un peu nerveux et il avait _chaud_, lui, le Dragon Slayer du feu ! Il ne voulait pas changer son comportement envers elle car il pensait qu'elle n'y était probablement pour rien, mais tout cela l'ennuyait. Si bien qu'un jour Mirajane lui demanda si quelque chose le tourmentait, alors qu'il soupirait au bar, en mâchonnant une cuisse de poulet rôti (Gray n'étant pas encore arrivé il n'avait personne sur qui hurler, ce qui lui laissait tout le temps de cogiter). A force de persuasion, la jeune femme finit par lui arracher la vérité.

- Mais, Natsu, c'est très simple ! Tu es amoureux !

- ?

Devant l'air étonné du jeune homme, qui écarquillait les yeux et ne semblait pas avoir compris un traitre mot de ce qu'elle lui disait, elle avait abandonné, se disant qu'il l'accepterait le moment venu. Et s'il tardait trop, elle l'aiderait un peu…

Natsu n'avait tout d'abord vraiment pas compris de quoi elle parlait. Lui, amoureux ? Il ne s'intéressait même pas aux filles ! Et Lucy était son amie, c'était ridicule ! Et puis il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il ne la regardait pas du tout comme les autres filles, commençait à avoir de drôles de pensées la concernant, sans parler des réactions de son corps. Si bien qu'il avait été gêné en présence de la jeune fille pendant un moment. Il avait même attaqué plusieurs fois Gray juste parce qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle et que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et même ce matin, quand elle lui avait parlé alors qu'ils étaient dans la forêt, il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur et le besoin urgent d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de cet abruti. Il s'était retenu et avait voulu les écouter, mais il n'avait finalement pas été si sûr de vouloir entendre leur conversation. Il avait donc reporté son attention sur Happy qui continuait d'élucubrer sur la probabilité que le ravisseur de Wendy soit un poisson géant, déterminé à le faire frire le cas échéant.

En tout cas, si c'était ça être amoureux, c'était drôlement enquiquinant ! Puis, il avait vu qu'il était capable de faire comme si de rien n'était et de continuer à lui sourire comme avant. Il avait même remarqué que le cœur de Lucy battait plus vite ces derniers temps lorsqu'il le faisait. S'il y réfléchissait en comparant les réactions de son amie aux siennes, il en concluait que peut-être… Et arrêtait généralement sa réflexion là, sentant le mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez.

Ils atteignirent une porte de fer ouverte, que les autres avaient déjà dépassée. Natsu les rattrapa dans un long couloir qui donnait sur plusieurs autres portes, devant lesquelles ils passèrent sans s'arrêter, pour arriver devant une plus massive, en chêne. Chuujou l'ouvrit précipitamment sans prendre le temps de donner le mot de passe. Il se rua à l'intérieur de la pièce, poussa les couverts sales qui se trouvaient sur la table, et y allongea Shin, dont l'état ne s'était pas amélioré.

- Maître Tairyoku, il a été empoisonné, il nous faut l'antidote, vite !

Un homme de carrure imposante s'était vivement levé à leur entrée et regardait à présent le jeune homme couché sur la table, l'air effaré.

_« Tairyoku… Ce nom me dit quelque chose… »_ pensa Erza.

- Empoisonné… Ne me dis pas que…

- Si, je suis désolé. C'est elle. Elle nous a interceptés avant que nous ne puissions nous réfugier dans la forêt. Elle nous a attaqué par surprise, m'a assommé avant que je ne puisse réagir et quand je me suis réveillé, Shin était dans cet état. Il a dû essayer de me transporter jusqu'ici mais s'est effondré avant.

Il marqua une légère pause, avant de poursuivre :

- Elle nous a aussi pris le Dragon Slayer des cieux.

A ces mots, le dénommé Tairyoku s'affaissa sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais il ne se laissa pas aller longtemps, on avait besoin de lui. Il se releva et commença à examiner le jeune homme malade.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il empoisonné ?

- Une heure je pense, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient.

Après quelques minutes passées à ausculter le jeune homme, il avait son diagnostique. Il se dirigea vers une petite armoire dans un coin de la pièce et y chercha quelques instants avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement et d'en retirer une petite fiole.

- Dans notre malheur nous avons eu de la chance. Elle a utilisé un de ses anciens poisons, j'avais encore un antidote.

Il releva Shin sans ménagement, lui ouvrit la bouche et lui fit boire le contenu de la fiole. Le jeune mage toussota, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait encore nauséeux et avait un mal de crâne carabiné, mais il n'avait plus l'impression de mourir, physiquement du moins. Ce qui était déjà un plus. Même si son cœur saignait encore. Il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre. Il doutait d'y arriver un jour, au vu des évènements récents.

- Shin ! Comment tu te sens ?

En entendant la voix de son grand frère, il sortit de ses sombres pensées.

- Pas trop mal je crois. Mais qui sont tous ces gens ? ajouta-t-il en portant un regard circulaire dans la salle.

- Oui, je crois que l'heure des présentations et des explications est arrivée, intervint Erza qui avait attendu que le jeune homme soit hors de danger pour prendre la parole. Je suis Erza et voici Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Happy et Sharuru, continua-t-elle en désignant ses amis à l'annonce de leur nom. Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail, et nous avons suivi ces deux hommes jusqu'ici car ils ont enlevé une de nos amis. Il nous a promis de nous dire où elle se trouve à présent, poursuivit-elle en pointant Chuujou du doigt, si nous acceptions de le suivre et d'écouter votre histoire. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, alors nous vous écoutons. Qui êtes-vous ? De quelle guilde faîtes-vous partie ? Et pourquoi vous être attaqués à Fairy Tail ?

La jeune femme se dressait devant l'homme (qui la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes), les mains sur les hanches, l'air pas commode du tout. Tairyoku l'ignora, se tourna vers Chuujou et explosa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'amener des mages d'une guilde officielle, pire de Fairy Tail, ici ! Tu veux notre perte ?

- Maître, je n'avais pas le choix, nous sommes seuls désormais et nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps. Nous avons besoin d'aide.

Ils furent interrompus par une voix faible, à peine audible, qui venait d'un renfoncement au fond de la pièce, caché par un rideau.

- Chuujou ? Tu es rentré ?

- Yume !

Chuujou se précipita derrière le rideau.

- Yume, comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ils l'entendirent se lever malgré les protestations du jeune homme.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont là, alors je dois au moins me présenter et leur expliquer ce qui se passe.

Une jeune femme apparut devant eux, s'appuyant sur Chuujou. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, de grands yeux bleus et un teint très pâle, maladif. Un croissant de lune surmonté d'une étoile ornait son front. Elle avait du mal à respirer et à se déplacer, et semblait constamment sur le point de s'évanouir. Malgré cela, elle dégageait une certaine grâce et avait de magnifiques traits. Elle devait certainement être très belle en temps normal.

_« Elle ne va pas bien du tout » _songea Lucy en la regardant. Même Erza, qui avait commencé à s'impatienter, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être ignorée, avait l'air de s'être calmée. _« Ces gens doivent effectivement avoir un gros problème »_ pensa-t-elle.

Tairyoku s'était approché de la jeune femme malade, l'accompagna jusqu'à une chaise, et l'aida à s'y assoir, sous le regard inquiet de Chuujou et de Shin qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

- Je suis désolée, reprit la jeune femme en regardant toute la troupe, mais il n'y a pas assez de chaises pour tout le monde. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu autant de gens ici.

Elle avait des difficultés à s'exprimer, comme si l'exercice lui demandait trop d'efforts. Mais elle continua.

- Je m'appelle Yume, reprit-elle. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà Chuujou, mon fiancé, et Shin, son petit frère. Voici Tairyoku, mon père et le maître de notre guilde, Dreaming Light.

- Je savais bien que je connaissais votre nom ! s'exclama Erza en regardant Tairyoku. Votre guilde a récemment perdu son statut de guilde officielle, et est maintenant inscrite sur la liste des guildes sombres !

- C'est un complot, continua Yume, pour nous affaiblir et nous empêcher d'agir. Et cela a fonctionné à merveille. Notre guilde a été dissoute et ne compte maintenant plus que nous quatre. Nous avons été forcés d'abandonner notre repère où se trouvai aussi notre temple, pour nous réfugier ici. Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que vous preniez connaissance de notre histoire. Après cela, nous vous dirons où se trouve votre amie et vous serez libre de décider si vous acceptez de nous aider ou non.

- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Wendy, je vous en tiendrais pour personnellement responsables et je ne vous le pardonnerais pas ! gronda Sharuru en pointant un doigt menaçant sur la jeune femme. Comment osez-vous demander notre aide après ce que vous lui avez fait ? Elle n'a que 11 ans ! J'espère pour vous qu'elle sera saine et sauve quand nous la retrouverons !

La fureur qu'elle tentait de réprimer s'exprimait malgré ses efforts.

- Je comprends votre colère, et je ne vous demande pas de nous pardonner. Seulement de nous écouter. Si vous voulez bien vous installer…

Elle fut interrompue par un bruit saugrenu, qui n'avait pas sa place dans l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait.

Tous se tournèrent vers Natsu.

- Bah quoi, j'ai la dalle ! J'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, moi !

- …

Lucy ne put pas se retenir. Elle éclata de rire. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Ils étaient en territoire sinon ennemi, pour le moins inconnu, elle était blessée et ne pouvait pas marcher seule. Ils avaient cru retrouver Wendy, l'avaient reperdue, n'avaient plus aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, avaient subi l'attaque de morts-vivants dans une forêt hantée et étaient maintenant sur le point d'entendre d'importantes révélations… et lui, il avait faim ! Et elle aussi en y pensant, elle était morte de faim, de fatigue et totalement stressée.

- Natsu, on a perdu Lucy !

- Hahahahahaha !

- Elle est devenue hystérique !

- Hahahahahahaha ! Pardon, je…pffffffff….je suis…désolée…tellement désolée…pfffffff hahahaha !

Elle en pleurait de rire. Elle sentit le regard noir de Sharuru dans son dos et elle tenta de se calmer, mais dès qu'elle levait les yeux sur Natsu, ça la reprenait, elle ricanait comme si elle avait effectivement perdu la raison. Un nouveau grondement sonore retentit et son fou rire empira. Elle fut rejointe par Gray qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et bientôt tous les mages de Fairy Tail pouffaient frénétiquement, sous les regards amusés, étonnés ou effarés de leurs hôtes.

Ils finirent par se calmer, et Erza, essuyant les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore, activa sa magie et équipa… la table de sandwichs. Les autres la regardèrent, médusés.

- Je me doutais bien qu'on aurait des problèmes de nourriture, surtout avec ces deux là, expliqua-t-elle en pointant Natsu et Gray du doigt. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je crois que nous allons nous restaurer pendant que vous nous exposez votre histoire. Je vous préviens, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses amis, le gâteau à la fraise est POUR MOI. Natsu ! Laisses-en aux autres !

Elle attrapa le jeune homme par son écharpe et l'éloigna de la table alors qu'il engloutissait trois sandwichs à la fois. Une fois le calme à peu près revenu, elle fit signe à Yume de continuer. La jeune fille s'exécuta en regardant son auditoire. Natsu et Gray étaient assis sur le sol de terre battue, laissant les trois autres chaises aux filles (un seul regard d'Erza les avait dissuadé ne serait-ce que d'approcher d'une des chaises). Happy avait foncé sur le premier poisson qu'il avait trouvé (_« Erza y a pensée, elle est vraiment trop cool ! »_) et le mangeait, assis sur la table, sous le regard réprobateur de Sharuru qui s'était installée à côté de lui. Quand à son père et aux deux autres, ils étaient assis sur son lit, ou appuyé contre le mur, derrière elle. Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle pensait à Shin, et était désolée de devoir lui faire revivre tout ça. Mais c'était au moins aussi dur pour elle.

- Je suis la dernière prêtresse de la lignée des Hikarino. Connaissez-vous l'histoire de notre famille ? demanda-t-elle.

Devant leurs regards interrogateurs, elle poursuivit.

- Peu de personnes la connaissent. Cela vaut mieux. Dès que des gens extérieurs en prennent connaissance, cela attise leur convoitise et nous frôlons la catastrophe. Depuis des siècles, cette famille de mages se transmet un pouvoir secret de générations en générations. Deux, en réalité. A chacune de ces générations, nait une fille qui reçoit la faculté de voir l'avenir dans ses rêves. C'est ce que je suis. Une liseuse de rêve.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, reprenant son souffle, Natsu prit la parole.

- C'est quoi l'autre pouvoir ? demanda-t-il, excité depuis qu'il avait entendu les mots « pouvoirs secret »

- J'y arrive. C'est le pouvoir de la lumière purificatrice. Une prophétie a été faite à mon ancêtre il y a six cents ans, avant qu'elle ne fonde notre lignée. C'était une puissante mage, qui pouvait utiliser la puissance de la lumière pour chasser les ténèbres et les purifier. Elle ignorait d'où elle venait, n'avait ni nom, ni passé, alors les gens qu'elle avait sauvé décidèrent de la baptiser Hikari. Une nuit, elle fit un rêve étrange, qui lui montrait le futur. Ce fut le premier rêve prémonitoire qu'elle eut. Elle vit qu'elle transmettrait à toutes ses descendantes le pouvoir de lire les rêves, ainsi que sa lumière, qui deviendrait de plus en plus puissante, jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme chez la dernière fille de la famille, qui aurait à s'en servir pour écarter une dernière fois les ténèbres et lutter contre sa propre sœur, le tout pour éviter qu'un immense fléau ne s'abatte et ne détruise notre monde. Seule l'élue pourrait utiliser ce pouvoir à sa pleine puissance. Cette guère contre l'obscurité se solderait par la mort des deux sœurs, scellant ainsi le pouvoir de la lumière sacrée.

Elle fit une courte pause, reprit son souffle une nouvelle fois, et continua :

- Elle est alors devenue la première prêtresse de notre famille, et a transmis ses pouvoirs et la prophétie à sa descendance. Tout ce qui est arrivé par la suite, répond exactement à cette prophétie. Pour éviter ce drame, il n'y a toujours eu qu'un seul enfant par génération, toujours une fille, qui était élevée pour être l'héritière de la lumière, et la malédiction a été gardée secrète. Mais on ne peut s'opposer au destin et je suis née avec une sœur jumelle, Mirai, liseuse de rêve aussi. C'est elle qui a enlevé votre amie.

- Je comprends pas, l'interrompit Natsu la bouche pleine de sandwich au poulet. Si vous avez tellement peur de cette prophétie, des deux sœurs, suffisait d'adopter non ?

- Oi Natsu, tu pourrais quand même être un peu moins direct ! le morigéna Gray.

- Ce n'est pas si bête, intervint Juvia, et ça aurait réglé le problème.

- A moins que vous ne nous ayez pas encore tout dit, continua Sharuru qui s'absorbait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans le récit de leur hôte pour ne pas mourir d'inquiétude.

Lucy quant à elle, buvait littéralement les paroles de la jeune fille. Bien sûr, elle était désolée pour elle et sa famille, horrifiée par le destin qui paraissait devoir être le sien et la manière calme et posée dont Yume évoquait sa propre mort et celle de sa sœur. Elle avait l'air vraiment résignée. Mais son âme d'écrivain prenait le dessus, et elle raffolait de ce genre d'histoire de prophéties anciennes, de magies mystérieuses et de majestueuses prêtresses. Et il se dégageait de Yume une certaine noblesse qui faisait rêver la jeune constellationniste.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous nous devons de conserver ce pouvoir, jusqu'au jour où la dernière prêtresse devra le libérer. Il n'est pas dit dans la prophétie que sa sœur serait l'ennemi final, seulement qu'elles s'affronteraient à un moment donné.

Une lueur de tristesse passa furtivement dans ses yeux, mais elle continua.

- Notre adversaire est un être malfaisant, et son but est de s'approprier toutes les puissantes magies qu'il pourra trouver, dont notre lumière, pour augmenter encore sa force. Mon devoir est de l'arrêter, sinon il deviendra invincible, et plus personne ne pourra s'opposer à ses sombres projets.

- Vous en parlez comme si vous savez déjà de qui il s'agit, dit Erza, et que vous connaissiez ses intentions.

Yume ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de sourire tristement.

- Elle ne dévoile jamais ses visions, continua son père à sa place.

- Cela rend le futur trop instable, reprit la jeune fille.

Elle avait l'air de plus en plus fatiguée. Mais elle poursuivit :

- Si je révèle mes rêves, cela peut changer l'avenir de maintes façons, car les gens mis au courant peuvent réagir différemment de ce que je prédis, et je ne peux plus me fier aux visions que j'ai eues. De plus, il peut m'arriver de mal interpréter certains rêves, et cela peut avoir des effets très graves. Cependant, telle que vous me voyez, je suis considérablement affaiblie, et je crains de ne pas être capable d'accomplir mon devoir. Je ne peux plus rêver non plus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Happy, tellement captivé qu'il avait arrêté de suçoter son arrête de poisson.

- La guerre a déjà commencé, reprit Yume d'une voix plus dure. Mirai nous a trahis et m'a empoisonnée. Ma magie est considérablement drainée à chaque rêve prémonitoire que je fais, et même à chaque fois que je l'utilise magie. Sinon, j'aurais pu soigner vos blessures. Mon père est obligé de concocter des potions tous les jours pour me permettre de dormir sans rêver et me maintenir en vie. Mais elles sont de moins en moins efficaces et le temps m'est compté. Je dois me hâter, ou il sera trop tard. Je mourrai avant d'affronter mon ennemi et notre monde sera perdu.

* * *

><p>NA : Oh ! Quelle note sinistre pour finir ! Vont-ils accepter d'aider Yume, Tairyoku, Chuujou et Shin ? Vont-ils réussir ? Vont-ils tous s'en tirer indemne ? La réponse dans… tous les chapitres suivants !<p>

Au cas où on me le demanderait, oui je m'inspire des clamp pour toute cette histoire de rêves et de futur instable, parce que c'est un thème que j'aime beaucoup.

Un petit commentaire ? Ca me fera plaisir de lire en rentrant ^^

Sur ce, a+ ^^


	10. Chapter 9

NA : Bonjour bonjour !

Me voici revenue à la civilisation, alors je vous mets le chapitre 9.

Merci à Paprika et Maitre Adamai pour leur commentaires ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas Paprika, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic !

Sur ce, pas de bla bla intempestif, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9 : Souvenirs… Notre décision est prise, Fairy Tail va s'en mêler ! (Je prie juste pour qu'il n'y ait rien de trop fragile dans les environs…)<strong>

* * *

><p>- Je mourrai avant d'affronter mon ennemi et notre monde sera perdu. Il amassera trop de pouvoir, et finira par être à l'origine d'un déséquilibre dans la magie, la rendant instable.<p>

- Que se passera-t-il alors ? demanda timidement Lucy, redoutant la réponse.

- Cela déclenchera des catastrophes naturelles, et il finira par être assez puissant pour briser les limites entre notre monde et celui des morts. Tous les mages noirs et les démons vaincus pourront ainsi revenir, et il sera probablement capable de les contrôler.

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Ils essayaient d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Soudain, la lourde porte de chêne se referma bruyamment. Shin venait de sortir, en colère. Chuujou voulut justifier l'attitude de son petit frère.

- Il est très proche de Mirai depuis qu'ils sont enfants et accepte mal cette situation. Il a toujours dit qu'il la sauverait de la malédiction des Hikarino, mais elle n'a jamais été plus près de se réaliser.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, qu'Erza rompit.

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous exactement ?

- Nous sommes seuls désormais, lui répondit Tairyoku. De Dreaming Light, il ne reste que nous quatre. Les autres se sont éparpillés lorsque nous sommes devenus une guilde illégale. Nous avons besoin d'aide pour combattre notre ennemi, qui possède sa propre guilde. Je ne veux pas vous mentir, ils sont nombreux, et il y a des mages puissants là-bas. Ca sera dangereux, même si vous acceptez de nous aider.

La jeune femme hésita avant de répondre.

- Nous aurions besoin de nous concerter. Tout ceci est certes très préoccupant, mais nous ne devons pas décider de nous lancer dans ce genre de combat sans y réfléchir.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit Tairyoku. Il y a plusieurs pièces dans le couloir par lequel vous êtes arrivés, vous pouvez discuter là. Mais avant, il me semble que certains d'entre vous sont blessés. Je suppose que c'est arrivé à cause de ma barrière de défense…

- Si par « barrière de défense » vous voulez dire « ignobles morts vivants absorbeurs de magie », alors oui, effectivement, répondit Sharuru, la langue toujours aussi acérée.

- J'en suis désolé, mais nous devons nous défendre contre toute intrusion. Seuls les membres de notre guilde possédant encore notre marque, que vous voyez sur le front de ma fille, peuvent entrer ici. Si des mages essaient de forcer le passage, vous avez eu un bon aperçu de ce qu'il leur arrivait. Si ce sont des gens ordinaires, ils ne voient que des illusions destinées à les effrayer.

- Alors, finalement la forêt des âmes oubliées, c'est juste votre protection ? demanda Lucy, à la fois soulagée et déçue que le mythe qui l'avait fait trembler et rêver ne soit qu'une illusion.

- Je me suis juste servi de cette vieille légende pour créer mon leurre, lui répondit-il en riant devant l'air mitigé de la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas du tout si elle existe réellement, et si oui, où elle se trouve.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, il avait recommencé à farfouiller dans l'armoire et en sortit une petite boite. Il fit signe à Lucy et Gray de s'approcher et étala un onguent sur la balafre ornant le dos du jeune homme après l'avoir nettoyée, puis lui fit un pansement. Gray ne réagit pas. Chuujou fit de même avec la blessure de Lucy et celle-ci tressaillit de douleur plusieurs fois.

- C'est un onguent spécial, il atténuera la douleur, empêchera l'infection, et accélèrera la cicatrisation. Vous devriez être capable de marcher seule d'ici à demain.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit la jeune fille avec gratitude. Dîtes, en quelle langue est votre mot de passe ? Je ne l'ai pas reconnue ?

- Il s'agit d'un langage ancien, répondit-il. Il est enseigné aux descendantes d'Hikari-sama. La mère de Yume et Mirai leur a appris, ainsi qu'à maître Tairyoku. C'est une langue puissante, dont les mots activent eux-mêmes une magie considérable. De ce que je sais de leur histoire, continua-t-il en regardant vers Yume, c'était le seul langage parlé par la première prêtresse lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans ce pays. Il parait qu'il y a des ruines beaucoup plus loin dans les terres à l'Est dans le royaume d'Albero, où on peut retrouver une écriture similaire. On pense que leurs ancêtres vivaient là-bas.

Natsu ne perdit pas une miette de la scène et ressentit une pointe de jalousie en voyant Chuujou s'occuper de Lucy, mais se retint de réagir, se souvenant avoir entendu les mots Chuujou et fiancé dans la même phrase quelques minutes auparavant.

Une fois les soins terminés, Erza se dirigea vers le couloir, suivie des autres mages de Fairy Tail. Natsu, qui soutenait Lucy, referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je suis désolée père, je leur ai tout raconté. Mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre. Ils arrivent au moment où nous avons le plus besoin d'eux, et je sais que ce n'est pas un hasard.

- Ne t'excuse pas ma fille. Tu as agi pour le mieux, j'en suis sûr. Et c'est toi le chef de la famille Hikarino depuis que ta mère est morte. Après tout, elle disait toujours que les coïncidences n'existent pas. Leur venue ici pourra peut-être changer les choses. Espérons que ce soit en bien…

- Même moi je ne saurais le dire. Je ne peux plus rêver…

Chuujou restait silencieux. Il se sentait si impuissant. Tout ce qu'il semblait capable de faire, c'était la soutenir. Alors c'était ce qu'il ferait, jusqu'au bout. Et si elle partait, il la suivrait, où qu'elle aille.

Erza entra dans une des pièces, et vit une chambre aux murs de pierre, ayant pour tout mobilier un lit et une petite table de chevet. Elle avança et les autres la suivirent. Natsu aida Lucy à s'assoir sur le lit. La jambe de la constellationniste lui faisait toujours un mal de chien, le baume n'ayant pas encore eu le temps d'agir. Le jeune homme resta debout près d'elle appuyé contre le mur, l'enveloppant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait, ce qui l'aida à se relaxer. Juvia s'assit à côté d'elle et Happy s'installa sur son épaule. Gray commença à faire les cents pas, Sharuru se posa à côté de Juvia et Erza se tenait immobile au milieu de la pièce, plongée dans une intense réflexion.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques minutes, puis Natsu prit la parole.

- J'ai un plan : on retrouve Wendy et dans la foulée on écrase le type qui veut voler ses pouvoirs sacrés à Yume. Comme ça on sauve le monde et tout est bien qui finit bien.

- C'est un peu sommaire, mais c'est l'idée, répondit Erza. Comme ça risque d'être dangereux, vraiment très dangereux j'entends, je propose qu'on vote. Ceux qui n'ont pas envie de se retrouver plus mêlés à tous ça se contenteront de ramener Wendy, puis seront libres de rentrer.

- De quoi tu parles Erza ? Pas question que je rentre comme ça ! Va enfin y avoir de l'action !

- Aye !

- Et puis, la fin du monde, on connait bien, renchérit Lucy. Après Nirvana, on est blindé !

- Tu oublies Lullaby, Déliora, la tour du paradis, Edoras…, bref c'est pas un mec débile et un peu trop ambitieux de plus qui va nous faire peur ! s'exclama Gray.

- Juvia aussi veut rester. Juvia aime sa nouvelle vie à Fairy Tail et veut la protéger.

La jeune fille arborait un sourire timide et sa déclaration les prit un peu de court. Mais ils pensaient tous globalement la même chose.

- Je suivrai Wendy, quoi qu'elle décide, dit Sharuru avec un soupir. Mais comme elle voudra rester de toute façon, vous pourrez aussi compter sur moi.

- Alors c'est décidé, conclut Erza. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour contacter la guilde, vous pouvez retourner auprès des autres.

Sous-entendu : _« Dégagez d'ici, je dois parler à Mirajane en privé. »_ Message reçu ! Ils quittèrent la chambre et rejoignirent leurs hôtes.

Erza s'assit sur le lit et prit quelques secondes pour souffler. Elle était bien plus inquiète qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Ses pires craintes étaient plus que confirmées et même largement dépassées. Tout cela allait bien au-delà de l'enlèvement de Wendy, comme elle l'avait pressenti en partant ce matin là. Il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'elle avait du mal à se dire qu'il s'était à peine écoulé une journée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Fairy Tail.

Elle sortit le lacryma portable que lui avait donné maître Makarov et l'activa. Elle vit bientôt apparaître le visage souriant de Mirajane devant elle.

- Ah Erza ! Alors comment ça se passe ? Vous avez retrouvé Wendy ?

- Non pas encore. C'est un peu compliqué, il y a pas mal de nouveaux éléments à prendre en compte.

Elle raconta succinctement à Mirajane ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Effectivement, la situation a l'air complexe. Je suis navrée, mais pour une fois ils sont tous en mission et je n'ai pas de renfort à te proposer… Je pourrais venir…

- Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'en sortir. De toute façon, il faut que quelqu'un reste à Fairy Tail en attendant que notre maître rentre. Tu as des nouvelles du poison ? En tout cas, personne n'a manifesté le moindre effet secondaire pour l'instant.

- Non, Jet et Droy sont toujours là-bas. Ils ont dit qu'ils me contacteraient lorsqu'ils auraient du nouveau. Les pauvres avaient l'air terrorisés par Polyushka-san ! Elle leur a demandé de rester pour qu'ils emmènent son rapport avec eux en rentrant.

- Ok, préviens moi si elle trouve quelque chose de gênant. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de tomber raide mort durant un combat…

- Pas de problème !

- Je te laisse, on a encore des choses à régler.

- D'accord. Si jamais tu penses que vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me le dire, on pourra toujours en demander aux autres guildes. Après tout, cela nous concerne tous.

- Ok. A plus.

- Bon courage !

Elle coupa la communication. L'aide de Mirajane leur aurait été bien utile, mais Erza savait qu'elle ne pouvait se maintenir sous sa forme de démon que peu de temps. Dans son état actuel, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Et puis, il fallait effectivement que quelqu'un reste à Fairy Tail. Quant à contacter d'autres guildes, elle avait peur que ça prenne bien trop de temps. Elle s'étira brièvement, puis se releva et rejoignit les autres. Ils étaient tous en grande conversation avec Tairyoku. Shin était revenu et s'appuyait contre le mur, l'air renfrogné. Yume, assise sur son lit semblait peiner à rester éveillée. Chuujou, à ses côtés la soutenait.

- Vos amis m'ont annoncé que vous acceptiez de nous aider. Je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez ! s'exclama-t-il à l'attention d'Erza.

- Maintenant, il nous faudrait plus de détails, vous devez nous dire tout ce que vous savez.

- Le plus simple serait encore de vous le montrer, lui répondit la prêtresse. Je peux lancer un sort qui…

- Hors de question, l'interrompit Tairyoku. Tu ne peux plus utiliser la magie, tu te souviens ? De plus, les sorts et les incantations sont mon domaine.

- Mais tu es si affaibli, tu dois maintenir la barrière dans toute la forêt, et les protections de cet endroit aussi, les mots de passe pour entrer… Tout cela te demande énormément de magie !

- Toujours est-il que je suis en meilleure forme que toi, alors pour une fois ne discute pas !

La jeune fille soupira. Il avait raison, elle n'était même pas sure de pouvoir marcher, alors utiliser ses pouvoirs !

- Je vais utiliser un sort, reprit son père, qui puisera dans nos souvenirs à tous les quatre, et vous montrera ce que vous avez besoin de voir.

Il prit deux grands bols et y plaça différentes herbes. Curieuse, Lucy s'approcha (toujours soutenue par son Dragon Slayer préféré. Elle sentait déjà beaucoup moins la douleur de sa jambe mais ne trouvait pas utile de le préciser) et lui demanda ce qu'il utilisait.

- Des feuilles de trèfle et de guimauve pour nous, cela ravive les souvenirs, de la rose blanche et de la sauge pour augmenter votre réceptivité. Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à faire bouillir de l'eau et…

- Juvia peut produire de l'eau brûlante si vous voulez, proposa la jeune fille qui s'était approchée à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, cela nous évitera d'attendre. Si vous voulez bien la déverser sur les herbes, voila comme ça c'est parfait.

Il prit le bol contenant le trèfle et la guimauve et prononça une formule dans la même langue que Chuujou avait utilisée pour ouvrir le passage menant à leur repère. Puis, il l'apporta à Chuujou, Yume et Shin qui en burent chacun une gorgée, et il fit de même. Il répéta ensuite la formule en prenant le deuxième bol et le présenta aux mages de Fairy Tail qui en avalèrent chacun une gorgée à leur tour. Quand Natsu lui passa le bol, Lucy le porta à ses lèvres et fit la grimace en sentant le goût du liquide amer. Aussitôt, elle eu un frisson et se sentit étrange. La présence de Natsu à ses côtés n'avait jamais été plus réelle, plus tangible. Elle sentait son odeur, entendait son souffle et l'attirance qu'elle ressentait en était décuplée. Sa réceptivité était réellement très augmentée ! Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle eut l'impression d'être traversée par un courant électrique. Le Salamander quant à lui, ne semblait pas aussi affecté par le breuvage et après lui avoir sourit il détourna les yeux, pour les reporter sur le maître de Dreaming Light qui prononçait une nouvelle formule.

Tout à coup, la pièce sombre disparut, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand jardin, où s'épanouissaient de majestueux cerisiers en fleurs. Au centre se trouvait une fontaine, représentant un croisant de lune surmonté d'une étoile, et au fond, trônait une gigantesque bâtisse ressemblant à un temple et possédant le même emblème. Une foule de gens gesticulant et parlant fort se pressait au-devant. Lucy et les autres s'avancèrent et entendirent deux personnes parler, toutes deux possédant un tatouage représentant le symbole de Dreaming Light.

- C'est un grand jour, la prêtresse vient d'accoucher !

- Oui, il paraît que c'est la première fois que deux enfants naissent dans la même génération ! C'est un signe, espérons que cela nous portera chance !

Puis, le jardin fit place à l'intérieur d'une chambre. Une femme, épuisée et couverte de sueur tenait un bébé dans ses bras, pendant qu'un homme, assis à ses côtés prenait un deuxième enfant dans les siens. Lucy s'aperçut avec stupeur, qu'il s'agissait de Tairyoku, vingt ans plus jeune ! Il semblait plus grand, plus vigoureux que le Tairyoku actuel, marqué par l'âge et la tristesse, et il rayonnait. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux roux qui recouvrait le tatouage représentant un croissant de lune et une étoile qu'elle portait sur le front, en lui souriant.

- Je sais ce que dit la prophétie, murmura-t-il. Mais ne nous en inquiétons pas maintenant, nous aurons tout le temps d'aviser. Aujourd'hui, nous devenons parents, alors autorise-toi à être heureuse ! Nous leur donnerons tout l'amour dont nous serons capables, et nous empêcherons cette malédiction de se réaliser. Tant que nous seront ensembles, tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant tendrement. Je t'aime Tairyoku.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Amami, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Le décor changea une nouvelle fois, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans le jardin, mais la saison avait changée. Les cerisiers ne portaient plus de fleurs, mais de magnifiques cerises bien rouges. Deux petites filles rousses grimpaient aux arbres en riant et en salissant leurs vêtements.

- Hé, Yume, je suis sure que tu peux pas arriver sur la grosse branche là-haut avant moi !

- Bien sûr que je peux ! s'indigna l'intéressée, qui se mit à grimper plus vite et passa devant sa sœur. T'as vu, j'ai gagné ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute fière en s'asseyant sur la branche.

- Super, tu vas pouvoir nous ramener les cerises les plus rouges alors ! dit la première fillette, ses yeux verts brillant de malice.

Devant l'air abasourdi de sa sœur qu'elle venait de manipuler avec brio, Mirai éclata de rire, bientôt imitée de Yume, qui se moquait de sa propre crédulité.

- Hors de question ! répliqua-t-elle, je vais toutes les manger ici !

Elles continuèrent de se chamailler gentiment pendant que Mirai montait et rejoignait sa sœur. Elles mangèrent goulument tous les fruits qu'elles purent attraper, sans oublier de se tacher copieusement. Puis, Yume leva son visage vers le ciel en soupirant s'aise. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur un groupe de cerises appétissantes, un mètre plus haut.

- Regarde-ça Mirai ! Il y en a encore !

- Moi, j'en ai eu assez. Regarde ta robe, tu as de la cerise partout, tu vas te faire gronder !

- Et toi donc !

Puis elle se remit à grimper pour atteindre les cerises tellement rouges qu'elles en devenaient noires. Elle tendait avidement sa main pour attraper la première, quand son pied dérapa. Déséquilibrée, elle ne put se retenir et tomba de l'arbre.

- YUME ! hurla Mirai qui vit sa sœur basculer dans le vide.

Juste avant de toucher le sol, la fillette sentit un vent fort la soulever, puis la reposer délicatement à terre. La même bourrasque alla soulever Mirai de sa branche d'arbre, et la déposa à côté de sa sœur.

- Franchement, vous êtes vraiment inconscientes toutes les deux ! les gronda un petit garçon de deux ans leur cadet qui venait d'arriver. Vous imaginez ce qui aurait pu se produire !

- Rien du tout ! répliqua Mirai, parce que vous êtes toujours là toi et Chuujou pour veiller sur nous. Merci Shin !

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon, qui se recula vivement en s'essuyant le visage. Il fit demi-tour en maugréant que les filles étaient vraiment sottes et que c'était dégoûtant, pendant que les deux sœurs pouffaient de rire dans son dos.

- Le pauvre, vous n'êtes pas tendres avec lui, dit une voix venant de derrière elles. Vous voulez bien arrêter de tourmenter mon petit frère ?

- Chuu…Chuujou ! bégaya Yume, le visage aussi rouge que les traces de cerises sur sa robe. Qu'elle essaya vainement de cacher.

Mirai leva les yeux au ciel devant le changement soudain d'attitude de sa sœur et tourna son regard vers le garçon qui leur souriait.

- Hors de question, c'est bien trop amusant !

Ils se regardèrent, tous les trois absolument d'accord sur ce point et éclatèrent de rire.

Les cerisiers disparurent, et firent place à une chambre comportant deux lits. Yume et Mirai en occupaient chacune un et semblaient sur le point de se coucher. Une jeune femme, celle qu'ils avaient vu quelques instants auparavant et qui venait d'accoucher, était assise sur une chaise entre leurs deux lits. Elle avait pris quelques années mais était toujours aussi belle.

- Vous devez dormir, disait-elle aux deux jeunes adolescentes qui semblaient bien éveillées. Demain c'est votre treizième anniversaire et la journée sera longue.

- Mais on veut savoir de quoi vous parliez avec papa tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Mirai.

- Oui, on vous a entendu parler d'une prophétie ! continua Yume.

- Qui semble nous concerner.

- Plus tard, vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes.

- On est plus que prêtes maman !

Ses deux filles la regardaient avec des yeux tellement insistants qu'elle faillit céder. Puis elle se reprit.

- Absolument pas ! Vous n'avez pas la maturité nécessaire. Lorsque vous vous conduirez en jeunes filles responsables, votre père et moi reconsidèrerons la chose. En attendant, au lit !

- On promet qu'on sera sages, matures, et tout et tout ! S'il-te-plait, on a le droit de savoir ! répliquèrent-elle en parfaite synchronisation.

Amami soupira.

- Vous avez le droit de savoir, mais pas maintenant. Ce que vous devez retenir pour l'instant, c'est que vous devrez toujours rester unies toutes les deux, et ce peut importe laquelle d'entre vous sera choisie pour devenir la future prêtresse, lors de votre dix-huitième anniversaire. A ce moment là, je vous expliquerai tout, c'est promis.

Les deux filles râlèrent encore un peu, mais comprirent vite que leur mère ne cèderait pas. Elles se glissèrent sous leurs draps et Amami vint leur baiser le front à chacune.

- Bonne nuit mes chéries. Faîtes de beaux rêves.

Puis elle quitta la chambre. Yume soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda sa sœur.

- J'ai pas envie de devenir prêtresse…

- Moi si ! Tu as vu comme tout le monde adore maman ? Et son pouvoir est trop cool, elle a sauvé un village entier la semaine dernière en prévoyant ce glissement de terrain !

- On n'a plus qu'à espérer que tu serras choisie alors. Je suis sure que tu ferais une excellente prêtresse.

- Toi aussi tu sais, si tu prenais juste un peu plus confiance en toi. Ta magie ressemble plus à celle de maman que la mienne, tu peux utiliser la force qui réside dans la nature pour guérir les blessures, comme elle.

Il y eut un court silence, que Yume rompit.

- Tu m'en voudrais si par hasard, j'étais choisie ?

- Mais non andouille ! C'est la règle du jeu, et puis maman nous a bien dit de rester unies non ? Alors ma vieille, je te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, que ça soit toi ou moi !

- Moi pareil !

- Promis ?

- Promis !

Elles tendirent chacune une main vers l'autre et croisèrent leur petit doigt.

La chambre s'effaça. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une grande salle. Ses murs avaient été recouverts de tapisseries sombres, qui laissaient deviner des peintures plus colorées par endroit. Une foule de personnes vêtues de noir y était rassemblée en silence. Ils avaient la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, comme en recueillement et beaucoup pleuraient sans bruit. Au devant, se trouvait un autel sur lequel reposait un corps allongé et immobile, entouré de quatre personnes. Lucy tenta de s'approcher sans bousculer personne, mais sa jambe la trahit et elle trébucha. Elle voulut se raccrocher à la personne se trouvant devant elle, mais passa au travers. Elle n'évita la chute que grâce à … Natsu qui la rattrapa. _« Encore une fois ! »_ songea-t-elle. Elle reporta son attention sur la scène, et décida de s'approcher en passant au travers de la foule. Après tout, tout ceci n'était qu'un souvenir, elle ne risquait pas de faire mal à qui que ce soit. Les autres la suivirent et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au premier rang. Elle reconnut sans mal les gens entourant le corps inanimé, qu'elle identifia comme étant celui de la mère de Yume. Elle était pâle, sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas. Tairyoku lui tenait la main et une larme unique laissait un sillon humide sur sa joue. Lucy pouvait lire tant de douleur sur ce visage qu'elle avait vu rayonnant de bonheur quelques instants plus tôt ! Cette vision de tristesse contenue la choqua et lui serra le cœur. Mirai et Yume étaient quant à elles à genou au chevet de leur mère et pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps. A leur côté se tenait une vielle femme, l'air triste, mais résigné. Sa robe noire laissait apparaître le tatouage de Dreaming Light sur le haut de sa poitrine. L'atmosphère était pesante et le silence n'était rompu que par les sanglots des deux fillettes, qui résonnaient dans l'immense salle.

Lucy détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter la scène plus longtemps. Son regard se posa sur Juvia. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux et baissait la tête. Gray le remarqua et sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Lucy décida de leur laisser ce moment d'intimité et porta ses yeux sur Erza, qui gardait le regard dur, fixé sur le lointain. Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que cela trahissait son bouleversement. Sharuru et Happy se tenaient côte à côte juste devant elle et avaient l'air désolé, de grosses larmes menaçaient de déborder des yeux du petit chat. Luttant contre les siennes, Lucy se serra contre Natsu qui la soutenait toujours, ferma les yeux et laissa sa chaleur réconfortante l'envelopper. Le Salamander fut d'abord surprit par l'attitude de son amie (elle semblait plutôt l'éviter quand elle le pouvait ces derniers temps), mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Il lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux et la sentit se détendre un peu.

Soudain, une voix retentit et la jeune fille se redressa.

- Nous sommes rassemblés en ce funeste jour pour rendre un dernier hommage à notre bien-aimée prêtresse, qui nous a quittés dans des circonstances tragiques, laissant derrière elle deux enfants et un mari qui l'aimaient énormément.

La vieille femme s'était tournée vers la foule et parlait d'une voix tremblante d'émotion mais forte.

- Elle était l'une des femmes les plus douces et les lus sages qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer, une amie chère, une femme aimante et dévouée, et une mère exceptionnelle. Sa disparition soudaine et encore inexpliquée laissera une déchirure douloureuse dans nos cœurs à tous. N'ayons pas honte de la pleurer, elle qui nous a tant donné tout au long de sa trop courte vie.

Elle se tut, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots. Puis elle se redressa et reprit :

- Honorons sa mémoire en respectant ses convictions. Restons unis dans ce moment difficile, soutenons-nous les uns les autres et continuons d'avancer, c'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité et souhaite toujours de l'endroit où elle se trouve maintenant. N'oublions jamais qu'elle continuera à veiller sur nous du monde des âmes, aux côtés de ses ancêtres. Maintenant, recueillons-nous quelques instants, et adressons-lui nos adieux.

Elle se tut de nouveau, se tourna vers l'autel et ferma les yeux. La foule fit de même et ils se recueillirent en silence. Puis, la vieille femme reprit la parole.

- Je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux. Malgré notre peine, il nous faut maintenant désigner la nouvelle prêtresse. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser quelques instants.

La foule sortit de la salle en silence. Lucy vit Chuujou et Shin parmi les nombreuses personnes qui s'éloignaient. Ils jetèrent un regard vers les deux sœurs, l'aîné chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son cadet, puis ils partirent.

La vieille femme s'approcha de Yume et Mirai, qui étaient restées à genou tout le temps de l'oraison funèbre et n'avaient cessé de pleurer.

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est l'heure.

Mirai acquiesça et se releva. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur, qui refusait de lâcher leur mère et de se relever.

- Yume, s'il-te-plait, lui dit-elle doucement, la voix brisée. Tu as entendu Hana-san. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Lève-toi maintenant.

L'adolescente consentit à se détacher du corps sans vie et se redressa. La vieille femme les regarda avec tendresse. Elle s'approcha du corps d'Amami et plaça une main au dessus de son front, l'autre au dessus de son cœur. Elle psalmodia et une douce lumière se dégagea du corps de la prêtresse. La lumière se rassembla en une sphère incandescente et flotta devant Yume et Mirai qui se tenaient la main. La douceur qu'elle dégageait leur rappelait leur mère et leurs larmes recommencèrent à couler. Soudain, la boule lumineuse bougea à toute vitesse et pénétra dans la poitrine de Yume. Sous le choc, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Son corps irradia quelques instants et se souleva du sol de telle sorte que sa sœur dut lui lâcher la main. Yume brillait tellement que Mirai, Tairyoku et Hana détournèrent les yeux. Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, la lumière s'éteignit, et Yume s'effondra, inconsciente. Sa sœur et son père se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et porta un regard confus sur son entourage.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le pouvoir sacré t'a choisie Yume, lui répondit Hana. Tu es notre nouvelle prêtresse.

* * *

><p>NA : Qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

La suite... plus tard ^^


	11. Chapter 10

NA : Bonjour tout le monde ! A une semaine de la rentrée, voici un nouveau chapitre pour se donner du courage !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10 : Comment tout a basculé… Que quelqu'un calme Natsu, de préférence avant qu'il n'aille défier une guilde entière tout seul !<strong>

* * *

><p>- Le pouvoir sacré t'a choisie Yume, lui répondit Hana. Tu es notre nouvelle prêtresse.<p>

La jeune fille la regarda, abasourdie.

- Mais… pourquoi moi ?

- C'est ton destin. Maintenant, il faut que je vous parle. Je sais que vous souffrez énormément en ce moment, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si nous voulons éviter une catastrophe, vous devez toutes les deux être au courant de la prophétie…

Le décor changea une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient à présent revenus dans le jardin. Le soleil brillait doucement, et commençait à descendre dans le ciel. La douceur du temps laissait à penser qu'on était en été. Devant eux, Yume et Chuujou marchaient en silence. Ils avaient grandi et semblaient à peine plus jeunes que ceux que Lucy venait de rencontrer. Le jeune homme avait l'air nerveux. Yume le regarda et lui demanda, l'air mi-amusée, mi-méfiante :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? Nous aurions pu parler dans la guilde, comme d'habitude.

Le jeune homme rougit.

- Non, ici c'est… mieux.

Yume s'arrêta et il l'imita.

- Chuujou, je sais ce que tu veux me demander. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, la réponse est non et ne changera pas, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu essaieras. Tu devrais passer à autre chose. Il y a plein de filles magnifiques dans notre guilde, et la moitié n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

- Je ne peux pas Yume. C'est toi que je veux, depuis que nous sommes enfants, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Arrête avec tes histoires de prêtresse et de secret qui t'empêche de te lier avec qui que ce soit. Tu as des sentiments pour moi, je le sais. N'essaie pas de me mentir, tu ne peux pas.

- Chuujou, s'il-te-plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, lui répondit-elle en baissant le regard.

- Je vais te les faciliter alors. Je suis au courant pour la prophétie. Je sais tout.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

- Mais comment ?

- Le jour où Hana-san vous l'a apprise, nous étions juste à l'extérieur et nous avons tout entendu, Shin et moi.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Alors tu sais que je vais mourir. Il est hors de question que…

- Arrête ! l'interrompit-il, en colère à présent. Je ne te laisserai pas disparaître, jamais ! On peut encore faire quelque chose, rien n'est décidé, il faut se battre ! Sinon, à quoi ça sert d'être au courant ? Et tu crois vraiment que Mirai pourrait se retourner contre toi ?

- Mais ça me fait si peur… Tout comme maman a disparu si soudainement, les choses ici pourraient changer. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui déclenchera tout ça.

Elle hésita, puis reprit à voix basse.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est moi qui ai été choisie. En plus, Mirai lit les rêves de la même façon que moi, elle aurait fait une bien meilleure prêtresse.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu remplis très bien ton rôle, et tout le monde t'adore et te respecte. Mais depuis que tu es devenue prêtresse, vous portez le poids de cette malédiction sur vos épaules toi et Mirai. Laisse-moi t'aider à porter ce fardeau, ne me repousse plus.

Il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme et avait posé sa main sur sa joue.

- Chuujou…

- Je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi, murmura-t-il en fixant son regard au sien. Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je t'aime Yume.

Il l'embrassa et elle céda.

- Il était temps ! murmura Mirai à l'adresse de Shin.

Ils étaient tous les deux cachés derrière des buissons et épiaient le couple qu'ils avaient suivi discrètement lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du temple.

- Ooooooh, mais… Chuujou espèce de pervers ! Arrêtes de tripoter ma sœur ! murmura-t-elle, toujours cachée. Et toi là, ne regarde pas, t'es trop jeune pour ça ! reprit-elle à l'adresse de Shin, en lui cachant les yeux.

- Fiche-moi la paix ! répondit-il, à voix basse, je te rappelle que je n'ai que deux ans de moins que toi !

- Ce qui t'en fait 15. Il te manque quelques dizaines d'années pour avoir le droit de regarder Yume !

- Je m'en fiche de ta sœur, maugréa-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse-tomber, allons-y. C'est toi la perverse, pour continuer à mater « ça ».

- Je ne mate pas ! Mais t'as raison, on y va.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis Mirai attrapa l'oreille de Shin et la lui tira, en continuant d'avancer.

- Héééé qu'est-ce que tu fais ! protesta celui-ci.

- C'est ta punition ! Vous êtes vraiment des petits fouineurs, toi et ton frère !

- Tu parles de la prophétie ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Tu sais, je ne veux pas que vous mourriez, dit Shin embarrassé. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

- Shin… Je…, hésita-t-elle. Moi non plus tu sais, mais tant qu'on reste ensemble Yume et moi, il n'y a pas de risque. En plus, je n'y crois pas vraiment. Je sais bien que les pouvoirs qui sont passés de génération en génération dans notre famille sont extrêmement puissants, mais cette histoire d'élue, de fin du monde avec notre combat en point d'orgue, je trouve que ça ressemble à un mauvais roman. Ce n'est vraiment pas réaliste, et je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre parce que quelqu'un, il y a très longtemps a rêvé d'un futur incertain. Quels que fussent les pouvoirs de notre ancêtre, l'avenir est extrêmement difficile à prédire, surtout ce genre de chose. Si ça se trouve, les choses ont déjà changé et cette prophétie n'a plus lieu d'être ! Après tout, personne après elle n'en a jamais rêvé à nouveau.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un silence. Puis Shin reprit, l'air embarrassé.

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Mirai soupira faiblement. Elle semblait avoir redouté qu'ils en arrivent là.

- Si…, répondit-elle. Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu es comme mon petit frère. Et il y a déjà quelqu'un que je…

- Cet idiot de Yoru ? s'emporta le jeune homme. Il ne vaut rien ! Et il est trop vieux !

- Je me contrefiche de ce que tu penses de lui, Shin ! Je ne te demande pas ta permission !

Mirai le quitta précipitamment, en colère contre son ami qui regrettait déjà ses paroles.

Le paysage se brouilla une nouvelle fois, donnant un léger tournis à Lucy.

- Alors comme ça, ça y est. Tu lui as dit oui.

Ils étaient à présent de retour dans la grande salle où avait eu lieu l'oraison funèbre d'Amami. Les tentures noires avaient disparu, révélant des murs ornés de peintures colorées, représentant les différentes prêtresses s'étant succédé depuis Hikari. Des tables étaient disposées dans la pièce, où de nombreuses personnes étaient assises, discutant, mangeant, se bagarrant. _« Cet endroit ressemble beaucoup à Fairy Tail »_ pensa Lucy en regardant autour d'elle. Elle était à côté de la table où Yume était installée et lisait un livre. Un homme brun, grand et très costaud venait d'arriver. Il s'adressa à la jeune fille en s'asseyant face à elle. Il avait l'air en colère.

- Oui Yoru, il m'a demandé de me fiancer avec lui, et j'ai dit oui.

- Pourquoi ? Ce type est une mauviette ! Laisse-le tomber, ce n'est pas un homme comme lui qu'il te faut !

- Mais un homme comme toi, c'est ça ? répondit la prêtresse en soupirant, sans quitter son livre des yeux. Nous avons eu cette discussion des centaines de fois, et ça se finit toujours de la même manière. Non Yoru je ne t'aime pas, alors laisse-tomber ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ?

La jeune femme avait l'air passablement agacée. Le ton qu'elle avait employé étonna Lucy, qui n'imaginait pas la jeune femme parler ainsi.

- Parce que je te veux toi, pas une autre ! Et j'aimerai bien que ta sœur arrête de me tourner autour à ce propos. Si tu repousses mes avances à cause d'elle, je te préviens c'est inutile. Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tant mieux ! Ca me ferait mal que Mirai sorte avec un type comme toi. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle te trouve. Tu es égoïste, violent et hypocrite.

Elle fit une pause et leva le regard de son livre pour le regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, son ton avait changé. Plus bas, plus menaçant.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici ? Ne me sous-estime pas, je suis la prêtresse de cette guilde et je fais des rêves très instructifs en ce moment ! Je n'ai rien dit pour te laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais là, c'est trop. Alors dis-moi Yoru, es-tu vraiment resté ici pour mes beaux yeux lorsque tu es arrivé il y a trois ans comme tu le prétends? Où es-tu juste un agent double de Dark Holders ?

Yoru, estomaqué, ne répondit pas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit la jeune fille, elle aussi en colère à présent.

- Tu te trompes Yume. C'est vrai que c'est de cette guilde que je viens, mais si je suis resté, c'est vraiment pour toi.

- A d'autres ! Je ne te crois pas Yoru et je te surveillerai. Au moindre agissement suspect, je te ferai renvoyer ! Mais, si comme tu le dis, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

Devant les accusations de la prêtresse, Yoru prit la mouche et haussa le ton.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine ! Tu sais quoi Yume ? J'en ai marre que tu me regardes de haut et me traites comme si j'étais une merde de chien collé sous ta chaussure ! Si tu veux que je m'en aille, très bien, je m'en vais ! Je ne supporterai pas de te voir mariée avec un autre de toute façon. Mais ne viens pas pleurer quand ton beau petit monde sera brisé et que tu auras tout perdu ! Si tu m'avais accepté, je t'aurais sauvée.

- Ce sont des menaces ?

- Qui sait ?

Il se releva et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Il sortit en claquant la porte. Le silence se fit dans la guilde, mais comme Yume ne bougeait pas, les conversations reprirent peu à peu. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Yoru faisait des avances à la jeune fille à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion et qu'il se faisait toujours rejeter. La prêtresse s'était montrée compréhensive au début, puis devant l'acharnement qu'il mettait à la séduire, elle s'était montrée de plus en plus sèche. Cependant, elle savait que sa sœur avait un très gros faible pour le mage, et elle eut peur de sa réaction en apprenant son départ, alors qu'elle n'avait rien de concret contre lui. Ce n'étaient que des rêves et elle savait que ça ne suffirait pas à Mirai. Il avait très bien pu dire tout cela sous le coup de la colère, elle s'était montrée vraiment désagréable. Aussi, elle se leva et partit à la poursuite de Yoru pour lui présenter ses excuses, et lui demander de rester. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des preuves réelles contre lui, ou au contraire en sa faveur. Elle le rattrapa alors qu'il allait sortir du jardin.

- Attends, Yoru ! Je… te prie de m'excuser.

- Les mots semblent vraiment t'écorcher la langue, lança-t-il en se retournant. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je reste ? Tu me détestes.

Yume ne répondit pas.

- A moins que ce soit ça que tu veuilles…

Il s'approcha brusquement d'elle et l'embrassa. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis essaya de le repousser. Mais il était plus fort qu'elle et elle eut beau se débattre, ça ne sembla pas le déranger. Il finit par mettre fin au baiser, mais ne la relâcha pas. Elle lui décocha une claque, furieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! cria-t-elle. Laisse-moi !

- Oh non, pas maintenant que je t'ai goûtée. Fallait pas me chercher Yume, tu m'as trouvé.

Il avait les yeux d'un fou. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus brutalement cette fois, et comme elle continuait de se débattre furieusement, il la plaqua violemment contre un arbre. La tête de la jeune fille heurta le tronc et le choc l'étourdit. Elle sombra dans une demi-conscience. Elle sentait les mains de son agresseur dans ses cheveux, dans le creux de ses reins, sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait plus réagir, elle était comme paralysée. Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Yoru remonter sur sa cuisse, soulevant sa robe, elle commença à pleurer.

- Arrête ! hurla Natsu en se précipitant vers eux. Il voulut frapper Yoru, mais il passa au travers.

- Natsu, c'est un souvenir, on ne peut pas le changer ! lui lança Gray, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la situation non plus.

Ils étaient tous horrifiés et ne voulaient pas en voir plus. Heureusement, à ce moment un flash de lumière frappa Yoru, qui dût lâcher Yume. Celle-ci tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, sous le choc. Yoru convulsa quelques instants, puis reprit ses esprits.

- Ton chevalier servant est arrivé, princesse ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra…

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, ordure !

Chuujou s'élançait vers lui, une boule d'électricité se reformant déjà au creux de sa main, prête à frapper son ennemi. Il la lança et Yoru l'évita de peu. Il regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille immobile devant lui, puis s'enfuit.

Yume était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux et pleurait. Ses rideaux étaient tirés. Elle avait demandé à rester seule, malgré les protestations de son fiancé. Soudain, Mirai fit irruption dans sa chambre, enragée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Pourquoi tu l'as chassé ? De quel droit ? J'ai tout vu, la façon dont tu l'as traité, dont tu l'as renvoyé, je l'ai rêvé cette nuit ! Je suis revenue en catastrophe de mission, pour t'en empêcher, mais il était trop tard ! Il est parti ! PARTI ! ET C'EST A CAUSE DE TOI ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour lui, mais tu t'en moques éperdument n'est-ce pas ? Il t'agaçait alors tu lui as dit de partir ! C'est dégueulasse, tu ne penses qu'à toi, j'en peux plus ! Et arrêtes de pleurer comme si c'était toi la victime !

- Mais Mirai…

- Non, il n'y a pas de Mirai qui tienne ! Je t'ai épaulée, soutenue du mieux que je le pouvais depuis le jour où tu as été choisie ! Je ne me suis jamais plainte, j'ai supporté tes angoisses alors que j'avais les miennes aussi ! J'ai dû endurer le changement de regard que les autres portaient sur moi, je n'étais plus que la sœur de la prêtresse, toujours derrière, jamais à ta hauteur, à toi, la parfaite Yume ! Mais je m'en fichais ! J'ai même supporté sans rien dire les avances qu'il te faisait ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on était ensemble et que tu étais heureuse, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi quoi qu'il advienne, alors ça suffisait à me rendre forte ! Mais je me trompais, tu m'as trahie ! Et je n'ai plus envie de me donner du mal pour toi, ça ne m'apporte rien du tout !

Mirai pleurait pour de bon elle aussi, mais des larmes de rage. Elle regarda sa sœur choquée, prit une inspiration, puis se retourna.

- Au revoir Yume, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Attends, où vas-tu ?

- Le rejoindre. Je le retrouverai, il me suffira de rêver.

- Non ! Tu ne sais pas tout, reviens ! Tu n'as pas tout vu, sinon tu ne dirais pas ça ! MIRAI !

Mais la jeune fille sortait déjà et claqua la porte. Elle tomba sur Shin, qui avait entendu des cris et voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

- Je m'en vais, Shin. Cet endroit m'étouffe, elle m'étouffe. Ici, il n'y a plus rien pour moi, lui répondit Mirai en séchant ses larmes.

- Quoi ? Non, reste, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, si vous en discutez calmement…

- Tu es de son côté maintenant ? Tant pis, partir n'en est que plus facile.

- Arrête ! Tu sais bien que je serais toujours de ton côté, seulement tu te trompes cette fois-ci !

- C'est inutile. Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici.

Ils étaient arrivés à la porte de derrière, que Mirai ouvrit. Shin la retint.

- Moi, je suis toujours là.

- Ca ne me suffit pas.

Devant l'acidité du ton et des paroles de la jeune fille, Shin la relâcha, et Mirai disparut dans la nuit.

La mage à peine partie, le décor fut de nouveau modifié. Ils se trouvaient en plein champ de bataille. Des éclairs de magie et des sorts fusaient de toutes les directions, et Lucy se baissa instinctivement, avant de se rappeler qu'elle se trouvait dans un souvenir et ne risquait rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut le jardin du temple. L'étonnement laissa place à l'horreur lorsqu'elle vit le paysage apocalyptique qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Les arbres étaient brisés et de certains, il ne restait plus que des cendres. La guilde était en feu.

Tout autour d'eux, le combat faisait rage. La jeune fille vit Juvia avoir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'un corps passa à travers elle, pour aller se cogner contre la fontaine, à moitié détruite. Elle se retourna. Lucy suivit son regard et vit Shin, étendu à terre. Il se releva vite, mais avait l'air sonné.

- Alors, gamin, t'es jaloux il parait ? se moqua une voix tonitruante.

Yoru s'avançait d'un pas nonchalant vers le jeune mage. Le visage déformé par la rage, celui-ci s'élança vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Espèce d'ordure, elle est partie à cause de toi ! Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est la rendre malheureuse ! Je vais te réduire en bouillie !

Il leva la main, formant une tornade, qu'il lança sur Yoru. Celui-ci l'évita de peu, ainsi que les rafales coupantes comme des rasoirs que le jeune mage lança sur lui. Le traitre se trouva tout à coup pris dans une nouvelle tornade, qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Le combat semblait pencher en faveur de Shin, lorsque la tempête autour de son ennemi disparut.

- Tu t'es amélioré, dis-donc ! lui dit-celui-ci, l'air impressionné. Mais ça ne suffira pas.

Yoru regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux. Shin s'immobilisa instantanément. Il se sortit cependant vite de l'influence de Yoru et voulut l'attaquer de nouveau. Mais il ne se passa rien. Il recommença en se concentrant plus fort, et tomba à terre en se tenant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Désolé, mais j'ai dû sceller ta magie, elle devenait très embêtante. J'ai rien contre toi personnellement, mais notre mission est de pulvériser ta petite guilde. Le prends pas mal, t'aurais pas dû m'attaquer, et choisir un adversaire à ta taille.

Il sortit un poignard et fonça sur Shin qui para le coup de justesse. Il répliqua en donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre de Yoru et profita de ce que celui-ci était légèrement sonné pour lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure, lui brisant le nez. Yoru recula sous le coup et regarda Shin.

- Vous me cassez les pieds, ton frère et toi. Vous faites partie des seuls mages qui aient réussi à me porter un coup et qui soient encore vivants pour s'en vanter.

Shin tituba, il n'avait plus de forces. Il se sentait vidé, il avait pris plusieurs mauvais coups et tenter de briser le scellé qui retenait sa magie était trop épuisant. Il s'effondra alors que Yoru avançait vers lui, avec le sourire de qui s'apprête à achever son adversaire. Shin eut juste le temps de le voir se faire frapper par un rayon lumineux, puis il s'évanouit.

Lucy et compagnie furent brusquement transportés à un autre endroit du champ de bataille. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille vit le combat entre Shin et Yoru à quelques dizaines de mètres et comprit qu'ils avaient remonté le temps de quelques minutes. Face à elle, deux jeunes femmes, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau s'affrontaient. Mirai harcelait Yume à l'aide de lianes épineuses qui sortaient du sol, que la jeune prêtresse faisait disparaître facilement, en gagnant toutefois quelques égratignures au passage, mais sans répliquer.

- Arrête Mirai, s'il-te-plait ! suppliait-elle. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas me battre contre toi et que ta magie n'a pas d'effet sur moi. C'est inutile, tu nous fais du mal pour rien ! Tu ne vois pas ce que Dark Holders fait subir à notre guilde ?

- C'est me supplier qui est inutile, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je ne fais plus partie de Dreaming Light. Il n'y a d'ailleurs plus de Dreaming Light. Regarde autour de toi ! Le temple est détruit, et la moitié des mages se sont enfuis et vous ont abandonnés. Si tu ne veux pas te défendre tant pis pour toi !

Elle sortit une fiole et la lança sur sa sœur, qui, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, ne put l'éviter. Il s'en dégagea une fumée grise à l'odeur acide, qui enveloppa Yume. Elle toussa et tomba à genoux.

- Alors, tu l'as vraiment fait, dit-elle en levant des yeux remplis de larmes vers sa sœur.

- Tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas empêché alors ?

- J'ai préféré te faire confiance et croire que tu renoncerais.

- On devrait arrêter de se faire confiance, ça ne nous réussit pas, lui répondit Mirai d'une voix triste.

- Quoi que tu en penses, je ne t'ai pas trahie. Tes sentiments t'aveuglent et t'empêchent de voir la vérité. Mais je garde espoir. Je veux croire que nous trouverons une solution et que nous empêcherons cette stupide prophétie de se réaliser. Moi, je continue de croire en toi, en nous. J'y croirai pour deux s'il le faut. Et je t'empêcherai de l'affronter seule. C'est mon devoir, et je le vaincrais, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. Alors ne mets pas ta vie en jeu et renonce à cette folie, Mirai. Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir.

- Alors, tu as tout vu… Si tu me fais tant confiance, reste en dehors de ça et laisse-moi faire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Mais sache que je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de revenir.

- Je le sais.

La jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, elle ne pourrait plus rester consciente très longtemps. Mais avant de s'évanouir, elle devait lui dire une dernière chose. Une chose capitale. Elle força sa bouche à former les mots, sa gorge à faire sortir sa voix.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi qu'on puisse te dire, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Tu es ma sœur et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça.

A bout de forces, Yume se tut et ferma ses yeux qui continuaient à laisser échapper ses larmes. Mirai se détourna et partit. A ce moment, Tairyoku arriva et avisa sa fille inconsciente. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'enfuit du champ de bataille, sans être vu, abandonnant sa guilde dont il ne restait que des ruines.

La scène se dissipa lentement, et les mages de Fairy Tail se retrouvèrent à nouveaux dans la petite salle aux murs de pierre. Tairyoku s'écroula sur sa chaise, épuisé par le sort qu'il venait de jeter. Yume s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.

Ils étaient troublés par les évènements auxquels ils venaient d'assister et se sentaient mal à l'aise d'avoir pénétré l'intimité de leurs hôtes. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment.

Lucy, ne supportant plus le lourd silence, posa la première question qui lui passait par la tête.

- Comment les avez-vous retrouvés ? demanda-t-elle à Shin et à Chuujou.

- J'ai vu maître Tairyoku emporter Yume, alors que je venais d'assommer Yoru. J'ai pris Shin, et je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici.

- Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons appris que notre guilde avait été accusée d'avoir attaqué sans raison Dark Holders et était condamnée à la dissolution, continua Shin. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de nos amis depuis, nous ne savons pas qui a survécu.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! s'emporta Lucy. C'est eux qui sont venus chez vous !

- Kyouaku, le maître de Dark Holders est un homme riche et influent, et le conseil est suffisamment occupé à se reformer pour aller chercher plus loin. Lorsqu'ils se soucieront de notre cas, il sera trop tard, répondit Yume.

Juvia se tourna vers elle.

- Juvia n'a pas bien compris l'échange que vous avez eu avec votre sœur, à la fin. Qui veut-elle affronter ? Et puis, elle donne tantôt l'impression de vous avoir trahis, tantôt de vouloir vous aider…

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de raconter mes rêves, mais je crois que je dois vous expliquer au moins ceci. Je pense que Mirai a vu que j'avais chassé Yoru, mais pas … ce qu'il a essayé de faire après, et elle m'en a voulu. Elle a fini par le retrouver et a rejoint sa guilde, qui n'était autre que Dark Holders. Et ce n'est qu'une fois là-bas qu'elle a compris la vraie nature de cette guilde, et que son maître voulait nous attaquer pour s'emparer de mes pouvoirs. C'est lui, l'ennemi annoncé par la prophétie. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris, mais je suis sure qu'il sait qui je suis. Et la veille de l'attaque, j'ai rêvé qu'il demandait à ma sœur de créer un poison m'empêchant de me servir de la magie, pour m'affaiblir et m'obliger à me montrer pour obtenir l'antidote. L'attaque de notre guilde n'était qu'une diversion. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, l'affrontement avait déjà commencé et je me suis retrouvée face à elle.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté ? Elle doit bien se douter que ça ne fait que vous rapprocher un peu plus du désastre ? demanda Gray.

- Pour se venger ? Pour me tenir à l'écart ? Ou prouver qu'elle peut réussir à affronter Kyouaku seule et à l'inverse de ce que dit la prophétie ? Peut-être un peu tout ça à la fois. Elle m'en veut, mais elle sait aussi que notre lumière ne doit pas tomber en de mauvaises mains, même si elle ne croit pas vraiment au destin.

- Que vient faire Wendy dans tout ça ? intervint Sharuru.

- C'est de notre faute. Malgré tous ses efforts, mon père n'a pu trouver l'antidote de se poison. Mirai a dû voir que Chuujou et Shin allaient ramener votre amie ici et qu'elle pourrait me soigner. Elle a voulu les en empêcher et a prévenu Kyouaku. La magie de votre amie est très intéressante pour Kyouaku, alors il a demandé à ma sœur de la lui ramener et il la gardera jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait vaincue, au cas où il en aurait besoin. Après, il l'absorbera.

- Comment peut-il faire ça ?

- Il existe un sort ancien, appartenant à la magie perdue, qui permet de s'approprier les pouvoirs d'autres mages lorsqu'on les tue… Je l'ai vu l'utiliser… sur moi.

Un lourd silence s'abattit de nouveau sur le petit groupe.

- Alors, ça veut dire que le futur est déjà décidé ? demanda Lucy, horrifiée.

- Non, car dans aucune de mes visions je ne vous ai vus, hors vous êtes là. Le futur a déjà changé, mais je ne peux plus le voir.

- Et Wendy ? S'il utilise ce sort sur elle dès maintenant ? paniqua Sharuru.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tant qu'il ne m'aura pas vaincue, il ne lui fera rien. Il n'est pas stupide et sait que la magie du Dragon Slayer des cieux ne peut pas soigner son utilisateur.

- Bon, alors on y va ! s'exclama Natsu. Dîtes-nous où sont ces types, et on va leur mettre une raclée dont ils se souviendront !

- Non, répondit Tairyoku qui n'était pas encore intervenu.

Il avait l'air assez mal en point, mais il devait encore tenir. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer à maintenir les protections de la forêt.

- Non ? demanda Natsu étonné, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Vous n'êtes pas tous remis des évènements de la journée, et nous non plus. Y aller maintenant serait du suicide, nous faire tuer ne nous avancerait à rien. Nous devrions au moins attendre demain.

- Mais, je vais très bien moi ! Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de tous ces imbéciles tout seul !

Pendant qu'il se vantait, des flammes sortaient de sa bouche, et il avait son sourire carnassier qui ne présageait rien de bon. Qui présageait surtout de gros dégâts, et une facture exorbitante. Lucy n'avait pas besoin de lire les rêves pour voir ses maigres économies s'évaporer en fumée, vraisemblablement directement carbonisées par son ami.

- On se calme Natsu ! le reprit Erza. Pour l'instant, nous allons faire ce que nous disent les clients et nous reposer pour la nuit.

- Quels clients ? Ce n'est même pas une requête officielle et … AYE !

* * *

><p>NA : Et voilà ! Alors ?<p>

Je sais, Fairy Tail n'occupe toujours pas la première place dans ce chapitre, mais ils reviennent bientôt !

A+ ^^


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde !

Après une looooooooongue absence, pour laquelle je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Mais non mais non, je vous rassure je n'abandonne pas cette fic, ni maintenant, ni jamais !

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voudrais remercier Paprika qui a commenté chacun des chapitres au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^

Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11 : Conversations… Fonce Juvia, fonce ! Mais laisse-moi en dehors de tout ça, s'il-te-plait…<strong>

* * *

><p>- On se calme Natsu ! Pour l'instant, nous allons faire ce que nous disent les clients et nous reposer pour la nuit.<p>

- Quels clients ? Ce n'est même pas une requête officielle et … AYE !

Il fut décidé qu'ils se reposeraient tous un moment, puis qu'ils mettraient au point un plan d'attaque avant de se coucher. Il ne restait que trois chambres libres, alors ils (Erza) décidèrent (décida) que Lucy et Juvia dormiraient dans la même chambre, de même pour Natsu et Gray. Ces derniers protestèrent vigoureusement jusqu'à ce que la reine des fées leur jette un regard noir et leur réponde d'une voix diabolique :

- _Ne me dîtes pas que vous voulez dormir avec les filles, bande de débauchés ! A moins que vous ne préfériez dormir avec MOI…_

- On fera tout ce que vous voulez, Erza-samaaaaaa !

- Je prends une chambre seule, à côté de la vôtre. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à m'empêcher de dormir compris ? Et je veux que votre chambre soit nickelle demain matin !

- Compris Erza-sama !

- Bien, c'est réglé alors.

Sharuru, voulant avoir le plus de calme possible, demanda à Erza si elle pouvait rester avec elle. La jeune femme accepta, et devant le regard implorant d'Happy, elle l'autorisa à venir aussi après lui avoir arraché la promesse qu'il ne les ennuierait pas.

Elle remercia Tairyoku pour son hospitalité. _« En même temps, c'est un peu de leur faute si on est là ! »_ pensa Lucy. Puis, la rouquine se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle s'était attribuée, pour profiter d'un instant de calme avant de préparer leur plan de bataille. Elle s'allongea sur le lit après avoir refermé la porte derrière Sharuru et Happy, qui pour une fois restait tranquille, et se mit à réfléchir. Gray et Natsu étaient vraiment survoltés depuis le matin et n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher des poux sans raison. Rien de bien nouveau finalement, mais elle se sentait plus fatiguée et plus inquiète, alors elle les supportait un peu moins bien. Son trouble n'était pas uniquement dû à la fin du monde qui semblait approcher à grands pas. Non, ça elle le gérait plutôt bien, elle n'en était pas à sa première apocalypse. Mais elle repensait à la réunion du conseil à laquelle elle aurait dû se rendre avec maître Makarov.

Elle savait très bien pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués. Lui, en tant que maître de la guilde qui avait arrêté Gerald et elle, en tant que « chef » de l'équipe qui l'avait affronté. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait que d'une réunion préparatoire, mais son jugement aurait lieu bientôt, et ils avaient été assignés à y témoigner. Et elle avait très peur que quoi qu'elle puisse dire pour le défendre, le Conseil ne trouve un moyen pour le retourner contre lui et ne décide de le condamner… à la peine capitale.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Pour l'instant, elle allait se concentrer sur la fin du monde à venir, et repousser ces sombres pensées à plus tard. Elle allait peut-être gagner un ou deux jours et pouvoir se défouler sur deux ou trois mages sombres, ça lui calmerait les nerfs.

...

Lucy et Juvia entrèrent dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée et s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Une place. Une grande place, mais une place quand même. Elles se regardèrent et ne purent réprimer une grimace.

_« Si au moins Juvia avais pu être dans la même chambre que Gray-sama, mais non, il a fallu qu'elle soit avec Lucy ! Tant pis, Juvia sortira victorieuse de cette épreuve, pour l'amour de Gray-sama ! »_ pensa la mage de l'eau en jetant un regard noir à la blonde qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

_« Oooooh, elle me fiche la trouille, pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? Je vais pas m'en tirer vivante à ce compte là ! Faîtes-la dormir avec Gray bon sang ! Au moins je serais avec Natsu… Dans un lit… D'une seule place… Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Nan, c'est juste que ça serait plus pratique, et plus sécuritaire surtout… Ben voyons ! Il risque juste de me carboniser durant son sommeil ! Finalement, Juvia c'est très bien, au pire, elle me noie… Pfffffff »_

La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas las vers le lit et s'y écroula en soupirant. Juvia la regardait avec méfiance, comme si Lucy s'apprêtait à lui jouer un mauvais tour. La constellationniste décida d'ignorer l'animosité qui suintait de la jeune femme et rompit le silence.

- Je propose qu'on dorme tête-bêche ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- …

- Tu sais, il y en a une qui dort avec la tête d'un côté et l'autre de l'autre, on gagne de la place comme ça et…

- Juvia sait ce que ça veut dire.

- Ah, ok…

- Juvia est fatiguée et voudrait se reposer.

La mage de l'eau enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit, tournant le dos à Lucy. La jeune fille resta quelques minutes assise sans rien dire. Ses relations avec Juvia n'étaient pas au beau fixe, et cela l'ennuyait. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de raison, elles ne s'intéressaient pas au même homme… Puisque Lucy ne s'intéressait à personne. Elle prit sur elle et décida de dissiper le malentendu une bonne fois pour toute. Après tout, elles étaient deux mages de la même guilde, Fairy Tail, et allaient affronter la fin du monde ensemble. Ce n'était pas un idiot aveugle qui ne comprenait rien à rien qui allait les empêcher d'être amies ! D'autant que Lucy appréciait déjà Juvia. Lorsqu'elle n'essayait pas de la désintégrer du regard ou de la noyer*… Elle se racla la gorge.

- Juvia ? Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais te reposer, mais je crois qu'on devrait parler.

- Alors, Lucy se décide enfin à déclarer la guerre à Juvia pour le cœur de Gray-sama ? répondit la jeune femme en se redressant.

- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! contesta vivement la constellationniste en faisant de grands gestes. Ecoute, tu te trompes complètement, il n'y a rien entre Gray et moi ! Rien du tout ! On est amis, c'est tout ! C'est sûr, je l'adore, mais je n'éprouve pas de sentiments amoureux pour lui, je te le promets. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas où tu as été pêcher un truc pareil.

- Gray-sama a dit qu'il préférait donner sa vie plutôt que de livrer Lucy à Phantom Lord, lorsqu'il a affronté Juvia, répondit la jeune femme du tac au tac.

_ « Mais ce n'est pas de faute ! Moi, j'ai rien dit du tout ! »_

- Il aurait dit ça pour n'importe quel mage de notre guilde tu sais. Moi, toi, Erza, maître Makarov, et même Natsu !

- Pour Juvia aussi ?

- Bien sûr !

Lucy sentait que la tension entre elles s'apaisait peu à peu, alors elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Et même, je dirais que pour toi, ça serait un peu différent.

- Oui, Juvia n'est pas à Fairy Tail depuis très longtemps, alors forcément Gray-sama n'a pas autant d'affection pour elle que pour les autres membres de la guilde…

Elle avait l'air si triste en disant ça ! Lucy se doutait qu'elle aurait ce genre de réaction. Convaincre Juvia du contraire serait sûrement difficile.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Comment t'expliquer ? Ecoute, je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend lui-même compte, mais je crois qu'il t'aime bien Juvia, différemment de moi ou même d'Erza.

- Gray-sama aime bien Juvia ? Il l'a dit à Lucy ?

- Euh non… Pas exactement… Mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Comme ce matin par exemple…

- Juvia s'est conduite de façon odieuse, elle a abusé de Gray-sama, qui était empoisonné !

La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains, un air positivement horrifié sur le visage et Lucy décida de laisser ce sujet de côté.

- Il se conduit de façon étrange quand tu es dans les parages, il est plus timide (_« Pour autant qu'un exhibitionniste puisse faire preuve de timidité… »_)… et … et tout à l'heure quand on a parlé de toi, il a rougi !

- Oui, le comportement de Juvia l'a horriblement gêné, alors…

- Mais je te dis qu'il est dingue de toi ! Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! On va jamais y arriver si vous êtes tous les deux aussi bouchés ! Il faut qu'il y en ait un qui passe à l'attaque où vous passerez le reste de votre vie à faire semblant de ne pas vous regarder ! Alors fonce Juvia, fonce ! Et mets-le à tes pieds !

Dans sa ferveur, Lucy s'était mise debout sur le lit et brandissait son poing vers le ciel. Enfin, vers le plafond.

- Lucy dit des bêtises… Mais c'est gentil d'encourager Juvia. Mais alors, Lucy n'est vraiment pas amoureuse de Gray-sama ?

La constellationniste hocha vigoureusement de la tête, en se remettant à genou sur le lit.

- Juvia s'est trompée tout ce temps ?

Nouveaux hochements de tête.

- Lucy est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Re-hochements de tête…

- Euh… non ! Lucy n'est … je veux dire, je ne suis amoureuse de personne !

Le visage de Natsu flotta dans son esprit. Elle le chassa. Le visage de Natsu, avec son sourire si innocent flotta dans son esprit. Elle rougit et le chassa. Mais il fut remplacé par Natsu la sauvant des morts-vivants, Natsu la prenant dans ses bras, Natsu lui nouant son écharpe autour de la cuisse, Natsu la portant sur son dos, Natsu la réconfortant … Natsu l'embrassant … Natsu, Natsu, Natsu… Elle était si rouge que de la fumée aurait tout aussi bien pu lui sortir par les oreilles.

- Lucy est en train de mentir à Juvia. Si Lucy n'avoue pas l'identité de la personne qu'elle aime, Juvia va croire qu'il s'agit de Gray-sama et déclarer une guerre sans pitié à Lucy ! dit la mage de l'eau, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Lucy n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. Comment avaient-elles pu passer du cas de Gray et de Juvia à l'identité de celui qu'elle aimait ? Alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ! Mais la vérité devenait trop pressante pour qu'elle continue de la nier, et s'imposait à elle, balayant toutes ses résistances en faisant sournoisement et constamment apparaître le visage du Salamander dans son esprit. _« Mais qui crois-tu tromper, ma pauvre Lucy ! Il est grand tant de regarder la réalité en face !»_ Elle avait de plus en plus chaud, et la désagréable impression que tout le sang de son cerveau l'avait déserté pour venir loger dans ses joues.

- Lucy ? appela Juvia alors que la jeune fille semblait proche de la syncope.

- …tsu, murmura cette dernière.

- Comment ? Juvia n'a pas entendu.

- Natsu ! Natsu ! Natsu ! Je suis amoureuse de Natsu ! cria la constellationniste.

- D'a-d'accord… Juvia a compris ! bégaya la mage de l'eau en ayant un mouvement de recul, surprise par le cri de la blonde.

L'avoir enfin reconnu et dit à voix haute la soulagea, comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids de la poitrine. Jusqu'au moment où ledit jeune homme déboula dans la chambre, l'air inquiet.

- Lucy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu as crié mon nom comme ça ?

- HIIIIIIIII ! Va-t-en ! hurla-t-elle en lui lançant son oreiller à la figure. On n'entre pas dans une chambre de filles sans frapper !

Elle sauta du lit, poussa le Dragon Slayer déconcerté hors de la chambre et referma la porte, essoufflée. Puis, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Juvia ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Lucy est plutôt drôle en fait ! Et mignonne !

- Tu trouves ?

- Est-ce qu'elle va foncer et mettre Natsu-san à ses pieds ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle.

- Hum… On verra, répondit la jeune constellationniste en se relevant. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Juvia a besoin de réfléchir… Juvia va aller prendre l'air.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, puis elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna.

- Lucy ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- Euh… De rien.

Puis elle sortit. Lucy était plutôt contente de sa conversation avec Juvia (même si elle avait faillit tourner à la catastrophe. Vraiment, l'ouïe affutée du Salamander était très irritante quand cela ne servait pas à lui sauver la vie). Elle avait l'agréable sentiment qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées et qu'elles allaient réellement devenir amies, pas juste compagnons de guilde.

...

Gray et Natsu râlaient sec en entrant dans leur chambre. Comment Erza pouvait-elle s'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'ils allaient pouvoir se supporter l'un l'autre toute une nuit ?

_« Si cet abruti se met à ronfler, je ne réponds plus de rien ! »_ pensa Gray alors qu'il refermait la porte. Il envisagea un instant de la rouvrir et d'aller trouver la terrifiante jeune femme pour lui démontrer l'absurdité de ce qu'elle lui demandait. Mais il se souvint du regard qu'elle leur avait lancé et ses paroles résonnèrent dans son esprit : _«__Ne me dîtes pas que vous voulez dormir avec les filles, bande de débauchés ! A moins que vous ne préfériez dormir avec MOI… dormir avec MOI… MOI… »_. Il en eu des sueurs froides et abandonna aussitôt l'idée. Il remarqua alors que tout était bien silencieux. Natsu avait arrêté de ronchonner, ou alors il y avait un dieu quelque part qui avait entendu ses prières, et avait privé cet abruti de Dragon Slayer de sa voix. Mais en y réfléchissant, Gray se dit que le stupide cracheur de feu aurait trouvé un autre moyen de faire du bruit. Alors il se retourna, et il resta paralysé par la vision d'horreur qui le frappa. Il - n'y - avait - qu'un - seul - lit - dans - la - chambre. Il tourna les yeux vers Natsu, incrédule, et celui-ci lui rendit son regard. Soudain, ils s'élancèrent en braillant.

- Je prends le lit, pousse-toi ! hurla Gray.

- Rêve ! Je l'ai vu avant toi.

- Dégage abruti ! Les abrutis ont pas besoin de lit, ils peuvent dormir par terre !

- Me traite pas d'abruti, pervers !

- Bouffeur de flammes !

- Exhibtionniste !

- Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à aller te plaindre à Erza ! rétorqua le mage de glace.

- Vas-y toi ! T'es plus près de la porte !

- N'importe quoi !

- Alors Gray, sois un vrai mec et assume ! T'as peur d'une fille ? T'es qu'une grosse mauviette !

- Je veux pas entendre ça dans la bouche d'un type qui a les cheveux ROSES !

- MES CHEVEUX SONT PAS ROSES, ILS SONT ROUGES !

- Cause toujours ! 'toute façon t'as aussi peur d'Erza que moi !

Ils entendirent frapper deux coups à leur porte.

- Tout va bien ? demanda la voix la plus terrifiante qu'ils aient jamais entendue.

- AYE ! répondirent-ils à l'unisson, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Des bruits de pas leur indiquèrent qu'Erza s'éloignait, et ils se séparèrent aussitôt, se fusillant du regard. Puis ils s'assirent en tailleur chacun à une extrémité du lit, les bras croisés, se tournant le dos. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles à bouder dans leur coin, jusqu'à ce que, soudain, Natsu saute du lit et se précipite dans le couloir. Gray ne lui prêta pas attention, trop occupé à redouter la terrible nuit qui l'attendait pour s'interroger sur les réactions étranges d'un type déjà bizarre.

Le Dragon Slayer revint trente secondes plus tard, l'air perplexe, et un oreiller à la main. Gray renonça à comprendre, notant seulement qu'à défaut d'avoir un autre lit, ils auraient au moins un oreiller chacun. Ou pas. Une Lucy écarlate entra en trombe dans leur chambre, récupéra l'oreiller et sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, claquant la porte au passage. Avant de refaire irruption dans la pièce et de pointer un doigt menaçant sur Gray.

- Toi ! J'ai risqué la mort par noyade pour toi, alors t'as pas intérêt à tout faire foirer !

Puis elle repartit, définitivement cette fois.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda le mage de glace, perplexe.

- Aucune idée ! Elle m'a appelé, et quand je suis entré elle m'a chassé. Les filles, c'est vraiment trop compliqué !

- A qui le dis-tu ! soupira Gray.

Ils échangèrent un regard de compréhension et de camaraderie masculine, avant de se souvenir qui était le type en face d'eux et reprirent leur position, chacun à une extrémité du lit.

Gray ressassait les paroles de Lucy. Elles l'avaient intrigué. Risqué la mort par noyade ? Pour lui ? A quel moment ? Il ne se souvenait absolument pas qu'elle l'ait sauvé, encore moins de s'être noyé, dans quelques cours d'eau que ce fut. Sauf si on comptait la fois où Erza les avait forcés lui et Natsu à prendre leur bain tous les trois, lorsqu'ils avaient huit ans. Les deux garçons s'étaient battus toute la journée, ils empestaient la transpiration et étaient couvert de boue. Lorsqu'Erza leur avait ordonné d'aller prendre une douche, ils l'avaient royalement ignorée, ce qui avait mis la fillette dans une colère noire. Elle les avait attrapés tous les deux par le col (enfin par la ceinture pour Gray, qui avait encore égaré son t-shirt). Il avait essayé de fuir et pour l'en empêcher, son amie l'avait fermement plaqué au fond de la baignoire. Qui était pleine. Ce dont elle ne s'était rendu compte qu'au moment où il était devenu sérieusement violet.

Mais il était impossible que Lucy soit au courant de ça. Sauf si le stupide Salamander lui en avait parlé, ce qui était peu probable car il avait été au moins aussi traumatisé que lui par cet épisode. De plus, la constellationniste n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Le mage de glace réfléchit quelques instants, avant de conclure que la seule source d'eau dans les environs était Juvia. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi la jeune femme menacerait-elle Lucy ? Elles étaient amies non ? Et elles appartenaient à la même guilde. Et puis Juvia ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, elle était l'une des filles les plus gentilles qu'il connaissait. Une des plus jolies aussi, avec ses grands yeux bleus qui pétillaient, son teint de porcelaine, ses lèvres roses. Elles avaient l'air si douces, il se demandait comment ça serait de l'em… Il se sentit brusquement très mal à l'aise et il commençait à avoir trop chaud. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée incongrue de son esprit. _« Fait trop lourd ici, je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes dehors, ça me remettra les idées en place. »_ décida-t-il.

...

Après le départ de Juvia, Lucy resta assise sur le lit un moment, encore secouée par la révélation qu'elle venait de faire à la jeune femme (et à elle-même).

Alors, c'était officiel, elle était amoureuse de Natsu. La belle affaire ! Le jeune homme n'était pas plus doué que Gray avec les filles, et il avait fallu que ses pensées soient embrouillées par un quelconque poison pour qu'il daigne lui accorder son attention. L'avoir allait s'avérer ardu. D'ailleurs, le voulait-elle vraiment ? Elle aimait bien leur relation actuelle, et elle craignait que l'ambiance devienne étrange entre eux s'ils allaient plus loin. Alors, autant laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient, non ? Et le voir partir avec une autre ? Le visage de Lisanna se forma dans son esprit. Non ! Certainement pas ! Elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille, mais il était de notoriété publique qu'elle s'intéressait de très près à Natsu. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté ses sentiments, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne.

Bon, elle allait devoir se retrousser les manches. Après tout, en plus de prouver à un Dragon Slayer particulièrement bouché qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, elle ne devait jamais que sauver Wendy, réconcilier Yume et sa sœur, empêcher une prophétie catastrophique de se réaliser, vaincre un vilain-méchant-pas-beau qui voulait gouverner le monde (encore un !) et ainsi sauver ledit monde de la destruction. Elle se demandait quelle tache serait la plus difficile à réaliser.

La jeune fille hésitait entre Natsu et le vilain-méchant-pas-beau, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

- Oui ? dit-elle distraitement alors que la balance penchait définitivement vers Natsu, et que ses pensées s'orientaient plus précisément sur le jeune homme.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Erza, qui entra et resta sur le seuil.

- Juvia n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en inspectant la chambre des yeux.

- Non, elle est sortie, répondit Lucy, qui rêvassait toujours.

Elle en était au moment où Natsu lui avait noué l'écharpe autour de la cuisse.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge ?

La jeune fille soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Erza lui posait cette question aujourd'hui. Elle rougissait vraiment souvent en ce moment !

La rouquine ferma la porte et vint s'assoir à côté de son amie.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste pris conscience de certaines choses, et je ne sais pas encore bien comment gérer tout ça… En plus, ce n'est pas forcément le moment d'y penser.

- Serait-ce en rapport avec d'hypothétiques sentiments envers un certain Salamander ? lui demanda Erza non sans malice.

Lucy ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Comment ? Mais… pourquoi… comment… depuis quand… tu savais ?

- Excuse-moi, mais tu me sous-estimes ! J'ai fait assez de mission avec vous pour m'en rendre compte !

- Qui d'autre sait ?

- Hum, voyons… Mira bien sûr. Elle n'arrête pas de piailler et de me casser les oreilles à propos de vous deux, ça la met dans un état d'euphorie totale… Je suppose que Lisanna doit se douter de quelque chose aussi… Oh et puis il y a Levy qui n'arrête pas de me harceler pour savoir si tu t'es enfin confessée et Bisca m'a demandé l'autre jour si vous sortiez ensemble. Alzack était là, il a tout entendu… Ah oui ! Maître Makarov et Mira en parlaient il n'y a pas très longtemps, ils disaient que Loki en avait fait tout un drame lorsque Makao et Wacaba lui avaient demandé s'il n'était pas trop dégoûté de s'être fait piquer sa copine… et…

- STOOOOOOOOOP ! C'est bon, j'ai compris !

Alors comme ça, tout Fairy Tail était au courant de ce qu'elle ressentait ? Alors qu'elle-même venait de s'en rendre compte ! Elle était tellement gênée ! Elle voulait clore le sujet, mais Erza n'en avait pas terminé avec elle.

- Alors, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Natsu ce matin ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répondit la terrifiante mage, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Lucy. Dans la guilde, avant que tout ce bazar nous tombe dessus.

- Rien du tout ! J'ai vu tout le monde agir étrangement, et j'ai senti l'odeur du poison, alors je suis sortie, c'est tout !

- Alors, pourquoi tu rougis ?

- … C'est toi, tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure !

- En général, ce n'est pas quand MOI je te regarde que tu rougis…

- …

- Ce n'est pas grave, je demanderai à Natsu.

- Inutile, il ne s'en souvient pas.

- Ah ! Donc il s'est quand même passé quelque chose ! Allez, dis-moi ! poursuivit Erza d'un ton suppliant, en ouvrant de grands yeux implorants.

- Héééé ! Arrête-ça, c'est trop bizarre ! Ca te va pas du tout !

- Ne change pas de sujet, reprit la jeune femme, d'un ton plus sévère.

Elles se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes. Lucy commençait à flancher devant le regard pénétrant de son amie. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, voulant parler puis se ravisant. Erza haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire allez-crache-le-morceau-je-finirai-par-le-découvrir-de-toute-façon-vaut-mieux-pour-toi-que-ça-vienne-de-toi.

- D'accord ! Il m'a embrassée, répondit la constellationniste embarrassée. T'es contente ?

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux une fraction de seconde, ne s'attendant pas à une telle confession. Puis son côté fille se réveilla et elle demanda, le regard avide :

- C'était comment ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ?

- C'é-tait-com-ment ? répéta Erza en insistant bien sur toutes les syllabes.

- Hum… Bref, répondit Lucy avec un sourire.

Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

- Happy m'a lâché un poisson sur la tête, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça m'a réveillée et je me suis enfuie.

- Ttt ttt ttt ! Tu aurais dû en profiter ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu verras Natsu prendre de telles initiatives, lui répondit son amie d'un ton réprobateur.

- Erza !

Lucy ne pensait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte et attendait l'avalanche de questions qui menaçait de lui fondre dessus. Mais il n'en fut rien. A la place, Erza demanda avec une réticence certaine :

- Et moi, j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose… d'inhabituel ?

La blonde fut surprise par cette question et cligna des yeux avant de répondre :

- Non non, rien ! Rien que j'ai vu en tout cas.

- Bon.

Devant le changement d'ambiance, Lucy décida d'amener la conversation vers un autre sujet.

- Pourquoi tu cherchais Juvia au fait ?

- Je voudrais qu'on se réunisse maintenant, il nous manque toujours des informations pour décider d'un plan de bataille. Je vais demander à un des garçons d'aller la chercher.

- Ok.

- Viens ici, je vais t'aider à aller jusqu'à la salle.

- Je crois que ça va … Oups !

Erza venait de soulever Lucy et de la jeter plus ou moins délicatement sur son épaule. Elle quitta la pièce en la portant sans effort apparent et la déposa devant la lourde porte en chêne. Puis la jeune femme fit demi-tour, alla jusqu'à la chambre de Gray et Natsu et frappa à la porte.

- Ouais !

Elle entra et avisa Natsu, allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés sous la tête, seul. Repensant aux paroles de Lucy, le coin de ses lèvres se recourba en un sourire imperceptible.

- Gray n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nan, il est sorti tout à l'heure.

Certaines pièces s'assemblèrent dans la tête d'Erza et elle eut un vrai sourire. Qui fit frissonner le pauvre mage, le faisant se redresser sur le lit.

- Attends encore cinq minutes, et va le chercher, il faut qu'on se prépare pour demain.

- Quoi ? Mais il pleut dehors ! Je peux l'entendre, et ce n'est pas une petite averse !

- …

- AYE !

- Et ramène Juvia aussi.

- AYE !

- Et fais attention que le passage ne se referme pas avant que tu sois rentré, ça m'énerverait beaucoup de devoir aller vous chercher moi-même.

- AYE !

- Et essaie d'agir en homme aussi, où une certaine mage finira par se lasser de t'attendre ! Et ça vaut aussi pour l'idiot qui partage ta chambre !

- AYE… Hein ?

En sortant de la chambre des deux garçons, elle pensa : _« Ont-ils seulement pensé qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer sans le mot de passe ? »_. Ah, l'amour ! Si elle était heureuse pour ses amis, elle ressentait aussi une pointe de jalousie, se demandant si ça finirait par lui arriver aussi. Elle balaya ce sentiment qu'elle qualifiait d'impur et se dirigea vers la pièce centrale de leur cachette.

Si son pressentiment était fondé, ce fichu mot de passe (qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas et connaissait encore moins) était sans aucun doute le dernier de leurs soucis.

* * *

><p>* cf l'arc de la tour du paradis. Mais si, quand Juvia fait des bulles d'eau contenant de l'air pour tout le monde et qu'elle fait celle de Lucy plus petite… Comment ça, je suis une otaku obsédée de Fairy Tail pour me souvenir de ce genre de détail ? (Pour ma défense, je dirais qu'au moment où j'ai relu et corrigé ce chapitre, je venais de reregarder cette partie de l'anime… Au lieu de réviser…)<p>

* * *

><p>NA : Et voilà ! Alors ?<p>

L'intrigue n'avance pas des masses dans ce chapitre (voire pas du tout), mais je trouvais que c'était le moment de faire une pause sentiments et prise de conscience.

Je trouve Erza un peu OOC dans ce chapitre (lors de sa conversation avec Lucy) et j'en suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas réussi à écrire le dialogue autrement.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire avant de partir ^^

Bref, à la prochaine !


	13. Chapter 12

Re-bonjour tout le monde ^^

Je suis de bonne humeur, alors je mets le chapitre 12 à la suite de 11 ! Vous êtes heureux, hein ? XD

Merci à maître Adamai qui a déjà commenté le chapitre précédent ^^

Bref, il y a une mini mini lime dans ce chapitre, signalée dans le texte pour que ceux qui ne veulent pas la lire puisse passer directement à la suite. Pour les autres, ne vous attendez pas à un gros passage bien cru, vous serez déçus ! C'est vraiment tout minuscule.

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12 : Quand la vérité blesse… Euh… Gray ?... Maaaaaaaais qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de pervers !<strong>

* * *

><p>Juvia remonta à la surface. Il faisait déjà nuit, et un vent frais s'était levé. Mais peu importait, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Sa conversation avec Lucy l'avait perturbée. La jeune mage avait l'air sincère lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé ses sentiments pour le Salamander et assuré qu'elle n'éprouvait rien de plus qu'une forte amitié pour Gray. De plus, Lucy lui avait dit qu'elle ne laissait surement pas le jeune homme indifférent, et elle se surprit à espérer. Pas à fantasmer, comme elle le faisait habituellement, mais espérer réellement que celui qu'elle aimait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, l'aimait peut-être en retour. Elle décida de se reprendre cependant. Seule, dans l'obscurité qui tombait, les paroles de la constellationniste semblaient bien plus difficiles à croire.<p>

De toute façon, espérer ne lui avait jamais réussi. Cela s'était à chaque fois soldé par une cuisante déception, et un rejet douloureux. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, et aussi que l'espoir ne rendrait la vérité que plus dure à affronter ensuite. Elle revit les visages de tous ceux qu'elle avait fréquentés, toutes les ruptures qu'elle avait subies, toujours pour la même raison : « Tu es une fille bien Juvia-chan, mais nous deux ce n'est plus possible. Je ne supporte plus cette pluie sinistre, et si tu ne peux pas la faire cesser, alors je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi. Adieu. » Combien de fois avait-elle entendu ces mots ? Combien de fois lui avaient-ils perforé la poitrine, aggravant ainsi chaque fois un peu plus la blessure qui meurtrissait son cœur ?

L'amour n'était pas, n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais pour elle. Gray était peut-être différent des autres, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une femme de la pluie. Il ne voudrait pas d'elle. Lucy se trompait. Elle devait s'en détacher, continuer à l'aimer lui faisait du mal. Ce n'était pas sain, ni pour lui, ni pour elle. De plus elle se sentait pathétique de penser à tout ça maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient appris la destinée tragique de ces pauvres gens, et la potentielle fin du monde. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il occupait toutes ses pensées, à chaque instant, et il n'y avait que peu de place pour le reste.

Elle sentait les larmes lui venir, et, pour une fois, décida de ne pas les retenir. Pleurer lui ferait peut-être du bien. Elle l'aimait tellement ! Bien sûr, au début il s'agissait d'une attirance purement physique, mais peu à peu, elle avait appris à le connaître et le désir avait fait place à un sentiment bien plus profond, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant. Elle aimait tout chez lui, de ses yeux noirs, si profonds qu'elle s'y perdait à chaque fois qu'elle avait la chance de les rencontrer, à la gentillesse qu'il cachait sous son masque de virilité, en passant par le courage qu'il déployait lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre ceux qu'il aimait. Il était unique. Unique et pas pour elle.

Alors qu'elle s'abandonnait silencieusement à sa tristesse, une pluie fine commença à tomber, ce qui la fit souffrir plus encore. _« Une femme de la pluie ne peut rendre personne heureux. »_ Ses sanglots redoublèrent. La douleur sourde qu'elle sentait en permanence dans sa poitrine, s'intensifia soudainement et, portant une main à son cœur, elle tomba à genou, cherchant sa respiration, suffoquant presque. Au dessus d'elle, les nuages noirs s'amoncelaient, déversant toujours plus de pluie qui se mêlait aux larmes de Juvia, en écho à sa souffrance. Cette peur panique d'être rejetée, cette envie, ce besoin d'être aimée et acceptée tout en sachant que cela n'arriverait pas, tous ces sentiments qu'elle maintenait enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même forçaient le barrage de sa volonté et remontaient à la surface, balayant les derniers vestiges de sa détermination. Malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne changerait. Elle l'aimerait toujours et ne serait jamais heureuse.

Elle pleurait depuis un moment déjà, et commençait à se calmer, épuisée, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle se releva et se retourna vivement, prête à attaquer. Mais elle reconnut la silhouette qui s'approchait. Oh oui, elle l'aurait reconnu entre tous, cet homme, la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir en cet instant, mais la seule à pouvoir l'apaiser. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle retint sa respiration. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer alors elle se détourna, et leva le visage vers le ciel lourd qu'on pouvait deviner à travers la couverture des arbres, espérant qu'il la laisserait tranquille.

- Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il cependant, et son timbre grave affola le cœur de la jeune femme.

- Si pourquoi ? répondit-elle en maîtrisant sa voix, sans se tourner vers lui toutefois.

- Il pleut, dit-il simplement.

Il s'approcha et s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Il leva lui aussi les yeux vers le ciel, mais n'ajouta rien. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans parler. Elle finit par le regarder et vit qu'il avait fermé les yeux, laissant la pluie couler le long de son visage, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était tellement beau qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Il avait remarqué la pluie. Il était venu la voir, est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ?

_« Oh pourquoi Gray-sama ? Pourquoi être si gentil avec Juvia et lui donner de faux espoirs alors que Juvia s'était résignée ? Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! Aies pitié du pauvre cœur de Juvia et arrête de la torturer ! »_ Mais au lieu de dire ce qu'elle pensait, Juvia ne put que recommencer à sangloter en silence.

La pluie redoubla et Gray ouvrit les yeux. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction que la jeune fille était en proie à la plus grosse crise de larmes qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Ok, il avait bien compris qu'il y avait un problème, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là !

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi… pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ?

Il avait toujours détesté voir les filles pleurer. Mais là c'était différent. Son amie souffrait et cela lui faisait du mal aussi, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Il savait juste qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête, et qu'elle lui sourit. Oui, si elle souriait, ce malaise oppressant qui s'emparait de lui s'en irait certainement. Alors, comme elle ne lui répondait pas, qu'elle ne le regardait pas, il réagit instinctivement. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et murmura au creux de son oreille.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleures, mais je suis sûr que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Alors souris-moi s'il te plait, je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état.

Juvia n'en revenait pas. Elle était dans ses bras. Dans-ses-bras. Gray Fullbuster la serrait contre lui. Elle était là où elle voulait être depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle devait forcément rêver ! Mais la pluie qui tombait sur ses cheveux, ses yeux gonflés qui lui faisaient mal, son cœur qui battait la chamade, la douleur, et son odeur à lui, elle sentait tout cela si fort, que ça ne pouvait qu'être réel. Alors elle prit sa décision. Et tant pis pour les conséquences. De toute façon, elle avait toujours su qu'elle finirait par craquer, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tant pis s'il la rejetait, elle serait fixée au moins. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle ressentait une urgence qu'elle ne pouvait plus combattre, elle devait savoir. Elle releva la tête, prit le visage de Gray entre ses mains et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, puis elle céda complètement à son envie dévorante, et son baiser devint vite passionné.

DEBUT DE LA LIME

Gray ne comprit d'abord pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il la tenait contre lui, se disant qu'elle sentait vraiment bon sous la pluie, en se demandant vaguement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle avait eu l'air si fragile, si triste, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir la réconforter. Si Lucy avait raison, il s'était dit que ça arrangerait peut-être les choses. Et voila qu'elle l'embrassait ! Encore ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu ! Mais il ne put se résoudre à la repousser. En réalité, il n'en avait pas envie, vraiment pas du tout.

Il la serra plus fort et répondit à son baiser, une drôle de sensation lui prenant le ventre. Le brun passa sa main droite dans les cheveux de Juvia, et descendit l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, la plaquant encore davantage contre lui. Un léger gémissement de plaisir échappa à la jeune fille, et il se sentit électrisé. Toute pensée cohérente abandonna son esprit. Il quitta les lèvres de la mage et enfouit son visage dans son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur, plantant de légers baisers sur la peau nue de sa camarade. Il remonta vers son oreille et mordilla son lobe, provoquant ainsi un nouveau gémissement.

Gray se détacha de Juvia, haletant, et regarda le visage de la jeune fille, se délectant des rougeurs sur ses joues, absorbé par son regard profond laissant transparaître le désir de la jeune femme, s'extasiant sur ses lèvres roses et appétissantes. N'y tenant plus, il les scella à nouveau aux siennes, totalement enivré par le parfum de la mage de l'eau, pendant que sa main gauche remontait lentement sur la peau de son amie, sous son haut. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, qui accepta sa requête silencieuse et entrouvrit ses lèvres, lui permettant d'approfondir leur baiser.

Au contact de la main de Gray sur sa peau, Juvia eut des frissons. Elle était comme parcourue par un courant électrique et ne se contrôlait plus. Dans un coin de sa tête, une alarme sonnait, et une petite voix lui disait de s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. Elle la balaya de son esprit lorsqu'elle descendit ses mains sur le torse de Gray dont le t-shirt avait miraculeusement disparu, explorant la moindre parcelle, jouant sur les pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, caressant les abdominaux saillants. Le jeune homme avait décidément un vrai don pour se déshabiller ! Et ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ca ne l'avait jamais dérangée d'ailleurs.

Juvia descendit un peu plus sa main, jusqu'à atteindre le haut du boxer du brun (son jean ayant disparu aussi soudainement que son t-shirt), puis elle continua timidement, et sentit une bosse dure sous ses doigts. La jeune fille hésita quelques instants, puis elle la saisit délicatement et commença à la caresser au travers du tissu, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Ce fut au tour de Gray de gémir de plaisir sous les caresses de la jeune fille. Encouragée, celle-ci intensifia son mouvement. Pris par son désir et son plaisir grandissants, Gray, la plaqua contre un arbre, enroula une des jambes de la jeune femme autour de ses hanche, l'y maintenant fermement et pressa leur deux corps enfiévrés l'un contre l'autre. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les courbes voluptueuses de la mage, et ressentit une immense satisfaction lorsqu'il sentit son corps tressaillir sous ses caresses, sa respiration s'accélérer et ses soupirs s'intensifier. Il s'attarda sur le bout de son sein, savourant chaque murmure, se régalant de chaque sursaut, la serrant toujours plus contre lui.

La jeune femme avait le souffle court, tous ses sens étaient en éveil, et elle ne put empêcher ses gémissements de devenir de plus en plus sonores lorsqu'elle sentit la virilité de Gray tout contre son intimité, à travers leurs vêtements. Il touchait un point sensible et les frottements de leur corps ne faisaient qu'attiser la passion de la jeune femme. Elle en voulait plus, et elle le voulait maintenant. Elle prit la main de Gray qui maintenait sa cuisse et la glissa lentement vers la source de son plaisir, au creux de ses jambes, les doigts du jeune homme embrasant sa peau, rendant leur souffle erratique.

FIN DE LA LIME

Les sensations nouvelles qu'ils éprouvaient les grisaient complètement, et ils semblaient ne pas devoir s'arrêter avant d'avoir assouvi leur désir. Mais le destin en décida autrement. Ou plus précisément, le destin sous la forme de Natsu, qui choisit cet instant précis pour sortir du repère en s'exclamant :

- Ah ! Il ne pleut plus ! Hé abruti, où t'es passé ? Erza veut qu'on rentre pour préparer un plan d'attaque, alors amène tes fesses ! Et si tu sais où est Juvia, ramène-la, ça m'évitera de la chercher.

En entendant la voix de Natsu, Gray et Juvia se séparèrent vivement. Le Salamander les trouva ainsi, à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, Juvia, la tête baissée, les yeux écarquillés, et Gray, le visage tourné vers la forêt, en caleçon. Tous les deux silencieux, hors d'haleine et rouges comme des pivoines. Natsu les regarda d'un air interloqué, puis renonçant à comprendre, il fit demi-tour en leur lançant :

- Erza nous attend. Si vous trainez, vous resterez enfermé dehors et elle devra venir vous chercher. Ca sera tant pis pour vous !

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Gray lui sembla étrange, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors qu'il commençait à redescendre, il réalisa enfin ce qui le troublait. Il avait traité le mage de glace d'abruti, et celui-ci n'avait même pas relevé ! Il se dit qu'il allait devoir surveiller son ami rival, des fois qu'il serait en train de couver quelque chose. En y repensant, il était tout rouge, il avait surement de la fièvre. A force de se promener partout à moitié nu, il ne fallait pas s'en étonner ! En repensant à la détestable habitude de Gray, Natsu eut une moue agacée. Il était vraiment crispant, et le Dragon Slayer ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour lui. Après tout, un mage de Fairy Tail était sensé pouvoir s'occuper de lui-même ! Mais quand même, il allait garder un œil sur lui. Avoir de la fièvre en plein combat, ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Gray venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Non mais quel idiot ce Natsu ! On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas interrompre deux personnes qui… qui quoi exactement ? En repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, sa température remonta encore d'un cran. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris, il avait agi par instinct. Il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter face à la jeune femme à présent, car il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il devait penser de tout cela. Le jeune mage regarda Juvia du coin de l'œil, et vit qu'elle avait l'air affreusement gênée elle aussi. Soudain, les paroles que Natsu venait de prononcer le frappèrent de plein fouet. Erza les attendaient, ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher avant de s'attirer le courroux de la terrible mage ! Il décida de se servir de ce prétexte pour dégeler la situation.

- On devrait rentrer, dit-il d'une voix rauque, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaitre. Si on fait attendre Erza, dieu sait ce qu'elle va nous infliger !

En l'entendant, Juvia sursauta et lui répondit simplement :

- D'accord.

Elle refusa de lever les yeux vers lui cependant, ce qui agaça passablement le jeune homme. Et ce qui l'agaça encore plus, ce fut qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait qu'elle refuse de le regarder l'énervait. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire l'ébranlait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, et il se sentait perdu devant le flot d'émotions qui l'avaient submergé et le tenaient encore. Le pincement au cœur, lorsqu'il avait vu les larmes de la jeune fille. La tendresse, lorsqu'il l'avait serrée contre lui. La surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, qui s'était rapidement muée en une passion dévorante, attisant en lui un feu dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience avant. La frustration, lorsque cette andouille de Dragon Slayer les avait interrompus alors que sa main allait atteindre son but. Et un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer, qui grandissait en lui depuis un certain temps et qui avait explosé lors de leur étreinte. Un sentiment d'affection, d'attachement, bien plus fort que ce qu'il éprouvait pour les autres membres de Fairy Tail, un besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'étreindre à nouveau. Et la peur aussi. Peur de quoi, il ne le savait pas, mais comme elle ne le regardait pas, c'était cette émotion qui prenait peu à peu une place prépondérante dans son cœur. Il se reprit, tentant de refouler tous ces sentiments et se dirigea vers la bâtisse en ruine, après avoir ramassé et enfilé ses vêtements (il valait mieux ne pas se montrer en caleçon devant Erza, elle pourrait tirer des conclusions hâtives… et pas tout à fait fausses). Il entendit Juvia lui emboiter le pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du refuge et… restèrent plantés là. Le passage s'était refermé derrière Natsu, et sans le mot de passe, ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer.

- Et merde ! Erza va nous écorcher vifs ! s'exclama Gray, tout à coup d'une humeur massacrante.

Il entendit un léger soupir derrière lui, et se sentit soudain comme paralysé. Cela signifiait qu'ils étaient seuls… encore… Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Oh et puis zut à la fin ! Il était un homme et il allait affronter le problème en tant que tel ! Il prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers Juvia, la voix d'Elfman retentissant dans son esprit _« Un homme n'a pas peur des problèmes, ce sont les problèmes qui doivent avoir peur de lui ! »._ Gray ouvrit la bouche et leva les yeux vers Juvia. Erreur fatale ! Il la trouvait terriblement jolie, l'eau de pluie gouttant de ses cheveux sur sa peau, les yeux brillants, les joues encore rouges. Il fut incapable de prononcer un mot et resta ainsi, bouche bée, le regard rivé sur la jeune femme, les évènements récents lui revenant brutalement à l'esprit. Avec tous les détails. Nouvelle et brutale hausse de température.

Juvia finit par relever la tête vers lui, et voyant qu'il la fixait, se sentit encore plus gênée.

- Est-ce que Gray-sama voulait dire quelque chose à Juvia ? demanda-t-elle timidement, toujours en évitant son regard.

Le jeune homme sembla sortir de ses pensées et balbutia :

- Euh… Je… oui, je crois que… tu… on…

- Gray-sama ?

- Tu veux bien arrêter avec le sama ? C'est pas vrai ! Quel enfoiré ce Natsu, il aurait au moins pu nous attendre ! continua-t-il en se détournant et en se dégonflant.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit étouffé de l'autre côté du plancher, comme si quelqu'un se retenait de rire, sans résultat.

- Natsu ! Ouvre cette porte… ce plancher tout de suite ! Laisse-nous rentrer !

- Sinon quoi ? répliqua l'autre.

- Je vais t'éclater !

- Je crois pas non !

Puis après une légère pause, il reprit :

- Tu te souviens de notre deal dans la forêt ? Je vous ouvre si tu acceptes de faire tout ce que je dirais pendant une semaine une fois qu'on sera rentrés !

- Rêve ! Je préfère encore affronter Erza !

- Ok. A toute alors… Si vous êtes encore en vie !

Mais c'est qu'il s'en allait vraiment en plus ! _« Tant pis ! Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à ce genre de chose ! Et puis, Erza n'est pas si terrible… »_ pensa-t-il en tremblant. Puis il se souvint de sa situation, et du fait qu'il allait se retrouver encore une fois seul avec Juvia. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, et comme ça si la terrifiante reine des fées finissait par l'achever, il aurait au moins connu l'amour avant de mourir… Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, il fut pris de panique.

- Oi, Natsu ! Reviens ! Ok, j'accepte…

- Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu…, répondit le mage du feu, qui ne s'était pas réellement éloigné.

- J'accepte ton stupide marché ! Ouvre maintenant !

Le plancher s'effaça sur un Dragon Slayer hilare. Gray l'ignora et s'engouffra dans l'escalier, suivi de Juvia. Natsu l'asticota tout le chemin du retour, se moquant de lui parce qu'il avait peur d'une fille. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort… et en même temps raison.

* * *

><p>Mirai se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était essoufflée et en sueur. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle peinait à retrouver sa respiration. La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains et tenta d'empêcher ses larmes de couler, en vain. Après quelques minutes, elle parvint à se maîtriser, et se leva de son lit. Elle alla à sa fenêtre et ouvrit les volets, laissant la douceur du soir envahir sa chambre. Il ne faisait pas encore complètement nuit, et le ciel d'automne était clair, laissant apparaître les premières étoiles. Elle resta accoudée un moment sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis apaisée par l'air frais, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Kyouaku la lui avait donnée dès son arrivée quelques semaines plus tôt, et si elle trouvait pathétique cette tentative pour l'acheter, elle ne dédaignait pas le confort que cela lui apportait. Elle entra dans la petite pièce et se déshabilla. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer avant de se coucher, si bien qu'elle avait toujours les vêtements qu'elle portait lors de son combat contre Shin. Ils étaient déchirés par endroit, preuve de l'animosité qui régnait à présent entre elle et le reste de son ancienne guilde. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, elle avait pris un gros choc. Elle entra sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur elle un long moment. Cela lui faisait un bien fou, relaxait ses muscles endoloris. Alors seulement elle s'autorisa à repenser à ce qui l'avait bouleversée.<p>

Elle avait encore fait le même rêve. Yoru, se dressant devant une jeune femme rousse, faisant de son corps un bouclier. Sa poitrine se couvrant de rouge sombre, la tache écarlate imprégnant peu à peu sa chemise d'un blanc éclatant. Son regard n'exprimant ni surprise, ni peur, ni douleur. Rien de plus qu'une farouche détermination. Son corps s'affaissant lentement et finissant par toucher le sol, toujours la même expression sur le visage. Sa poitrine sans mouvement. C'était terminé. Il était mort.

Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut. Pourquoi faisait-elle encore ce rêve ? Il revenait la hanter, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. Le futur aurait pourtant déjà dû changer. Elle était venue pour ça. Aimait-il Yume au point de trahir Kyouaku et mourir pour elle ? Quoi qu'il devait arriver, elle l'en empêcherait.

Ce n'était pas le seul rêve qu'elle avait eu pendant son sommeil. Elle les avait vus arriver. Fairy Tail. Ils viendraient pour leur Dragon Slayer. Elle n'avait rien contre eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa sœur guérir maintenant et venir ici, sinon sa prémonition risquait de se réaliser, ainsi que la prophétie.

Lorsqu'elle avait été mise au courant de leur destin, elle avait d'abord refusé de croire à tout ceci. Mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, pour l'instant l'avenir semblait converger vers ce que leur ancêtre leur avait prédit. Il y avait bien un démon, dont elle sentait que les pouvoirs étaient phénoménaux, qui en voulait à leur lumière. De plus, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait dans ce sens, elle se trouvait effectivement dans le camp opposé à celui de sa sœur. Enfin, pour le moment, elle devait prévenir son nouveau maître. Après, quand elle serait prête, elle l'abattrait. Elle verrait le bon moment, elle forçait ses visions depuis qu'elle avait quitté Dreaming Light pour ne rien manquer. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour surveiller le futur de Yoru, et maintenant pour éviter que la catastrophe ne survienne. Si ce n'était pas Yume qui détruisait Kyouaku en utilisant la lumière sacrée, elles pourraient peut-être s'en sortir toutes les deux. Mirai savait très bien qu'en abandonnant sa guilde et en venant ici, chez leurs ennemis, elle remplissait une partie de la prophétie. Mais si elle pouvait éviter la confrontation avec sa sœur, et s'occuper de tout elle-même, elle ne se réaliserait pas. Pour ça, il fallait que la gamine reste ici, jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé.

La jeune femme coupa à regret l'eau chaude et s'enroula dans une serviette. Ce faisant, elle vit son reflet dans le miroir et fit la moue. Elle avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes foncés marquaient le dessous de ses yeux et elle était d'une pâleur de mort. Elle avait grand besoin d'un vrai sommeil, elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer.

Elle regagna sa chambre et enfila de nouveaux vêtements. Elle avisa sur la moquette, le verre qu'elle avait lâché en s'endormant brutalement quelques heures auparavant, et le ramassa pour le reposer sur sa table de chevet. Puis elle sortit et se dirigea vers les quartiers de son maître.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle s'excusa et voulut repartir, mais une main ferme attrapant son épaule l'en empêcha. Elle leva les yeux et fut choquée.

- Yoru ?

Son rêve était encore trop présent dans son esprit, et le voir maintenant menaçait de lui faire perdre sa concentration. Elle avait besoin de toutes ses facultés pour faire face au maître de Dark Holders. Leurs entrevues étaient toujours épuisantes pour elle, tant parce qu'il tentait sans arrêt de la séduire, que parce qu'elle devait faire très attention à ses paroles et à ses actes pour qu'il ne la soupçonne pas de mener un double jeu. Elle baissa la tête et voulut partir.

- Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. J'ai quelque chose à dire à maître Kyouaku.

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne de Yoru ne se desserra pas.

- Yoru, laisse-moi passer !

- Regarde-moi Mirai !

En l'entendant prononcer son nom, la jeune femme fut troublée, et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu l'as encore fait, hein ? l'accusa-t-il. Tu as bu cette fichue potion et forcé tes rêves !

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! lui répondit-elle, acerbe. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire !

- Bien sûr que ça me regarde ! rétorqua-t-il. Tu es vraiment trop radicale dans ta façon de concevoir les choses. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas, que je ne me soucie pas de toi ! Avaler cette satanée potion tous les jours n'est pas bon pour toi. Sérieusement, tu t'es vue dans un miroir récemment ? Tu ferais peur à un mort !

- Merci, ça me remonte le moral tiens !

- Arrête d'être si cynique, ça ne te va pas du tout. Je ne te comprends pas. Tu m'as suivi ici, mais depuis que tu es arrivée, tu te montres distante avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas tomber dans son jeu, sinon elle finirait par craquer devant celui qu'elle aimait. Elle continuerait donc à être froide.

- Je n'attends rien de toi. Laisse-moi partir maintenant !

- Non. Tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui t'arrives, je ne te lâcherai pas. Je te préviens, j'ai tout mon temps ! Pourquoi te forces-tu à rêver ? Tu sais bien que c'est mauvais pour ta santé ! N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es tombée dans le piège de Kyouaku et que tu fais tout ça pour lui, continua-t-il à voix basse. Je sais que tu es bien plus intelligente que ça.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Quel piège ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Il veut se servir de toi pour atteindre Yume, ça me parait évident !

Mirai était perdue. Elle ne savait pas que Yoru était au courant des plans de Kyouaku. Certes, il était revenu à Dark Holders, mais ce n'était qu'à cause des paroles de sa sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait-il de lui un ennemi ? Pourtant, il n'agissait pas comme tel.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu es au courant ? Tu n'es pas sensé être de son côté ?

Il soupira et regarda suspicieusement derrière son épaule.

- Nous devrions parler ailleurs. Suis-moi.

Il l'entraina le long des couloirs du gigantesque manoir, et ils finirent par sortir. La nuit était complètement tombée, et le grand jardin était inquiétant dans l'obscurité. Les ombres des arbres s'étiraient au sol comme des mains décharnées et menaçaient de les emporter dans les ténèbres. Mirai frissonna mais se reprit vite, se trouvant ridicule. Elle n'était plus une petite fille qui avait peur du noir !

Ils s'éloignèrent de la grande maison, puis Yoru s'arrêta au pied d'un grand chêne. Comme il ne disait rien, Mirai prit la parole.

- Alors ?

- Tu ne lâches pas facilement, hein ? C'est un trait de caractère prédominant dans votre famille ! C'est ce qui fait votre charme…

« Votre » charme ? Il ne parlait pas que de Yume, est-ce que le compliment s'adressait aussi à elle ? Elle rougit et remercia le ciel qu'il fasse noir. Puis un mauvais pressentiment lui vint. Essayait-il seulement d'endormir sa méfiance ? Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle et lui décocha un sourire. Il l'atteignit droit au cœur. Elle se recula, comme pour se protéger de l'influence qu'il exerçait sur elle. Elle devait vraiment se surveiller, elle était bien trop facilement manipulable.

Devant le silence de la jeune femme, Yoru continua.

- Tu ne vois donc pas tout, dans tes rêves. Si tu veux bien, je vais te raconter. Mais j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas avant la fin. Je ne suis pas fier de tout ce que j'ai fait, aussi je ne voudrais pas que tu aies une mauvaise opinion de moi sans tout savoir.

Il se tut, prit une inspiration et commença à raconter.

- C'est vrai que j'ai été envoyé à Dreaming Light en tant qu'espion. Je devais rester là-bas le plus longtemps possible et collecter des informations sur la prêtresse, et éventuellement l'enlever et la ramener à Kyouaku si je le pouvais. Il avait eu vent de la prophétie vous concernant toi et ta sœur, et il… était au courant que votre mère était morte, ce qui entraînait la nomination de son héritière.

Mirai ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il lui disait. Ainsi, il était véritablement un traitre ? Yume avait eu raison de le chasser ? Elle décida de le laisser aller au bout de son histoire. Elle espérait y trouver un élément pour le disculper. Elle nota aussi mentalement l'hésitation du jeune homme, et se promit d'y revenir plus tard.

- C'est à peu près à ce moment là que je suis arrivé dans votre guilde, continuait Yoru. J'ai prétendu avoir fui Dark Holders en découvrant qu'ils versaient dans des activités illégales. Bien entendu, ton père s'est méfié de moi et m'a fait surveiller pendant un moment pour vérifier mes dires. Quand il a estimé que je ne mentais pas, il a fini par me laisser libre de mes mouvements. Je pensais enfin pouvoir commencer ma mission. Je me suis dit que le plus simple était encore de devenir proche de ta sœur. Le problème était qu'elle était déjà très amoureuse d'un autre, même si elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lui avouer. Elle m'a donc rejeté à plusieurs reprises, ce qui m'a extrêmement atteint dans ma fierté. C'était stupide et arrogant, mais je ne l'ai pas accepté. Alors, je me suis accroché et, je n'ai fait que l'irriter davantage. Pour ne rien arranger, elle a vu que je n'étais pas honnête avec vous. Elle n'avait pas de vraie preuve, mais elle ne me faisait pas confiance. Puis, j'ai appris qu'elle s'était fiancée et ça m'a vraiment mis en colère. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que j'étais réellement amoureux d'elle.

Il avait vraiment l'air pris dans son récit et bien que ce qu'il lui disait lui brisât le cœur, Mirai ne l'interrompit pas.

- J'étais désespéré et je l'ai provoquée. Ca a très bien marché, mais pas comme je l'espérais. Elle m'a menacé de me renvoyer, et j'ai pris la mouche. Je suis parti.

- Oui, c'est la partie que j'ai vue, murmura Mirai les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais tu n'as pas dû voir ce que j'ai fait après ça. Tu ne m'aurais pas suivi dans le cas contraire.

La jeune femme redoutait la suite. Yume lui avait tenu les mêmes propos lorsqu'elle était venue lui dire qu'elle quittait Dreaming Light. Dans sa colère, elle avait refusé de l'écouter.

Yoru reprit la parole.

- Avant que je ne quitte le jardin du temple, elle m'a rattrapé pour me présenter ses excuses. Mais j'avais perdu la raison, et je l'ai agressée. Heureusement, _il _est arrivé à temps pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Tu as agressée ma sœur ? s'exclama Mirai, avant de se taire.

C'était un réflexe. Depuis qu'elles étaient petites, elle avait toujours protégé Yume, qui était plus timide, plus impressionnable qu'elle. Ainsi, malgré le fait qu'elles avaient le même âge, elle s'était toujours considérée comme sa grande sœur et avait pris son rôle très au sérieux (elle l'avait aussi entraînée dans des galères pas possibles, ce dont elle n'était pas forcément fière). La voix de Yoru la tira de ses pensées, et ses paroles l'horrifièrent.

- J'ai tenté… d'abuser d'elle. Je le regrette, mais ça ne change rien. Elle me déteste maintenant, et tu as le droit de me détester aussi.

Le tempérament sanguin déjà malmené de la jeune femme lui fit voir rouge et elle s'emporta immédiatement. Elle enserra le jeune homme dans des lianes qu'elle fit surgir de la terre, et lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Sonné et ligoté, il ne riposta pas et tomba au sol. Mirai se pencha au dessus de lui et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

- Comment… as-tu… osé… toucher ma sœur… jumelle… ESPECE DE FUMIER !

La colère l'aveuglait et la faisait s'exprimer de manière saccadée. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était fourvoyée depuis le début. Elle s'était sentie trahie, et l'avait effectivement été, mais pas par la personne qu'elle avait accusée. La vérité qui s'imposait à elle la submergea brutalement. Il l'avait trompée. Elle l'aimait et il l'avait trompée. Et elle avait préférer le croire lui plutôt que sa jumelle. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-elle pu se détourner de Yume ? Comment avait-elle pu choisir de ne plus lui faire confiance ? Des larmes de rage, de tristesse et de honte s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Elle lâcha Yoru et resta assise sur lui, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne bougea pas, n'essaya pas de la repousser, ni de se détacher. Il attendit qu'elle se calme. Comme ça n'arrivait pas, il essaya de lui parler.

- Je me doute que ça ne changera rien, mais je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis conscient d'avoir bouleversé ta vie et…

- Tais-toi, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

- S'il-te-plaît… écoute-moi, la supplia-t-il.

- Non ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Je savais que tu ne voulais pas de moi, mais je pensais au moins qu'on était amis, et toi, tu me dis que tout est faux ! Comme si de rien n'était ! T'es vraiment une belle ordure Yoru !

- Je sais. Et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Mais malgré tout, je voudrais quand même que tu saches que la personne qui m'a rendu la vie plus facile là-bas, c'était toi. Tu m'as accepté alors que tous les membres de la guilde se méfiaient, et grâce à toi, ils ont fini par me considérer aussi comme l'un des leurs. Tu m'as tout de suite traité comme ton égal, et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Tu étais facile à vivre et tu te montrais tout le temps joyeuse, même quand je te repoussais. Tu ne m'en voulais jamais. Tu m'as aidé à me sentir chez moi et pout la première fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un foyer, et quelqu'un qui attendait mon retour. Je crois que tu as été la seule vraie amie que j'ai eue à Dreaming Light. Que j'ai eue de toute ma vie.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, plus maintenant, chuchota Mirai, les paroles du jeune homme la touchant plus qu'elles n'auraient dû.

Puis, elle reprit peu à peu le dessus sur son chagrin, et reprit d'une voix plus forte et assurée :

- La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te livre pas maintenant à mon père et ma sœur, c'est cette stupide prophétie. Je dois encore rester ici.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, que Mirai mit à profit pour se reprendre complètement, et fermer son cœur. Elle avait les idées plus claires, et se rendit compte de quelque chose. Malgré elle, elle sentit un peu d'espoir au fond d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu m'as raconté tout ça ? Et n'essaie pas de m'embobiner !

- Je n'ai pas fini mon histoire, si tu voulais bien me détacher…

- Hors de question.

- Au moins te lever ?

Mirai se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours assise sur Yoru et se leva précipitamment, essayant de cacher son trouble. Elle se serait mis une claque ! Pourquoi lui faisait-il toujours autant d'effet, alors qu'il lui avait raconté toutes ces horreurs ? Il lui fallait peut-être un peu de temps pour accepter tout ceci. Elle lui lança un regard noir, attendant qu'il poursuive. Il comprit le message et recommença à parler.

- Après être parti, je suis rentré ici, toujours ivre de colère. J'ai dit à Kyouaku que la prêtresse m'avait démasqué et que j'avais dû vous quitter. Peu à peu, j'ai commencé à avoir des remords, mais j'étais trop fier pour l'admettre. J'ai cependant dû me rendre à l'évidence, je ne voulais pas qu'il mette son plan à exécution et tue Yume, mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Alors que je cherchais un moyen pour l'arrêter, tu as débarqué ici, prétendant t'être disputée avec ta sœur, et avoir quitté Dreaming Light. Je suis vraiment tombé des nues lorsque tu m'as dit que tu réprouvais ce qu'elle m'avait fait, et que tu voulais entrer à Dark Holders. J'ai vite compris que tu ne savais pas tout, et j'ai décidé de ne rien te dire et de te surveiller, pour que tu ne fasses rien de stupide et dangereux, comme attaquer Kyouaku toute seule par exemple. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu avais tourné le dos aux tiens si facilement et je pensais vraiment que tu flancherais lorsque nous avons attaqué Dreaming Light. Du coup, j'ai eu un doute quand j'ai vu que ce n'était pas le cas, mais tu jouais la comédie n'est-ce-pas ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu as découvert les intentions de Kyouaku et tu veux l'empêcher d'agir ? C'est pour ça que tu te tues à petit feu en te forçant à voir l'avenir ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire chez lui ? Ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment l'intention de le défier seule !

Mirai était vraiment désorientée. De plus, se souvenir du déchirement qu'avait provoqué la destruction de sa guilde, à laquelle elle avait participé ne l'aidait pas à rester concentrée. Mais Kyouaku l'avait persuadée que c'était la seule manière efficace de faire diversion et pouvoir ainsi empoisonner sa sœur et éviter que tout Dreaming Light ne se lance à leur poursuite.

Elle leva des yeux hésitants vers son interlocuteur. Elle ne savait plus du tout si elle devait le croire. Elle en avait tellement envie ! Mais il avait déjà abusé de sa confiance, elle ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait l'air sincère. Elle fit disparaître les liens qui emprisonnaient Yoru, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

- Ne te méprends pas, lui dit-elle froidement. Je ne te crois, ni ne te pardonnes. Si tu regrettes tellement tes actes, va-t-en et laisse-moi finir le travail ici. Mais avant, j'ai une autre question, poursuivit-elle en se souvenant d'un détail qui l'avait interpellée au tout début de leur conversation. Pourquoi as-tu hésité lorsque tu m'as dit que Kyouaku savait que ma mère était morte ? Comment l'a-t-il su ?

Yoru était vraiment réticent à répondre à cette question. Mirai était déjà contrôlée par sa fureur, même si elle se contenait, et la réponse menaçait de la faire exploser à nouveau. Il aurait vraiment préféré le lui apprendre plus tard.

- Ta mère étais partie seule avant de mourir, tu te souviens ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, attendant la suite.

- Et bien, elle n'était pas partie se purifier dans la montagne comme elle l'avait prétendu. Elle est venue ici dans le but de défier Kyouaku. Elle avait vu qu'il était celui évoqué par la prophétie et voulait le vaincre elle-même, grâce à ses pouvoirs de prêtresse de la lumière sacrée. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas l'élue, et elle n'a pas pu libérer la totalité de sa puissance.

Il marqua une pause, sembla hésiter à poursuivre.

- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu tentes d'éliminer Kyouaku toi-même, reprit-il. Si ta mère n'a pas pu le vaincre, tu ne le pourras pas non plus. Il n'a pas absorbé ses pouvoirs car ce n'était pas les siens qu'il voulait, et il avait besoin que l'une de vous deux les hérite d'elle. Alors il a fait en sorte que vous retrouviez son… son corps… Ta sœur est la seule à pouvoir le l'éliminer maintenant, il est devenu bien trop fort au fil du temps. Il est intelligent aussi, il a su s'entourer de mages puissants pour couvrir ses arrières…

- Alors, c'est lui qui…, l'interrompit Mirai, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Oui Mirai, c'est lui qui a tué ta mère.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ^^<p>

On ne voit encore pas beaucoup Fairy Tail dans ce chapitre, à part Gray et Juvia (comme ce sont mes préférés, on les voit assez souvent ^^''), mais il était nécessaire à l'avancement de l'histoire. Et le GrayJu aussi est important pour la suite.

Je vous dis à la prochaine ! Et comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à laisser un pitit commentaire avant de partir ^^


	14. Chapter 13

AN : Bonjour bonjour !

Me voici en ce jour férié (qui ne l'est pas vraiment pour tout le monde... -_-) pour un nouveau chapitre ^^

Merci beaucoup à Maitre Adamai, Mitsukai-sama et Yuki-604 pour leur commentaire sur le chapitre précédant, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ^^

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13 : Traîtrise… Surtout, rappelez-moi de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, abuser de la patience d'Erza !<strong>

* * *

><p>- Oui Mirai, c'est lui qui a tué ta mère.<p>

Il attendit l'ouragan, mais rien ne se produisit. Il regarda la jeune femme et fut pris d'effroi. Elle était entourée d'une aura meurtrière comme il n'en avait jamais vu chez elle. Son regard était dur et sombre. Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna sans un mot.

Mirai avait pris sa décision. Elle allait tuer l'enflure qui avait détruit sa vie. Mais il lui faudrait agir intelligemment. Elle ne pouvait pas attaquer tête baissée, elle se ferait avoir. Il lui faudrait être patiente. Un plan commençait déjà à germer dans son esprit froid. Elle allait concocter un nouveau poison. Létal. Qui le ferait souffrir. Elle ne s'y était jamais risquée, mais avait de solides bases théoriques concernant les plantes, leurs effets et leurs interactions, alors elle saurait le faire. Et quand il ne s'en douterait pas, elle se débrouillerait pour le lui administrer. La jeune femme décida donc de jouer son rôle de petit soldat obéissant jusqu'au bon moment, et prévenir Kyouaku de l'arrivée des mages de Fairy Tail. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils récupèrent leur guérisseuse, et que Yume intervienne maintenant. Après, il serait toujours temps de présenter ses excuses à sa famille et à sa guilde. Elle savait qu'elle risquait une forte sanction, mais elle l'accepterait. Elle l'avait méritée. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Yoru, qui la rejoignait.

- Attends ! Où vas-tu ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferai rien ce soir. Je vais juste le prévenir que Fairy Tail vient chercher la gamine demain.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Non ! refusa la rousse d'un ton catégorique. Ca paraitra trop suspect, reste en dehors de ça. De plus, je ne te fais toujours pas confiance.

- Je comprends, mais je te jure que je t'ai dit la vérité !

- On en reparlera plus tard, le repoussa-t-elle à nouveau. Je dois y aller.

Yoru se résigna. Elle était trop bornée, ça ne servait à rien de discuter maintenant, encore moins vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il décida néanmoins de la suivre pour s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait rien de stupide.

- Ok, mentit-il. Sois prudente.

Mirai se dirigea vers le manoir. Elle entra et marcha mécaniquement vers sa destination. En chemin, elle se recomposa un visage neutre, et fit taire le feu glacé qui s'était allumé en elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre l'esprit.

En arrivant devant la grande porte en fer forgé qui marquait le début du domaine de Kyouaku, elle eut une hésitation. Elle détestait cet homme plus que tout au monde. Il était sadique, égocentrique et manipulateur. De plus, avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, sa rage recommença à bouillir, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se contrôler. Elle se souvint de son arrivée, quelques semaines plus tôt.

La jeune femme s'était tout d'abord laissée prendre au jeu de son nouveau maître, et avait même douté de ses propres rêves lorsqu'ils lui avaient montré la vraie nature de Kyouaku. Mais ils lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille, et elle avait prêté attention à tous ses faits et gestes, à ses paroles, au moindre détail. Et elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il était le mal incarné. Et la plupart des membres de Dark Holders qu'elle connaissait ne valaient pas mieux.

Mirai inspira pour se calmer à nouveau, et quand elle fut certaine de maîtriser sa rancœur, traça le symbole de la guilde sur la petite plaque prévue à cet effet, à côté de la porte. Au bout de quelques instants, une voix terne s'éleva dans les airs.

- Qui est là ? Maître Kyouaku est occupé.

- C'est Mirai. Il faut que je lui parle, c'est important.

La jeune femme n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle attendit patiemment, et la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur une mage élancée aux longs cheveux fins, lisses et noirs, parsemés de reflets bleutés, le regard inexpressif et le teint pâle, presque blanc. Elle portait pour seul vêtement une robe de chambre en soie azurée mal fermée, qui s'accordait parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux.

- Maître Kyouku t'attend dans l'antichambre.

- Merci Sae, répondit Mirai.

Mais son interlocutrice lui avait tourné le dos, et repartait dans un long couloir, d'un pas élégant. Elle était vraiment magnifique, songea Mirai. Mais d'une beauté froide, que seule son indifférence envers le monde qui l'entourait égalait. La jeune mage la suivit, se demandant comment une femme si détachée de tout pouvait entretenir une relation amoureuse avec quiconque, sans parler de Kyouaku ! Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais vu sourire, hausser le ton, ni exprimer la moindre émotion finalement. Son magnifique visage restait toujours de marbre, peu importaient les circonstances.

Arrivée devant l'antichambre, Sae ouvrit la porte sans frapper et entra. Mirai fut un peu choquée par tant de désinvolture et resta sur le seuil, ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait la suivre ou attendre qu'on l'invite à entrer.

- Mirai ? Tu voulais me voir ? Entre donc, ne reste pas là, l'interpella une voix mielleuse.

- Oui, maître, répondit la jeune mage en s'exécutant.

Elle se trouva face à son ennemi et le détailla quelques instant. Il était… magnifique, physiquement. Des mèches brunes tombaient sur ses yeux noirs et profonds et un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il était grand, avait une musculature fine, partiellement dévoilée par sa chemise entrouverte. Il lui donnait des frissons de dégoût. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un homme aussi beau pouvait être aussi ignoble. Il avait l'air tellement charmant au premier abord ! Il lui avait fait la cour à son arrivée, malgré sa relation évidente et officielle avec Sae. Ca n'avait pas importuné la jeune femme outre mesure, la monogamie ne semblant pas de mise dans leur couple. Mirai avait dû mobiliser toute sa volonté pour lui résister. Du moins au début. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il était, qu'elle voyait la perversion cachée par son regard bienveillant, qu'elle sentait le poison qui suintait de chacune de ses paroles, qu'elle entendait les rouages de son esprit machiavélique tourner derrière son visage d'ange, qu'elle ressentait l'aura inhumaine sous son sourire charmeur, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de lui céder. Heureusement que Yoru était là, sa présence lui avait permis de garder les idées claires, même s'il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

- Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse. A quoi penses-tu ? lui chuchota Kyouaku à l'oreille.

Elle sursauta. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'e l'avait pas vu se lever. Il se tenait derrière elle et avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. La jeune femme se dégagea rapidement, et regretta aussitôt son geste qui trahissait la répulsion que le mage lui inspirait. Elle dirigea automatiquement ses yeux sur Sae, qui se limait les ongles, assise dans un fauteuil recouvert de velours pourpre, et ne semblait absolument pas contrariée par les agissements de son compagnon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit Kyouaku en interceptant le regard de Mirai, ça ne lui pose pas de problème. Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à me repousser ?, reprit-il, murmurant à nouveau au creux de son oreille. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter de me fuir ? C'est totalement inutile, je finirai par t'avoir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Laisses-toi aller, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Un sourire lubrique se dessina imperceptiblement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il chuchotait ces dernières phrases, rivant son regard dans celui de la jeune mage.

Mirai était prise au piège, prisonnière de sa magie dévastatrice. Elle sentait sa résistance s'effilocher, ses pensées se brouiller à mesure que le regard de Kyouaku pénétrait son âme, comme dissolvant la haine et la colère qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

- C'est ça Mirai, ne résiste pas, susurra la voix hypnotisante de Kyouaku, effaçant tout bruit extérieur. De toute façon, je suis le seul homme à vouloir de toi. Yoru ne te désire pas, il ne te remarque même pas. Il sait à peine que tu existes. Alors que moi je te vois Mirai, je vois la magnifique jeune femme devant moi, si belle et sensuelle. Laisse-moi te posséder. Je suis le seul qui puisse te rendre heureuse. Personne d'autre ne t'aime. Tes amis t'ont tous abandonnée, ton père t'a reniée, ta propre sœur jumelle t'a trahie. Tu n'as plus rien, ni personne. Oui, abandonne-toi à la tristesse, perds-toi dans la douleur. Personne ne t'en tirera. Ils t'ont tous oubliée. Tu es seule. Il n'y a plus que moi qui puisse te faire sentir vivante. Cède-moi…

Sa voix mielleuse résonnait dans le corps de la jeune fille, transperçant son cœur de désespoir, engourdissant son esprit, s'insinuant dans tout son corps, tel un venin. La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Yoru lui paraissait si lointaine, si surréaliste ! De quoi avaient-ils parlé ? La seule chose dont Mirai se souvenait, c'était qu'il aimait sa sœur, pas elle de Yume, qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de partir. Une alarme sonnait dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui disait ne pas se laisser faire, que tout cela était faux, qu'elle devait se souvenir… de quoi déjà ?

Kyouaku continuait de murmurer des paroles effroyables à son oreille, de sa voix douce. Ses yeux avaient capturé les siens, et elle ne voyait plus qu'eux, leur couleur noire l'aspirant vers un puis de désolation sans fond.

Il avait raison, elle était seule. Depuis que le statut de prêtresse lui avait été refusé, plus personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque Kyouaku posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne se rebella pas en voyant le sourire sadique et victorieux qui déformait son visage. Elle n'était plus à présent qu'une coquille vide et sans sentiments. Cela valait toujours mieux que de souffrir.

Alors qu'elle abandonnait tout espoir et était sur le point de céder complètement au monstre penché au-dessus d'elle, une voix claire retentit dans son esprit, jaillissant de sa mémoire paralysée.

« _Quoi qu'il en soit, quoi qu'on puisse te dire, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime. Tu es ma sœur et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça.»_

Yume…

Puis une autre voix, masculine cette fois-ci résonna dans sa tête.

_« Tu as été la seule vraie amie que j'ai eue à Dreaming Light. Que j'ai eue de toute ma vie. »_

Yoru…

Sa conscience revint au galop. Mirai ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea brutalement. Kyouaku, surpris qu'elle soit en état de lui tenir tête, ne put la retenir.

Elle se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher ! Puis elle soupira intérieurement. Yoru, hein… Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle l'aimait toujours, malgré ses erreurs. Après tout, elle en avait fait au moins autant.

La mage toisa l'homme qui avait tenté d'abuser d'elle, le souffle court.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? lui demanda-t-elle, crachant presque les mots.

- Un petit aperçu de mon pouvoir. Je suis impressionné que tu aies résisté ! Tu me donnes vraiment du fil à retordre, soupira Kyouaku. Mais je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me plaisait pas. Tu en deviens encore plus… appétissante… poursuivit-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

Mirai était interdite. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait le masque en sa présence, qu'il la laissait voir son vrai visage. Pourquoi maintenant ? Ce n'était guère rassurant. Elle tenta de changer de sujet pour faire diversion et éviter de ruiner sa couverture. Après tout, elle était venue pour l'avertir, même si elle n'était plus très sure d'en avoir envie. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la conversation continuer sur cette voie. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- J'étais venue vous avertir maître, dit-elle en tentant de conserver une voix égale. Des mages de Fairy Tail vont venir nous attaquer demain. Ils veulent récupérer leur Dragon Slayer.

- Tiens donc ! Et comment savent-ils où nous trouver ?

Elle ne montra rien, mais la jeune femme frémit. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne lui pose pas la question. Mais il était trop intelligent.

- Ils ont rencontré ma sœur et mon père.

- Vraiment ? A ce propos, aurais-tu vu l'endroit où ils se cachent ?

- Non maître, mentit-elle avec aplomb. Je pense que mon père utilise un sort pour empêcher qu'on puisse les trouver.

Elle ne savait pas du tout si un tel sort existait, mais Kyouaku ne devait pas être plus au courant qu'elle et il était hors de question qu'elle vende la position de sa famille, même si elle l'avait vue.

- Je vois. Ta sœur est très malade, ton père doit la maintenir comme il le peut, réfléchit-il à voix haute. S'il a effectivement pris de telles mesures, telles qu'appeler une guilde officielle à la rescousse, il n'a pas pu le faire seul. Qui est avec eux ?demanda-t-il en regardant Mirai dans les yeux.

- Je n'en suis pas sure, mais en toute logique, je dirais le fiancé de ma sœur.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien vu de plus ?

Le regard de Kyouaku avait vraiment un grand pouvoir hypnotique, et la faisait se sentir si fragile et insignifiante à côté de lui ! Garder son assurance relevait du défi. Heureusement qu'elle avait été une enfant turbulente, et qu'elle avait maîtrisé l'art du mensonge dans son jeune âge (même si par la suite elle avait appris à assumer ses actes et pris l'habitude de dire la vérité… Enfin, aussi souvent que possible…). Elle voyait bien qu'il se méfiait d'elle et ça lui faisait vraiment peur. Elle doutait avoir réellement réussi à lui faire croire que la mort de ses proches ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

- Non, malgré la potion que je bois toutes les nuits, je n'arrive pas à les voir clairement. J'ai juste vu Yume mettre les mages de Fairy Tail au courant de notre position, et leur arrivée ici.

- Admettons. Si ce crétin de Chuujou est là-bas, je suppose que son petit frère aussi ? Peu importe, continua-t-il devant le silence de sa subalterne. Je suis fatigué d'attendre que ta sœur daigne se montrer, même si je me doutais un peu qu'elle ne se rendrait pas sans résister. Je suppose qu'elle préfèrera mourir plutôt que de me laisser une chance de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Enfin, ça valait le coup d'essayer et finalement, les choses s'arrangent plutôt bien pour moi.

- Je ne comprends pas…, dit Mirai, les sourcils froncés dans une moue méfiante.

Kyouaku se tourna vers elle. Il avait un regard et un sourire mauvais.

- Laissons donc les petites fées récupérer leur dragon, dit-il. Si certaines pouvaient tomber dans la bataille ça m'arrangerait aussi, inutile de laisser trop d'alliés à ta sœur.

- Comment ? Mais c'est absurde ! s'exclama Mirai, une boule lui serrant tout à coup l'estomac. S'ils récupèrent l'enfant, elle soignera Yume et elle viendra nous attaquer ! Son pouvoir n'est pas à prendre à la légère ! Si elle libère la lumière de nos ancêtres, personne ne fera le poids contre elle !

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Tant que tu es ici, ta sœur ne pourra se résoudre à se battre vraiment, nous ne risquons rien.

La rousse le regarda, abasourdie.

- Franchement Mirai, tu croyais vraiment que je t'avais acceptée ici uniquement pour tes beaux yeux ? Il y a de ça aussi, mais la première raison c'était pour me servir de toi comme protection contre ta sœur ! Il est vrai que tes talents avec les plantes m'ont été plutôt utiles, mais maintenant, il est temps de jouer ton vrai rôle dans cette histoire. Sae !

Mirai se retourna et se prépara à recevoir l'attaque de la froide jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle manipulait l'eau et pensait donc avoir l'avantage face à elle, grâce à sa maîtrise de la magie végétale. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à se débarrasser de Kyouaku après. Au train où allaient les choses, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre, la prudence n'était donc plus de mise. Mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, la jeune femme se mit à suffoquer. Elle se prit la gorge à deux mains et tomba à genoux. Elle tentait de prendre de grandes goulées d'air, mais c'était comme si le précieux gaz ne rentrait pas dans ses poumons. Sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir et elle avait l'impression de se noyer. Malgré la brume qui s'étendait peu à peu dans son cerveau, elle entendit la voix de Kyouaku s'adresser à elle.

- Sae peut aussi manipuler l'eau de ton corps, qui se concentre à présent dans tes poumons. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'accroupit devant elle, prenant son menton dans sa main, fixant ses yeux dans ceux effrayés et déroutés de la jeune femme.

- Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance, tu sais. J'ai toujours su que ton seul but était de m'éliminer pour empêcher ta sœur de le faire. Je suis au courant de la prophétie vois-tu, et il m'est tout de suite apparu que tu voulais l'empêcher de se réaliser. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir le futur pour être capable de réfléchir. Ah, l'amour fraternel ! Je ne connais rien de plus stupide, mais ça m'a bien servi. Inutile de te dire que je n'ai jamais cru non plus à ta pathétique tentative de me faire avaler que tu t'étais assez brouillée avec ta sœur jumelle pour ne pas être affectée par sa mort ! Fini de jouer maintenant, je passe aux choses sérieuses. La seule chose que je regretterai, c'est de ne pas savoir quel goût tu as.

Il fit une pause, appréciant la terreur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de la rouquine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il, ses lèvres déformées par un rictus cruel. J'ai encore besoin de toi, alors je ne te tuerai pas tout de suite.

La jeune femme était catastrophée. Tous ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas assez sotte pour croire qu'elle pouvait leurrer complètement Kyouaku, mais elle avait pensé qu'il lui laisserait le bénéfice du doute plus longtemps. Maintenant, Yume allait venir, elle ne pourrait pas empêcher la prophétie de se produire, et Yoru ainsi que sa sœur mourraient. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle les aimait tous les deux plus que tout au monde. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais le manque d'oxygène eut raison de sa résistance, et elle sombra.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Natsu, Gray et Juvia passèrent la porte de leur salle de réunion improvisée, Lucy soupira de soulagement. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle regardait anxieusement Erza, alors que cette dernière montrait tous les symptômes d'une impatience grandissante : sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées, pied frappant le sol de plus en plus vite, regard noir et enfin aura destructrice. La blonde avait vu sa frayeur grandir à mesure que ces signes se succédaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient ? Titania était entrée il y avait de ça dix minutes, en disant que Natsu était parti chercher les deux autres, et qu'ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour commencer à élaborer une stratégie. Alors, après de longues minutes à sentir l'atmosphère se refroidir rapidement (même leurs hôtes n'osaient plus dire un mot, de peur de provoquer une explosion fatale), la constellationniste était heureuse de les voir enfin.<p>

Natsu jacassait à propos d'un marché que Gray avait intérêt à ne pas oublier et celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour ignorer le Salamander. Il s'en tirait plutôt bien, compte tenu du bruit qu'il faisait, pensa la jeune fille. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant de ne pas le voir répondre, vraiment inhabituel. Peut-être qu'il avait grandi et compris que la seule manière de faire taire un gamin usant était de ne pas entrer dans son jeu ? Ou pas. Le brun avait fini par craquer et mettre son poing dans la figure de son rival. _« Et voilà, c'est reparti ! »_. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas s'arrêter.

Erza s'en chargea pour eux, les attrapant chacun par une oreille et les soulevant presque du sol. Elle leur hurla dessus qu'ils en avaient du cran de la faire attendre pendant des heures (_« Cinq minutes »_ corrigea mentalement la constellationniste, sans se risquer à le dire à voix haute) et qu'ils feraient mieux d'avoir une bonne raison. Sans leur laisser le temps de s'expliquer, bien entendu. _« Ca y est, la tempête se déchaîne. » _pensa stoïquement la jeune fille. C'était effrayant de voir comme on pouvait vraiment s'habituer à tout. Lucy allait se désintéresser de leur cas, quand elle remarqua une légère rougeur sur les joues de Gray. Hum hum, à explorer, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, le pauvre mage n'était pas réellement disponible pour la conversation. Elle reporta son regard sur Juvia, qui étonnamment, n'essayait pas d'empêcher Erza de secouer son Gray-sama par l'oreille.

Lucy s'approcha d'elle en boitillant et vit qu'elle avait l'air gravement perturbée, les yeux écarquillés et le visage rouge, mais rouge ! Elle mit cette information en relation avec l'attitude de Gray, et son esprit de romancière se mit à tourner à toute allure, échafaudant diverse théories plus romantiques les unes que les autres.

- Juvia ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en se forçant à ne pas sourire.

Mais la jeune femme semblait de pas l'avoir entendue. Lucy passa rapidement sa main devant les yeux perdus de la mage de l'eau, en continuant :

- Youhou ! Allô la Lune, ici la Terre ! Lucy à Juvia, Lucy à Juvia !

- Lucy ? répondit la jeune femme, semblant sortir d'un rêve éveillé.

- Oui, c'est effectivement mon nom, ravie que tu t'en souviennes, répondit la blonde. Raconte !

Devant l'air interdit de Juvia, la constellationniste précisa sa question en tentant de réfréner son impatience grandissante.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu si troublée ? Et pourquoi Gray est tout rouge ?

Les deux filles tournèrent leur regard vers l'intéressé, qui se trouvait à présent dans une position pour le moins inconfortable.

- Si on oublie le fait qu'Erza vient de le suspendre la tête en bas en le tenant par le pied ? précisa-t-elle, mi-effarée, mi-amusée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

La mage en armure devait être sacrément sur les nerfs pour réagir de la sorte. Il n'y avait qu'à patienter, l'orage finirait bien par passer. En attendant, elle allait tirer les vers du nez de son amie.

- Alors, j'attends ! reprit-elle comme Juvia ne répondait pas. Gray t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Gray-sama…

Les facultés de réflexion de la mage de l'eau semblaient sérieusement atteintes. Quoi que Gray ait pu dire (ou faire), ça avait l'air sérieux, se disait Lucy, quand une grande gerbe de sang jaillit du nez de Juvia. Celle-ci tomba à la renverse et sur le sol, un sourire extatique sur le visage.

- Gray-samaaaaaaaaaa…

- Hé Juvia, reprends-toi ! s'écria Lucy en s'agenouillant auprès de son amie.

La jeune fille revint peu à peu à elle, et la blonde l'aida à s'assoir. Heureusement, tout le monde était très occupé à regarder Erza réprimander les deux garçons et personne ne leur prêtait vraiment attention.

- Lucy, commença Juvia, Gray-sama a… a… il a…

- Il a quoi, Juvia ? trépigna la blonde.

Elle sentait le potin d'importance arriver.

- Oooooh… Juvia ne peut pas le dire, c'est trop gênant !

- Il t'a embrassée ?

- Non… Enfin si…

- Il l'a fait oui ou zut ?

- C'est Juvia qui a embrassé Gray-sama, avoua la jeune femme, en parlant très vite. Juvia était triste, alors Gray-sama est venu et a réconforté Juvia. Il était si beau et si gentil que Juvia a craqué. Juvia pensait qu'il allait la repousser, et que comme ça Juvia serait fixée une bonne fois pour toute, mais il a répondu au baiser de Juvia…

- Bah tu vois, c'est génial ! Je t'avais bien dit que ça marcherait !

Lucy n'avait pas tout tout compris aux explications de son amie, mais l'essentiel c'était qu'elle et Gray étaient enfin un couple. D'ailleurs, l'étaient-ils vraiment ? Elle voulait une confirmation.

- Alors ça veut dire que vous êtes ensembles ? questionna la constellationniste.

- Juvia ne sait pas, Natsu-san est arrivé et a interrompu Juvia et Gray-sama.

- Ah, quel andouille celui-là ! Enfin, c'était comment ? Allez, allez, raconte !

- Non, il y a trop de monde et…

- Personne ne nous écoute ! Il embrasse bien ? s'empressa de demander la jeune fille avec avidité.

Imaginer son ami avec une fille lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de glousser, mais elle ne se le serait pas permis devant Juvia. Elle ne tenait pas à perdre la vie pour une simple moquerie entre camarades…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et devint vraiment écarlate. Lucy prit sa réaction pour un oui. Quand même, elle faisait beaucoup de manières pour un simple baiser. Son intuition féminine la poussait à se demander si, par hasard il ne s'était pas passé autre chose. Mais non, elle se faisait des idées, Juvia était toujours très réactive quand il s'agissait de Gray et il n'était pas assez pervers pour… Elle jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui, malgré sa position tête en bas, avait réussi à retirer son t-shirt.

- Euh, dis-moi…, demanda-t-elle en hésitant un peu, il n'aurait rien fait de… d'inconvenant par hasard ?

Pour toute réponse, le visage de Juvia atteignit des sommets de rubéfaction. Mais avant que Lucy ne puisse ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, la voix d'Erza retentit :

- Bien, il faut à présent se mettre au travail. Nous avons perdu un temps précieux !

_« La faute à qui ? »_ pensa Lucy, tout en se gardant bien d'exprimer sa pensée. Elle se sentait de plus frustrée, car elle n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question. Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti de Gray avait fait à Juvia pour la mettre dans un état pareil ?

Pendant ce temps, Erza continuait de parler.

- Où se trouve le quartier général de Dark Holders ? demanda-t-elle à Tairyoku, qui s'était assis sur une des chaises.

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour de la table. Lucy s'était arrangée pour pousser Juvia à côté de Gray (dont le visage reprenait peu à peu une couleur normale), pour voir leurs réactions en présence l'un de l'autre. Pour l'instant, le jeune homme se contentait de se masser les tempes, visiblement exténué par le savon de la reine des fées. La constellationniste s'était retrouvée à l'insu de son plein gré près de Natsu, qui avait repris son rôle de soutien aussitôt qu'il avait arrêté de se sentir mal (Erza avait beau ne pas être un moyen de transport, elle l'avait drôlement secoué). Il avait passé son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, l'embarrassant un peu. Mais elle ne se plaignit pas, et en profita même pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Dans les montagnes, plus au Nord-Ouest. C'est assez loin d'ici, il faut plusieurs heures de train, répondit le père de Yume en sortant une carte du royaume de Fiore et en l'étalant sur la table. Il faut aller le prendre à Willow, puis descendre à Shirotsume, et après, continuer à pied dans les montagnes du mont Yakobe. C'est là-bas qu'ils se cachent, au cœur du massif montagneux. Il est très difficile de trouver leur guilde si on ne sait pas où elle est.

A la mention du mot train, le visage Natsu, qui venait juste de se remettre d'avoir été secoué comme un prunier la tête en bas, se recolora en vert, et il se retint de vomir.

- Natsu ! Ne sois pas malade juste en entendant parler de train ! le réprimanda Lucy.

- Mais j'y peux rien ! Juste y penser suffit à… beuhhhhhh…

- Ne me vomis pas dessus !

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible de se reconcentrer sur notre mission ? demanda Erza.

- Aye !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas besoin de prendre le train. Je peux vous y envoyer grâce à un sort, intervint Tairyoku, comprenant aisément les problèmes du Salamander avec les moyens de transport.

- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Gray, étonné.

- J'ai juste besoin d'un objet appartenant à chacun de vous. Plus vous avez de liens avec cet objet, plus le sort sera efficace et précis.

- Mais en général, on n'utilise pas des objets personnels plutôt pour retrouver quelqu'un ? Ou pour le ramener ? lui demanda Lucy.

- Si, c'est à cela qu'ils serviront. Ma fille se trouve là-bas, continua-t-il, pour répondre à la question muette de la blonde. Le lien filial que nous avons me permettra de vous envoyer auprès d'elle. Cependant, vous arriverez sûrement aux alentours de leur guilde, il y a un champ de force magique qui m'empêchera de vous rematérialiser à l'intérieur.

- Quelle sera la marche à suivre pour revenir ? demanda Juvia.

Tairyoku essaya de se lever, mais perdit l'équilibre et retomba lourdement sur sa chaise.

- Papa !

- Maître ! s'exclamèrent Shin et Chuujou.

- Dîtes, vous êtes sûr que vous êtes en état d'utiliser la magie ? demanda Natsu, l'air dubitatif.

- Ca ira. Shin, tu veux bien aller me chercher les fils d'union s'il-te-plait ?

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et alla farfouiller dans une armoire. Après avoir exploré plusieurs tiroirs (_« Mais où sont-ils passés ? Je suis sûr de les avoir vu dans le coin il n'y a pas longtemps ! Ah ! Les voilà ! »_), il revint vers le groupe, un petit paquet à la main. Il le posa au centre de la table, dévoilant des rubans de couleurs différentes attachés ensemble par une ficelle.

- On les appelle fils d'union, reprit Tairyoku en désignant les liens. Il vous suffira d'en fixer un sur l'objet que vous laisserez ici et de garder l'autre sur vous. Ainsi, vous n'aurez qu'à diriger votre magie sur le ruban que vous aurez gardé et vous serez automatiquement transportés ici. Moi je suis habitué à ce genre de technique, je n'ai pas besoin de support physique pour vous envoyer là-bas.

- Bien. Il nous faut maintenant établir une stratégie, pourriez-vous nous dire tout ce que vous savez sur l'endroit où nous allons ? Ainsi que sur les personnes que nous devrons combattre ? demanda Erza.

- Nous ne savons que ce que Yume a pu voir avant d'être empoisonnée et ce que nous savions déjà, répondit Chuujou.

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

- Et bien, réfléchit-celle-ci. Leur guilde est un immense manoir, entouré par la forêt. Il se trouve dans la montagne. Kyouaku, le chef de Dark Holders est un jeune brun. Je ne connais pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, mais je sais qu'il est capable de manipuler l'esprit grâce à ses paroles, et de vous faire tomber facilement dans le désespoir pour peu qu'il en sache assez sur vous. Je ne saurais vous dire s'il s'agit vraiment de magie, ou seulement d'une grande maîtrise de l'éloquence. Je pense que c'est un peu des deux. Quant à son pouvoir principal, je n'ai pas d'information dessus. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il est assez puissant pour se mesurer au pouvoir de notre famille. Il peut aussi utiliser certains sorts de magie perdue.

Lucy se sentait un peu découragée par la description que venait de dresser Yume de leur ennemi. Elle n'était pas de taille à affronter un tel adversaire !

- Ensuite, il y a Sae. Elle utilise la magie de l'eau. Elle est redoutable car elle ne semble pas avoir de sentiments. Elle obéit au doigt et à l'œil à Kyouaku. Puis il y a Yoru. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il peut sceller les pouvoirs de son adversaire pour un temps plus ou moins long. Une fois que c'est fait, il utilise son habileté au combat rapproché pour donner le coup de grâce. Mirai… utilise les forces de la nature, et sa connaissance des plantes pour en faire différents poisons. Elle sait se battre à mains nues aussi, mais n'est pas une experte dans ce domaine.

Si personne ne le fit remarquer, ils avaient tous perçu son hésitation et entendu sa voix se briser légèrement alors qu'elle tentait de leur décrire les pouvoirs de sa sœur d'un air détaché. Ils attendirent patiemment la suite.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose des autres, je n'ai distingué que des ombres. Mais je sais qu'il y a d'autres mages puissants.

- Savez-vous où pourrait être enfermée Wendy ? demanda Sharuru.

- Il y a des cachots au sous-sol, dont les cellules sont équipées d'un sort qui empêche d'utiliser la magie de l'intérieur. Je suppose qu'elle pourrait se trouver là. Par contre, je ne sais rien de la topographie du manoir qui pourrait vous être utile.

Lucy croisa le regard de Sharuru au moment où la prêtresse avait prononcé le mot « cachot ». Elle frémit devant le regard noir de l'Exceed. Elle n'aimerait pas se retrouver à la place de la personne qui avait osé enfermer la fillette !

- Ok. Il nous faut un plan maintenant, reprit Erza.

- Pourquoi faire ? intervint Natsu.

- Comment ça pour quoi faire ? reprit Titania en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben, Mirai voit le futur aussi nan ?

- Et ?

- Et à quoi ça sert de se casser la tête à trouver un plan si c'est pour qu'elle en rêve et nous tende une embuscade après ?

Ils regardèrent tous le Dragon Slayer, bouche bée.

- Bah quoi ? J'ai dit un truc stupide ?

- Non, c'est pas idiot du tout, répondit Lucy, toujours stupéfaite. Ca friserait même le bon sens !

- Ne prends pas cet air si étonné, bouda le jeune homme. C'est vexant !

- Toujours est-il qu'on ne peut pas se contenter de foncer dans le tas ! s'exclama Erza.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ca marche d'habitude !

- Aye ! Je suis d'accord avec Natsu ! On applique la fameuse tactique du O.F.D.T !

- Top la, Happy !

- Aye !

- Ca m'ennuie mais je suis d'accord avec l'allumette pour une fois, dit Gray.

- J'suis pas une allumette, crét… AYE !

Lucy, Juvia et Erza (tenant Natsu par son écharpe) se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Ils étaient vraiment intenables. Mais, ils n'avaient pas tord, en tout cas pour cette fois. Moins ils auraient de plan pour leur mission de récupération, mieux ils s'en sortiraient.

- D'accord, on ne prévoit rien de particulier, SAUF d'être le plus discrets possibles, précisa la rouquine en voyant un sourire victorieux se dessiner sur le visage des garçons, soulagés à l'idée de s'épargner une longue veillée de discours stratégiques.

- Est-il possible de transporter quelqu'un avec nous avec vos fils d'union ? Je n'ai rien d'appartenant à Wendy sur moi, demanda Sharuru, profitant des quelques secondes de silence.

- Cela dépend de la quantité de magie qu'il vous reste, mais c'est tout à fait faisable. Je tiens cependant à vous prévenir qu'emmener une autre personne requiert beaucoup de puissance magique, surtout sur une grande distance, vous devriez donc désigner quelqu'un qui économisera ses forces et ne se battra pas une fois là-bas.

Les mages de Fairy Tail hésitèrent en se regardant les uns les autres. Lucy évalua leurs possibilités mentalement. Ils avaient absolument besoin de la puissance de frappe d'Erza, il était tout à fait inutile de demander à l'un des deux idiots de se contenter de regarder pendant que l'autre se lancerait dans la bataille. Quant à Juvia, elle voudrait probablement coller Gray comme son ombre pour le protéger, ce n'était donc pas la peine de s'aventurer de ce côté-là. Elle ne connaissait pas réellement l'étendue des pouvoirs magiques des Exceeds, mais doutait qu'ils puissent ramener un être humain sur cette distance sans en pâtir sérieusement. Ce qui laissait une unique possibilité…

- Je…, commença-t-elle.

- Non Lucy, l'interrompit Natsu. Tu ne viens pas.

- Pardon ? s'exclama la jeune fille, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

- Il a raison, répondit Erza. Tu es encore blessée. De toute façon, le vrai combat n'est pas pour demain. On se contente de récupérer Wendy et on rentre. Ca vaut pour toi aussi Sharuru.

- C'est hors de question ! rétorqua cette dernière. Je viens sauver Wendy, que tu m'y autorises ou non !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de la rassurer Happy. On va la ramener, je t'en fais la promesse !

- Mais, je…

- Non.

- Et moi… commença Lucy.

- Non plus. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, alors il est inutile de discuter.

Lucy était estomaquée. Et surtout frustrée. Elle baissa les yeux et ne dit plus rien. Alors, elle n'était qu'un fardeau ? Elle sentait les larmes monter, mais les combattit de toutes ses forces. Elle était idiote ! Ils s'inquiétaient juste pour elle, une fois que Wendy l'aurait soignée, elle pourrait les accompagner. Tout de même, Gray était blessé lui aussi, et personne ne lui disait quoi que ce soit. Mais, elle ne le souligna pas, consciente de la différence de force entre son ami et elle. Elle savait très bien qu'il serait capable de se battre malgré ses blessures, alors qu'elle ne tenait encore pas bien debout.

- Je propose qu'on prenne nos rubans puis qu'on aille tous se coucher, poursuivait Erza, qui avait visiblement continué de parler pendant que Lucy se tourmentait. Nous aurons une lourde journée demain et nous nous levons tôt.

* * *

><p>AN : Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

Je vous dis a+ pour le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera... je ne sais pas quand ! ^^''


	15. Chapter 14

AN : Bonjour ! Me revoilà en ce frais mais ensoleillé samedi de novembre pour un nouveau chapitre !

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voudrais remercier ceux qui commentent, suivent ou mettent en favori cette histoire. Vous savez quoi ? Je vous ADORE ^^

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14 : Frustration, et réconciliations… Grrrrrrrr ! Happy, ne ruine pas l'ambiance, s'il-te-plait !<strong>

- Je propose qu'on prenne nos fils d'union puis qu'on aille tous se coucher, poursuivait Erza. Nous aurons une lourde journée demain et nous nous levons tôt.

Tairyoku dénoua le petit paquet et sortit dix rubans blancs qu'il tendit à Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu et Happy.

- N'oubliez pas d'en attacher un sur un objet que vous laisserez ici, leur rappela-t-il.

Ils remercièrent leur hôte, puis quittèrent la pièce.

Lucy avançait derrière les autres, toujours soutenue par Natsu. Erza, Happy et Sharuru avaient déjà gagné leur chambre. Juvia avait suivi Gray jusqu'à la sienne et ils se regardaient, ayant visiblement des difficultés à se parler. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas la tête à se préoccuper d'eux. Tout à coup, elle ne supporta plus la situation, elle repoussa le jeune homme et continua d'avancer sans son aide. Sa jambe ne lui faisait plus trop mal, grâce à l'onguent qui faisait effet.

- Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le Salamander, étonné.

- Rien, répondit-elle sans se retourner. Je peux marcher toute seule, c'est tout.

Refouler ses larmes de frustration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se glisser dans son lit et pleurer. Stupide Natsu ! Il ne comprenait rien ! Elle aussi avait sa fierté, et la façon dont il l'avait écartée, en lui ordonnant de ne pas les suivre, l'avait beaucoup blessée. C'était la première fois qu'il lui interdisait de l'accompagner, alors qu'elle avait déjà connu bien pire. Elle se sentait rejetée et inutile, comme si elle était devenue un poids pour lui. Comme s'il se lassait d'être toujours obligé de la secourir. Et ça la terrifiait. Elle avait peur qu'il finisse par se désintéresser d'elle et qu'il l'abandonne. Elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue et se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher les suivantes d'affluer.

Une main se posa maladroitement sur son épaule. Natsu l'avait rejointe et la regardait, l'air paniqué.

- Hé, Lucy ! Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ? C'est ta jambe ?

- Fiche-moi la paix ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je te laisse pas toute seule dans cet état ! Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive !

- T'es vraiment un idiot Natsu, si tu ne vois pas où est le problème, murmura Lucy.

Elle sentait que si elle haussait un peu la voix, elle allait exploser et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était bien se donner en spectacle. Comme Natsu ne répondait pas, elle leva le regard vers lui. Malgré sa frustration et sa tristesse, elle faillit éclater de rire. Le jeune homme avait les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, preuve d'une intense réflexion, et arborait une moue des plus comiques. Il semblait vraiment se creuser la tête pour trouver la raison de sa peine. Evidemment, grâce à son ouïe il l'avait entendue comme si elle avait parlé normalement. La jeune fille se contenta de sourire et lui dit :

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave. Bonne nuit.

Elle se retourna et recommença à boitiller vers sa chambre. La voyant s'éloigner, Natsu ressentit l'urgence de la retenir. Il n'aimait pas penser qu'ils se quittaient sur cette atmosphère pesante. Il y avait visiblement un malentendu et il voulait l'éclaircir.

- Attends ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant la constellationniste par le bras et en la forçant à lui faire face.

La jeune fille fut déséquilibrée et sa jambe blessée ne lui permit pas de se rétablir. Elle tomba directement dans les bras du mage, qui arrêta ainsi sa chute.

Gênée qu'il l'ait encore une fois empêchée de tomber, elle voulut se redresser, mais les bras de Natsu qui l'enserraient l'en empêchèrent. Elle commençait à avoir trop chaud. Elle attendit qu'il la relâche, mais comme il n'en faisait rien, elle se débattit à nouveau.

- Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas drôle ! Laisse-moi partir ! protesta-t-elle, sa voix étouffée contre la peau du Salamander.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui ne va pas, lui répondit-il d'un ton étonnamment sérieux, auquel il ne l'avait pas habituée.

La jeune fille soupira d'agacement.

- C'est rien je te dis. Enfin, c'est juste que ça… m'ennuie que tu… que vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne avec vous… avoua-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans le torse de son ami.

- Mais, tu es toujours blessée !

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui confier tout ça, elle avait trop peur de sa réaction. Mais elle avait commencé, il fallait bien qu'elle finisse.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, en espérant vainement qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. Je sais que je ne serais qu'un… fardeau pour toi.

Elle recommença à pleurer, ce qui n'échappa pas à Natsu.

- Idiote ! rétorqua-t-il.

Lucy eut un sursaut, et continua à sangloter de plus belle.

- Quand ai-je dis que tu serais un fardeau ? Je ne penserais jamais un truc pareil ! continua-t-il plus doucement.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

A ces mots, Lucy releva le visage vers Natsu. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant. Le Salamander lui adressa son sourire éblouissant et la constellationniste détourna les yeux en rougissant.

- Ok, j'ai compris, dit-elle, troublée. Tu peux me relâcher maintenant.

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas, et ne dit rien.

- Natsu ? appela la blonde en le regardant à nouveau.

Elle vit qu'il avait baissé les yeux et rougissait légèrement.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

- De quoi ?

- D'être dans mes bras…

Lucy le regarda, bouche bée. Elle sentit son visage chauffer et son cœur s'emballer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question stupide ? Bien sûr que non, ça n'était pas horrible ! Mais ça, il était hors de question qu'elle l'admette à voix haute. Elle baissa le visage, et son regard se fixa sur le torse musclé de Natsu. Elle sentait sa peau ferme sous ses doigts, et ce contact l'exaltait. Attendrie par la vulnérabilité qu'il venait de lui montrer, elle posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de son ami, et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle entendit le cœur du Dragon Slayer s'affoler un instant, puis retrouver un rythme plus calme. Le jeune homme avait posé son menton sur sa tête, leurs deux corps se moulant parfaitement l'un à l'autre. Sa chaleur l'enveloppait. Elle se sentait si bien, si sereine, en sécurité. Elle était à sa place.

- Non, murmura-t-elle.

Ce mot lui avait échappé, malgré sa volonté de ne pas l'avouer.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, serrés l'un contre l'autre, fermant les yeux, s'abandonnant au plaisir d'être ensemble. Ils étaient seuls au monde et ne ressentaient plus que la présence de l'être aimé dans leurs bras.

Un bruit de chaise provenant de la pièce voisine les fit sursauter et les ramena à la réalité. Ils se regardèrent et rougirent sans se séparer. Lucy pensa que c'était peut-être le moment de lui dire. Ils n'avaient jamais connu une telle atmosphère, elle devait en profiter pour se confesser avant qu'il ne commette une maladresse et ne gâche tout.

- Natsu, je…

- Lucy, je…

Ils parlèrent au même moment, et s'interrompirent dans un petit rire embarrassé. Leur cœur battait la chamade. La constellationniste se demanda s'il s'apprêtait à dire la même chose qu'elle. Elle avait terriblement envie de savoir.

- Oui, je t'écoute, dit-elle.

- Non, toi d'abord… répondit-il.

- Très bien…

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. _« Zut ! Je n'y arrive plus ! Il a quand même réussi à réduire mon courage à néant… »_, pensa la jeune fille. Mais puisque les mots ne lui venaient pas, les gestes pourraient parler d'eux-mêmes. Elle leva maladroitement sa main jusqu'au visage de Natsu, et effleura la joue du garçon de ses doigts. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux à ce contact, et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Puis il se pencha instinctivement vers la constellationniste, amenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Les lèvres de Natsu effleurèrent celles de Lucy, et un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Et…

- Natsuuuuuuuuu ! Erza ne veut plus me donner de poisson ! J'ai encore faaaaaaaim ! … Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

En entendant Happy, les deux jeunes mages se séparèrent vivement. Le chat les regardait, interdit. Puis, un sourire espiègle étendit ses lèvres.

- Ils s'aaaaaaaaaaaaaiment ! s'esclaffa-t-il en voletant autour de ses amis, rouges comme des pivoines.

- Tais-toi, chat débile ! s'exclama Lucy en essayant en vain de l'attraper.

- Je me demande s'il ne restait pas un poisson sur la table tout à l'heure, dit Natsu faisant, une fois n'est pas coutume, une habile diversion. Tu devrais aller voir, Happy.

- Aye sir !

Son attention facilement détournée, le félin fonça vers la porte de chêne entrouverte (_« HIIIIIIIII ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'ils ont tout entendu ? »_), et disparut de l'autre côté. Lucy et Natsu se retrouvèrent seuls, mais l'atmosphère était ruinée. Ils se regardèrent en se souriant gauchement, sans savoir quoi se dire. Soudain, l'expression du jeune homme se modifia, comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose. Il défit son écharpe, découvrant ainsi sa cicatrice, et la tendit à Lucy avec l'un des deux fils d'union.

- Tiens, dit-il à la jeune fille interloquée. J'aimerais que tu gardes ça avec toi, quand je serais parti demain. Je ne peux la confier à personne d'autre, et je sais que tu en prendras soin.

- Oh, d'accord, répondit Lucy maladroitement en prenant l'écharpe et le ruban.

Elle les noua ensemble.

- Bon, ben, bonne nuit Lucy, reprit Natsu.

- Bonne nuit Natsu… répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du Salamander.

- Ha ! J'ai tout vu ! s'écria Happy qui revenait. Natsu, il n'y avait pas de poisson ! continua-t-il en revenant à sa préoccupation première.

- Ah ? Désolé, désolé, je pensais qu'il en restait, répondit le jeune homme comme si de rien n'était en se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'il occupait avec Gray, Happy sur les talons.

Sa joue le brûlait à l'endroit où l'avait embrassé la constellationniste.

Lucy resta un instant clouée sur place, surprise par son propre geste. Puis elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, ses lèvres la picotant. Elle avait failli réussir. Au moins, elle ne doutait (presque) plus des sentiments de Natsu à son égard. Elle ne serait cependant vraiment sure que lorsqu'il les lui aurait avoués. Après tout, c'était Natsu, elle devait s'attendre à tout avec lui ! Elle sourit en pensant que le poison avait eu raison finalement. Il l'aimait, ou du moins l'appréciait beaucoup, et elle, elle était juste dingue de lui. A un point tel qu'elle voulait aller le retrouver. Maintenant.

- Juvia se demandait quand Lucy allait venir, dit la mage de l'eau, finissant visiblement de faire sa toilette. Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie et regarda son amie.

- Oui oui, ça va… Je vais me débarbouiller et me coucher.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler à Juvia, mais elle sentait pour l'instant, qu'elle avait envie de garder encore un peu ce moment intime pour elle.

La mage stellaire enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le lavabo situé à l'autre bout de la chambre, derrière un paravent.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle sortit un pyjama de son sac à dos, le revêtit et se glissa dans le lit. Il n'était pas si petit que ça finalement, et elles avaient assez de place. Elle avait gardé l'écharpe de Natsu, et y enfouit son visage, se perdant dans l'odeur du jeune homme.

Juvia regarda son amie se coucher, en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'avait définitivement pas l'air dans son assiette. Mais la jeune femme avait eu, elle aussi, ses propres émotions pour la journée, et reporta son attention sur la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Gray.

Elle l'avait rattrapé avant qu'il ne rentre dans sa chambre, profitant de ce que Lucy retenait Natsu pour lui parler. Lui adresser la parole après ce qui s'était passé entre eux était difficile, mais après quelques tentatives infructueuses, s'étant soldées par des bégayements de leur part à tous les deux, elle avait fini par réussir à exprimer sa pensée.

- Juvia se demande si Gray-sama devrait vraiment venir demain.

- Hein ? Que veux-tu dire ? avait demandé le jeune homme déconcerté.

- Et bien, Gray-sama est toujours blessé, avait répondu la jeune femme s'une toute petite voix. Et Juvia a peur qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots dans un souffle quasi inaudible, mais le jeune homme, si elle n'était pas aussi bonne que celle de Natsu, avait tout de même une excellente ouïe.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller ! s'était-il exclamé, indigné par les paroles de son amie.

La mage n'avait pas répondu. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il ait cette réaction, mais dans les mots et le ton qu'il avait employés, elle avait clairement entendu « Fiche-moi la paix et mêle-toi de ce qui te regardes ! ». Elle s'était alors détournée en répondant :

- Oui, bien sûr, Gray-sama a raison. Juvia a été idiote. Bonne nuit.

- A-attends ! Ne pars pas !

Surprise, la jeune femme s'était retournée et avait vu la gêne sur le visage du jeune homme. Allait-il lui parler de leur étreinte ? Lui dire qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils oublient tout ? Juvia s'était préparée au choc, mais son cœur s'était serré tout de même.

Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ne t'en fais pas trop d'accord ? N'oublie pas de te préoccuper de toi aussi.

Il avait hésité avant de poursuivre :

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Alors promets-moi de faire attention à toi, et je te promets de faire attention à moi.

Il avait tendu son petit doigt vers elle, et hésitante, elle l'avait saisi avec le sien. Ce seul contact la fit trembler.

- Promis ? avait-elle réussi à articuler.

- Promis ! Et puis, arrête avec le sama tu veux ? lui avait répondu Gray avec un sourire.

Juvia avait rosi et souri timidement. Le jeune homme avait semblé tergiverser une seconde, puis il s'était penché et avait posé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Bonne nuit, avait-il murmuré, gêné, avant de se sauver dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme avait porté ses mains à ses lèvres et s'était détournée mécaniquement, ne remarquant pas Lucy et Natsu, enlacés à l'autre bout du couloir, et était entrée dans sa propre chambre. La portée de ce qui s'était passé ne l'avait complètement frappée qu'une fois assise sur le lit.

Son Gray-sama l'avait embrassée. Encore une fois ! En ébullition, elle s'était dirigée vers le lavabo pour faire un brin de toilette, et essayer de se calmer en s'aspergeant d'eau froide. Une fois son souffle redevenu normal, elle s'était essuyée, le cerveau tournant toujours à toute vitesse. Alors, il voulait bien d'elle ? Vraiment ? La femme de la pluie qu'elle était avait-elle réellement trouvé l'homme capable de dissiper une bonne fois pour toute les nuages de son cœur ? Juvia essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui commençaient à déborder, et Lucy était entrée à ce moment là.

Les pensées pleines de ceux qu'elles aimaient, Lucy et Juvia s'endormirent sans tarder, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Gray était entré dans sa chambre, remué par ce qu'il venait (encore) de faire. Alors ça voulait dire qu'il sortait avec Juvia ? Est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment envie ? Au vu des réactions de son corps chaque fois qu'il était en présence de la jeune femme ou qu'il pensait à elle (ce qui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment), oui, il le voulait. Et ça le troublait. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Il décida de ne plus y penser, il verrait ça quand ils auraient fini leur travail. Ce n'était pas le moment de se distraire, le lendemain ils partaient en mission de sauvetage.<p>

Le jeune homme bougonna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Natsu rentrer. Il se prépara à se battre pour conserver l'unique oreiller de la chambre, mais étonnamment, le Salamander ne fit pas du tout attention à lui. Il se coucha de l'autre côté du lit sans un mot. Gray soupira de soulagement. Il allait s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée (qui, étrangement, avait des cheveux bleus) quand il entendit un ronflement sonore. Il se réveilla en sursaut et donna un coup de coude agacé à Natsu. Ce dernier, étendu sur le dos, se contenta de grogner et ronfla un peu plus fort.

Gray se boucha les oreilles, en vain. Il recouvrit sa tête de l'oreiller, en vain. Profondément excédé, il se redressa et mit ses mains sur le nez et la bouche du Salamander, qui cessa aussitôt de faire du bruit. Et accessoirement, de respirer. Ce qui finit par lui poser problème et il ouvrit les yeux en se redressant brutalement, furieux et hoquetant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, hurla-t-il quand il eut repris son souffle. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

- La ferme ! chuchota Gray. Tu veux réveiller Erza ? Et oui, j'avoue que te trucider m'a traversé l'esprit. Pendant dix bonnes minutes !

- Tu veux te battre ? demanda Natsu, trois tons plus bas.

- J'adorerais, mais là, tu vois, je voudrais seulement dormir et surtout, SURTOUT, que tu arrêtes de ronfler !

- Je ronfle pas !

- Comme une locomotive !

- Même pas vrai, c'est toi qui ronfles !

- Quoi ? J'aurais vraiment tout entendu ! La ferme maintenant, laisse-moi dormir !

- Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec un pervers à côté de moi !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que je te réveille ? Tu dormais pas peut-être ? Et t'inquiète pas, t'es pas mon genre. J'aime pas les mecs, et encore moins les crétins survoltés aux cheveux roses ! rétorqua le brun. Et, je ne suis pas un pervers ! ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son rival.

- MES CHEVEUX SONT PAS ROSES, ILS SONT ROUGE CLAIR ! s'écria Natsu en se mettant debout sur le lit. VIENS TE BATTRE ABRUTI !

- C'EST TOI L'ABRUTI ! répondit Gray en oubliant toute discrétion.

- Hum hum… fit une voix mécontente provenant de l'autre côté du mur.

- AYE ! On est amis ! s'écrièrent aussitôt les deux garçons, bras dessus bras dessous.

Puis, se rappelant qu'Erza ne pouvait pas les voir, ils se lâchèrent et se fusillèrent du regard.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre l'allumette ! menaça Gray à voix très basse.

- Toi non plus le glaçon ! lui répondit Natsu sur le même mode.

- HUM HUM !

Les deux mages plongèrent sous les couvertures et se tournèrent le dos.

_- _Elle a fichu des caméras et des micros dans la chambre ou quoi ? demanda Natsu.

- M'étonnerait pas, répondit le mage de glace. Tais-toi, je dors.

Et il s'endormit effectivement. Le Dragon Slayer ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple, leurs rêves peuplés de sirènes à la chevelure bleue, ou de princesses aux cheveux d'or…

Le lendemain matin, Lucy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait entendu un gros bruit et des cris de l'autre côté du mur. Mi-inquiète, mi-endormie, elle sauta hors de son lit, trébucha sur ses chaussures et s'étala de tout son long. Elle se releva en geignant et en se frottant le genou, puis se précipita clopin-clopant dans le couloir, alors que Juvia ouvrait péniblement un œil.

La jeune fille localisa la source des hurlements et passa sa tête par la porte grande ouverte de la chambre de Gray et Natsu. Ce qu'elle vit la déconcerta une demi-seconde, puis elle se dit que ce n'était finalement pas si étonnant.

Natsu était allongé par terre, sous son matelas. Erza, assise sur le tout, buvait tranquillement une tasse de café, complètement oublieuse du Salamander gesticulant et se débattant de toutes ses forces en hurlant comme un forcené. A leur côté, Gray était plié en deux, des larmes d'hilarité coulant à flot devant le spectacle.

Lucy entra prudemment et s'approcha du mage de glace.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Le brun se calma un instant pour lui répondre.

- Il refusait de se réveiller, alors Erza a pris les choses en main, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Oui, je me doutais bien de quelque chose de ce genre, répondit la blonde en baillant.

- Il marmonnait dans son sommeil à propos de son écharpe qu'il aurait confiée à la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, ou je ne sais quoi. Ce type a vraiment un grain.

En entendant cela, la jeune fille rougit, pensant à ladite écharpe qui se trouvait à ce moment même dans son lit.

- Ah oui ? Euh, c'est bizarre, répondit-elle. Au fait, quelle heure est-il ? demanda la constellationniste pour changer de conversation, notant au passage que Natsu n'avait pas dit "la personne qu'il aimait".

Quelque part, elle aurait préféré…

- Cinq heures et demie, lui répondit Gray. Erza est vraiment un tortionnaire, murmura son ami, tandis que la redoutable mage consentait à libérer le pauvre Dragon Slayer.

Lequel se releva prestement et allait recommencer à brailler lorsqu'il aperçut Lucy sur le pas de la porte.

- Salut ! lui lança-t-il, la gratifiant de son grand sourire.

- Sa-salut ! bégaya-t-elle en perdant le fil de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme se détourna et reporta son attention sur Happy qui venait d'entrer. Lucy ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Attention, tu baves ! lui murmura Gray en ricanant.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, t'es bête ! rétorqua la mage stellaire sans réussir à réprimer un sourire.

- Pas que ça me regarde, mais tu lui trouves quoi exactement ? demanda le jeune homme avec curiosité.

- Effectivement, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Lucy.

Il était juste hors de question qu'elle réponde alors que Natsu se trouvait à porté de voix. Afin de museler toute velléité de questionnement ultérieur, elle décida de passer à l'attaque.

- Dis-donc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Juvia ? Elle a l'air complètement à côté de ses pompes depuis hier soir ? Tu ne l'as pas juste embrassée, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut au tour de Gray d'être embarrassé et de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Lucy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors elle avait mis dans le mille, il s'était réellement passé quelque chose de plus ? Oooooh, elle voulait savoir ! Mais son ami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Bon, si tu retournais dans ta chambre, hein ? Faut qu'on se prépare.

La blonde ne dit rien, mais elle voyait bien aux joues écarlates de Gray qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'énorme. Elle saurait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle saurait. Il ne payait rien pour attendre ! Elle lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions, et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Natsu, qui frottait la nouvelle bosse ornant son crâne, récompense de la reine des fée pour avoir mis si longtemps à se réveiller et forcée à s'en charger elle-même.

Lucy s'habilla et se rendit dans la salle principale. Elle était la première à y entrer, excepté Tairyoku, qui avait visiblement passé la nuit à veiller Yume, toujours endormie. Elle le salua. Puis la jeune fille s'assit à la table et y vit le reste des fils d'union. Une question lui vint.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il différentes couleurs ? demanda-t-elle au maître de Dreaming Light, en lui montrant les rubans.

- Cela dépend des usages que l'on en fait, répondit-il. Lorsqu'on les attache à un objet personnel, on utilise les blancs. Si on les confie à quelqu'un, on utilise les autres couleurs, en fonction de nos liens avec cette personne. Le jaune pour l'amitié, le vert pour la famille, le rouge pour l'amour…

- Je vois… répondit la constellationniste.

Elle hésita un instant, et Tairyoku retourna à ses occupations. Elle réfléchissait. Allait-elle oser ? Après tout, Natsu ne comprendrait pas la signification d'un ruban rouge, alors…

- Dîtes, reprit-t-elle. Je pourrais vous en emprunter deux autres, s'il-vous-plait ?

Le maître de Dreaming Light la regarda un instant, et voyant les rougeurs sur les joues de Lucy, il hocha la tête en souriant, sans poser de question. Il détourna le regard et la jeune fille se dépêcha de prendre deux fils rouges et de les cacher dans sa poche. _« Juste au cas où, _se disait-elle, _je ne sais même pas si je vais lui donner… »_

A peine avait-elle fini que la porte de chêne s'ouvrit, et que tous ses amis entrèrent, suivis de Shin et de Chuujou. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très en forme, il avait dû partager la nuit auprès de la prêtresse avec son futur beau-père.

Après avoir salué Tairyoku, Erza déposa une boucle d'oreille à laquelle elle avait attaché le fil blanc sur la table, près de Lucy. Gray laissa son pendentif, Juvia l'insigne de Fairy Tail qu'elle portait toujours attaché à sa tenue, et Happy, son baluchon. Lucy le regarda avec intérêt. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir, et envisageait sérieusement d'assouvir sa curiosité lorsque ses amis seraient partis. Après le nombre de fois ou le chat et son andouille de maître avaient bafoué on intimité, c'était de bonne guerre ! Happy la prit cependant de court.

- Lucy, tu ne dois pas ouvrir mon baluchon, d'accord ? Ca serait très très grave et je t'en voudrais beaucoup ! lui dit-il en surprenant le regard de la constellationniste.

- Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas comme certains, moi, à fouiller dans les affaires personnelles des autres ! se défendit la jeune fille, ne trompant personne.

- Allez Natsu, à toi ! dit Erza, mettant un terme à la discussion qui menaçait de virer à la joute verbale entre la blonde et l'Exceed.

- C'est déjà fait, répondit le Salamander d'un air décontracté.

Il fit un signe de tête vers Lucy, ne voyant pas les signes qu'elle lui adressait pour qu'il se taise, et continua :

- J'ai donné mon écharpe à Lucy hier soir.

Gray se tourna aussitôt vers la jeune fille, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, mais celle-ci haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, et il s'arrêta net, reportant son attention ailleurs. Sur la table, sur le rideau cachant le lit de Yume, sur Happy qui harcelait Sharuru avec un poisson (lui ayant vraisemblablement été donné par Erza. Celle-ci avait fini par céder aux supplications du petit chat qui la tannait depuis la veille au soir). Mais pas sur Lucy, et encore moins sur Juvia. Celle dernière avait vu toute la scène, et se demanda ce qu'il se passait entre la constellationniste et son Gray-sama. Elle devrait tirer tout cela au clair…

- Et bien nous sommes prêts à partir… commença Erza, quand un cri perçant l'interrompit.

- NOOOOOOOOOON !

Il provenait de l'alcôve où se trouvait le lit de Yume.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'affola son père en tirant brusquement le rideau.

La jeune femme était assise sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés regardant dans le vague, la respiration heurtée. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle éclata en sanglots. Chuujou s'approcha d'elle pour la réconforter, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se tourna vers Lucy et ses amis.

- Ne partez pas ! leur dit-elle, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ? demanda Natsu.

La prêtresse allait répondre, lorsqu'une grimace de souffrance déforma ses traits. Elle porta les mains à sa poitrine, étouffa un râle, avant de s'effondrer sur son fiancé qui l'empêcha de tomber à terre.

- Yume, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? paniqua celui-ci. Ouvre les yeux, allez !

La jeune femme reprit lentement conscience. Elle leva un regard épuisé sur le jeune homme, puis sur son père, avant de reporter son attention sur le reste du groupe. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix tellement faible et saccadée qu'ils durent se pencher pour l'entendre.

- Vous… ne devez pas… partir… maintenant…

- Vous avez rêvé ? demanda Lucy, interdite.

Chuujou et Tairyoku se regardèrent d'un air horrifié et les yeux de Shin se durcirent.

- Comment est-ce possible ? souffla le chef de Dreaming Light. Je t'ai préparé ta potion hier soir…

- Elle… ne… suffit plus…, réussit à articuler Yume, au prix d'un énorme effort.

Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules, et rester consciente lui coûtait énormément. Mais cette fois elle devait les prévenir, ou le pire allait arriver.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez vu ? demanda Erza en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

- Vous ne… reviendrez… pas… si… vous partez… ils… ils vous attendent…

- Et alors ? demanda Natsu. On les écrase et puis c'est bon ! Allez, on y va ?

- Non !... Vous ne… comprenez… pas… je l'ai… vu ! Vous… allez mourir ! répondit-elle, sa voix déraillant sur les derniers mots.

A ces mots, la gorge de Lucy se serra. Peu importait ce que Yume dirait, elle savait que ses amis n'en tiendrait pas compte. Elle décida qu'elle donnerait un ruban rouge à Natsu coûte que coûte.

- Vous n'êtes pas la première à nous annoncer notre mort, et vous savez quoi ? On est toujours là, répliqua le mage de feu d'un air non concerné. Le prenez pas mal, mais j'ai pas l'intention de me cacher comme une poule mouillée à cause d'un rêve !

Yume afficha un air sidéré. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on ne tienne pas compte de ses paroles, et l'indifférence du jeune homme à l'annonce de sa mort imminente la choqua. Erza, voyant la surprise de la jeune femme, s'adressa à elle d'une voix douce.

- Nous ne remettons pas en cause vos dons de voyance, mais nous avons une amie qui nous attend. Il est hors de question de la laisser aux mains de l'ennemi plus longtemps. Merci de nous avoir prévenus, alors que c'est contraire à vos principes. Nous resterons sur nos gardes, et tout se passera bien. De plus, si vous ne pouvez plus empêcher vos rêves, nous n'avons plus le temps d'hésiter.

La prêtresse la regarda d'un air suppliant.

- S'il-vous-plait, dit elle, parvenant enfin à s'exprimer de manière plus fluide, l'énergie du désespoir l'emplissant. Je ne veux plus voir personne blessé à cause de moi… C'est de la folie, n'y allez pas !

- Ca suffit maintenant ! cracha Natsu.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, surpris par son ton.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne me cacherai pas et je ne fuirai pas non plus ! Wendy nous attend, il n'y aura personne pour l'aider si nous n'y allons pas, et tu oses nous demander de l'abandonner pour sauver notre peau ? T'aimes pas ce que te montrent tes rêves ? Tu veux changer le futur ? Alors lève-toi et bats-toi pour protéger les gens qui te sont chers ! Si tu continues de trembler et de prier pour que tes cauchemars ne se réalisent pas, rien ne changera jamais, et à la fin tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer ! Moi, je suis un mage de Fairy Tail et je suis le seul à décider de mon destin ! Si je dois mourir alors tant pis, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'aller secourir un ami ! J'y vais, que ceux qui ont trop peur restent ici !

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, sidérée par les paroles de son ami. Puis elle sourit, c'était du Natsu tout craché.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? s'écria Chuujou en attrapant le Salamander par le col de sa veste.

Il était profondément indigné par la manière dont il osait s'adresser à sa prêtresse, laquelle semblait pétrifiée.

Natsu attrapa le bras du jeune homme. L'atmosphère était électrique et les deux adversaires semblaient sur le point d'exploser à tout moment. C'est alors que Yume se reprit.

- Laisse le Chuujou, il a raison.

Elle baissa les yeux pour cacher le sentiment de honte qu'elle éprouvait. Il avait effectivement vu juste. Prier et attendre, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis des années. Si seulement elle avait agi, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes ! Peut-être en mal, mais peut-être pas. Mais voilà, elle avait tellement peur de se tromper, de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait, qu'elle avait préféré ne rien faire du tout. Seulement, choisir de ne rien faire, c'était aussi prendre une décision, celle de laisser son destin suivre son cours et de le subir, au lieu d'essayer de le prendre en main. Elle en avait conscience depuis longtemps, mais il avait fallu que quelqu'un lui dise ses quatre vérités et la mette en face de ses erreurs pour qu'elle l'accepte. Elle se sentit de nouveau très lasse et se laissa retomber dans son lit, avant de leur dire :

- Montrez-moi que je me trompe, et revenez. Mais, s'il-vous-plait, n'essayez pas de vaincre Kyouaku vous-même !

- Compte sur nous ! Allez tout le monde, c'est parti !

- Aye sir !

- Défier la mort ? Cool ! dit Gray en faisant craquer ses articulations.

- Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne rien détruire, soupira Erza.

- Je te rappelle que tu casses autant de choses que nous ! la contra Natsu, avant de se cacher derrière Happy sous le regard malveillant de la rouquine.

- Ca fait son fier, mais ça a rien dans le pantalon ! rit Gray.

- Moi au moins, J'AI un pantalon ! rétorqua Natsu.

- Mais, où il est passé ? demanda le mage de glace en remarquant que le vêtement brillait effectivement par son absence. Je suis sûr que j'en avais un en entrant dans la pièce !

Une Juvia rougissante lui tendit son bien après l'avoir ramassé derrière une chaise. Quand et comment avait-il pu arriver là ? C'était un mystère sur lequel personne ne s'appesantit, tous ayant autre chose à penser.

Lucy profita du désordre ambiant pour s'approcher de Natsu discrètement et lui mit un fils d'union dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Chut ! l'interrompit la jeune fille. Garde ça avec toi, et si tu en parles à quelqu'un, je t'étripe ! chuchota-t-elle. C'est juste au cas où, je garderai l'autre sur moi… Alors reviens, s'il-te-plait…

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots si bas que Natsu, malgré ses sens de Dragon Slayer, eut du mal à les entendre.

- Bien sûr ! répondit-il en lui souriant largement, avant de mettre le ruban dans sa poche.

- Sois prudent, le chat mâle, murmura Sharuru en regardant Happy du coin de l'œil.

- Aye ! Sois tranquille, on ramènera Wendy !

L'exceed fut très ennuyée de constater que son camarade l'avait entendue. Elle lui adressa un sobre signe de tête et se détourna.

- Bon, si tout le monde est à peu près habillé, on va peut-être pouvoir se mettre en route ? suggéra Erza en essayant de recentrer ses troupes.

- Rassemblez-vous au centre de la pièce, vérifiez que vous avez bien vos fils avant de partir, dit Tairyoku. C'est bon ?

Quand tous eurent hoché la tête, il ferma les yeux, se concentra quelques instants. Puis il prononça une formule et ils disparurent dans un flash, avant de s'écrouler sur une chaise.

- Bonne chance ! crièrent Lucy et Sharuru avant qu'ils ne s'évaporent.

Le regard de la blonde croisa celui de Natsu. Il lui sourit, et elle tenta de lui rendre la pareille, son cœur se serrant douloureusement. Elle serra son ruban rouge dans sa poche.

- Revenez tous, murmura la jeune fille après leur départ.

* * *

><p>AN : Et voilà ! Un peu (beaucoup^^'') de guimauve pré mission de sauvetage, c'est rafraîchissant, non ? (et ça ralentit le scénario... qui n'était déjà pas très rapide en soi XD)<p>

Bref, je n'ai rien de spécial à blablater, alors je vous dis a+ ^^


	16. Chapter 14extra

Edit du 18/06/12

Bon, je reviens encore une fois sur ce que j'ai dit auparavant, car j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à toute cette histoire et aux diverses réactions que j'ai pu voir depuis que j'ai découvert cette histoire de "purge" des lemons et autres récits violents. Mais je laisse le texte que j'avais écrit en dessous, histoire d'assumer quand même ce que j'ai pu dire.

Déjà, j'avais zappé un petit détail, c'est que le MA n'est pas autorisé sur le site, et ce depuis 2002 (il s'appelait NC-17 à ce moment là). Ce sont donc les auteurs qui se voilent la face en le publiant sous le rating M, voire T... Et qui sont donc irrespectueux des règles du site (moi la première). De ce point de vue là, nous sommes en faute, et donc, l'admin et les modo (ou n'importe qui ayant les "acréditations" nécessaires ^^) ont tout à fait le droit de désactiver les histoires. Et de ce que j'ai compris, cette décision d'interdire le MA a été prise à cause de pressions et/ou de plaintes et menaces de plaintes par des parents/associations de parents/etc... américains pesant sur le site.  
>C'est sûr qu'on a beau râler, si l'admin de ff-net se fade un procès à cause du contenu du site, il va se retrouver tout seul avec son avocat contre le tribunal alors que nous, nous serons bien tranquillement cachés derrière nos écrans et surtout hors d'atteinte...<p>

Ce que je trouve par contre très moyen, c'est la façon dont cette campagne de suppression a été (et est peut-être toujours, je ne sais pas si ça continue encore) menée. Il aurait été sympa de prévenir les auteurs avant de dégager leurs histoires avec pour seul message d'explication, un mail automatique... Ok, c'est écrit dans le règlement, et avec les centaines de milliers d'auteurs, bien sûr qu'on ne peut pas personnellement envoyer de mail à chacun. Mais un mot sur la page d'accueil, un mail général (doit bien y avoir une mailing liste, non ?), bref quelque chose, quoi ! Même si encore une fois, ils sont dans leur droit car c'est dans le règlement du site. C'est tout de même pas top.

Bref, je crois bien que les auteurs de MA vont devoir trouver un autre site pour publier leurs fics et que, si cette politique st menée jusqu'au bout (et si ses raisons sont juridiques, je pense qu'elle le sera), ff-net risque de perdre un certain nombre d'auteurs et de lecteurs. Tant pis, on ne peut pas tout avoir...

Toutes les infos qui sont données dans ce message ont été trouvées sur le net, pas données par les responsables du site (notamment cette histoire de plaintes et de pressions). Donc, pour moi, rien n'est officiel, alors ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, hein !

Bon, concernant le lemon qui était publié à la place de ce racontage de vie, j'ai la joie de vous dire que mes histoires publiées ici le sont aussi sur fanfic-fr et... qu'elles y sont plus un peu plus avancées (parce que j'ai commencé toutes mes publications là-bas). Et que le 18+ y est parfaitement autorisé. Donc, le lemon y est ^^  
>Le lien du site : www . fanfic-fr . net<br>Le lien de mon profile d'auteur (je suis Usagi-chan, là-bas ^^) : www . fanfic-fr fanfics / auteur / Usagi-chan / 20790 . html  
>J'ai dû mettre des espaces partout, sinon l'adresse n'apparaissait pas... Grrrr<p>

Voilà voilà ^^

A+ ^^

* * *

><p>Et ben voilà, c'est parti, apparemment les lemons sont l'objet d'une chasse aux sorcières sur ff-net, et le bruit court qu'on peut être banni si on en a parmi ses histoires, qui seront de toute façon supprimées si elles en contiennent. Comme je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon compte ici à cause d'un seul lemon pour quatre fics, ben je le retire.<p>

J'en suis vraiment désolée, mais jusqu'à ce que j'ai confirmation (je n'ai pas encore vérifié tout cette histoire de suppression et de bannissement), je ne le remettrai pas. Si tout ça s'avère exagéré, et qu'un compromis est envisageable avec les gérants du site, il reviendra sans aucun doute, sinon, cette page restera comme ça, car je veux marquer mon désaccord contre cette stupide politique.

En effet, leur argument serait que de jeunes enfants arpentent le site. Ok, je veux bien, mais dans cas-là, à quoi sert le système de rating ? Et en plus, ça m'étonnerait que des enfants de moins de 10 ans (et encore, je suis gentille) viennent lire des fanfictions sur internet, et avant 6 ans, ben ils ne savent pas lire donc la question ne se pose même pas. Et à partir de cet âge, on sait faire la différence entre un K, un T, un M ou MA et si ces lettres ne sont pas assez explicites, pourquoi ne pas les modifier en limites d'âge ? Comme +13, +16, +18 par exemple ? Là au moins c'est explicite, et après ça devient de la responsabilité personnelle. Car, d'une, oui on peut se gérer à 10 ans. Et de deux, ce n'est pas aux sites internet de surveiller la lecture des enfants, mais à leurs parents. Ainsi que la tâche de les éduquer convenablement et leur expliquer pourquoi il est trop tôt pour eux d'avoir accès à certains livres, films, images, etc.

Après, je suis tout à fait pour la possibilité d'obliger les auteurs qui publient ce genre de texte à le signaler dans le résumé ou en tête de chapitre, en majuscule, en gras, en rouge s'il le faut, pour être bien sûr que tout le monde sache de quoi il retourne, car oui, il y a des textes qui sont dérangeant pour les jeunes enfants (sans même parler des descriptions de violence gores, ou à caractère sexuel purement vulgaire voire choquant), et les limites sont difficiles à définir, surtout qu'elles dépendent grandement de la sensibilité de chacun.  
>Et puis, il est possible, lorsque l'on clique sur le lien d'une telle fic de mettre un avertissement comme quoi il faut avoir plus de tel âge pour la lire avant de pouvoir continuer, et qu'elle contient tel genre de scène. Ou bien d'avoir un compte y avoir accès. C'est fait sur d'autres sites.<p>

Bref, c'est un petit coup de gueule, tout ça pour dire qu'à mon avis le site va perdre une bonne partie (une grande majorité) de ses auteurs et lecteurs si les admins décident réellement de bannir tout ça. A eux de voir.

us4gi-ch4n

Edit : J'ai un peu modifié ce texte car écrit sous le coup de l'agacement et je n'étais moi-même pas forcément d'accord avec tout ce que j'y avais écrit. Donc, si certains l'avaient lu avant changement, je présente mes excuses pour les c******** que j'avais pu y écrire.

Deuxième remarque : il semblerait que soient aussi visées les fics contenant des gros mots, même de manière sporadique... Si c'est vrai, ça devient extrêmement ridicule !

Troisième remarque : je ne sais pas pour le bannissement, mais une suppression massive d'histoires a effectivement lieu, et ce, sans aucun préavis. Donc le lemon reste absent jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et probablement de façon permanente. Par contre, je ne ferai pas la chasse aux gros mots. Si mes fics sont supprimées pour ça, j'irai tout simplement voir ailleurs si j'y suis !


	17. Chapter 15

****NA : Bonjour bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 15 ! Juste avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voulais juste vous dire qu'il y a un passage que j'ai écrit en écoutant la musique «Tsuioku – Mezameru Tamashii » (et non pas "Tsuioku - Kanashiki Tamashii") de l'OST 2 de fairy tail. C'est celui qui commence par « pourquoi ». Je vous invite donc à la mettre en musique de fond quand vous lirez ce paragraphe (c'est le dernier du chapitre). Et aussi, ne me détestez pas après, hein ! S'il-vous-plaiiiiiiiit ! Mais vous pouvez laisser des commentaires ^^ ! Cette scène me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment (d'ailleurs, j'ai bien dû la faire deux mois avant le chapitre !), je DEVAIS l'écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture…

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 15 : En avant ! Il faut sauver le mage Wendy ! ... Pourquoi ? ...<strong>

* * *

><p>Mirai sentit un choc violent et revint à elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur une sorte de matelas très inconfortable. Pour ce qu'elle comprenait de la situation, on venait de l'y jeter sans ménagement. La jeune femme leva la tête, et son regard un peu perdu se posa sur un homme plus vieux qu'elle de quelques années. Ses yeux étaient cachés par des mèches blanches indisciplinées qui contrastaient avec sa peau mate, et recouvraient une partie de son visage.<p>

- Gensou ? murmura-t-elle, effrayée.

Sa voix était rauque, parler lui faisait un peu mal. Alors qu'elle se redressait péniblement, les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Yoru, Kyouaku, Sae… La désagréable sensation de noyade qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque la froide jeune femme l'avait attaquée. Les vérités qu'elle avait apprises. Un mal de crâne aigu la submergea, et elle se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. Elle sentait un picotement désagréable dans sa nuque, mais ne décela rien quand elle y passa la main. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ils rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, et elle frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais lu autant de sadisme dans un regard. Ce type était dérangé et elle ne désirait qu'une chose, qu'il s'en aille.

- Bah alors, ma petite Mirai ! Pourquoi tu détournes les yeux ? Me dis pas que je te fais peur quand même !

- Fiche-moi la paix Gensou ! Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, alors va tourmenter quelqu'un d'autre ! rétorqua-t-elle en affichant bien plus de bravoure qu'elle n'en ressentait.

- Quel sale caractère ! Mais j'aime ça. Il est tellement plus amusant de torturer les âmes fières. Les voir se briser dans mes illusions me procure un intense sentiment de jouissance. Tu as de la chance d'être dans une cellule qui annule la magie ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, je finirais par trouver un moyen de te tourmenter un peu plus… Repose-toi, il faut que tu sois en forme pour affronter ta sœur…

Sur un dernier sourire cruel, il se détourna et partit, laissant derrière lui une Mirai tremblotante. La jeune femme entendit la porte se refermer et elle s'écroula sur son matelas. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et se mit à sangloter en silence.

Tout était fini. Elle avait échoué. Yume allait venir et elle perdrait tout. Sa sœur, son amour, tout ceux qui comptaient pour elle. Elle n'avait été que le jouet de leur ennemi et l'instrument du destin, et son entêtement allait les conduire à leur perte. Elle leur demanda pardon silencieusement, des torrents de larmes roulant sur ses joues, trempant le vieux matelas.

- Excusez-moi ?...

Mirai redressa la tête lorsqu'elle entendit une petite voix appeler. Elle sécha ses larmes et s'approcha de l'entrée de sa cellule. Elle avisa une fillette aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux d'un bleu profond, se tenant dans l'encadrement du cachot faisant face au sien. Magnifique ! La gamine qu'elle avait enlevée ! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour parfaire son sentiment de culpabilité. Kyouaku avait fait preuve d'une cruauté redoutable en choisissant de la mettre dans la cellule en face de la sienne, façon très efficace de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. La fillette avait l'air de s'être réveillée récemment, elle avait encore des cernes foncés sous les yeux.

Mirai n'en pouvait plus. Ses nerfs la lâchaient. Elle se mit à rire convulsivement, s'attirant un regard apeuré de l'enfant.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda cette dernière.

- Tout va très bien ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? J'ai tout gâché et nous allons tous mourir à cause de moi. Franchement ! Où est le problème ?

Elle se calma rapidement, soudain lasse.

- Enfin, toi, tu vas peut-être gagner un peu de répit…

Devant le regard interrogateur de la préadolescente, elle continua :

- Tes amis de Fairy Tail vont venir te chercher dans quelques heures. Si vous survivez à ce manoir, vous aurez quelques jours de plus.

En entendant parler de ses amis, un sourire traversa le visage de la petite fille. Mais il fut bientôt remplacé par une moue inquiète, alors que les mots de Mirai s'imprimaient dans son esprit.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

La jeune femme ne se sentait pas capable de lui raconter toute l'histoire, alors elle répondit juste :

- Disons qu'en voulant empêcher une catastrophe et en laissant mon égoïsme prendre le dessus, j'ai tout fait de travers, et maintenant ma sœur va être guérie et…

Elle s'interrompit, se souvenant de l'identité de son interlocutrice et ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle reprit :

- Tu es le Dragon Slayer des Cieux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux bien soigner les autres grâce à ta magie ?

- Oui, et je m'appelle Wendy.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Wendy, répéta la jeune mage avec un grand sourire. Et vous ?

- Mirai, répondit-elle, déconcertée.

- Enchantée !

Cette gamine était étrange. Comment pouvait-elle sourire ainsi dans sa situation ? Elle était en territoire ennemi, enfermée, sans magie, et en face de la personne qui l'avait enlevée ! La jeune femme se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le fil.

- J'aurais un service à te demander, Wendy, même si je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit après ce que je t'ai fait, poursuivit-elle. Si tu parviens à t'enfuir d'ici, j'aimerais que tu ne guérisses pas ma sœur.

- Je ne suis pas sure de tout comprendre, s'excusa la fillette.

Alors, Mirai décida de lui résumer son histoire quand même, sans entrer dans les détails. A la fin, Wendy lui sourit à nouveau et lui répondit :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, si mes amis se mêlent de cette affaire, je suis sure que tout ira bien ! Quand ils viendront, vous vous enfuirez avec nous et nous trouverons un moyen d'arranger les choses !

- Tu veux que je vienne avec vous ? C'est moi qui t'ai enlevée, tu sais, avoua-t-elle finalement. C'est à cause de moi que tu as atterri dans cette cellule humide.

- Je le sais bien, je…

- Comment ? s'étonna la rousse.

- Votre odeur. Je vous ai sentie lorsque vous m'avez laissée ici.

Mirai en resta bouche bée. Son odeur ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle ne se trouvait même pas dans la même cellule que cette Wendy ! Elle ne pouvait pas sentir si fort que ça ! Pour son âge, cette gamine était vraiment impolie ! Elle se drapa dans sa dignité et décida d'ignorer la petite impertinente.

En voyant passer la jeune femme du choc à l'indignation, Wendy compris qu'il y avait un malentendu.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Grâce à mes sens de chasseuse de dragons, j'ai un odorat vraiment développé, et je peux reconnaitre une personne à son odeur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous sentez très bon, un mélange de fleurs et d'herbe coupée. Vous avez un arôme de nature, c'est très rafraichissant, et… et… je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous offenser !

En voyant la fillette paniquer et gesticuler pour se faire comprendre, la rouquine éclata de rire. Un véritable rire cette fois, pas un ricanement hystérique d'échappée d'asile.

- Tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir causé tant d'ennuis, poursuivit la mage plus sérieusement. Alors, c'est entendu. Si tes amis sont d'accord, je viendrais avec vous. Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je quitte cet endroit.

- Je suis sure qu'ils voudront bien ! Ils sont très gentils vous savez. Il y a Sharuru, elle est avec moi depuis que je suis toute petite. Et puis Natsu-san, c'est un Dragon Slayer, comme moi. Il se bat tout le temps avec Gray-san, mais au fond je crois que c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment bien. Et aussi Erza-san, elle est très jolie ! Elle fait un peu peur parfois, mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Lucy-san est constellationniste, elle est toujours gentille avec moi, et se fait parfois disputer par Juvia-san, je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi…

Mirai écouta Wendy parler de sa guilde avec animation une bonne partie de la nuit. La jeune mage lui raconta les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensembles, l'ambiance qui régnait à Fairy Tail, tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec eux. Les récits de la fillette avaient un arrière goût de nostalgie. Mirai se prit à regretter l'époque où elle était encore à Dreaming Light, et où rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé. Elle sentait les larmes revenir et ses yeux la piquaient, quand elle remarqua un geste que Wendy faisait fréquemment, apparemment sans s'en rendre compte. La jeune Dragon Slayer se frottait l'arrière du cou, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait. La jeune femme se rendit compte avec une horreur grandissante qu'elle aussi ressentait une gêne sur la nuque. Un picotement qui s'étendait peu à peu à son dos, à ses bras. Elle se sentait lourde, paralysée. Wendy aussi avait l'air de le ressentir. Elle parlait plus lentement, et tout à coup elle s'affaissa sur le sol, inconsciente.

- Wendy ! cria Mirai, avant de s'effondrer elle aussi.

_ « Oh non ! _pensa-t-elle._ Ils nous ont empoisonnés ! Ces enflures ont utilisé un de mes poisons contre moi ! Je dois résister, je ne dois pas m'évanouir avant l'arrivée de Fairy Tail… sinon, je ne pourrais pas leur expliquer… ils ne m'emmèneront pas… Ah, c'est pour ça… il voulait juste me tourmenter en me faisant rencontrer cette fillette… sans prendre le risque de me voir m'enfuir… Kyouaku… a vraiment… pensé à tout… »_

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, la jeune femme se trainajusqu'au pichet, dans le coin de sa cellule et s'aspergea le visage, dans l'espoir de s'éclaircir les idées. Mais la tentative fut vaine, et elle le savait. Sans sa magie et dans sa cellule, elle ne pouvait pas trouver l'antidote. Ses pensées étaient de plus en plus brouillées. Elle perdit connaissance au fond du cachot.

* * *

><p>Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia et Happy se matérialisèrent au milieu d'une clairière. Manque de chance pour le Dragon Slayer, son pied gauche apparut dans une crevasse, et il tomba à la renverse, en poussant un très discret « OUAAAARGH ! ». Il se releva en se massant le postérieur.<p>

- T'arrêterais pas un peu tes bêtises ? s'énerva Gray. On est à peine arrivés, nous fais pas remarquer maintenant !

- Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès peut-être, crétin ?

- Non mais tu me cherches ! rétorqua le mage de glace en commençant à s'échauffer.

- Haha ! Ils vont se battre, ils vont se battre ! applaudissait Happy en volant autour des deux adversaires.

- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux ! Interdiction formelle de vous disputer à partir de maintenant jusqu'à… la fin de vos vies ! les stoppa Erza.

- Heiiiiiin ? s'écrièrent les deux garçons.

- Qui risquent de s'achever plus rapidement que vous ne le pensez, si vous continuez à me taper sur le système ! continua la rousse. Gray, veux-tu bien garder tes vêtements ! J'aimerais qu'au moins Juvia conserve un semblant de faculté mentale ! poursuivit-elle, alors que la susnommée atteignait des sommets de rubéfaction en voyant le torse de son mage de glace adoré, partiellement dénudé.

Erza ne se sentait vraiment pas soutenue parfois !

- Bon, on se concentre maintenant. Nous allons nous diriger _le plus discrètement possible_ vers Dark Holders, et continuer ainsi à l'intérieur, reprit-elle en appuyant bien ses mots. Natsu, dès que tu sens l'odeur de Wendy, tu nous fais signe, et on te suit. Il nous faudra agir rapidement, je ne tiens pas à me battre contre toute leur guilde maintenant. Si nous ne parvenons pas à éviter le combat et que nous devons nous séparer, nous devrons toujours rester au moins par deux. Nous sommes en plein cœur du territoire ennemi, et être seul reviendra à poser nos gorges sur leurs couteaux. N'oublions pas le rêve de Yume. Vous avez compris ?

- Roger ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Bien allons-y !

Erza se retourna et… n'avança pas. La jeune femme se racla la gorge.

- Hum… Quelqu'un sait-il dans quelle direction se trouve Dark Holders ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Mais elle ne voyait que des arbres.

- Happy ?

- Aye sir !

Il s'envola, et ne tarda pas à redescendre.

- C'est par là, suivez-moi !

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas, et parvinrent rapidement devant un gigantesque manoir ressemblant à un château miniature, parsemé de tourelles et de donjons. Il était uniquement fait de pierres grises, ce qui lui donnait un air austère et menaçant dans les pâles lueurs de l'aube. Ils ne se laissèrent pas décourager pour autant, et continuèrent à avancer sous couvert des arbres, et une fois n'est pas coutume, en silence. Même Natsu ne râlait pas.

Tout à coup, Erza sentit un regard pesant dans son dos, et se poussa brusquement en criant :

- Attention !

Tous s'écartèrent vivement, juste à temps pour voir un homme se matérialiser, un sabre effilé à la main, à l'endroit ou leur amie se tenait une fraction de seconde auparavant.

- Trop tard, nous sommes repérés ! maugréa cette dernière en arborant une moue contrariée. Ils nous attendaient vraiment. Je…

- Je m'en occupe, la coupa Gray.

- Juvia reste avec Gray-sama. Erza-san, Natsu-san et Happy-san vont chercher Wendy-chan pendant ce temps.

- Ok ! Natsu, dépêche-toi ! répondit la rouquine en attrapant le jeune homme par son gilet, tandis que Happy les suivait.

Ils coururent en direction du manoir alors que Gray et Juvia se mettaient en position de combat pour faire face à leur nouvel ennemi.

Ils arrivaient en direction de la porte principale de la bâtisse. Natsu accéléra, prêt à l'enfoncer avec tout ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière. La totalité de Dark Holders, espérait-il. Mais Erza l'empêcha de s'approcher plus en l'attrapant par le bras et en le tirant sur le côté, l'amenant contre le mur du manoir. Sous la poigne de Titania, Natsu ne put résister. Il n'eut pas le temps de freiner et voyait les pierres de la façade se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Son nez entra en collision avec le mur, l'assommant quelque peu. Il gémit quelques secondes, avant qu'Erza ne l'interrompe, en regardant tout autour d'elle avec circonspection.

- Arrête de geindre ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'on l'était déjà, moi, repérés ! On perd du temps ! Allons-y, on les défonce tous et on s'en va !

- Je ne suis pas sure que le gros de la guilde sache que nous sommes là. Celui qu'on a croisé n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de les avertir. Alors maintenant tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis !

Terrorisé par le regard noir de la reine des fées, le jeune homme ne rechigna pas.

- Happy, continua cette dernière, vole discrètement autour du manoir, et voit s'il y a une fenêtre ou une entrée par laquelle on pourrait passer sans être vu.

- Aye !

Le petit chat partit et Natsu ravala son impatience, en boudant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout le monde l'empêche de faire comme il en avait envie ? Maintenant Erza, avant, c'était Lucy. Ce n'était pas croyable ce que les filles pouvaient se montrer casse-pieds parfois

En repensant à la constellationniste, le Salamander se souvint de leur étreinte de la veille. Le souvenir de la jeune fille blottie dans ses bras, leurs lèvres si proches… D'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait quelque chose, comme s'ils avaient déjà été dans cette situation auparavant…

Soudain, le murmure d'Erza (ainsi que le coup qu'elle lui mit sur la tête), le tira de sa rêverie.

- Mais, tu n'as pas bientôt fini de faire l'andouille ? Tu tiens tant que ça à voir toute la guilde débarquer ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

Question idiote. Bien sûr qu'il espérait que Tout Dark Holders allait arriver ! Mais cette fois-ci, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de la mage en armure. Jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde autour de lui et vit la jeune femme s'évertuer à éteindre le feu qui brûlait l'herbe à ses pieds. Mais quand avait-il bien pu faire ça ? Il en était là de ses interrogations lorsque Happy revint, en volant silencieusement. Alors qu'Erza finissait d'éteindre le brasier débutant, il prit la parole en chuchotant.

- Il y a une fenêtre mal fermée derrière le manoir, et personne aux alentours. On peut passer par là, suivez-moi !

Il fit demi-tour et les deux mages lui emboitèrent le pas. _« C'est étrange,_ pensa Erza,_ ils savent qu'on arrive et ils nous laissent un accès à l'intérieur ? Ca ressemble fortement à un piège... »_ Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant ladite fenêtre, elle se tourna vers Natsu pour trouver le Dragon Slayer dans une position pour le moins étonnante, jambes écartées, genoux fléchis, serrant l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche dans la droite, les deux doigts de cette même main tendus vers le haut(1).

- Mais, c'est pas possible ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? s'impatienta la jeune femme en jetant un regard exaspéré à son ami.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des pitreries !

- Nin nin ! répondit-il en plissant les yeux.

Elle envisagea un moment de l'assommer et de le laisser là, mais, si ça l'amusait, après tout pourquoi pas ? Elle réussit à ne pas exploser lorsqu'elle vit Happy adopter la même position du coin de l'œil. Elle se rappela soudain la raison pour laquelle elle s'était retournée vers le Salamander et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu sens l'odeur de quelqu'un derrière cette fenêtre, ou à proximité ?

- Nin nin ! Non, il y a plein de gens dans ce manoir, mais pas près de nous. Nin nin ! Je sens l'odeur de Wendy, reprit-il après une pause, elle est ici ! Nin nin !

_« Ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer ! C'est un idiot, mais c'est Natsu ! »_. La rouquine leva la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte se trouvant au premier étage. Elle s'équipa discrètement avec l'armure aux ailes noires et s'envola vers l'ouverture, pendant que Happy transportait Natsu. Ils s'y engouffrèrent l'un après l'autre en silence. Erza reprit son armure habituelle, puis s'arma d'une de ses épées au cas où ils feraient une rencontre impromptue.

Grâce à son odorat, Natsu trouva la direction à suivre pour trouver le Dragon Slayer des cieux. Il passa devant Erza, qui regardait autour d'elle, attentive au moindre bruit. Mais tout était silencieux. Bien trop silencieux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais comme Natsu ne sentait toujours pas d'adversaire proche, elle décida que le mieux était de continuer à avancer.

De son côté, le jeune homme trouvait leur expédition terriblement ennuyeuse. Il était ENCORE obligé de ne pas faire de bruit, et il désespérait de pouvoir s'engager dans un quelconque combat. Oh, il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste un tout petit mage noir pour évacuer son trop plein d'énergie ! Mais non, non, et non ! Avec les filles, c'était toujours la même chose. « Tais-toi Natsu ! », « Ne fait pas de bruit, Natsu ! », « Arrête de faire l'idiot, Natsu ! », « Ne casse rien, Natsu ! » et gna gna gna ! Il était sans cesse brimé ! Elles ne comprenaient rien du tout. A quoi bon partir en mission, si on ne pouvait pas se remuer un peu, hein ? Et puis, s'il cassait un ou deux trucs sans importance au passage, où était le problème ? Après tout, il n'était qu'un garçon plein de vie ! Boudeur, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et ses doigts trouvèrent un petit bout de tissu. Un seul ? Il le sortit et vit sa couleur rouge. Il eut beau chercher partout, il ne trouva pas le fil blanc. Il avait dû le perdre lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ou quand Erza l'avait tiré sans ménagement par le bras. Ouf, heureusement que Lucy lui avait donné celui-ci, sinon il était destiné à subir, une fois de plus, les foudres de la reine des fées.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, descendirent un étage, toujours sans rencontrer âme qui vive. La tranquillité des lieux jouait avec les nerfs d'Erza. Ils finirent par arriver devant un escalier de pierre. Natsu, tiré de ses pensées s'y arrêta et déclara, maussade :

- Wendy est là-dessous.

La rouquine réfléchit quelques instants, puis chuchota :

- Descendez et délivrez-la. Je fais le guet ici.

- Tu viens pas ? s'étonna le Salamander. Mais je croyais qu'on devait rester deux par deux ?

- Non, si c'est un piège, inutile de se faire enfermer tous les deux au même endroit. Je vous attends là.

Natsu s'engagea alors dans l'escalier, suivi de Happy qui se lamentait :

- Erza a dit « inutile de se faire enfermer tous les deux », elle ne m'a pas compté ! Erza est méchante !

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel, puis attendit.

Natsu courait dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Erza sur le dos, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait ! Il arriva rapidement devant une lourde porte de bois. Par acquis de conscience, il essaya de tourner la poignée et eut un sourire ravi lorsqu'elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Chouette, enfin quelque chose à casser ! Il se prépara à donner un violent coup de pied dans le battant, lorsque Happy apparut dans son champ de vision, une grosse clé d'argent dans la patte.

- Natsu, je crois qu'on devrait essayer ça d'abord !

- Mouais, tu crois ? Tu l'as trouvée où cette clé ?

Le chat montra un anneau au mur. Dépité, le Salamander soupira.

- Pffff ! Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Tout ça parce qu'Erza te fait flipper !

- Pense à ce qu'elle te fera si elle apprend que tu as fait du bruit pour rien !

En imaginant son châtiment, le jeune homme eut un sourire crispé et transpira à grosses gouttes !

- Aye ! répondit-il à une Erza imaginaire.

Pendant ce temps, son ami avait introduit la clé dans la serrure et au prix d'un gros effort, il la tourna et ouvrit la porte.

- Natsu, ne m'aide pas surtout ! haleta-t-il.

Le jeune homme revint à la réalité et s'engouffra dans un couloir froid, qui donnait sur plusieurs pièces sans porte. Guidé par son flair, il se hâta jusqu'à une des ouvertures et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle était bien là ! La fillette qu'ils cherchaient depuis vingt-quatre heures se trouvait sous ses yeux, inconsciente, dans une cellule insalubre.

- Hé ! Wendy, ça va ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Aïe !

Il venait de se cogner contre… rien ! Il regarda devant lui sans comprendre. Il n'y avait pourtant rien qui pouvait le bloquer ! Il voulut vérifier et se pencha à nouveau vers la jeune mage.

- Aïe ! répéta-t-il.

Il s'était à nouveau cogné. Mais, c'était que cette non-porte le cherchait en plus ! Il ne la laisserait pas gagner, hors de question !

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !

- Natsu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fais attention, tu deviens aussi bizarre que Lucy !

- Quoi ? Dis pas de bêtise, personne peut battre Lucy à ce jeu là ! Aide-moi à rentrer dans la cellule de Wendy, plutôt !

- Aye sir !... Aïe ! Natsu, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui gêne le passage !

- Sans blague… Bon, puisqu'on peut pas passer par la porte, on passe par le mur !

- Aye !

Sur ce, le Salamander prit son élan et fracassa la façade de pierre, qui partit en morceau dans un bruit de tous les diables.

- Ah ! Ca fait du bien ! exulta-t-il.

- Je crois qu'Erza ne va pas être contente…

- Oh ça va, hein ! On va récupérer Wendy, c'est tout ce qui compte ! rétorqua le jeune homme en essayant de cacher sa frayeur.

Il s'approcha de la fillette et la secoua par l'épaule.

- Réveille-toi !

Mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Inquiet, il chercha un quelconque signe de vie, et fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration, et qu'il entendit son cœur battre. Elle semblait dormir. Il la chargea sur son dos et fit demi-tour. A cet instant, il remarqua une autre odeur, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Obnubilé par la recherche du dragon des cieux, il ne l'avait pas repérée avant. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la source de ce nouveau parfum, quand il entendit un énorme fracas au-dessus de lui, et le rugissement de fureur d'Erza. Oubliant l'inconnu qui se trouvait dans la cellule face à celle de Wendy, il se précipita vers la sortie, heureux de pouvoir enfin prendre part à une bagarre.

Il ne vit pas la mèche de cheveux roux qui apparaissait dans le fond du cachot. Il ne vit pas Mirai étendue sur le sol, sans connaissance, et remonta vers la surface.

Erza entendit un vacarme épouvantable provenant de la direction qu'avait prise Natsu. Elle sentit une veine gonfler sur sa tempe et espérait pour le Dragon Slayer qu'il avait une bonne raison à lui fournir pour ce raffut. Se doutant qu'ils ne passeraient plus inaperçus longtemps, elle redoubla de vigilance. La mage chevalier ne put que s'en féliciter, car à peine quelques instants plus tard, le sol s'effondra sous ses pieds. Elle eut juste le temps de bondir pour éviter de tomber. Elle vit une armée de mage se diriger vers elle, se bousculant dans le couloir. L'un d'eux fit un geste dans sa direction et elle ne perdit pas de temps à attendre de voir ce qui allait en résulter. La jeune femme s'équipa en plein saut. Elle avait besoin d'une armure lui permettant de voler, et d'éliminer le maximum d'ennemis en une seule fois. Elle choisit donc l'armure de la nature, et éleva ses épées à temps pour se protéger d'une forte déflagration.

Elle fut violemment projetée vers l'arrière, et heurta un mur. L'impact lui coupa le souffle un instant. Se reprenant, elle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Celui qui pouvait se permettre d'attaquer Titania sans en subir les conséquences n'était pas encore né ! Poussant un hurlement de rage, elle se précipita vers ses assaillants, ses épées virevoltant autour d'elle. Elle en toucha cinq, mais l'étroitesse du couloir la mettait dans une position inconfortable. Son armure était bien trop imposante et ses adversaires, lâches, se cachaient derrière ceux placés en première ligne pour l'attaquer. La reine des fées réussit à mettre hors d'état de nuire celui qui semblait responsable des explosions retentissant autour d'elle, mais n'eut pas le temps de le confirmer. Déjà, de nouveaux sorts jaillissaient, concentrés sur la cible facile qu'elle représentait dans ce petit couloir.

Elle se changea à nouveau, préférant, au vu de la situation, revêtir son hakama, plus léger que ses armures ordinaires. Il lui permit de se faufiler au milieu des mages tout en évitant leurs attaques, et grâce à ses deux sabres qu'elle faisait tournoyer à une vitesse folle, elle réduisit bientôt le nombre de ses ennemis de moitié. Ils avaient cependant eut le temps de s'organiser un peu mieux, et les mages utilisant des attaques à longue portée s'étaient éloignés, la visant, alors que ceux dont le combat rapproché était la spécialité restaient autour d'elle. Seule son adresse au maniement des armes la protégea de graves blessures, alors que les coups et les sorts pleuvaient.

Alors qu'elle se rééquipait, optant à nouveau pour l'armure aux ailes noires, et qu'elle s'élevait pour balayer ses ennemis, elle entendit Natsu l'appeler.

- Erzaaaaaaaaaaa ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est repéré ? demanda-t-il en faisant irruption au milieu du champ de bataille, Wendy sur le dos et Happy sur les talons.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'une petite balle apparut devant son nez et s'ouvrit. Un gaz d'une puanteur extrême en sortit et le pauvre Dragon Slayer fut contraint de se replier dans l'escalier menant aux cachots, sous peine de suffoquer. Il referma la porte en toussant.

- 'Tain ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Natsu ! cria Erza à travers la porte. Trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici avec Wendy et ramène là auprès de Lucy et des autres !

- Et toi ? répondit-il sur le même mode, en se bouchant le nez d'une main, tandis qu'il s'essuyait les yeux de l'autre.

- Je finis de m'occuper de tout ici et je te rejoins ! Vas-y et n'oublie pas que le sort de transport ne marchera que si tu es en dehors du manoir ! Dépêche-toi, je te couvre !

Le jeune homme acquiesça et murmura à l'oreille de Happy :

- Tu crois que tu aurais assez de magie pour ramener Wendy ?

Le chat acquiesça. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Il savait que son ami ne laisserait pas Erza se battre seule. Il prit la fillette. Alors Natsu ouvrit la porte d'un coup, et se précipita dans le couloir. Il fonça droit dans la foule de mage que combattait Titania, en courant et en hurlant comme un forcené, suivi de Happy qui transportait Wendy. Leurs ennemis n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'écarter sur son chemin, ne s'attendant pas à voir une torche humaine complètement cinglée se jeter sur eux. Une fois derrière l'amas de magiciens, il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde pour renifler. Sentant l'odeur de l'air, le mage abattit violemment son poing sur un mur du couloir. Il se brisa comme du verre, laissant entrer la lumière rougeoyante de l'aube.

- Vas-y Happy ! Emmène-la !

- Aye sir !

Et le chat bleu s'envola par la brèche en emportant Wendy avec lui. Une fois à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'enceinte du manoir, Natsu les vit disparaitre. Bien. Première partie du plan réussie. Maintenant, il allait casser la figure à tous ces abrutis devant lui. La Salamander vit la reine des fées lui adresser un signe de tête de l'autre côté de l'armada, qui se trouvait dans une situation pour le moins critique, prise en étau par deux des plus puissants mages de Fairy Tail. Au signal, ils s'élancèrent. Le combat fut bref et le résultat prévisible.

Alors que Natsu finissait leur dernier ennemi d'un coup de poing, Erza réfléchissait. _« C'est étrange. On dirait qu'ils ne nous ont envoyé que le menu fretin. Même sans l'aide de Natsu je m'en serais finalement sortie sans trop de problème… Ils n'ont esquissé aucun geste pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir tout à l'heure… Comme s'ils voulaient le laisser s'échapper… Lui ou Wendy… On ferait bien de partir avant qu'ils ne changent de politique. »_

- Natsu, on s'en va, annonça-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

- Quoi ? Mais il allait enfin cracher la cachette de leur maître ! s'indigna le jeune homme en montrant du doigt un mage mal en point, qu'il tenait par le col et qui semblait inconscient depuis un certain temps déjà.

- Hors de question ! Yume nous a dit de ne pas l'affronter, et je crois qu'elle a raison sur ce point. Nous n'avons pas combattu les éléments les plus forts de cette guilde, et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour nous le permettre. Alors, on récupère Gray et Juvia, et on rentre.

- Pffffff, commença le mage de feu en se détournant, avant de sentir un regard glacial dans son dos. _« Pfffffff ! »_ continua-t-il intérieurement, tout en sautant par le trou qu'il avait lui-même créé au sein du mur. Erza le suivit. Elle venait de poser un pied sur l'herbe lorsqu'un cri inhumain retentit. Un hurlement de rage et de douleur, teinté de désespoir.

- Gray ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les deux mages, suivie de Natsu.

* * *

><p>Après le départ de ses amis, Lucy se laissa tomber dans une chaise à côté de Yume. Sharuru décida de retourner dans sa chambre, le stress devenant trop grand pour qu'elle supporte la présence des autres.<p>

Alors que la constellationniste retenait ses larmes, la prêtresse se redressa dans son lit. Son dernier rêve l'avait littéralement épuisée, et elle espérait que les mages de Fairy Tail réussiraient à ramener le Dragon Slayer des cieux, sinon il en serait bientôt fini d'elle. Avisant la blonde affligée, elle demanda discrètement aux trois hommes toujours présents, de les laisser seules. Chuujou protesta, argumentant qu'elle était trop faible, mais devant le regard insistant de sa fiancée, il s'exécuta.

Lucy était littéralement morte d'inquiétude. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant cette mission. Peut-être à cause de la prémonition de Yume. Surement d'ailleurs.

Elle rassembla les objets de ses amis, et les posa sur ses genoux, comme pour les garder près d'elle.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour tes compagnons ? demanda la prêtresse en la tirant de ses sombres pensées.

La constellationniste sentait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle ne pourrait plus contenir le flot de larmes qui menaçait de se libérer à tout moment. Elle se contenta de hocher de la tête, les yeux baissés, son poing serré sur son fil rouge.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, mais je devais les prévenir. Parfois, rien que cela peut changer le cours des choses.

- Parfois…, répéta la jeune fille.

Prononcer ce seul mot eut raison du barrage qu'elle maintenait tant bien que mal, et elle commença à pleurer en silence.

Elle ne supporterait pas de les perdre. Aucun d'entre eux. Erza, devenue sa meilleure amie, si forte et courageuse, mais qui cachait de profondes blessures. Juvia et ses lubies qui masquaient juste sa peur d'être rejetée, et dont elle venait à peine de se rapprocher. Happy, qui se moquait tout le temps d'elle, mais l'avait maintes fois sauvée in extremis. Gray, sous ses airs de gros dur, était le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient devenus complices jusqu'à récemment.

Et Natsu. Elle refusait même de l'envisager. Sans lui, ça n'était même plus la peine de continuer. S'il la laissait, elle ne lui survivrait pas. La jeune fille éclata en sanglots, cédant à la panique.

La voyant ainsi, Yume s'extirpa de son lit tant bien que mal et s'installa sur une chaise à côté de Lucy. Elle l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, et la blonde se laissa aller, pleurant de plus belle.

- Je ne veux pas… qu'ils… partent…, je ne veux… pas… qu'ils me laissent ! sanglotait-elle. Sans mes amis… de… Fairy Tail…, je ne suis rien… du… tout. Ils sont… ma seule famille… S'ils devaient disparaitre…, je… Natsu… Natsu…

Elle ne put continuer, son cœur se serrant alors qu'elle prononçait le nom du jeune homme. Ses points se crispèrent sur la robe de Yume. Celle-ci se sentait terriblement coupable et responsable de la peur de la jeune fille. Si elle avait su se montrer moins alarmante ! Elle ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur de ceux qui ne pouvaient qu'attendre le retour de ceux qui combattaient. La prêtresse resserra ses bras autour de Lucy, et adressa une prière muette à tout dieu qui l'entendrait. Qu'il fasse que cette histoire se termine bien.

* * *

><p>Après le départ de leurs amis, Gray et Juvia avaient débuté un combat acharné contre leur énigmatique ennemi. Ils avaient beau concentrer leurs attaques sur lui, il parvenait toujours à les éviter, et réapparaissait quelques mètres plus loin, comme par enchantement. Même la rapidité de création de Gray ne réussissait à rivaliser avec sa vitesse. Ils furent bientôt essoufflés, alors que leur adversaire ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue. Ils n'avaient pas pu le toucher une seule fois. Ses longs cheveux châtains n'étaient même pas ébouriffés, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux échevelés et pantelants. Le mage de glace se rapprocha de Juvia, pour élaborer une stratégie tout en surveillant leur adversaire. Il commençait à lui courir sur les nerfs, avec son visage sans expression, se contentant d'esquiver sans dire un mot. Sa blessure au dos recommençait à le tirailler. Ils devaient en finir vite, où ils se retrouveraient vraiment dans le pétrin.<p>

Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un mouvement attira son regard. Plus qu'un mouvement, une disparition. Ils ne l'avaient pas attaqué et il bougeait quand même ? Cela voulait dire que…

- Attention ! cria-t-il en poussant violemment Juvia sur le côté, puis s'écartant aussi.

Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. L'homme qu'ils combattaient venait d'apparaitre entre eux, son sabre à la main.

_«Ca y est, il bouge ! Va falloir faire gaffe sinon… Ouh ! »_

Le jeune homme retint un cri de douleur. Sa blessure au dos s'était rouverte lorsqu'il s'était écarté et lui faisait un mal de chien. Il resta sonné une fraction de seconde, mais cela suffit à son ennemi, qui décida de l'achever en premier, vu qu'il avait l'air affaibli. Le mage de glace reçut un violent coup dans le dos, et se retrouva projeté contre le sol. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner. Comme au ralentit, Gray vit son adversaire apparaître devant lui, levant le bras pour abaisser son arme en direction de son cœur. Paralysé, le jeune homme ne put que regarder la lame s'approcher, toujours plus près. Il ferma ses paupières par réflexe, attendant la douleur. Mais elle ne vint jamais. Etonné, il rouvrit les yeux, et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Pour la première fois depuis des années, un froid glacial s'empara de son corps et de son cœur.

_« Ouille ! »_ pensa Juvia en se massant le bas du dos, alors que Gray venait de la pousser sur le côté. Elle se redressa, cherchant leur adversaire du regard. Il leur causait bien du souci, à éviter toutes leurs attaques. Il avait même le culot d'échapper à la magie de son Gray-sama ! Elle n'allait pas le pardonner, surement pas ! Elle décida qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Elle leva les yeux vers Gray, pour vérifier que tout allait bien de son côté.

Alors, son corps bougea tout seul. Elle ne réfléchit pas. En voyant le jeune homme menacé par le sabre affuté, elle s'élança. Elle devait arriver à temps. Peu lui importait ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle, elle ne le laisserait pas être blessé à nouveau. Ou pire. Juvia s'interposa entre le sabre et le corps de son bien-aimé, sans se changer en eau. Sinon, il aurait pu être touché. Elle sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, et tomba à genoux. L'arme se retira, et elle étouffa une plainte. Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle s'effondra juste devant Gray, qui la regardait, figé.

_ « Pourquoi ? » _Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi gisait-elle devant lui, baignant dans une flaque rouge qui s'étendait de plus en plus. Il ne comprenait pas. Son corps était pourtant fait d'eau. Alors elle ne pouvait pas être blessée. Il s'agenouilla. Il la regarda. Il sentit une goute couler sur sa main. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais il n'y avait aucun nuage. Le ciel de l'aurore était d'un bleu pur, comme il en avait rarement vu. Sauf ce jour où il l'avait rencontrée, après leur combat. Il n'avait pas tout bien compris à ce moment là. Non qu'il comprenne mieux maintenant. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers sa main, où une nouvelle goutte était tombée. Sa vision se troubla. Il porta son autre main à ses yeux, il ne voulait pas bouger celle qui portait ces deux petits cristaux liquides, venus il ne savait pas bien d'où. Ses doigts se retrouvèrent trempés. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Il semblait uniquement capable de penser ce mot là. Il reposa les yeux sur la jeune femme allongée devant lui. Elle lui souriait tendrement. Elle avait l'air si heureuse ! Ca non plus, il ne le comprenait pas. Mais ça expliquait le bleu du ciel. Car, bien sûr il savait que lorsqu'elle était triste, le ciel pleurait avec elle, lorsqu'elle était heureuse, le soleil riait avec elle. Il avait passé tant de temps à l'observer, de loin. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte mais, il connaissait ses peurs, ses joies, ses peines, ses sentiments. Pour lui. Et alors que ses couleurs la quittaient, il accepta enfin ses sentiments à lui. Pour elle.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne se rendait compte à quel point on pouvait être attaché à quelqu'un que lorsqu'on le perdait. Il avait déjà vécu cette situation. Des années auparavant, cette personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, s'était sacrifiée pour le sauver. Mais il l'avait compris trop tard. Alors, il s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer. De ne jamais laisser personne d'autre disparaître pour que lui reste. Mais il avait échoué. Une nouvelle fois, la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde l'abandonnait. Par sa faute.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Pourquoi était-il si idiot, si aveugle, pour ne jamais comprendre ce qui importait vraiment ? Et pourquoi ces gens qu'il aimait choisissaient toujours de le quitter le sourire aux lèvres ? Ce sourire, qu'il voyait sur son visage, si pâle, lui transperça le cœur. Il crut s'évanouir. Mais il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il ne voulait plus manquer aucun moment qui lui était donné de passer avec elle. Il lui restait si peu de temps, il aurait voulu qu'il s'arrête. Mais le temps, qui semblait s'écouler au rythme des respirations de plus en plus faibles et espacées de la jeune femme, refusa d'écouter sa prière. Sans y réfléchir, il avait déjà gelé sa blessure, pour qu'elle ne perde pas plus de sang. Il voulait tellement être capable de la sauver !

_ « Pourquoi ? »_ Pourquoi n'y parvenait-il pas ? Pourquoi respirait-elle de plus en plus lentement, pourquoi devenait-elle de plus en plus pâle ? Il le savait. On ne peut sauver personne avec de la glace. Son corps était déjà bien trop affaibli pour la supporter, elle aurait eu besoin de chaleur. Mais lui, il n'avait pas ce pouvoir, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. L'accepter était au dessus de ses forces. Et elle, pendant tout ce temps, elle ne s'était pas départie de son sourire.

_« Pourquoi ? »_ Pourquoi était-il incapable de prononcer un mot ? Il y avait tant de chose qu'il voulait lui dire ! Mais sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait que sangloter. Et ses larmes tombaient sur elle, comme le faisait la pluie, lorsqu'_elle_ pleurait. Finalement, cette satanée pluie l'aurait accompagnée jusqu'au bout. Non ! Il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait lui sourire aussi. Lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était là, que tout s'arrangerait, qu'il la protègerait, qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble. Mais c'était faux. Elle allait partir et lui non. Il ne pouvait plus stopper ses larmes.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence, d'une voix étouffée, presque inaudible.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi pleures-tu Gray-sama ? Juvia est heureuse, alors ne soit pas triste. Juvia non plus ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état.

L'effort fut trop grand cependant, et la jeune femme toussa douloureusement, un mince filet de sang s'écoulant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu ».C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait le dire.

Elle déplaça lentement sa main pour la poser délicatement sur la sienne. Il ne pouvait toujours pas parler, il ne pouvait toujours pas réagir, seulement pleurer, encore et encore. Il avait à nouveau sept ans et était impuissant.

Ils restèrent ainsi ce qui lui parut une éternité, mais une éternité tellement courte ! Alors qu'elle perdait connaissance, il réussit enfin à sortir de sa torpeur et se pencha vers son oreille. Il put enfin parler, lui dire ces trois mots qui refusaient de passer ses lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

- Je t'aime, Juvia.

- Juvia t'aime aussi, Gray.

Il l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux.

Il hurla.

* * *

><p>(1) Comment ça, c'est pas clair comme description ? Mais si vous savez, comme quand il fait le ninja dans je sais plus quel épisode, au début, quand Lucy lui a dit d'être discret ! (Dear Kaby ou un truc du genre)<p> 


	18. Chapter 16

NA : Bonsoir tout le monde !

Après une longue attente (pour changer... pardon ! Voici le chapitre 16. Avant de vous laisser avec le destin de cette pauvre Juvia, je remercie tous ceux qui me commentent, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Et je vais répondre ici à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne peux donc pas répondre personnellement :

So, chapitre 14 : merci beaucoup ^^ Ah, pauvre Erza, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être entourée de tourtereaux...

Leen, chapitre 14 : Je te remercie ! Tu sais, au début je voulais juste faire de NaLu et du GrayJu justement, mais j'ai aussi voulu inventer une histoire autour pour ne pas (trop) tomber dans la guimauve et que l'histoire ne soit pas juste de la romance, et le scénario a pris de l'ampleur dans ma tête. Je me suis laissée prendre au jeu, et ça a donné ça ^^ Et maintenant, j'adore écrire cette histoire, que ce soit les parites guimauves, drôles, tristes ou l'action (même si les combats, c'est dur !).  
>Pour les fautes et la syntaxe, je me relis beaucoup (malheureusement, j'en retrouve quand même régulièrement TT_TT).<br>La suite... la voilà ! ^^

A mon lecteur sans pseudo ^^, chapitre 14 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise, je fais pas mal d'efforts sur l'écriture ^^. La suite est là !

hikari361, (chapitre 1) : Du poisson ? En sushi ? *ç*  
>Et moi, je ne peux que te remercier pour ton commentaire qui me fait extrêmement plaisir !<br>FIGHT ! Je vaincrai ce fichu manque d'inspiration qui me prend la tête en ce moment !

lilika397, chapitre 4 : Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aimes cette fic et qu'elle te rappelle le manga ! Héhé ! *trop fière*  
>Chapitre 14extra : L'un des meilleurs que tu aies lu ? ^/_/^/ tu me fais rougir ! Oui, c'est vraiment mon premier, mais je l'ai BEAUCOUP relu et corrigé ! En tout cas, je suis contente (et toujours fière^^) qu'il t'ait autant plu.  
>Chapitre 15 : Nooooooooooon, ne me lapide paaaaaaas ! Et la suite est là, la suite est là !<p>

Voila, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon, je m'en excuse !

Sur ce, je vous libère enfin et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 16 : Rage, angoisse, désespoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout finira bien…n'est-ce pas ? … Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle Sharuru, elle est hors de danger, elle…<strong>

* * *

><p>Il l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux. Il hurla.<p>

C'était idiot, pensa l'adversaire du brun en regardant la scène qui se déroulait entre les deux mages de Fairy Tail. Pourquoi cette fille s'était-elle sacrifiée pour le sauver ? Il ne comprenait pas. Sur les deux, c'était elle qui avait le plus de chance de s'en sortir, car elle n'était pas blessée. Maintenant qu'elle était mourante, il n'avait plus qu'à achever l'autre et rendre son geste ainsi totalement inutile.

Alors qu'il approchait pour finir sa besogne, le jeune homme rugit de fureur. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le bourreau de Juvia se retrouva immobilisé.

Le hurlement de douleur teintée de colère résonna dans la forêt, se répercuta sur les murs du manoir. Aveuglé par la rage, Gray laissa déborder sa magie. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Tout le sol autour de lui fut gelé, la glace se répandant à une vitesse sidérante, allant jusqu'à toucher une partie du mur d'enceinte le plus proche. Voyant rouge, le mage se redressa. Son regard fou tomba comme un couperet sur son adversaire, qui s'était retrouvé piégé, ne pouvant éviter la déferlante gelée qui s'était abattue sur les environs. Sa jambe était emprisonnée et il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. S'il essayait d'ouvrir un passage autour de lui maintenant, il n'était pas sûr que son membre le suive… Il raffermit sa prise sur son épée, se préparant à repousser le mage rendu fou par la perte de son amie.

Gray s'approcha, le regard fixé sur son ennemi. Il ne voyait plus que lui. Sa fureur tout entière était dirigée sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, son attention focalisée sur lui. Tout à coup, il s'élança. Son adversaire l'avait prévu et essaya de lui porter un coup, mais le jeune homme l'esquiva sans problème et lui asséna son poing sur le visage, l'envoyant dans les airs. Sonné, le mage ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était libéré de la glace. Gray se jeta sur lui et le frappa inlassablement, cédant à la rage. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, et son ennemi n'avait pas le temps d'activer sa magie pour disparaitre, chaque coup l'assommant un peu plus. _« Il va finir par me tuer »_, pensa-t-il alors que le mage de glace furibond continuait de s'acharner sur lui. Il commençait à perdre conscience, l'odeur de son propre sang qui s'écoulait de son nez et de sa bouche lui tournant l'estomac.

Gray avait perdu la raison. Il ne voyait plus, ne pensait plus. Il ne ressentait même pas la douleur de sa blessure. La seule chose qui lui importait à présent, était de tuer l'enfoiré qui lui avait pris Juvia. Alors qu'il frappait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, ses larmes recommencèrent à couler, gelant sur ses joues à cause de la magie qu'il dégageait toujours inconsciemment, reflétant la lumière du matin et tombant sur le sol glacé.

Tout à coup, un choc le propulsa dans les airs, et il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

- Gray ! retentit la voix d'Erza. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !

Profitant du répit qui lui était accordé, le mage de Dark Holders utilisa ses dernières forces pour créer un passage magique et s'enfuit.

Gray se releva, toujours aussi furieux et chercha son ennemi des yeux. Ne le trouvant pas, il s'approcha à grands pas d'Erza et Natsu qui venaient d'arriver, la même lueur de folie toujours présente dans son regard. Il agrippa la mage par le bras. Celle-ci, surprise par la force de sa poigne, ne réagit pas tout de suite quand il commença à lui hurler dessus :

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu l'as laissé s'enfuir ! T'as laissé cette ordure partir en vie ! Il va me le payer, tu m'entends ? Je vais le retrouver et il va me le payer !

Le jeune homme lâcha son amie et partit en direction du manoir, une aura glaciale se dégageant de lui. Natsu haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il rattrapa le brun et l'arrêta. Gray se retourna et le frappa sans avertissement. Le Dragon Slayer fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Il se releva, furieux, pour voir le mage de glace repartir vers la guilde noire. Ce coup était différent de ceux qu'ils échangeaient quand ils se battaient. Cette fois-ci, Gray était sérieux. Une fois de plus, il s'élança derrière lui, mais au lieu de l'arrêter, il lui asséna à son tour un formidable coup de poing.

- Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me cogner comme ça, s'exclama le Salamander.

- Casse-toi Natsu ! Tu m'arrêteras pas, pas cette fois-ci !

Comme son ami refusait de le laisser passer, Gray se jeta sur lui, évacuant toute sa colère et toute sa douleur, le frappant de plus belle. Natsu esquivait et rendait les coups, tentant de comprendre pourquoi le mage de glace s'acharnait autant. Il n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal. La violence gratuite ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Erza assistait à la scène, les sourcils froncés. Elle se faisait les mêmes réflexions que Natsu, quand une nouvelle interrogation lui vint à esprit. Où était Juvia ?

Ayant un très mauvais pressentiment, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Sa peur fut justifiée quand elle aperçut une forme inerte allongée sur la glace à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Elle se précipita dans sa direction, et retint un cri d'horreur quand elle reconnut Juvia. Son amie était très pale, du sang glacé recouvrait sa poitrine et le sol. Priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, elle s'agenouilla et commença à l'ausculter, cherchant désespérément un quelconque signe de vie. N'en trouvant aucun, elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, alors que les deux garçons continuaient de se battre.

- Non, non, non ! murmura-t-elle. Juvia, tiens bon ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Ne lui fais pas ça !

Elle pleurait pour de bon à présent, commençant un massage cardiaque dont elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucun effet. Elle comprenait la fureur de Gray et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Seulement, alors qu'elle s'évertuait à faire respirer Juvia, elle entendit du bruit venant du manoir. Si leurs ennemis débarquaient maintenant, ils seraient dans le pétrin. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner leur amie. Soudain, un toussotement suivi d'une plainte douloureuse s'échappèrent de la gorge de la jeune femme inconsciente, qui cracha du sang. Malgré l'état désespéré de la blessée, le soulagement qui s'empara de la rouquine était immense.

- Gray ! hurla-t-elle. Elle est vivante ! Juvia est vivante ! Venez ici, on rentre ! TOUT DE SUITE !

En entendant ces mots, Gray laissa tomber Natsu, qu'il tenait par sa veste, et accourut vers ses deux amies. Le Salamander, perplexe, le suivit en râlant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? souffla le mage de glace, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Elle respire encore ! Allez, on s'en va, ou ça ne durera pas !

Gray regarda anxieusement Juvia, et vit sa respiration faible et heurtée. Comprenant qu'elle pouvait encore être sauvée s'ils se dépêchaient, il la prit dans ses bras et serra très fort son fil d'union, dans sa poche.

- Gray, non ! s'écria Erza en voyant son ami, blessé et à bout de souffle. Tu as utilisé trop de magie, tu ne peux pas la ramener !

Mais le jeune homme l'ignora, et disparut soudainement. Agacée, malgré la situation, d'être si peu écoutée ces temps-ci, elle fit signe à Natsu et ils se concentrèrent tous les deux sur leur ruban, pour rentrer chez leurs alliés.

* * *

><p>- Maître, ils s'enfuient ! Nous avons suivi vos ordres et laissé s'échapper le Dragon Slayer des cieux, mais les autres étaient trop forts, et nous n'avons pu les arrêAAAAAAARGH !<p>

Le sous-fifre s'adressant à Kyouaku se prit la gorge à deux mains, suffocant, les yeux exorbités. Tout à coup, il s'effondra, sans vie.

- Cette petite peste de Mirai s'est bien gardé de me dire que nous affronterions le Salamander et la reine des fées ! s'exclama le maître de Dark Holders, profondément agacé. Peu importe, nous les auront s'ils reviennent. Merci de m'avoir prévenu… poursuivit-il en se tournant vers son subordonné. Hum, trop tard, il ne m'entend plus, continua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Sae peignait ses longs cheveux fins, tombant comme un rideau d'eau sur ses épaules.

* * *

><p>Lucy commençait à se calmer, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, lorsque le baluchon de Happy se mit à briller sur ses genoux. Les deux jeunes filles se redressèrent juste à temps pour voir le chat se matérialiser au-dessus de leur tête, en plein vol.<p>

Quand il vit qu'il était arrivé à bon port, l'Exceed déposa Wendy dans les bras de Lucy, laquelle venait de reposer l'écharpe de Natsu et les autres objets sur la table. Il s'écroula sur le lit de Yume, haletant, à peine conscient.

- Happy ! Wendy ! s'écria la constellationniste, ne sachant où donner de la tête.

Yume se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers le petit chat, alors Lucy reporta son attention sur la fillette. Elle était sans connaissance, mais son souffle était paisible et régulier. Elle avait juste l'air endormie. La constellationniste sentit un poids libérer sa poitrine. Au moins, Wendy allait bien. Ils avaient réglé une partie du problème. Mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée, car elle ne voyait pas les autres revenir, et Happy semblait toujours aussi mal en point. La jeune fille voulut se redresser, mais Wendy, sur ses genoux, appuyait sur sa cuisse blessée qui recommença à la lancer. Ignorant la douleur, Lucy se leva quand même, et marcha jusqu'au lit de Yume, où elle déposa la fillette. Elle regarda avec appréhension la prêtresse s'occuper de Happy, n'osant lui demander ses conclusions.

Consciente de l'inquiétude de la constellationniste, la jeune femme lui fit un sourire, et lui annonça :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il a utilisé beaucoup de magie, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. Il a seulement besoin de repos.

Lucy s'approcha et Happy ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda la jeune fille en luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

- Tu poses des questions bizarres Lucy, répondit-il dans un souffle. J'ai faim, je veux du poisson…

- Où sont les autres ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Ils avaient deux ou trois choses à régler, ils vont bientôt arriver… J'espère que tu n'as pas ouvert mon baluchon…

- Je n'y ai même pas pensé, répondit la jeune fille en sentant des larmes rouler à nouveau sur ses joues.

- Menteuse, Lucy…

Puis, à bout de force, il s'endormit.

A ce moment, Sharuru, suivie de Tairyoku, Shin et Chuujou entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce, ayant entendu de l'agitation. Yume s'adressa à eux, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Wendy, pour être sure qu'elle était seulement endormie.

- Ils commencent à revenir. Je crois que Kyouaku a empoisonné cette enfant, pour la faire dormir d'un profond sommeil. Mirai avait un poison comme celui là, il me semble…

- Elle a encore été empoisonnée ? s'indigna Sharuru en se posant aux côtés de son amie.

Pendant ce temps, Shin se précipita sur l'armoire pour regarder s'il ne leur restait pas un antidote. Il sortit rapidement une petite bouteille et la tendit à son maître. Celui-ci, tout d'abord plein d'espoir, eut une mine dépitée lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle contenait à peine la moitié de la dose nécessaire pour annihiler entièrement la toxine. Il s'approcha tout de même de la fillette et la lui administra, tout en prévenant les autres que ça ne serait pas suffisant pour la réveiller immédiatement, cela aiderait tout juste son organisme à éliminer le poison.

Il fit avaler le liquide à Wendy, qui toussota dans son sommeil. Puis ils attendirent.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'était écoulée, et l'estomac de Lucy recommençait à se nouer. Mais que faisaient-ils ? Wendy était sauvée, ils auraient dû déjà revenir. A moins qu'ils ne soient coincés dans la guilde, auquel cas la magie des fils d'union ne pouvait pas opérer. Elle devait se calmer. Elle s'exhorta à respirer lentement et profondément, espérant diminuer ainsi son inquiétude. Mais elle ne fit qu'empirer.

Tout à coup, la boucle d'oreille d'Erza et le fil rouge dans la poche de la constellationniste brillèrent à leur tour, et les deux mages se matérialisèrent dans la pièce, fatigués, mais indemnes. Lucy ne réfléchit pas, elle sauta au cou de ses amis, trop contente de les voir sains et saufs. Elle laissa ses larmes couler sans retenue, alors qu'elle serrait Natsu dans ses bras et qu'il le lui rendait.

- Natsu, sanglotait-elle, ne pars plus jamais ! Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jam…

- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? la coupa-t-il.

- Idiot ! J'ai eu peur, c'est tout, répondit la blonde en s'écartant de lui, gênée de s'être laissé aller en public. Où sont Gray et Juvia ? demanda-t-elle en s'étonnant de leur absence.

- Ils ne sont pas arrivés ? s'inquiéta Erza, revêtant son armure de tous les jours. Ils sont partis avant nous pourtant… Wendy et Happy sont là ?

- Oui, répondit Yume, ils sont arrivés il y a un moment déjà.

La rouquine parut soulagée. Mais ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur lorsque la prêtresse poursuivit :

- Mais votre amie est endormie, nous n'avons pas assez d'antidote pour la réveiller maintenant…

- Mon dieu ! s'exclama Erza.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Erza, réponds-moi ! paniqua Lucy.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsque le pendentif de Gray brilla. Celui-ci apparut, tenant Juvia dans ses bras. Il était couvert d'égratignures et la blessure dans son dos saignait abondamment. Son souffle était rauque, heurté, et il était livide. Ce n'était cependant rien à côté de l'état de Juvia. La jeune femme était inconsciente, à peine vivante. La glace qui fermait sa blessure s'était craquelée pendant le voyage, laissant sourdre son sang, qui s'égouttait lentement sur le sol de terre battue.

Choqués par cette vision, personne ne bougea pendant une seconde. Puis, ils s'animèrent tous en même temps. Lucy tomba à genoux, paralysée par l'horreur. Elle se secoua cependant, et se précipita vers ses deux amis, essayant d'aider Erza qui tentait de faire lâcher prise au jeune homme, pour pouvoir transporter Juvia vers un lit. Mais Gray, malgré l'épuisement, ne relâchait pas la jeune femme. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et ne semblait plus les entendre.

- Laisse-la Gray, murmura Lucy en posant sa main sur le bras du mage. Laisse-nous nous occuper d'elle. On va la sauver, je te le jure. Tu as déjà réussi à la ramener, alors que tu es blessé. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'instant.

Elle continua à lui parler, notant à travers ses larmes qu'il semblait réagir à sa voix. Les muscles de ses bras se décontractèrent petit à petit, et dès qu'elle le put, Erza souleva Juvia et l'amena jusqu'au lit de Yume. Chuujou et Shin, accompagnés de Sharuru, avaient emmené Wendy et Happy dans une des chambres, libérant la place. La jeune femme déposa doucement leur amie sur les draps, tandis que Tairyoku fouillait partout dans la grande armoire pour trouver tous les onguents et potions qu'ils possédaient et qui pourraient leur servir à maintenir la mage de l'eau en vie, au moins jusqu'à ce que le Dragon Slayer des cieux ne s'éveille.

Délesté de Juvia, Gray s'effondra sur l'épaule de Lucy. La jeune fille le retint comme elle le put, et Natsu vint l'aider à le soutenir. Le mage de glace semblait revenir peu à peu à lui, et Lucy vit ses épaules trembler. Elle eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle sentit des gouttes tomber dans son cou. Il pleurait.

- … ma… te…, murmura-t-il.

- Comment ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- C'est ma faute, répéta-t-il plus distinctement.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu…

- Elle m'avait dit de ne pas venir, la coupa-t-il. Qu'avec ma blessure c'était dangereux. Mais j'ai été trop fier et je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'étais faible. Alors je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Mais elle avait raison. Si je n'avais pas été là, elle n'aurait pas été obligée de s'interposer, et elle serait… toujours…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre pour le réconforter, Lucy enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son ami, lui permettant de se reposer entièrement sur elle. Il la serra fort et laissa libre court à sa détresse.

Voyant la scène, Natsu ressentit la jalousie lui serrer le cœur, et allait faire une remarque. Mais il réfléchit, se demandant ce qu'il ressentirait si Lucy était blessée par sa faute. De plus, Gray était vraiment mal. Serrant les dents, il décida de laisser couler pour cette fois. Il se dirigea vers les chambres bien décidé à tirer Wendy de son sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, tous s'affairaient autour de la mage de l'eau, qui enlevant le reste de la glace qui recouvrait sa blessure, qui lui badigeonnait la poitrine d'onguent, qui lui injectait des potions cicatrisantes via les veines de ses bras, la jeune femme ne pouvant boire. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait tout ce qui était possible, ils bandèrent sa blessure, espérant de toutes leurs forces que cela suffirait. Au moins, le cœur n'était pas touché, mais les gros vaisseaux devaient être sérieusement endommagés.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Wendy, Natsu s'approcha d'elle, et commença à la secouer doucement par le bras.

- Wendy ! Oh, Wendy ! Réveille-toi, on a besoin de toi !

- Arrête ! Ca ne marchera pas ! protesta Sharuru qui était restée auprès de la fillette et d'Happy.

- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? s'énerva le Salamander. Que je regarde pendant qu'une de mes amis meurt ? Wendy peut la sauver, et elle s'en voudra terriblement si elle ne se réveille pas à temps ! Si tu tiens vraiment à elle, tu dois bien le comprendre ! Et cet abruti… Il s'en remettra pas si Juvia disparait. S'il pète encore un câble, je sais pas si je pourrais le retenir… Wendy doit se réveiller ! conclut-il.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Que je ne me rends pas compte de tout cela ? s'exclama l'Exceed. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai déjà essayé de la réveiller, mais rien n'y fait, je n'y arrive pas !

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, puis Natsu s'assit sur le lit à côté de Sharuru.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, alors, se résigna-t-il pour la première fois de sa vie.

Voyant les larmes que la petite chatte refoulait, il continua :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un Dragon Slayer, elle est costaud. Espérons que Juvia le soit autant.

Il jeta un œil à Happy qui dormait en marmonnant à propos de poisson, et, rassuré sur son état, sortit de la chambre.

La matinée passait à un rythme horriblement lent. Ils étaient assis dans la salle principale, attendant que Wendy se réveille, redoutant que Juvia ne tienne pas jusque là. Ils surveillaient attentivement son souffle, tressaillant à chaque ralentissement de cadence. Gray avait dû aller s'allonger sur son lit, après qu'on lui eut refait son bandage. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner, mais Erza ne lui laissa pas le choix. Quand elle referma la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, elle le menaça de l'assommer s'il ne faisait ne serait-ce qu'envisager de se lever. De toute façon, le mage épuisé autant physiquement que moralement, s'endormit aussitôt.

A midi, Erza fit apparaitre de la nourriture sur la table, comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Mais personne n'avait très faim, et ils grignotèrent du bout des dents, pour éviter l'inanition. Même Natsu se contenta d'un tout petit poulet. Le jeune homme supportait mal le silence pesant qui régnait commença à faire les cents pas. Il s'attira un regard noir de la part d'Erza, et préféra s'installer à côté de Lucy, qui était assise par terre, appuyée contre un mur, le menton sur les genoux. Elle avait l'air exténuée et terriblement angoissée. Le jeune homme l'amena contre lui, passant son bras autour des épaules de la blonde, faisant reposer sa tête sur son torse. La jeune fille fut surprise qu'il prenne une telle initiative et de plus en public. Mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle avait trop besoin de réconfort. Elle mesura la chance qu'elle avait que Natsu soit toujours là, indemne. Elle enfouit sa tête un peu plus dans le torse musclé de Dragon Slayer, entendant son cœur, remerciant le ciel à chacun de ses battements.

* * *

><p>Kyouaku était passablement énervé. Il avait sous-estimé ces sales petites fées en ne leur envoyant que le tout venant de sa guilde. Il pensait que cela suffirait pour en abattre quelques unes. Il ne pensait absolument pas que Fairy Tail aurait envoyé Titania et un Dragon Slayer pour récupérer une gamine, fut elle aussi une chasseuse de dragon. Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était que même Uramichi, un de ses meilleurs généraux, se soit fait écraser à ce point. Par un homme blessé qui plus est. Il avait vraiment mal évalué leur force et avait bien compris que c'était une grave erreur. Il ne la reproduirait pas.<p>

Il avait une tâche à accomplir à présent. Cette chipie de Mirai s'était bien moquée de le lui en lui cachant l'identité des mages, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il descendit aux cachots, seul. Il arriva devant la cellule de sa prisonnière et y entra. La jeune femme était toujours endormie. Se baissant vers elle, il l'empoigna par les cheveux, lui renversant la tête et sortit un flacon de sa poche. Il lui en versa le contenu dans la gorge.

Mirai toussa, manquant s'étouffer, et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage mécontent de Kyouaku, tout près du sien. Effrayée, elle voulut le repousser, mais il la maintenait fermement, et elle était trop faible pour se débattre.

- Alors, ma chère petite prêtresse, tu as fait de beaux rêves ? lui demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire sardonique. Tu t'es bien gardée de me dire que les mages de Fairy Tail qui allaient débarquer comptaient parmi les plus puissants de la guilde !

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te les livrer sur un plateau ? Je voulais juste que tu les empêche de récupérer leur dragon, pas que tu les tues ! Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir, Kyouaku ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mais quelle attitude bravache ! Honnêtement, qui crois-tu tromper, princesse ? susurra-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. Je sais très bien que tu as peur de moi. Tu as peur de ce que je pourrais réveiller en toi… Tu n'es pas aussi pure et innocente que tu te plais à le croire.

Mirai frémit à ses paroles. Même sans son aura magique, il restait redoutablement éloquent, et sa voix empoisonnée pénétrait les tréfonds de son âme. Elle n'en laissa rien paraitre, cependant.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu sais, murmura-t-il directement dans son oreille. Sauver ta sœur, ton précieux Yoru. Le futur est déjà écrit, ton rôle déterminé. Tu n'y échapperas pas.

Il parlait de plus en plus bas. La jeune femme se força à ne pas l'écouter. Yoru viendrait l'aider, se disait-elle. Il la délivrerait, et ils trouveraient un moyen d'abattre ce sadique avant l'arrivée des siens. Semblant lire dans son esprit, Kyouaku reprit :

- Oh, et ne compte pas sur ton bien aimé gorille pour te faire évader. Je me suis déjà occupé de lui.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Mirai, inquiète.

- Tu veux savoir si je l'ai tué ? Rassure-toi, j'ai d'autres plans pour lui. Il peut m'être encore très utile, ça serait dommage de le perdre maintenant.

Il adressa à la jeune femme un sourire qui lui donna envie de pleurer.

- C'est vraiment idiot, reprit-il, je lui faisais à peu près confiance. Mais je l'ai pris à roder autour des cachots alors que tu venais d'y être enfermée. Il n'a pas mis très longtemps avant de craquer et de tout m'avouer. Ainsi, tu voulais donc bien me tuer ? Que d'arrogance pour une femme si faible ! C'est terminé ma jolie, tu vas rester gentiment ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai besoin de toi. Ensuite, tu affaibliras ta sœur pour moi et tu en mourras, conformément à ton destin.

- Jamais ! se révolta la rouquine en lui crachant au visage. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire que je vais rentrer dans ton jeu, mais je ne ferais rien du tout !

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Je suis pressé de voir qui gagnera notre pari ! Sur ce, j'ai des préparatifs à mener, alors je dois te laisser.

Il jeta brutalement Mirai sur son matelas. Le temps qu'elle se relève, il était déjà sorti et avait à nouveau activé le champ de force. Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard moqueur, il partit, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Pourquoi était-il venu la voir ? Aimait-il à ce point la torturer ? Non, il avait certainement une bonne raison pour s'être déplacé jusqu'ici. Il ne faisait jamais rien sans but. Mais il lui avait juste appris que Yoru était démasqué et qu'il comptait l'utiliser. L'avait-il fait chanter ? Et comment pouvait-il être si sûr qu'elle agirait conformément à ses attentes ? Mirai se sentait vraiment confuse. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser manipuler en cédant à l'angoisse. C'était certainement ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon, pour l'instant elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Alors autant utiliser son temps correctement. Elle était exténuée. Se forcer à rêver l'avait vraiment affaiblie, et ses rêves devenaient de moins en moins précis. Mais elle devait continuer. Elle n'avait pas de potion, mais comptait sur sa fatigue pour l'aider à dormir. Elle se coucha et ferma les yeux, sombrant rapidement dans l'inconscience.

Kyouaku se trouvait dans sa salle de réunion. Devant lui se tenaient quatre personnes. Il s'adressait à elles, d'un ton de colonel à ses troupes.

- Lorsque la prêtresse et toute sa clique arriveront, je veux que vous soyez en première ligne. Les mages de Fairy Tail seront certainement de la partie, et je compte sur vous pour les éliminer rapidement, ainsi que tous ceux qui les accompagneront. Ne laissez que Yume et Mirai arriver jusqu'à moi. Les deux doivent se trouver face à face au bon moment, c'est primordial. Yoru, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

- Oui maître, répondit celui-ci d'un ton monocorde. Je dois protéger la prêtresse coûte que coûte des mages de Fairy Tail, qui lui veulent du mal.

Il avait le regard vide, fixé sur un point au delà du mur de la pièce circulaire.

- Bien. Si tout le monde a compris, vous pouvez disposer.

Alors que ses subordonnés s'apprêtaient à partir, il les apostropha :

- Ah ! Et retapez-moi Uramichi, je veux qu'il se batte aussi.

- Mais il est sérieusement amoché ! Le gringalet l'a pas loupé, s'exclama un homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux blancs.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé si gringalet que ça moi, gloussa une voix féminine. Il était plutôt… appétissant, le petit brun ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sae ?

La jeune femme ignora superbement sa condisciple, ayant l'air de s'ennuyer comme jamais.

- Je me fiche du moyen employé, Gensou. Uramichi doit être sur pied, rétorqua Kyouaku en ignorant lui aussi la blonde qui caquetait comme une dinde.

Sur ces mots, ils tournèrent les talons et quittèrent la salle.

* * *

><p>Gray revenait à lui doucement. Il n'ouvrit d'abord pas les yeux, encore à demi-inconscient. Il avait fait un rêve étrange, dont il ne se souvenait pas très bien. Il y avait de la glace, teintée de rouge, et une immense fureur s'était emparée de lui. Une voix résonnait encore dans sa tête, lui demandant de ne pas pleurer. Quand elle se tut, il eut le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se rappelait rien d'autre, ce songe lui laissant une impression désagréable.<p>

A mesure qu'il se réveillait, le jeune homme ressentit la douleur s'éveiller en même temps, partout dans son corps. Chacun de ses muscles le faisait souffrir, et son dos le lançait horriblement. Il était vidé, n'avait plus d'énergie. Un brouillard épais obscurcissait son esprit. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état si déplorable ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

Le mage finit par soulever ses paupières, difficilement. Il ne distingua tout d'abord pas grand-chose, puis ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Il était dans une petite chambre, chichement meublée. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Il la connaissait cependant.

Gray se leva. La tête lui tourna et il dut se rassoir quelques instants. Lorsqu'il pensa en être capable, il renouvela l'expérience, avec succès cette fois-ci. Il se dirigea vers la porte, sortit et marcha dans un couloir, vers une autre porte. Il connaissait définitivement ce lieu, mais un blocage dans son esprit l'empêchait de se souvenir. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain de le vouloir.

Il arriva à la grosse porte de chêne, et la poussa, craignant ce qu'il allait trouver derrière. Son cerveau embrumé lui assurait qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Il entra dans la pièce sombre et reçut un choc.

Lucy et Natsu, assis contre un mur, tournèrent la tête à l'entrée du jeune homme. Le Salamander se leva et le regarda avec méfiance. Allait-il à nouveau perdre la raison ? Erza, qui occupait une chaise lui adressa un regard empli de compassion. Yume et Chuujou, l'une assise sur une autre chaise, le second à terre, se regardèrent et baissèrent les yeux. Tairyoku observa un moment le jeune homme avant de faire de même. Shin garda regard rivé sur le sol.

Mais Gray ne les vit pas. La seule chose qu'il était capable de regarder était la jeune femme étendue sur le lit, blanche comme la mort, sa poitrine se soulevant faiblement et de façon irrégulière. Il fit un pas vers elle, et l'évidence lui sauta à la figure. Les souvenirs affluaient, et le rêve dont il ne se souvenait pas devint aussi clair que s'il revivait la scène à l'instant. Mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la réalité.

Les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui l'immobilisèrent à nouveau. Le déni. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ? Puis la panique. Elle devait s'en sortir ! Il n'accepterait aucun autre dénouement. La culpabilité aussi. Il se souvenait maintenant. C'était de sa faute.

Et la douleur. Elle expliquait sa perte de mémoire momentanée, destinée à le protéger de la souffrance que lui infligeait la vérité.

Le visage du jeune homme trahissait ses émotions. Ses amis décidèrent d'un accord silencieux qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec Juvia. Ils se levèrent sans bruit et quittèrent la pièce.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza et Sharuru entrèrent dans la chambre de Wendy et Happy en silence. Les autres se dirigèrent vers les leurs.

Gray resta un moment debout devant l'entrée. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était seul, et, presque mécaniquement, il s'approcha de la couche de son amie. La voir ainsi lui était insupportable, mais il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de son visage. Etrangement, elle avait l'air paisible, presque heureuse. Le jeune homme prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés. La respiration difficile de la jeune femme le rassura autant qu'elle l'alarma. Elle était toujours en vie, mais pour combien de temps ?

Refusant d'envisager le pire, il serra doucement sa main dans la sienne, et ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. Il voulait tellement lui parler, mais n'y arrivait pas. Finalement, il ne put articuler qu'un mot.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et il baissa les yeux, comme pour cacher à la mage de l'eau les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Il demeura ainsi de longues minutes, avant d'être capable de la regarder à nouveau. Il parvint enfin à prendre la parole.

- Je suis tellement désolé, s'excusa-t-il encore. Tu avais raison. J'aurais dû t'écouter et rester ici. Mais je suis trop arrogant pour admettre mes limites, surtout en ta présence. J'ai tellement besoin de ton regard, de ton admiration. C'est idiot, je sais, mais je voulais te paraitre fort. Maintenant, ma vanité est en train de t'arracher à moi. Et, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir perdu la raison, et de n'avoir pas vu que tu étais encore en vie. Si Erza n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais définitivement perdue. Quand tu te réveilleras, il faudra… on lui dira merci…

Il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler. Comme si sa voix était un enchantement qui la maintenait avec lui. Elle se fit plus suppliante, tremblante d'émotion. La peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre rendait les larmes plus dures à combattre. Alors qu'elles débordaient à nouveau de ses yeux rougis, il continuait :

- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu disparaisses. Réveilles-toi, je t'en prie ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, je te promets de t'écouter, mais tu ne dois pas me laisser… Alors tiens bon… S'il-te-plait, ouvre les yeux…

Un léger mouvement de la jeune femme l'interrompit. Le cœur du mage s'accéléra quand les paupières de Juvia se plissèrent. Mais elles ne se soulevèrent pas. Elle s'immobilisa à nouveau. Désespéré, Gray se prit la tête dans les mains, quand un murmure si faible qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre le fit lever les yeux.

- C'est vrai ? Tout ce que Juvia voudra ?

Parler lui fit mal à la poitrine, et une forte toux la secoua, répandant une douleur lancinante dans tout son corps. Elle ne put retenir une grimace.

- Juvia ! s'écria-t-il. Ne parles pas, reprit-il à voix basse en se penchant vers elle. Oui, tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-il. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Wendy va certainement se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et elle va te soigner. Tu dois juste tenir bon jusque là, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

La mage de l'eau sourit faiblement à ces mots. Ils avaient réussi, la fillette était sauve. C'était une bonne chose. Mais elle avait maintenant une autre affaire à régler. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resterait consciente, alors elle devait en profiter. Malgré la torture que cela représentait, elle demanda, en ouvrant enfin les yeux :

- Est-ce que Gray-sama embrassera encore Juvia ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna l'intéressé.

Comment pouvait-elle poser une telle question dans un moment pareil ? Il la regarda. Elle lui souriait faiblement. Malgré sa pâleur et les cernes qui marquaient ses yeux, elle était toujours aussi belle. Il ne voulait vraiment pas vivre sans elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, la gorge serrée. Tous les jours, si tu veux.

Juvia leva la main, son petit doigt tendu vers lui. Gray enroula son l'auriculaire autour de celui de la mage. Sans le lâcher, il se pencha vers elle, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Wendy entendait des chuchotements autour d'elle. Des voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Des voix qu'elle désespérait d'entendre depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Les voix de ses amis. Etait-ce bien réel ?<p>

La fillette ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Les murmures s'arrêtèrent. Elle regarda autour d'elle, juste à temps pour voir une tornade blanche se jeter dans ses bras.

- Wendy ! J'ai eu si peur ! Je te demande pardon pour ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver ! s'écriait Sharuru qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Sharuru ! Tout le monde ! Je suis si heureuse de vous retrouver ! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant la petite chatte.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda Lucy en s'essayant sur le bord du lit, essuyant une larme de soulagement.

- Bien, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir dormi très longtemps. Que s'est-il passé ? Quand j'ai perdu connaissance, j'étais dans une cellule !

- On est venu te chercher ! s'exclama Happy, qui s'était réveillé quelques minutes auparavant.

Il était encore faible, mais semblait aller beaucoup mieux. En le regardant, Lucy songea que les pouvoirs de régénérations des Exceeds étaient étonnants.

Wendy reprit, les larmes aux yeux :

- Je vous remercie d'être venus à mon secours !

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser tomber ? lui demanda Natsu avec son sourire unique.

Erza s'approcha à son tour, et se pencha vers le Dragon Slayer des cieux.

- Je suis soulagée que tu n'aies rien, lui dit-elle. Maintenant, si tu t'en sens capable, je te demanderais de soigner Juvia. Je sais que tu viens seulement de te réveiller, mais elle a été grièvement blessée, et chaque minute passée diminue ses chances de survie, alors…

Mais la rouquine n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Wendy avait déjà sauté sur ses pieds, et lui demandait :

- Où est Juvia-san ?

Erza la conduisit auprès de la blessée. Sharuru ne protesta pas, reconnaissant que la situation était bien assez critique pour que son amie utilise ses dons de guérisseuse. Ils se précipitèrent dans le couloir, ouvrirent la lourde porte de chêne, et s'arrêtèrent net, stupéfaits par ce qu'ils virent derrière. Gray et Juvia s'embrassaient, et visiblement la jeune femme était consciente, à en juger par ses bras enroulés autour du cou du jeune homme. Elle finit par avoir besoin d'air et s'écarta du mage en toussant douloureusement. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il avait été pris par surprise.

Erza se précipita vers eux, attrapa Gray par l'oreille et le tira vers l'arrière, positivement agacée.

- Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir, franchement ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire des cochonneries ? Avec une blessée ? Elle n'est pas en état, enfin ! Tu es vraiment un pervers, à profiter comme ça de la situation !

La scène arracha un sourire à Lucy. La puissante mage avait vraiment dû se faire du mouron pour eux !

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Gray-sama, c'est Juvia qui lui a… sauté dessus, expliqua vainement la mage de l'eau.

Pendant qu'Erza piaillait, évacuant son stress sur sa pauvre victime qui ne lui avait rien demandé, Wendy s'était approchée du lit et défaisait les bandages. Elle tressaillit à la vue de la blessure. Elle aurait dû être mortelle, pensa la fillette, et Juvia ne devait sa survie qu'à la couche d'onguent qui recouvrait la plaie, et avait aidé à la coagulation du sang.

Elle se mit au travail sans plus attendre. Le Dragon Slayer des cieux concentra sa magie dans ses mains et commença à lancer le sort de guérison sur la jeune femme, sous les yeux impatients de ses amis. Juvia retint une grimace. Le processus était loin de se faire sans douleur. Elle ferma les yeux, et agrippa la main que Gray avait posée sur la sienne.

Wendy ne rencontra d'abord aucun problème, mais bientôt, la quantité d'air présente dans la pièce lui fut insuffisante, et le halo de lumière qui entourait ses mains commençait à faiblir. Paniqués, les mages de Fairy Tail se regardèrent. Transporter Juvia dehors pouvait lui être fatal, mais Wendy ne pouvait visiblement pas la soigner dans cet espace confiné. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, et étaient désemparés.

Alors que la situation paraissait désespérée, Lucy eut une idée. Elle se précipita dans le couloir, sous les regards étonnés des autres.

La jeune fille fit irruption dans la dernière pièce, et y trouva les membres de Dreaming Light.

- Shin ! On a besoin de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en fonçant sur le jeune homme et en le tirant par le bras.

Alors qu'elle le conduisait auprès de Juvia, elle lui expliqua succinctement la situation :

- Wendy est réveillée, mais elle manque d'air pour sauver Juvia, et on ne peut pas la déplacer. Il faut que tu lui en amène jusqu'ici !

Shin ne comprit pas tout, mais il s'exécuta, et une fois dans la pièce, il envoya une bourrasque ouvrir le passage donnant sur l'extérieur. Il fit entrer de grandes quantités d'air, et les mains de Wendy s'illuminèrent, plus brillantes que jamais. Les siens entrèrent à ce moment, et assistèrent au spectacle, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

* * *

><p>NA : Et bien, c'est pas rigole rigolo tout ça ! Mais, bon c'est (peut-être) en passe de s'arranger. Wendy pourra-t-elle soigner Juvia à temps ? Le plan diabolique de Kyouaku fonctionnera-t-il ? Qui donc sera toujours en vie à la fin ? Toute cette histoire débouchera-t-elle sur la suprématie des poissons ? Aye !<p>

Usagi-chan (tirant sur les joues d'un chat ailé, bleu et fouineur) : Tais-toi Happy, on t'a rien demandé ! A tous mes lecteurs, rassurez-vous, il n'est pas question de terminer sur la domination du monde par les poissons. (Quoique, ça ferait une chute plutôt originale et inattendue, non ?)

Sur ce, je vous dis à + au prochain chapitre, qui sortira... un jour ! ^^;


	19. Chapter 17

NA : Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 17.

Avant tout, je vais répondre aux commentaires de ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de mp :

**Hikari361** : Bien sûr que je me suis souvenue de ton existence ! Que serait un auteur sans lecteurs ? (ça y est je me la pète maintenant... XD) Voilà la suite, tu as bien fait de la réclamer, j'avais l'intention de la publier, mais euh... j'ai un peu oublié... pardon !  
>Tu tapes à la machine à écrire ? Tu as bien du courage ! Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?<br>Encore merci pour tes commentaires ^^

**Cookie05** : Je suis honorée que mon histoire fasse partie de celle que tu considères comme méritant un commentaire ^^  
>Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, il me font rougir de plaisir !<br>Moi aussi j'adore le GrayJu, ce sont mes préférés ! Pour les fics en français, je ne sais pas, mais en anglais il y en a pas mal qui sont bien, notamment _The baby problem_, _Only a fairy tail, Colours other than Gray _(que j'ai traduit en français, traduction que l'auteur a publié sur ce site)_,_ _A part of me _(la suite de _Colours other than Gray_ que je n'ai pas encore fini de traduire), et j'en ai une en cours aussi (_The day you saved me_, en français bien sûr...voilà pour la pub ^^), et il y en a certainement d'autres que j'ai oubliées ou que je ne connais pas.

Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, permission de râler accordée ^^

Voilà voilà ^^ Maintenant, je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 17 : Enfin la guérison ? … Intermède romantique ? Natsu serait-il devenu exhibitionniste ?<strong>

Shin fit entrer de grandes quantités d'air, et les mains de Wendy s'illuminèrent, plus brillantes que jamais. Les siens entrèrent à ce moment, et assistèrent au spectacle, les yeux emplis d'espoir.

Au bout d'une longue heure, au cours de laquelle Wendy batailla durement contre la blessure et le temps, la jeune mage, exténuée, se redressa. Elle avait un sourire rassurant lorsqu'elle annonça :

- Juvia-san n'est plus en danger. Elle a juste besoin de repos maintenant.

Elle vacilla, se rattrapant de justesse à Natsu, qui était le plus proche d'elle.

- Tu dois te reposer aussi, lui dit doucement Sharuru.

Chuujou faillit protester, mais un seul regard de sa fiancée l'en dissuada. Il soupira, conscient qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

Wendy se retourna, et vit quatre personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Avant qu'elle ne pose de questions, Sharuru soupira.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, si tu retournes dans la chambre !

La fillette s'exécuta, et quitta la pièce après s'être inclinée poliment devant les inconnus.

Yume la regarda partir avec un sourire bienveillant. Cette enfant représentait la lueur d'espérance dont elle avait besoin. Bientôt, elle serait de nouveau en état d'utiliser la magie. Bientôt, la menace qui pesait sur ceux qu'elle aimait disparaitrait. Bientôt, le dernier combat aurait lieu, scellant le destin de tous. Elle devait le gagner, peu importait le prix à payer. Elle était prête.

Chuujou vit le regard de sa fiancée se durcir. Il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait. Et cela lui était intolérable. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se souvenait très bien de leur dernière dispute sur le sujet, quelques semaines auparavant. Elle n'était pas trop affaiblie à se moment là, et partageait encore sa chambre. Le jeune replongea dans ses souvenirs...

_- Enfin, Yume ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !_

_- Nous en avons déjà discuté un nombre incalculable de fois, Chuujou, répondit la prêtresse, exaspérée. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, et tant pis pour les conséquences ! Je ne peux pas laisser ce détraqué accomplir ses desseins ! Tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera s'il gagne trop de puissance. Il pourrait bien devenir l'égal de Zeref, voire pire ! Il mettra en place un règne de terreur où seuls les plus forts se ralliant à sa cause pourront espérer survivre. Est-ce ce que tu veux pour ce monde ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Mais pourquoi devrais-tu être seule pour le combattre ? Si nous t'accompagnons, les choses pourraient se terminer différemment, tu n'aurais peut-être pas à mourir !_

_- Ou vous périrez avec moi. Ceci est hors de question, je ne prendrai pas ce risque, objecta Yume catégoriquement._

_- Ca, c'est fort ! s'emporta son fiancé. Toi, tu aurais le droit de te sacrifier, et nous on devrait se contenter de regarder ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour…_

_- Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix ! C'est mon rôle de tous vous protéger, je suis née pour ça !_

_- Non Yume, murmura Chuujou en lui prenant les mains. Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. Si tu meurs, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester._

_- Ne fais pas ça ! lui intima froidement la prêtresse en se dégageant. Le chantage affectif ne marchera pas. Je te l'ai dit, lorsque nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Je t'ai averti pour que tu comprennes ce dans quoi tu t'engageais, et surtout pour éviter ce genre de scène. Mon devoir passe avant mes désirs, c'est ainsi. Si je survis, je serais à toi pour le restant de nos vies, je te le promets. Moi aussi, je t'aime, continua-t-elle plus tendrement. Mais tu sais très bien que les chances sont minces. Toi, tu as toute ta vie devant toi. Ne vas pas la gâcher pour une condamnée telle que moi._

_- Yume…_

_- Non… S'il-te-plait, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles encore. Si c'est trop dur pour toi, nous devrions peut-être arrêter là…_

_Chuujou prit la prêtresse dans ses bras, et la serra contre lui le plus fort qu'il put._

_- Je refuse. Tant que tu es ici, je reste avec toi. Mais je ne renonce pas à te sauver._

_Yume soupira. Il était tellement entêté ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir cependant. Après tout, si elle le voulait, elle pouvait toujours le rejeter. Cela faciliterait grandement les choses, pour tout le monde. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Malgré le mal qu'elle lui faisait, elle le voulait auprès d'elle. Même si c'était par pur égoïsme, elle en avait besoin._

_La jeune femme rendit son étreinte à son amant, en chuchotant._

_- Fais ce que tu veux. De toute façon tu n'attendras pas mon autorisation, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Heureux de la fausse victoire qu'elle lui accordait et acceptant momentanément de ne plus penser au futur, Chuujou l'embrassa, puis demanda malicieusement :_

_- Ai-je besoin d'une autorisation pour la suite ?_

_Sa fiancée lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis voyant son sourire en coin elle leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire elle aussi._

_- Depuis quand tu me demandes la permission ?_

_La jeune femme n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit, où son amant prit un soin tout particulier à défendre ses opinions jusqu'à épuisement…_

Chuujou en était là de ses souvenirs quand la voix de Yume le ramena à la réalité.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? lui demandait-elle, mi-amusée, mi-perplexe devant le sourire béat qu'il affichait.

Chuujou se pencha vers elle et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. La prêtresse s'empourpra au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, et elle finit par lui plaquer la main sur la bouche, gênée. La jeune femme tira son amant par la main hors de la pièce, puis dans le couloir, en grommelant :

- Le sexe, bien sûr ! Franchement, pourquoi je demande !

Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Chuujou. A ce moment là, Yume trébucha, et il dut la rattraper pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Elle était brûlante. Elle en avait encore trop fait ! se disait-il. Elle était déjà très affaiblie, son dernier rêve plus les émotions fortes qu'elle venait de subir étaient en train de la vider de toute son énergie.

Chuujou la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, et allongea la prêtresse dans son lit, priant pour que le Dragon Slayer des Cieux se rétablisse vite.

-...-

Shin et Tairyoku avaient emboité le pas à Chuujou et Yume, laissant les mages de Fairy Tail seuls dans la salle. Ces derniers étaient tellement soulagés de savoir que leur amie allait s'en tirer !

Lucy sentit son stress la quitter, entrainant ses dernières forces avec lui. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, et laissa ses larmes couler. Natsu, paniqué (comme toujours) par les sanglots de son amie, commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens, lui disant quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à : « Mais pourquoi tu pleures tout va bien maintenant Juvia est guérie tu vois Wendy l'a sauvé il n'y a plus de raisons de s'inquiéter allez arrête s'il-te… ».

Devant l'air affolé du jeune homme, la constellationniste ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui amena une moue boudeuse sur le visage de son ami.

- Tu te moques de moi… dit-il.

- Mais non ! Excuse-moi, mes nerfs me lâchent je crois… répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Natsu s'approcha et lui tapota maladroitement le dessus de la tête, comme pour la réconforter. Ce n'était pas le geste le plus romantique qu'il ait eu à son égard, mais en public, c'était déjà mieux que rien, se dit-elle. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur l'écharpe de son ami, sur la table. Elle la prit, dénoua le ruban qui y était toujours attaché, et elle souvint de quelque chose. Elle tendit le vêtement à Natsu, tout en rougissant. Celui-ci récupéra son bien et jeta un regard interrogateur à la blonde. Elle n'y répondit pas, gardant ses questions pour plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls.

Erza récupéra sa boucle d'oreille, et après l'avoir débarrassée du fil blanc, la remit à sa place. Elle jeta un regard vers Natsu et Lucy, qui avaient l'air très occupés à ne rien se dire, puis vers Gray, qui tenait toujours la main de Juvia, alors que celle-ci était à nouveau inconsciente. Elle se sentait un peu comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Elle avisa Happy assis sur la table, en train de savourer un poisson, l'air ravi. Mais où l'avait-il dégoté celui-là ? En tout cas, il était visiblement insensible à l'ambiance dégoulinante de romantisme de la pièce.

Ne supportant plus le silence niais qui régnait, elle attrapa Natsu par son écharpe, et lui intima d'aller se reposer, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Le jeune homme traina des pieds jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit avant de disparaitre derrière. La rouquine jeta alors un regard éloquent à Lucy. Qui ne vit pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

- J'ai un truc coincé dans les dents ? hasarda-t-elle.

- Mais non, andouille ! répondit Erza, exaspérée. Je me disais juste que Natsu devait… je ne sais pas moi, avoir besoin de compagnie, d'un bon massage, ou quelque chose du genre.

Une ampoule sembla s'allumer au-dessus de la tête de la constellationniste qui avai,t cette fois-ci, reçu le message cinq sur cinq. Elle bredouilla quelques paroles inintelligibles, et se dirigea vers le couloir. Au moins, elle ne boitait plus, se dit Erza, l'onguent était vraiment efficace !

La mage en armure se tourna vers Gray, qui n'avait absolument pas suivi la conversation, et dont le regard était focalisé sur la jeune femme endormie. La rouquine était certes très heureuse, soulagée et tout et tout que Juvia soit (à peu près) saine et sauve, mais imaginer son ami agir en mode romantique idiot lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais si c'était ailleurs que sous ses yeux, c'était mieux.

Totalement inconscient des pensées d'Erza, Gray sursauta lorsque cette dernière lui suggéra d'une voix douce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, d'emmener Juvia se reposer dans sa chambre, maintenant qu'elle était guérie. Le jeune homme obtempéra rapidement, n'étant pas assez perdu dans le monde merveilleux du premier amour pour ne pas entendre la menace voilée.

Erza se retrouva seule avec Happy, qui était toujours en train du suçoter les arrêtes de son poisson en l'ignorant complètement. Bien, maintenant qu'elle les avait tous renvoyés, elle n'avait plus de chambre disponible pour se reposer. Mais elle était enfin tranquille et pouvait réfléchir à son aise. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la fatigue la submergeant maintenant que les effets de l'adrénaline s'atténuaient.

Ce n'était pas bon du tout. L'ennemi avait eu un aperçu de leurs capacités, alors qu'eux n'avaient rencontré qu'un seul de ses lieutenants. Bien entendu, ils étaient de Fairy Tail et avaient donc pas mal de ressources, mais ils étaient tout de même en position d'infériorité. Surtout qu'avec les récents évènements, deux de leurs meilleurs éléments ne seraient pas en état de se battre d'ici un moment… Juvia était sauvée, mais toujours faible, et Gray avait utilisé la quasi totalité de sa magie lors de son « combat », qui tenait plus du massacre qu'autre chose, et lorsqu'il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et ramené Juvia lui-même. De plus il avait toujours cette vilaine entaille sur le dos, que Wendy ne pourrait certainement pas guérir tout de suite… Attendre trop longtemps ne ferait que laisser le temps à Dark Holders de s'organiser et de faire de plus amples recherches sur eux et leurs pouvoirs. Erza soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Résignée, elle chercha le lacryma que Makarov lui avait confié. Cette solution ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais elle devait appeler Mirajane pour lui demander de l'aide.

Alors qu'elle farfouillait dans ses poches, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Où était donc ce maudit lacryma ? Ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin le petit objet, mais quelque chose clochait. Horrifiée, elle sortit des fragments de cristal de sa poche. Il s'était brisé. Erza ne se voyait vraiment pas faire tout le chemin jusqu'à Fairy Tail, elle était bien trop épuisée, et tous ses amis aussi. Ils étaient vraiment seuls à présent. Elle continua de réfléchir un long moment, broyant du noir. Puis, harassée, elle s'endormit sur la table, le visage caché dans ses bras.

Soudain, le mugissement du vent la réveilla en sursaut. _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? _pensa-t-elle. _On ne peut donc pas souffler cinq minutes ! »_ Intriguée et inquiète, elle se précipita vers la porte, suivie de Happy qui avait apparemment terminé son poisson (si l'on en jugeait par les arrêtes grignotées éparpillées sur le sol).

-...-

Une fois dans le couloir, Lucy se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la chambre des garçons. A la suggestion d'Erza, elle avait bondi, mais elle s'imaginait mal entrer comme si de rien n'était et proposer un massage au Salamander… L'idée lui paraissait juste… saugrenue… Perdue dans Lucyland, elle poussa la porte de la chambre sans frapper et…

- KYAAAAAAAAA ! hurla-t-elle, s'empourprant violemment.

- AAAAAH ! répondit Natsu, surpris par le piaillement de la jeune fille. Oh, Lucy c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ca va pas de crier comme ça ?

Mais la jeune fille était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de fournir une réponse, cohérente ou non, car devant elle se dressait un Natsu en sous-vêtements. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger le garçon outre mesure. Il allait commencer à nettoyer le sang et la sueur qui maculaient sa peau quand Lucy était entrée.

La blonde ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps parfaitement sculpté de son ami, se demandant ce que ça lui ferait d'être serrée contre ce torse musclé, et … _« Non mais Lucy ! Ca va pas ? Tu débloques ma grande ! Allez, arrête de le regarder, il va finir par te trouver bizarre… Arrête de regarder j'ai dit ! Allô allô, les yeux ? Ici le cerveau ! Fermez-vous bande d'andouilles !... »_

Alors que la jeune fille conversait gentiment avec elle-même, le regard bloqué au niveau des abdominaux de Natsu, le Dragon Slayer finit par remarquer que quelque chose clochait chez la constellationniste.

- Euh… Lucy ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard brillant de son amie commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il aurait dû déplacer le paravent devant le lavabo avant de se déshabiller. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on entre chez lui à l'improviste. Ca, c'était plutôt sa spécialité à lui, alors il n'avait jamais pris de précautions particulières quand il prenait sa douche. Si c'était ce que Lucy ressentait lorsqu'elle le retrouvait chez elle, il comprenait mieux ses réactions violentes…

La constellationniste finit par récupérer une partie de ses facultés mentales et put au moins se retourner face au mur et fermer la porte. En réalité, elle allait sortir de la pièce, mais à cet instant la porte de chêne avait commencé à s'ouvrir à l'autre bout du couloir. Ne tenant pas à être surprise dans cet état, que ce soit par Gray ou Erza, elle avait décidé de rester dans la chambre avec Natsu, et d'aviser ensuite. Puis, il lui vint à l'esprit que, peut-être, il convenait de dire quelque chose dans ce genre de cas, plutôt que de rester muette face au mur, telle une courge rougissante.

- Euh… Je suis désolée j'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer si tu veux je vais m'en aller je ne veux pas te déranger je… dit-elle d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

- Nan, c'est bon tu peux rester !

Même sans le voir, elle entendait le grand sourire qui accompagnait sa réponse. Une image assez précise du visage du jeune homme se dessina dans son esprit. Il était si mignon, avec ses cheveux indisciplinés, et son fameux sourire qui dévoilait ses canines légèrement trop grande. Et puis, en dessous il y avait son cou, son torse, ses bras, ses abdominaux, ses f…

- KYAAAAAAA !

- Mais, quoi encore ? s'exclama le Salamander, à nouveau surpris.

_ « Mais Lucy, tu es complètement obsédée ma parole ! Oh oui, et pas qu'un peu ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Ben quoi ? Il n'y pas de mal à se faire du bien aux yeux ! »_

Pendant que la jeune fille était en conflit intérieur prononcé et gesticulait dans tous les sens face au mur, Natsu en profita pour tirer le paravent devant le lavabo, et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Elle était vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci, Happy avait raison ! pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la concernée. Et dire qu'il avait enfin failli l'embrasser. Mais non, il avait fallu que le chat bleu intervienne pile au mauvais moment ! Il adorait l'Exceed, mais pour le coup, il le lui aurait bien balancé à la figure, son poisson ! Enfin, il aurait peut-être une autre chance ce soir… Le jeune homme soupira. Toute cette histoire, ça lui donnait des migraines ! Pourquoi c'était aussi dur d'avouer ses sentiments à une fille ? A voir Loki, il suffisait de mettre des lunettes de soleil et de sourire comme un demeuré pur jus pour en avoir une demi douzaine à moitié évanouie à ses pieds ! Et lui, il n'arrivait même pas à faire face à une seule ! Ce n'était pas une chose qu'Igneel avait abordée avec lui. Personne ne s'en était jamais donné la peine, en y pensant bien ! Non mais, il ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit qu'ayant été élevé par un dragon, il n'avait découvert l'existence du sexe opposé qu'une fois arrivé à Fairy Tail ? Comment pouvait-on attendre de lui qu'il sache comment s'y prendre avec la fille qui lui plaisait ? Qui était d'ailleurs de l'autre côté du paravent. Alors qu'il était… nu. La situation embarrassante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lui apparut subitement.

Le Dragon Slayer soupira à nouveau. Les filles, c'était vraiment trop compliqué !

Pendant ce temps, Lucy avait enfin réglé ses propres contradictions, et avait fini par se rendre compte que le jeune homme s'était caché. Il avait commencé à se débarbouiller si elle en croyait le bruit de l'eau coulant du robinet. Elle s'autorisa donc à souffler (tiens ? Quand avait-elle arrêté de respirer ?) et se dirigea vers le lit. Le matelas avait visiblement été replacé sur le sommier, et le lit fait. Certainement grâce à Erza. Elle s'assit au bord, et ses yeux se posèrent sur les vêtements de Natsu. Un ruban rouge dépassait de la poche de son pantalon. Ce dont elle voulait parler au jeune homme lui revint subitement en tête.

- Tu n'as pas utilisé le fil d'union blanc pour revenir, dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Le ton de la jeune fille contenait une pointe d'espoir, et de peur aussi. Elle espérait autant qu'elle redoutait que Natsu ait compris la signification de ce petit bout de tissu. Mais ces subtilités avaient totalement échappé à son ami, qui lui répondit :

- Ouais, j'avais perdu l'autre. Merci d'ailleurs, Erza m'aurait trucidé si elle avait dû me ramener !

Lucy afficha un air blasé. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas percuté. Elle soupira. Ils s'étaient presque embrassés tout de même ! Etait-il si idiot ? Que devait-elle faire pour qu'il comprenne ? A par se confesser en bonne et due forme ? Mais, même si ça faisait un peu vieux jeu, elle préférait que l'initiative vienne de lui. Apparemment, elle pouvait toujours rêver…

- Pourquoi tu m'en as donné un autre au fait ? continua Natsu, toujours caché derrière son paravent.

- Pardon ? demanda la blonde qui revint brutalement à la réalité.

- Un fil. Pourquoi tu m'en as donné un rouge ?

La jeune fille blêmit. Non seulement, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à se confesser lui-même, mais en plus, il lui demandait presque de le faire ! Ah non, ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi ! _« Natsu Dragneel, je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ! »_. Lucy choisit la voie de l'esquive pour tenter d'amener le jeune homme sur son terrain. Elle allait le troubler et le forcer à dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre en adoptant une attitude assurée et séductrice de femme fatale. Elle allait lui en mettre plein la vue et il serait forcé d'agir comme elle le voulait. Le seul problème, c'était qu'elle tremblait, qu'elle avait les mains moites et que son cœur battait bien trop fort. Et en plus, il l'entendait très bien ! Rien que cela aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille du Salamander, s'il avait été un homme normal. Si tant était qu'un homme normal aurait été capable d'entendre son rythme cardiaque sans stéthoscope. Ce qui lui paraissait peu probable. A moins que l'homme normal en question ne se promène avec l'instrument sur lui, écoutant invariablement le cœur de ses futures conquêtes. Ce qui, à ce compte là, ne relevait plus de l'homme normal, mais plutôt du médecin névrosé. Mais elle s'égarait là, non ?

En un mot, elle était stressée, et son cerveau avait des ratés. Ce qui ne l'aiderait pas à manipuler son ami.

- A ton avis ? demanda-t-elle faiblement, sachant qu'il l'entendrait très bien.

Pour l'assurance et la séduction, il faudrait repasser !

- Ben, je sais pas, c'est pour ça que je te demande.

- Sérieusement, tu n'as pas une petite idée ? demanda la constellationniste, agacée plus envers elle-même pour ne pas être capable de se comporter comme elle le voulait, que contre cet idiot qu'elle adorait mais qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien.

La conversation s'éloignait de plus en plus d'une confession dans les règles de l'art, si tant était qu'elle en avait été proche à un moment ou à un autre. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le lit, alors que l'eau était coupée, persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. Mais elle se trompait.

- En fait, j'ai bien une… théorie, bafouilla Natsu.

- Ah oui ? fit la blonde en se redressant, l'espoir revenant.

Elle fut à nouveau éblouie. Le Salamander avait visiblement terminé, et était sorti de derrière les panneaux de bois. Mais il n'avait apparemment pas trouvé utile de mettre d'autres vêtements qu'un caleçon. Ecarlate, Lucy lui lança son pantalon et sa veste, en grommelant que ce n'était pas correct de se montrer face à une jeune fille dans un tel accoutrement.

- Ben quoi ? Ca te gêne pas quand c'est Gray, si ? s'exclama Natsu en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, mais c'est différent ! Gray, c'est Gray, et toi… c'est toi… marmonna la blonde en regardant ailleurs.

- C'est pas vraiment une explication ! constata le jeune homme.

Lucy sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté d'elle. Elle soupira et consentit enfin à regarder Natsu. Avant de détourner à nouveau le regard, rouge comme une tomate.

- Mais tu te fiches de moi ! s'indigna-t-elle. Habilles-toi !

- Nan !

- Si !

- Nan !

- Mais, si !

- J'ai pas envie !

_« Aaaaaaaaah… Ma confession ! »_ Pleura-t-elle intérieurement. La discussion avait complètement dérapé. Au lieu des violons et du coucher de soleil dont elle rêvait, elle était en train d'essayer d'enfiler ses vêtements de force à un idiot, dans une chambre creusée au fond d'un souterrain. Ce qui ne conférait pas réellement une ambiance romantique à la scène.

- Comment ça, tu n'as pas envie ? Mais les gens normaux ne se promènent pas à moitié nus !

- Gray le fait bien, lui ! répliqua le jeune homme avec une moue boudeuse, assis en tailleurs à côté d'elle, les bras croisés.

- Et ça lui vaut des tas de reproches.

- Pas les tiens.

Lucy fut un moment à court de répartie, puis reprit :

- Il faut croire que je me suis habituée. Et puis, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire la même chose !

- Et si j'ai envie moi aussi, de jouer au pervers, ça me regarde non ?

- Natsu ! Tu t'entends parler ? Allez, arrête ces enfantillages et habilles-toi maintenant !

- Nan !

Ah non ! Ca n'allait pas recommencer ! Mais elle était qui au juste ? Sa mère ou sa petite amie ? Ah oui, ni l'une ni l'autre…

- Si ! répondit-elle en lançant une attaque surprise sur le garçon, à l'aide de sa veste.

Il se débattit, et ils perdirent l'équilibre. Lucy se retrouva couchée sur le lit, hors d'haleine. Elle avait fermé les yeux lors de sa chute. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son cœur recommença à battre à tout rompre. Natsu se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, le regard planté dans le sien, sérieux comme jamais. Vraiment gênée, elle voulut le repousser, mais il lui agrippa les poignets, la bloquant dans sa position.

- Tu veux bien me lâcher ? demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

- Non.

- Natsu ! Ca commence à devenir ridicu…

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi ça te gêne tellement que je sois en caleçon, alors que tu ne dis rien quand c'est ce crétin de glaçon, continua-t-il en rosissant et en détournant le regard.

Lucy aperçut une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. De la tristesse ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'elle et Gray… ? Mais, il était bête ou quoi ? C'était lui qu'elle avait enlacé ! Lui qu'elle avait failli embrasser ! Pas Gray ! Et en aucun cas Gray ! Elle soupira.

- Est-ce que, par hasard, tu serais… jaloux ?

- Humph !

- C'est quoi "Humph" ? C'est pas une réponse ça ! poursuivit-elle en riant.

- Te moque pas de moi ! ronchonna Natsu.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, mais tu es tellement mignon quand tu es jaloux… répondit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

- Humph !

- Hahaha ! Jaloux, jaloux, jaloux ! Le célèbre Salamander de Fairy Tail est jaloux ! Hahaha !

- Là, tu te moques de moi !

- Un peu… avoua Lucy en adressant un clin d'œil au jeune homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi, Natsu évitant toujours le regard de la jeune fille, pendant quelques instants.

- Alors ? reprit le Dragon Slayer.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu me donnes la réponse à ma question ?

La constellationniste réfléchit quelques instants.

- Nan ! répondit-elle finalement en lui tirant la langue.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, la jeune fille posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Natsu, et tourna son visage vers elle, le forçant à la regarder.

- Gray est mon ami, et c'est tout, compris ? dit-elle tendrement, avant de l'attirer doucement vers elle.

Lucy enlaça le jeune homme, et caressa ses cheveux alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle avait agi sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir.

La jeune fille sentait le souffle chaud du Salamander qui chatouillait sa nuque, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau blanche. Elle fit courir ses doigts le long du dos de son ami, heureuse lorsqu'elle sentit les frissons que ses caresses provoquaient. Elle l'aimait tellement !

Natsu avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Pouvait-il réellement croire que Lucy le serrait dans ses bras ? Ca devait être un rêve, non ? Il respira à plein poumon pour s'imprégner du parfum de la jeune fille. Elle sentait si bon ! Il aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment. Mais il avait quelque chose à faire. Il devait lui dire, maintenant. Il sentait que c'était le bon moment. A regret, il prit appui sur ses coudes et se redressa. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

- Lucy… commença Natsu.

Il entendit le cœur de la jeune fille s'affoler, et vit les rougeurs surs ses joues. Il se permit d'espérer un peu plus.

La constellationniste retint son souffle. Enfin, il allait le lui dire. Enfin, elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait tant.

- Lucy, je… reprit le jeune homme.

A ce moment une rafale de vent s'engouffra dans le couloir, couvrant la voix de Natsu. Interloqués, les deux mages levèrent les yeux en direction de la porte, puis se regardèrent à nouveau. Ils étaient écarlates. Lucy soupira.

- On devrait peut-être aller voir, proposa-t-elle.

- Ouais, répondit son co-équipier, dépité d'avoir encore raté une occasion.

De toute façon, l'atmosphère romanesque était totalement retombée, et il se sentait intimidé. Il se redressa complètement et se leva, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Le jeune homme s'habilla prestement, pendant que Lucy se levait à son tour, et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, maudissant intérieurement le sens de l'à propos désastreux de l'abruti qui les avait dérangés.

-...-

Gray transporta Juvia jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lucy, ayant vu cette dernière refermer la porte de la sienne. La constellationniste avait certainement rejoint cette andouille de Dragon Slayer. Il faudrait qu'il la charrie avec ça, quand il aurait le temps. Et accessoirement, qu'il la remercie pour son soutient…

Il déposa délicatement dans le lit la jeune femme endormie, puis rabattit les couvertures sur elle.

Ne sachant que faire en attendant qu'elle se réveille (et ne tenant pas spécialement à aller voir Erza, son amie semblant être d'une humeur massacrante), il s'assit à terre, le dos appuyé sur le lit. Au bout de quelques instants, il entendit Juvia remuer et se retourna, pensant qu'elle s'était déjà réveillée. Il allait la gronder, agacé qu'elle ne prenne pas suffisamment de repos, mais il se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Il se redressa pour jeter un œil à son bandage, et vérifier qu'il était toujours bien en place. Ce faisant, il surprit l'expression de son visage. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée, et était recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur. Gray fut un instant désemparé, pensant qu'elle souffrait. Il allait chercher Wendy pour qu'elle jette un coup d'œil à la blessée, lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir d'une voix faible et étouffée :

- Gray-… sama…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'affola-t-il, oubliant pour une fois de lui demander d'arrêter d'ajouter –sama à son nom.

- Gray-sama…

- Juvia, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- GRAY-SAMA ! cria la mage en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Elle resta quelques secondes le regard dans le vague, avant de pouvoir distinguer les traits inquiets du mage de glace au dessus d'elle. Soulagée, Juvia porta ses mains à son visage, et commença à pleurer.

Gray ne comprenait plus rien.

- Hé ! Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ?

- Juvia a fait un cauchemar… Elle a rêvé qu'elle n'arrivait pas à temps pour sauver Gray-sama, répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. Juvia n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner.

Embarrassé, le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses mèches brunes, avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

- Je suis là, ok ? Et toi, tu as énormément de chance d'y être aussi ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lubie encore ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose pareille ? demanda le jeune homme.

Après toutes ces émotions, ses nerfs n'étaient pas encore tout à fait remis.

- Juvia ne voulait pas laisser Gray-sama mourir… Juvia ne l'aurait pas supporté… répondit la jeune femme timidement.

- Parce que tu crois que ça m'aurait rendu heureux que tu disparaisses ? Ne refais jamais ça !

- Juvia le fera autant de fois qu'il le faudra ! Si Gray-sama ne veut pas que Juvia prenne des risques pour lui, alors Gray-sama devrait apprendre à ne pas se battre quand il est blessé, et écouter les autres ! rétorqua la mage de l'eau.

Gray fut surpris par son ton et son regard déterminés. C'était la première fois qu'elle le contredisait ainsi. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il vit les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme, son teint blafard et sa respiration un peu trop heurtée à son goût.

- Ok, ok, céda-t-il. Tu dois avoir raison sur ce point.

- Bien sûr que Juvia a raison ! se renfrogna-t-elle.

Il soupira en ce pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il pouvait se permettre d'être agacé, maintenant qu'elle était sauvée.

- Tu es vraiment infernale ! répondit-il en esquissant néanmoins un sourire. Allez, rendors-toi maintenant. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, continua-t-il alors qu'elle allait protester, donc pas la peine de faire des cauchemars, ok ?

- Est-ce que Gray-sama veut bien tenir la main de Juvia, le temps qu'elle s'endorme ? demanda la mage d'une toute petite voix.

- Non, répondit-il.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent de larmes, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. A cette vue, Gray ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Franchement, tu es impossible ! Attends au moins que j'ai fini de parler avant de t'emballer !

- Mais… Gray-sama a dit que…

- Gray-sama ne veut pas te tenir la main, mais Gray n'y voit aucun inconvénient.

Juvia ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, la rouvrit encore et ainsi de suite, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Finalement, ce fut d'une voix chevrotante qu'elle répéta sa question.

- Est-ce que G… Gray veut bien tenir la main de Juvia, le temps qu'elle s'endorme ?

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme rougit et s'exécuta sans répondre, en détournant le regard.

_« Hihi ! Gray-sa… Gray est tellement adorable ! Juvia aimerait bien l'embêter encore un peu, mais elle est si fatiguée… »_

Etouffant un bâillement, elle demanda :

- Juvia voudrait aussi que Gray-sa, Gray l'embrasse encore… Elle pense que ça l'aiderait à dormir.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de se retrouver sans voix. Puis, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- C'est tout ce que tu auras, jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétablie ! riposta-t-il.

- Alors Juvia va se dépêcher de guérir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il grommela quelques mots incohérents, tout en regardant le sol. Il était battu à plate couture par cette femme !

Devant l'air gêné de Gray, Juvia réprima un petit rire. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait pas demandé officiellement…

- Juvia a encore une question, reprit-elle.

- Ah, stop ! la coupa-t-il. Quoi que ce soit, ça attendra. Tu dois dormir maintenant !

La jeune femme l'ignora superbement, et poursuivit :

- Est-ce que… Gray… et Juvia sont un couple maintenant ?

Le mage de glace s'empourpra à nouveau. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette question stupide ?

- Dors, Juvia ! répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel malgré les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Mais la jeune femme garda résolument les paupières ouvertes, le regardant fixement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est assez clair, non ? bredouilla-t-il.

Juvia lui adressa un regard implorant.

- Oui, mais Juvia n'a jamais reçu de confession… Alors, elle pensait que peut-être…

Le rougissement de Gray atteignit son paroxysme. Elle lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs ! Depuis le début de cette mission, elle l'avait tour à tour harcelé, agressé, embrassé, embrasé, rendu fou, et maintenant, cerise sur le gâteau, elle lui demandait de se confesser ! Et lui, il allait le faire, bien entendu ! Les femmes de Fairy Tail étaient décidément les plus fortes.

Ignorant son cœur battant à tout rompre, il prit une grande inspiration, planta son regard dans celui, brillant, de la jeune femme et se lança :

- Juvia Loxar, tu me rends dingue. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot. Elle allait lui éclater de rire à la figure !

- Ou… Oui ! répondit l'intéressée, aussi rouge que son prétendant.

- Bon, tu dors maintenant, ou tu as encore une question loufoque à me poser ?

Mais, il n'eut jamais de réponse, Juvia s'étant évanouie de bonheur, à peine sa réponse donnée. Il la regarda, mi-exaspéré, mi-attendri et remonta les couvertures sur la jeune femme.

Soudain, ce qui semblait être une tornade fit un bruit de tous les diables dans le couloir. Il vérifia que Juvia dormait toujours, puis se dirigea vers l'origine de la tempête. En sortant de la chambre, il vit Natsu, Lucy, Happy et Erza agglutinés sur le seuil d'une pièce qu'il supposa être la chambre de leurs hôtes. Le jeune homme s'approcha, jeta un coup d'œil et décida qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Il retourna au chevet de Juvia.

-...-

Wendy était allongée sur un lit (Sharuru ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix), écoutant son amie lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, et ce qu'ils avaient appris ces derniers jours. Lorsque celle-ci prononça le nom de Mirai, la fillette sursauta et se redressa d'un seul coup.

- Wendy ! Recouche-toi ! lui ordonna l'Exceed en la repoussant contre son oreiller.

- Sharuru, attends ! Ou est Mirai-san ? Je ne l'ai pas vue. Natsu, et les autres… Ils l'ont ramenée ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ? Bien sûr que non, elle est dans le camp opposé, c'est une ennemie !

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle est toujours là-bas ? Elle est en danger ! s'écria la jeune mage.

- Wendy, où vas-tu ? cria la petite alors que son amie sautait hors du lit.

Le jeune dragon sortit en trombe de la chambre, sans prendre le temps de remettre ses chaussures. Sharuru soupira, prit les sandales de la fillette, et la suivit dans le couloir.

Wendy repéra vite l'odeur de la jeune femme qu'elle cherchait. Elle ressemblait énormément à celle de la mage rousse qu'elle avait rencontrée en captivité. Elle se précipita jusqu'à la porte, et allait frapper, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Déstabilisée, et emportée par son élan, Wendy ne put s'arrêter et fonça droit dans… Shin qui sortait de la chambre, l'air renfrogné.

- Aïe ! fit-elle en tombant en arrière, fesses les premières.

- Wendy… soupira Sharuru qui arrivait derrière elle.

L'exceed laissa tomber les chaussures à côté de son amie, qui se relevait déjà en s'excusant de toutes ses forces.

- Pardon pardon pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée je me suis précipitée j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal pardon pardon par…

- Ah, euh… Non c'est bon, il n'y a pas de mal, la coupa Shin en l'aidant à se relever.

_« Cette gamine a une pêche d'enfer, pour quelqu'un qui vient d'utiliser toute sa force magique ! »_ pensa-t-il, incrédule. Alors qu'il la regardait recommencer à présenter ses excuses en gesticulant ans tous les sens, son air perplexe se changea en un sourire, et il commença à rire.

- Et bien ! Vous êtes vraiment à part, vous, les mages de Fairy Tail ! Wendy c'est ça ? Moi c'est Shin, se présenta-t-il en ébouriffant la chevelure foncée de la fillette. Tu voulais nous voir ?

Wendy arrêter de s'agiter quelques instants, puis reprit de plus belle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait déjà oublié ce pour quoi elle était venue.

- Oh oui ! Je suis désolée avec tout ce qui s'est passé et la blessure de Juvia-san j'ai complètement oublié oh lala j'aurais dû venir vous en parler tout de suite pardon pardon pardon.

- Haha, calme-toi ! Suis-moi, dit Shin en invitant le Dragon Slayer à entrer dans la chambre.

Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de si important à leur annoncer, elle qui venait à peine d'arriver. Après tout, elle avait été captive de Dark Holders pendant plusieurs jours… Et si… Elle avait eu des nouvelles de…

Yume fut arrachée à son sommeil par une petite voix véhémente qui semblait s'excuser pour elle ne savait quel motif. La jeune femme se redressa difficilement, encore à moitié prise par son rêve. Une jeune fille blonde se tenait debout devant une silhouette masquée par la brume… Elles allaient s'affronter… La prêtresse devait lui dire quelque chose. La mettre en garde ? Non, ce n'était pas ça… Mais c'était important.

Elle soupira en finissant de se réveiller. L'inconnue à la petite voix venait de la sauver en l'empêchant de rêver, mais il faudrait qu'elle voit ce songe en entier avant leur grande bataille, elle pressentait que c'était crucial.

Yume porta la main à ses tempes, un mal de crâne sourd commençant à se répandre dans toute sa tête. Fichu poison qui la drainait de sa magie ! Elle ouvrit néanmoins les yeux, et se trouva nez à nez avec une fillette d'une douzaine d'année, qui la regardait d'un air à la fois coupable et concerné.

Le Dragon Slayer des Cieux. Tous ses espoirs reposaient sur les épaules d'une si jeune mage ! Le cœur de Yume se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, lui faisant presque mal. Mais elle ne devait toujours pas être remise du sort de guérison lancé sur son amie… Si ? Pouvait-elle décemment lui demander de la soigner tout de suite ? Etait-elle venue pour cela ? Et pourquoi affichait-elle une moue si honteuse ? La fillette prit la parole, coupant court aux interrogations de la jeune femme.

- Je m'appelle Wendy, je suis le Dragon Slayer des Cieux. Vous êtes Yume-san, n'est-ce pas ?

Celle-ci répondit par un hochement de tête, puis attendit la suite, sentant que son interlocutrice n'avait pas terminé.

- Je… je suis désolée…, continua Wendy en baissant les yeux.

Comme elle se taisait, Yume adressa un regard interrogateur à Shin, qui était visiblement entré dans la chambre en compagnie de l'enfant. Il haussa les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus qu'elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement la prêtresse.

- Je… J'ai rencontré votre sœur, dans les cachots de Dark Holders, poursuivit la fillette, alors que tous fronçaient les sourcils. Elle ne vous a pas trahis ! Elle a été enfermée dans la cellule en face de la mienne, et m'a tout raconté. Nous avions prévu de nous enfuir ensemble, quand Natsu et les autres viendraient me chercher, mais je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillée , j'étais ici, et avec l'état critique de Juvia-san, j'ai complètement oublié Mirai-san. Je suis tellement désolée, finit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura Yume en lui levant le menton. Je sais très bien ce que mon idiote de sœur a en tête. J'ai besoin de toi pour l'empêcher de se sacrifier inutilement. Un poison pernicieux coule dans mes veines, m'empêchant d'utiliser ma magie sous peine de provoquer ma propre mort. Quand tu seras prête, je te demanderai de me débarrasser de cette substance. Acceptes-tu ?

Wendy détourna le regard. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, Mirai lui avait demandé de ne pas guérir sa sœur, que cela ne ferait qu'aider la prophétie à se réaliser. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle allait s'occuper de tout elle-même. Mais elle savait, elle sentait que la jeune femme, seule, ne serait pas de taille contre le monstre qui tirait les ficelles. A travers le récit qu'elle avait entendu, elle avait compris que la mage se tenant devant elle, maintenant affaiblie, avait la force nécessaire pour terrasser le dénommé Kyouaku. Mais si les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu, leur affrontement pouvait prendre un tour bien plus dramatique que présentement. S'il lui volait ses pouvoirs de prêtresse de la lumière, personne ne pourrait plus se dresser contre lui. De plus, elle n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée de la guérir si c'était pour mieux l'envoyer à la mort après.

Wendy pesait le pour et le contre, ne voulant pas donner de réponse hâtive. Voyant le trouble de son amie, Sharuru se posa sur son épaule. Elle comprenait ses hésitations, mais ne voyait pas en quoi ils avaient encore le choix. Ils avaient besoin d'une prêtresse au mieux de sa forme pour gagner ce combat. Elle choisit cependant de ne rien dire. Wendy avait besoin de faire ce choix elle-même. Elle la connaissait. Elle était sure qu'elle prendrait la bonne décision, quelle qu'elle fut. Ou du moins, la meilleure possible. Celle qui sauverait le plus de monde. Celle qui impliquait forcément qu'elle en ferait encore trop… Franchement ! Veiller sur cette gamine était plus qu'épuisant !

A ce moment Wendy reprit la parole.

- Votre sœur ma demandé de ne pas vous guérir avant qu'elle n'ait réglé le problème, commença-t-elle. Elle ne veut pas que vous mourriez.

Chuujou allait protester, mais Yume lui fit signe de se taire.

- Cependant, continua le Dragon Slayer, je ne crois pas avoir le choix. Je suis consciente des dangers que je nous fais tous courir en accédant à votre requête, et j'en prends la responsabilité. Car je pense que le péril est tout aussi grand si je vous laisse dans cet état. Avec vous et vos pouvoirs, nous avons au moins une chance de remporter la victoire. Alors, en échange, je vous demande de me promettre une chose : gagnez ce combat, et revenez saine et sauve.

Tous la regardèrent, abasourdis. Avait-elle seulement douze ans ?

Sharuru était vraiment stupéfaite d'entendre son amie parler ainsi. Elle qui n'avait aucune confiance en elle et qui avait constamment besoin d'être rassurée, venait de s'exprimer avec une assurance que l'Exceed ne l'avait jamais vue arborer, tenant des propos qui laissaient transparaitre une maturité qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas la fillette de posséder. Quand avait-elle grandi ainsi ? La chatte sourit. Son petit dragon serait bientôt en âge de s'envoler seul… Ou pas, se dit-elle alors que Wendy ajoutait d'une voix mal assurée « Enfin… s'il-vous-plait ? »

Yume la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Même les étrangers semblaient faire grand cas de sa mort. Fairy Tail n'était décidément pas une guilde comme les autres.

- Et bien, j'essaierai, au moins, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Wendy prit une grande inspiration.

- Très bien. Je suis prête. Shin-san, pouvez-vous refaire la même chose que tout à l'heure, quand j'ai soigné Juvia-san, s'il-vous-plait ?

Alors que le jeune homme allait s'exécuter, Sharuru lança une chaussure (que la fillette n'avait toujours pas remises), sur la tête de la préadolescente.

- Sharuru ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? s'exclama cette dernière en se massant le haut du crâne.

- Ce qui m'arrive ? Il m'arrive que tu es affaiblie, tu n'as pas encore récupéré de ton dernier sort ! Il est hors de question que tu te lances manu militari dans…

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout le monde fait de son mieux, alors moi aussi je dois donner le meilleur de moi-même, répondit Wendy avec un sourire éblouissant.

Sharuru s'en retrouva sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Puis, réalisant qu'elle pourrait bien dire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, cette entêtée avait déjà pris sa décision, elle bougonna :

- Ne viens pas te plaindre après !

- Merci Sharuru !

Elle devenait vraiment impossible ! Au moins, avant, elle écoutait ses conseils. Cette stupide guilde avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle, se disait l'Exceed. Puis elle se souvint des quelques semaines passées depuis qu'elles avaient rejoint Fairy Tail. Elle devait reconnaitre que son amie n'avait jamais autant souri que depuis leur arrivée dans cette guilde de demeurés certifiés sur facture. Ni autant progressé. Ils n'étaient pas si mal, finalement…

Wendy s'était retournée vers Shin, qui attira un vrai tourbillon d'air jusque dans la chambre. La fillette reporta son attention sur Yume, et ses mains brillantes se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Le Dragon Slayer se concentra, et repéra sans mal le poison dans le corps de la rousse. Elle comprit très vite que l'extraction allait être très difficile. Il s'était mélangé à la magie de sa victime, ce qui lui permettait de l'annihiler un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisait, en s'auto-consumant. Les deux étaient si étroitement imbriqués que la fillette ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait détruire le toxique sans toucher à la faible réserve de magie de la jeune femme.

Se concentrant toujours plus, elle ne remarqua pas que Natsu, Lucy, Erza et Happy étaient entrés à leur tour dans la chambre. Tous la regardaient avec attention, impressionnés par la pression magique qui émanait d'elle.

Wendy s'attela à désenchevêtrer le poison et la magie de Yume, utilisant au maximum de ses capacités sa magie de l'air. Le processus promettait d'être long et difficile, et elle était consciente qu'au moindre faux pas, elle mettait la vie de la prêtresse, et donc leur vie à tous en danger. Si elle perdait sa concentration et extirpait la force vitale de sa patiente en même temps que la substance parasite, elle la tuerait certainement sur le coup. Cela n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec les guérisons qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire ! Mais elle en était capable, elle le savait. Alors, tout doucement, elle commença à séparer les deux éléments. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de magie dans le corps de Yume, donc plus beaucoup de poison non plus, sinon, elle n'aurait jamais eu assez d'énergie pour tout faire d'un coup. Mais ça rendait le traitement d'autant plus dangereux.

Le jeune Dragon Slayer progressait petit à petit, détruisant au fur et à mesure le toxique qu'elle parvenait à isoler. Cela faisait déjà plus de trois quarts d'heure qu'elle avait commencé, et elle sentait ses forces diminuer. Elle suait à grosses gouttes, et ses mains moites tremblaient. Elle tint bon cependant, et continua sa tâche sans faiblir. Le renouvellement constant de l'air par Shin l'aidait beaucoup. _« Tout le monde fait vraiment de son mieux, je ne dois pas abandonner ! »_ La fillette redoubla d'effort et de concentration, ses mains reprenant l'éclat qu'elles perdaient peu à peu.

* * *

><p>NA : Et voilà !<p>

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un pitit commentaire pour la route ? :3

A la prochaine !


	20. Chapter 18

****NA : Bonjour bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 18 ! Il était temps que je me réveille, j'avais promis sa parution à certains cette semaine... Techniquement, c'est toujours la semaine ^^'

Comme d'hab', réponse aux com' de ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :

Hikari361 : Voilà la suite ! j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de trou dans la table à force d'y taper avec tes couverts ! Ca serait dommage ! XD  
>Plus de NaLu et de GrayJu ? Hmmmmm... Ca va devenir de plus en plus compliqué, mais t'inquiète, je ne les oublie pas ^^<br>Tu vas le faire publier ton livre ou tu écris juste pour toi ?  
>En tout cas, colle-moi au train tant que tu veux, ça me dérange pas ^^<br>Pour ce qui est du suspens, ben... tu vas p'tet me détester un peu à la fin du chapitre ^^'

Voilà, bon, je suis un peu partie en cacahuète quand j'écrivais ce chapitre, mais pour ma défense, je dirais que j'étais ultra crevée.

Il y a un passage un peu... violent, ne soyez pas choqués (en même temps, cette fic est notée T)

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 18 : La dernière ligne droite. Ce départ scellera-t-il notre destin ? … Erza, ce n'est jamais qu'un gâteau !<strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Tout le monde fait vraiment de son mieux, je ne dois pas abandonner ! »<em> La fillette redoubla d'effort et de concentration, ses mains reprenant l'éclat qu'elles perdaient peu à peu.

Wendy était épuisée. Elle ouvrit néanmoins les yeux, pas très sure de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni de la manière dont elle y était arrivée. En regardant autour d'elle, la fillette remarqua qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau dans une chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était le visage crispé de Yume alors qu'elle s'évertuait à éradiquer le poison de son corps. Avait-elle réussi ? Ses souvenirs se faisaient de plus en plus clairs, et il lui semblait bien avoir tenu jusqu'au bout du processus, mais elle préférait vérifier. Elle se redressa.

C'est alors qu'elle perçut une voix, qui semblait parler depuis un certain temps, à en juger par le ton irrité qu'elle employait.

- Wendy, me ferais-tu le plaisir de m'écouter et de te recoucher ?

Sharuru, bien sûr. Le jeune Dragon Slayer se tourna vers son amie et sourit.

- Oui, je crois que je vais faire ça, répondit-elle.

La fillette se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Elle était bien trop faible pour se lever, comme le lui avait fait remarquer sa tête en se mettant à tourner dès qu'elle s'était assise. Elle se rendormit immédiatement.

Tout en surveillant la respiration régulière de Wendy, Sharuru réajusta les couvertures sur son petit corps.

- Franchement… soupira-t-elle.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, Wendy se sentait en pleine forme. Si on passait sous silence un "léger" mal de crâne et le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Ainsi, que deux ou trois vertiges mineurs. Oui, si on omettait de citer ces détails (ce qu'elle fit), elle décida qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'aller faire le tour de ses patients. Sharuru n'essaya même pas de l'en dissuader.

La fillette sortit de sa chambre, et alla frapper à la porte de Yume. Une voix claire et ferme lui répondit. En entrant, elle fut surprise de découvrir la prêtresse debout au centre de la pièce, devant un grand miroir. Le reflet de la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire, puis elle se retourna pour faire face à la fillette.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, merci, mentit Wendy. Et vous ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir très bien récupéré !

- Et bien, je ne suis pas encore au meilleur de ma forme, mais j'ai retrouvé la plus grande partie de mes forces, et je peux désormais me passer d'assistance. Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça me fait d'être enfin capable de marcher seule, sans avoir l'impression que je vais défaillir à chaque instant. Tout ceci est possible grâce à toi. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. J'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi. Après tout, c'est entièrement ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée mêlée à tout ceci.

- Oh non, mais non ! s'exclama Wendy. Ce n'est pas la peine ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider et de m'être rendue utile ! Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me remercier !

- J'insiste. Merci de tout cœur ! répondit Yume en s'agenouillant auprès de la fillette et en lui prenant les mains.

Gênée, le Dragon Slayer dansa d'un pied sur l'autre un instant, puis sourit.

- Et bien, de rien ! répondit-elle.

La prêtresse se releva, et tournoyant sur elle-même, elle fit un clin d'œil à Wendy, puis lui demanda :

- Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ?

Elle regarda la jeune femme, interloquée, puis son sourire s'élargit quand elle répondit :

- Vous êtes resplendissante !

En effet, la prêtresse avait repris des couleurs, ses cheveux semblaient plus brillants, et son attitude altière lui conféraient un charisme ainsi qu'un charme fou. De légers cernes marquaient encore son visage, derniers vestiges des semaines difficiles qu'elle avait passé. Comment avait-elle pu recouvrer ses forces en si peu de temps ? Un doute s'insinua dans la tête de la fillette.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda-t-elle, une mine inquiète assombrissant son visage.

- Juste quelques heures. Nous n'avons pas encore établi de stratégie, tout le monde en a profité pour se reposer. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien manqué.

- Seulement quelques heures ? Vous avez des capacités de régénérations hors du commun !

- En partie, oui… Mais je ne refuserais pas quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires ! ajouta la prêtresse en riant.

Wendy sourit, ayant la nette impression qu'une partie de la réponse manquait. Mais une autre question passa ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. L'endroit était étrangement vide.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée que Yume se retrouvât seule. Chuujou-san n'est pas là ?

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Je l'ai mis dehors ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de paix, le pauvre ! Je l'ai vraiment usé ces derniers temps, continua-t-elle d'un air coupable. Il avait plus mauvaise mine que moi, c'est dire ! reprit-elle en riant.

Rire. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien ! Yume avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un vrai sourire, alors un rire ! Pourtant, dans un coin de son esprit, elle redoutait la suite des événements, et savait que le plus difficile restait encore à venir. Elle avait à nouveau rêvé. Mais elle avait bien le droit de relâcher un peu la pression, non ? Si.

- Et puis, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Je ne me suis pas retrouvée seule depuis des semaines !

- Oh, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! s'excusa Wendy. Je venais juste vérifier que je n'avais pas laissé de poison dans votre organisme.

- Tu ne m'ennuies pas, au contraire ! C'est juste que mon atmosphère était perpétuellement saturée de testostérone ces derniers temps, soupira la prêtresse. Ta présence est plutôt reposante, en réalité.

La fillette ne comprit pas bien ce dernier commentaire, mais passa outre. Yume s'assit sur son lit, et elle s'approcha. Malgré le peu d'air disponible, elle n'eut aucun mal à vérifier et établir la guérison complète de la prêtresse. Elle fut très soulagée, et en même temps un peu fière. C'était la première fois qu'elle soignait ce genre d'affection, et s'était très bien débrouillée malgré son peu de connaissances en la matière.

Stimulée par sa réussite, Wendy prit congé et se dirigea vers la grande pièce au fond du couloir, pensant y trouver ses amis. Si elle se souvenait bien, ils avaient eux aussi un certain nombre de blessures. Au vu du combat qui s'annonçait, il n'était pas prudent pour eux de se lancer s'ils n'étaient pas en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Elle en profiterait pour vérifier l'état de Juvia également.

Le jeune Dragon Slayer poussa la lourde porte et se dirigea vers ses camarades.

…

Elle s'appelait Fumei. Juste Fumei, de Dark Holders. Pas de nom de famille, pas d'autre identité. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle n'avait plus aucun proche depuis longtemps, et aucune attache à la vie qu'elle avait menée avant d'atterrir dans cette guilde. Elle avait effacé chaque souvenir rattaché à cette existence pitoyable de chienne des rues. Excepté un seul. Un visage. Celui de son bourreau, qui l'avait presque battue à mort parce qu'elle lui avait refusé ses faveurs, cinq ans plus tôt. Mais l'homme était influent, et on ne l'avait pas crue lorsqu'elle avait voulu porter plainte. Qui aurait écouté les accusations d'une pauvresse, s'attaquant à l'aristocratie de Fiore ? Un seul homme. Kyouaku l'avait acceptée au sein de sa guilde, et elle avait pu y accomplir sa vengeance. Mais ça n'étais pas assez. Ils devaient payer. Tous. Tous ces égocentriques qui profitaient de ce système, qui se pensaient au dessus des lois, intouchables, grâce à leur argent. Tous ces gens qui avaient refusé de l'écouter, qui l'avaient méprisée parce qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de prendre sept douches par semaine et trois repas par jour. Ils avaient été sourds à sa souffrance, alors elle provoquerait la leur. Kyouaku voulait changer le monde. Il voulait le balayer pour le remplacer par un nouveau, dominé grâce aux monstres de l'ancien temps. Et elle ferait partie de ses dirigeants, de sa classe supérieure, de sa noblesse. Il l'avait promis à tous ses mages. Toute sa vie, on l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien. Alors, elle ne pouvait plus attendre de voir ce rêve enfin réalisé. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre d'être enfin respectée. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, car enfin elle ferait partie des grands.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Alors, pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans cette pièce, dans un coin reculé du gigantesque manoir ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus bouger ? Pourquoi avait-elle les yeux bandés ? Pourquoi entendait-elle ces cris effroyables qui meurtrissaient ses oreilles, avant que les voix ne se taisent définitivement, faisant place à un silence plus pénible encore ? Et pourquoi cette odeur pâteuse de sel et de rouille venait-elle agresser ses narines ?

Tout à coup, le bandeau qui lui bloquait la vue fut enlevé. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et Fumei ne pouvait que distinguer une grande table, sur laquelle semblaient reposer deux personnes. Ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de corps inertes, entassés les uns sur les autres, dans un coin de la salle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Et elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

Un hurlement de douleur déchira l'atmosphère pesante, et une lumière violente éclaira la scène. Dos à elle, en face de la table, se tenaient un homme aux cheveux blancs. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. C'était Gensou, un général de Kyouaku. Un halo argenté l'entourait alors qu'il psalmodiait. L'éclat qui lui permettait de voir tout ceci semblait sortir d'un des corps posé sur la table, pour pénétrer le second. Les ombres qu'il projetait sur le sol, les murs, le plafond semblaient se diriger droit sur elle, comme pour l'attirer vers un enfer de terreur.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter de comprendre, le regard de Fumei fut attiré par un mouvement, à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'épouvante, et elle fut tout à coup prise de nausées.

Un des corps bougeait dans le fond de la salle. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il faisait, mais ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux, ni même à les fermer. Et, malheureusement pour elle, elle avait une très bonne vue.

Une jeune femme était allongée sur le corps blafard d'un autre mage. Celui-ci gémissait faiblement alors que sa partenaire avait le visage plongé au creux de son cou, dans ce qui semblait une sauvage étreinte. Mais elle ne l'embrassait pas. Un liquide rouge et épais coulait lentement le long de la nuque de sa victime, alors qu'elle aspirait goulument, émettant d'écœurants bruits de succion et d'abjects geignements de plaisir.

Elle le vidait de son sang.

La lueur mourut et Fumei fut à nouveau plongée dans le noir. Avant que ses yeux ne puissent de nouveau s'habituer à l'obscurité, quelqu'un l'agrippa et la força à se lever.

- J'espère que tu as profité du spectacle, susurra une voix masculine au creux de son oreille. Parce que maintenant, tu vas en faire partie.

C'était son tour.

Comprenant ce qui l'attendait, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et une peur indicible l'étreignit. Engourdie, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais cela ne fit qu'amuser le tortionnaire. Il la souleva sans peine, et la posa sans ménagement sur une surface dure, l'assommant presque. Elle résista, hurla, tenta d'attaquer, en vain. Elle fut attachée, et ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

- S'il-vous-plait, implora-t-elle, des sanglots coupant ses paroles. Par pitié, laissez-moi partir.

- Tu rêves ma beauté. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ta souffrance et ta mort serviront notre grand projet. Dommage pour toi, tu n'y assisteras pas…

De nouveau, il murmura des paroles magiques, et une lumière aveuglante commença à s'échapper du corps de Fumei.

La douleur était insupportable. Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était broyé et qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles. Mais c'était bien pire que ça. On lui enlevait sa force magique. Son seul moyen d'être, de se sentir supérieure au commun des mortels qu'elle méprisait tant, lui était retiré. Sa voix se brisa dans un dernier cri. Elle était à peine consciente lorsqu'elle fut détachée de la table, et jetée à terre sans ménagement. Elle ressentit un picotement dans sa nuque, et un liquide chaud tremper son cou. Un corps se pressait avidement contre le sien, et elle entendit un gloussement satisfait alors que sa vie lui échappait petit à petit.

Elle n'aurait finalement pas pu avoir une vengeance complète. Une fois encore, on s'était joué d'elle. Une fois encore, sa souffrance amusait. Elle n'était qu'une victime anonyme de plus. Riant faiblement de sa propre stupidité, Fumei rendit son dernier souffle dans un râle d'agonie.

- Namako, t'as bientôt fini ?

Gensou venait d'allumer la lumière, révélant l'hécatombe qu'ils avaient provoquée. Ils n'avaient pas du tout besoin d'être dans le noir pour jeter le sort qu'ils venaient d'utiliser, mais il avait pensé que cela rajouterait à l'intensité dramatique. Il ne s'était pas trompé et avait grandement apprécié cette petite distraction pré-combat final.

La jeune femme détacha ses lèvres du cou de la jeune mage auquel elle s'abreuvait.

- Oui. De toute façon, son cœur ne bat plus, ca devient trop difficile d'aspirer le sang, répondit la jeune femme en se relevant nonchalamment.

Elle laissa tomber le cadavre sur le sol, qui s'effondra comme une poupée désarticulée.

- Pffff, toujours aussi paresseuse, constata Gensou. Alors, ça a marché ? continua-t-il en se tournant vers L'homme inconscient, toujours couché sur la table.

- J'en sais rien. Il a pas l'air mort, ça a dû fonctionner.

- Y'a intérêt ! On va se faire étriper par Kyouaku si Ura est pas d'attaque quand la prêtresse et ses toutous vont débarquer.

Il marqua un temps, puis esquissa un geste vers les corps empilés derrière son interlocutrice.

- Bon, on fait quoi des déchets ? demanda-t-il.

- Débrouille-toi avec ! Je n'y touche pas, je n'ai pas envie de me salir !

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'as tellement de sang dans les cheveux, que si tu l'ouvrais pas on saurait pas que t'es blonde ! En plus, c'est toi la responsable de cette boucherie, compte pas sur moi pour nettoyer tes saloperies ! Tu pourrais pas les envoyer ailleurs ?

- T'es con ou quoi ? Tu sais bien que je peux le faire uniquement s'il utilise sa magie ! rétorqua Namako en pointant son doigt vers Uramichi, toujours inconscient. Et puis, j'avais besoin de ce sang, on a fait d'une pierre deux coups.

Alors qu'elle se tournait vers le tableau cauchemardesque des corps entremêlés et vermillons, un rayon de lumière toucha le creux de son cou et se refléta sur la pierre qui y était incrustée, renvoyant un éclat écarlate.

- T'es franchement inutile comme fille, soupira Gensou.

- Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas compris ça comme ça, hier soir…

- C'est vrai, tu as certains mérites… Bref, on a qu'à les laisser là jusqu'à ce qu'Ura soit en état de les transporter quelque part.

- Ok. Après tout, c'est pour lui qu'on a fait tout ça !

Gensou chargea Uramichi sur son dos, pendant que Namako continuait de jacasser. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, sans un regard pour les infortunés mages qu'ils avaient froidement tués.

…

Lucy soupira de contentement en remerciant chaudement la fillette qui venait de soigner sa cuisse.

- Grâce à toi, je vais enfin retrouver la totale liberté de mes mouvements ! Merci Wendy, tu es géniale !

- Non non, ce n'est rien ! répondit timidement la concernée en rougissant.

Le Dragon Slayer des Cieux avait insisté pour s'occuper de chaque petit bobo de toutes les personnes présentes. Elle se sentait tellement coupable qu'ils aient dû prendre tant de risque pour elle ! Elle avait fait la sourde oreille aux protestations de Natsu et Erza, qui lui avaient pourtant assuré n'avoir que des égratignures. Ils n'avaient pas tort, mais le Salamander avait tout de même pris un mauvais coup de la part de Gray, quand celui-ci avait perdu la raison. Les bleus et les contusions n'étaient désormais plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

La fillette regarda autour d'elle désirant jeter un œil aux blessures de Gray et Juvia, mais ils n'étaient pas présents. Lorsqu'elle demanda à Lucy où se trouvaient ces derniers, la blonde gloussa.

- Gray est ENCORE allé voir si Juvia n'avait besoin de rien !

_ "Il est vraiment accro, c'est dingue ! Et mignon… Mais un peu flippant aussi…"_ pensa la constellationniste. Elle reprit :

- Ils doivent être dans la… chambre…

- Oh, merci, je vais aller voir.

- A-attends ! la retint Lucy.

Wendy se retourna, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Tu as encore mal ? Tu veux que je te soigne à nouveau ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Peut-être, qu'il vaudrait mieux…

Le cerveau de la jeune fille tournait à toute allure. Depuis combien de temps son ami avait-il quitté la pièce ? Au moins un quart d'heure, non ? Etait-il réellement raisonnable d'envoyer une fillette de douze ans vérifier ce que pouvaient bien traficoter deux adolescents amoureux et débordant d'hormones ? Dans une pièce munie d'un lit ?

Pendant que Lucy tentait de repousser les images perturbantes qui affluaient à son esprit, Wendy levait vers elle un regard où se mêlaient incompréhension et inquiétude.

- Je ne comprends pas. Ils ne sont plus blessés ? demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

- Si, mais… Tu vois, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de… les déranger pour l'instant…

- Pourquoi ? demanda naïvement la fillette.

- Bah oui, pourquoi ? demanda tout aussi candidement Natsu, qui avait suivi la scène (tout comme Chuujou, Shin et Tairyoku qui se retenaient pour ne pas rire devant la situation délicate dans laquelle la constellationniste s'était fourrée. Erza, quant à elle, se retenait d'aller dévisser la tête du mage de glace, qu'elle trouvait vraiment très dissipé ces derniers temps !)

- Oh, Natsu ! Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ! Que Wendy ne comprenne pas, c'est normal, elle a douze ans ! Mais toi, tu as… Tu as quel âge d'ailleurs ?

Devant l'incompréhension de son ami, (qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui répondre), elle ronchonna, entendant la voix de Mirajane dans son for intérieur : _"Alala, ma pauvre Lucy, tu n'es pas sauvée ! Natsu est un gentil garçon, mais il ne connait vraiment rien aux filles, ni à l'amour ! Ca sera à toi de TOUT lui apprendre !"_

Rougissant aux paroles imaginaires de la jolie barmaid, elle la maudit et la relégua dans un petit coin de sa tête.

A cet instant, la porte grinça, révélant un Gray en caleçon. Les yeux de Lucy lui sortirent des orbites. Il avait vraiment un sens du timing désolant ! Le regard de Natsu s'éclaira à l'entrée du mage de glace en sous-vêtements.

- Aaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai compris ! Tu voulais dire que ce pervers faisait xxxxx et xxxxxxx et puis xxx et aussi xxxx avec…

- Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi ! s'écria Lucy, choquée que le Dragon Slayer connaisse et utilise ce genre de vocabulaire.

"_Je n'aurais peut-être pas tant de choses que ça à lui expliquer"_ pensa-t-elle avant de réaliser ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Honteuse, la jeune fille se contenta de plaquer ses mains sur la bouche de Natsu, pour éviter qu'il ne profère de nouvelles insanités.

- Mais de quoi tu parles, espèce de demeuré ? s'indigna Gray, écarlate. Ca va pas bien dans ta tête ?

- Toi, tais-toi et va t'habiller ! rétorqua la constellationniste, dont le teint rivalisait avec celui de son ami.

- Oh, merde ! s'exclama Gray, découvrant visiblement que son pantalon et son t-shirt étaient aux abonnés absents.

- Gray-sama a oublié ceci dans la chambre, dit Juvia en apparaissant sur le seuil de la pièce.

Elle tendait au mage un tas de chiffons, qui s'avéra être les vêtements de ce dernier, au grand désespoir de Lucy. Ca devenait du grand n'importe quoi ! La jeune fille se prit le visage dans les mains, libérant au passage Natsu qui s'exclama.

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Lucy leva un sourcil et répondit :

- Tu n'as aucune idée de la signification des mots que tu viens de prononcer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben si ! Ce sont des techniques de combat rapprochés ! Juvia et lui s'entrainaient vu qu'on va bientôt se battre !

La blonde n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas demander, mais je vais le faire quand même. Où as-tu appris ces expressions ?

Lucy s'attendait au pire. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

- J'ai entendu Kana en parler à Mirajane. Elle disait qu'elle venait d'essayer ces positions, et que c'était bien mieux comme ça, qu'elle avait bien plus de sensations. Je ne savais pas que Kana s'entrainait au corps à corps, ça m'a un peu surpris d'ailleurs. Bah quoi ?

Exceptées Wendy, qui n'avait strictement rien compris à la conversation, Juvia, qui n'avait pas entendu le début, et Lucy qui ne savait plus si elle devait être attendrie ou courir se pendre dans les plus brefs délais, tous étaient pliés de rire. Même Erza, remise du choc que les paroles de Natsu avaient provoqué, avait renoncé à l'idée de l'étriper et devait fournir de douloureux efforts pour conserver un visage impassible.

- Laisse-tomber… soupira Lucy.

Ils finirent par se calmer et retourner à leurs occupations. Natsu décida d'aller trouver Happy (qui faisait une sieste dans sa chambre) en boudant parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on se moquait de lui. Wendy finit par pouvoir soigner Gray et vérifier que tout allait bien du côté de Juvia. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait du dos du jeune homme, celui-ci parlait avec Lucy :

- Franchement, pour qui tu me prends ! Quand comprendrez-vous que, malgré mon habitude de me déshabiller, je ne suis PAS un pervers ! C'est toi l'obsédée, pour avoir des pensées pareilles !

- Oh, ça va, hein ! C'est pas de ma faute si vous avez un comportement suspect tout les deux. D'ailleurs, regarde-moi dans les yeux et jure-moi que vous n'avez jamais rien fait que les bonnes mœurs puissent réprouver !

Elle avait dit ça pour le taquiner, s'attendant à le voir lever les yeux au ciel en la traitant d'andouille, mais à son grand étonnement, il se contenta de baisser le regard et grommela un "pas tes oignons" à peine audible. Mais, une fois de plus, Lucy ne put pas approfondir ses investigations, car Tairyoku leur demanda leur attention. La jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué que tous étaient à nouveau rassemblés dans la pièce. Elle fut surprise de voir Yume se tenir debout, seule. Son visage avait repris des couleurs, et excepté quelques cernes qui trahissaient les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, la prêtresse avait l'air en pleine forme. Wendy était vraiment douée ! Et ses pouvoirs magiques s'étaient extrêmement développés depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail. La constellationniste eut un petit pincement au cœur en réalisant que la fillette avait fait plus de progrès qu'elle, en moins de temps. Elle se consola en se disant qu'elle avait l'avantage d'avoir été élevée par un dragon.

Lucy se tourna vers le maître de Dreaming Light et prêta une oreille attentive à son discours. Les amours de Gray et Juvia pouvaient attendre.

- Il y a une chose que j'aimerais que vous fassiez, avant que l'on ne parte. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant, et je comprendrais que vous m'en vouliez au vu de ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Tairyoku fit une pause, semblant à bout de souffle. _"C'est vrai qu'il maintient toujours les protections de la forêt. Il est temps que cette histoire se termine"_ pensa Lucy. Tous ces efforts et les émotions de ces derniers jours avaient épuisés le pauvre homme. Même maintenant que sa fille était guérie, il n'avait guère de repos car il la savait en grand danger. La constellationniste se sentait vraiment désolée pour eux et se promit de faire de son mieux. Elle se concentra donc lorsque Tairyoku reprit la parole, notant qu'une mince pellicule de transpiration couvrait son visage.

- Il me reste ici une dernière potion à vous donner. Elle restaurera votre magie. Ainsi vous pourrez vous battre au maximum de vos possibilités, dit-il en posant une fiole opaque sur la table.

- Pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas donné avant qu'on aille chercher Wendy ? s'exclama Gray. Ca aurait peut-être évité à Juvia d'être blessée !

- Je le sais. Seulement, j'en ai utilisé une partie pour maintenir Yume en vie, et il m'en reste juste assez pour tout le monde. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'en manquer maintenant. Je suis désolé.

- Mais… reprit le mage de glace.

- Juvia va bien maintenant, le coupa doucement la jeune femme. Juvia pense qu'il vaudrait mieux se concentrer sur la prochaine bataille.

A contrecœur, le brun se tut et attendit la suite. A son étonnement, ce fut Erza qui poursuivit.

- Très bien, dit-elle, impassible. Quand et comment partons-nous ? Et cette potion, fait-elle effet immédiatement ?

- Non, répondit Tairyoku. Il faut attendre six heures pour qu'elle agisse réellement.

- Bien. Cela nous laissera du temps pour nous préparer et nous reposer. Nous la prendrons donc maintenant, puis déciderons comment procéder. Plus vite nous attaquerons, moins ils auront de temps pour s'organiser.

Tous acquiescèrent. Comme d'habitude, Erza avait raison.

Tairyoku déboucha la bouteille et avala une gorgée du liquide verdâtre qu'elle contenait. Chacun fit de même. Erza fut la suivante. Elle avala un peu de potion et passa la bouteille à Gray sans broncher. Celui-ci fit de même et… faillit s'étouffer.

- Beurk ! C'est dégueu ce truc !

Il frissonna et passa la bouteille à Juvia qui la porta à ses lèvres avec appréhension, tout en rougissant. Lucy la regarda sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit… _"Tout ça pour un baiser indirect ?"_. La jeune femme fit la grimace et donna la fiole à Natsu, qui avala une grosse gorgée du breuvage sans réagir, tout en jetant à Gray un regard triomphant, qui disait clairement : « T'as vu ? Je suis pas une femmelette moi ! ». Il passa la potion à Lucy tout en continuant à adresser un sourire moqueur à son rival.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Natsu ? Grogna celui-ci avec mauvaise humeur.

Le Salamander ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand son visage prit la même teinte que la mixture qu'il venait de boire.

- Beuh… Ca tourne…

- Natsu, ça va ? s'inquiéta Lucy en lui évitant de justesse une collision douloureuse avec le sol.

- Ah oui, c'est un effet secondaire possible. Les gens sensibles au mal des transports le sont aussi à cette potion, précisa Tairyoku, car elle peut perturber un peu l'oreille interne en forçant la régénération de vos forces…

- Sympa de le préciser… murmura un Natsu agonisant, la tête sur les genoux de Lucy.

Celle-ci regarda la substance douteuse qu'elle était sensée avaler. En plus d'avoir une ravissante couleur vert caca d'oie, elle semblait pâteuse et gluante. La constellationniste décida de ne plus regarder lorsqu'elle crut voir de petites bulles éclater à sa surface. Elle ferma les yeux et but très vite une petite quantité de liquide. Il avait un goût à mi-chemin entre la pâte de soja fermentée et du poisson pas frais. Avec une petite note amère qui n'était pas sans rappeler les choux de Bruxelles, qu'elle détestait. Retenant un haut le cœur, elle passa la fiole à Happy, qui la lui arracha presque des mains.

- Donne, je veux goûter ! s'exclama-t-il, intrigué par les différentes réactions de ses amis. Bah, c'est bon en fait ! dit-il après avoir pris sa part.

Tous le regardèrent, effarés.

- Happy, tu n'as plus de palais ou quoi ? lui demanda Lucy, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- Ca a un goût de poisson !

Renonçant à argumenter les goûts plutôt douteux du petit chat, la blonde attendit patiemment que tout le monde ait fini, sentant un léger tournis. Pas étonnant que Natsu soit malade ! Le jeune homme était toujours à moitié inconscient et geignait douloureusement, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Gray (lequel avait tout de même trouvé plus sage de s'assoir). A son étonnement, Yume n'en prit pas. La prêtresse leur expliqua que son père lui avait déjà donné sa part, juste après le traitement de Wendy. La fillette comprit alors la guérison express de la jeune femme.

- Bien, reprit Tairyoku lorsque tout le monde eut terminé. Pour ce qui est de la question du voyage, je ne peux malheureusement pas envoyer tout le monde là-bas comme la dernière fois, nous sommes trop nombreux pour une telle distance.

- Comment on va faire alors ? demanda Natsu qui commençait tout juste à se sentir mieux.

- Je crains qu'il ne nous faille prendre le train jusqu'à Shirotsume, continua Yume à la place de son père, pour réduire la distance.

- Oui, après je pourrais nous transporter là-bas.

Natsu reperdit connaissance, et Gray éclata de rire.

- C'est vraiment pas facile tous les jours, d'être toi ! dit-il hilare au Salamander inconscient.

Puis, il se calma très vite en voyant les regards de Lucy et d'Erza.

Le trajet en train durant aux alentours de quatre heures et demie, et la route jusqu'à la gare une bonne heure, il ne leur restait guère beaucoup de temps pour se reposer, contrairement à ce qu'Erza avait escompté. Ils décidèrent de partir immédiatement, afin d'arriver le plus tôt possible à Dark Holders.

Le chemin jusqu'à la gare débuta dans un calme relatif, tous pensant à ce qui les attendait. Natsu redoutait le train, se sentant toujours un peu barbouillé à cause de la potion. Il avait demandé à Wendy de le soigner, mais comme il n'était pas malade, seulement en train de régénérer ses forces à toute vitesse, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Compatissante, Yume lui avait assuré que les effets disparaîtraient avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. Seulement, le train plus la potion lui promettaient un voyage des plus désagréables. Pour tromper l'angoisse, il discuta avec Happy de tout et de rien (et de poisson).

Lucy marchait avec méfiance dans la forêt, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se souvenir des zombis. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de Natsu, et se sentit un peu plus en sécurité. S'en rendant compte, elle se gifla mentalement. Comment espérait-elle affronter des mages surpuissants si elle avait peur d'une bête forêt, alors qu'elle était elle-même entourée de mages surpuissants ! Elle décida donc de s'éloigner de Natsu et d'aller discuter avec Wendy, quand soudain, un craquement sonore derrière elle la fit sursauter. Sans se retourner, la jeune fille s'agrippa au bras du Salamander en laissant échapper un très discret "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA", lui valant des regards interrogateurs de tout le groupe.

- Il-il y a quel-quelque chose là, d-dans ce buisson ! bégaya-t-elle, toujours accrochée au Dragon Slayer.

Ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction qu'elle pointait, en position d'attaque. L'ennemi avait-il décidé de venir les chercher ? Yume paniqua. Ce n'était en aucun cas ce qu'elle avait vu ! Erza se plaça en avant, redoutant le pire. La potion n'avait pas fini de faire effet, et elle était probablement la mage de Fairy Tail la plus en état de combattre à cet instant. Tous scrutaient avec appréhension les fourrés, cherchant le moindre signe révélant une présence ennemie. Dans un geste protecteur, Natsu avait passé son bras autour de la taille de Lucy. Ce que celle-ci appréciait à sa juste valeur, considérant les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues. Ils avaient beau être dans une situation périlleuse, le fait que le jeune homme ne porte rien sous sa veste ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer. La jolie blonde se secoua néanmoins et reporta son attention sur le danger potentiel.

Un deuxième craquement se fit entendre, plus léger, comme si leur adversaire voulait rester discret. Le cerveau d'Erza tournait à toute allure. Ils étaient repérés, alors pourquoi rester caché ? A moins que…

- Natsu, Wendy, vous sentez quelque chose d'anormal ?

- Nan, répondit le mage de feu.

- Non, je ne sens rien, renchérit la fillette.

_ "Ca ne veut rien dire, l'ennemi peut masquer son odeur, comme à la guilde… Je suis habituellement contre la destruction mais là, on n'a pas le choix. Si on se laisse encercler, c'est terminé !"_. La rouquine s'équipa de l'armure de la nature et ses épées tourbillonnantes réduisirent la faune à des brindilles sur dix mètres de diamètre. Devant leurs yeux ébahis se tenait… rien. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Un mouvement attira leur regard, et ils virent un pauvre lapin affolé s'enfuir en bondissant et se perdre à nouveau dans la forêt. Tous les visages se dirigèrent vers Lucy, toujours scotchée à Natsu. La jeune fille eut tout à coup très chaud.

- Haha ! Je crois qu'on s'est trompé, il n'y avait rien finalement ! Bon on y va ? s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant la route, atrocement gênée d'avoir paniqué à cause d'un minuscule lapin.

- Lucy est une froussarde ! Lucy est une froussarde ! scanda Happy.

La jeune fille essaya de l'attraper pour le faire taire, mais l'expérience avait appris au chat qu'il valait mieux voler en restant hors d'atteinte, s'il ne voulait pas se faire douloureusement étirer les joues lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Tais-toi, sale matou ! grogna la blonde.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, et opta pour une nouvelle rengaine.

- A moins que tu ne voulais que Natsu te prenne dans ses bras ? Oooooooooh, tu l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimes ! Lucy est amoureuse ! Lucy est amoureuse ! Lucy est…

- Si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, j'appelle Sagittarius et je lui dis de te cribler de flèches ! le menaça la constellationniste en désespoir de cause.

A son plus grand soulagement, ses paroles firent mouche et l'Exceed changea de cible. Il voleta vers Sharuru avec dans l'idée de lui promettre de lui pêcher le plus gros poisson existant quand ils rentreraient à Fairy Tail. La jeune fille leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Natsu.

- Tu viens ? lui dit-il comme si de rien n'était. Les autres sont repartis.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et chemina aux côtés de son ami, frissonnant chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient. Elle faillit s'étouffer de surprise lorsque les doigts du Salamander se refermèrent légèrement sur les siens. Mais ce fut de courte durée, car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Wendy vint les voir pour demander à Natsu s'il se sentait mieux. Elle s'en voulait visiblement de n'avoir rien pu faire pour soulager ses nausées. Le jeune homme lui répondit qu'il se sentait très bien, et les deux Dragon Slayer commencèrent à bavarder, ruinant toute possibilité de romantisme pour le reste du trajet.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare, où ils eurent de la chance, car un départ pour Shirotsume était prévu quelques minutes plus tard. Ils coururent vers le train et s'y engouffrèrent, sauf Natsu qui resta sur le quai, hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'énerva Gray. Le train va partir ! Allez monte !

- Nan, je crois que j'irais plus vite à pied… On se rejoint là-bas ! A plus ! dit-il en faisant mine de détaler.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! soupira Lucy en l'attrapant par son écharpe. C'est dingue, tu peux te battre contre des monstres et des démons sans problème, mais tu as peur d'un train ?

- J'ai pas peur, d'abord !

- Ben ça ne se voit pas ! Viens, Gray est déjà dedans. Je croyais que tout ce que Gray faisait, tu pouvais le faire aussi ? tenta la constellationniste.

- Bien sûr ! Et mieux que lui en plus ! Mais je suis sûr que ce crétin au cerveau congelé est pas capable d'arriver plus vite en train que moi à pied !

Lucy en resta quelques instants bouche-bée, mais elle se reprit vite car le sifflet signalant le départ retentit.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas où on va ! Et puis Erza va te décapiter si tu ne montes pas dans ce train !

- Natsu ! retentit la voix de la rouquine, qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Le Dragon Slayer en fut déstabilisé quelques instants, que la constellationniste mit à profit pour l'attirer dans le wagon. Mais à ce moment le train partit, et ils furent déséquilibrés. Le dos et la tête de Lucy heurtèrent le mur derrière elle et Natsu s'écrasa contre elle. Un peu sonnée, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose d'humide était entré en contact avec ses lèvres. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle reconnut les mèches roses qui caressaient son front.

Natsu. Etait. En. Train. De. L'embrasser.

Natsu était en train de l'embrasser dans le couloir d'un train. Alors que cette vérité s'imposait à elle, la porte d'un compartiment s'ouvrit et Erza en sortit.

- Tu as réussi à le faire monter Lu… commença cette dernière.

Mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand elle aperçut ses deux amis. La jeune femme les regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de se détourner en disant :

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger.

Puis elle retourna dans son compartiment.

Les deux amis se séparèrent rapidement. Toute la scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il semblait à Lucy que de longues minutes s'étaient écoulées. Ils étaient à bout de souffle et rouges comme des écrevisses. Ca ne dura pas longtemps dans le cas de Natsu, dont la peau prit rapidement une teinte verdâtre, comme le train avançait de plus en plus rapidement.

Extrêmement soulagée d'avoir une échappatoire, la constellationniste passa un bras de Natsu autour de ses épaules, et le tracta dans le compartiment de ses amis. Excepté leur groupe, il était presque vide. Lucy installa le jeune homme tant bien que mal sur un siège et s'assit à côté de lui. Immédiatement, il s'effondra et sa tête atterrit sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Encore un peu secouée et rougissante, elle passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux du Salamander, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit le sourire en coin d'Erza, assise en face d'elle. Lucy détourna les yeux et regarda résolument par la fenêtre en bafouillant :

- C'était juste… un accident…

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle était bien contente que Natsu soit inconscient et ne puisse pas l'entendre. C'était leur premier baiser où ils étaient conscients tous les deux. Et ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès. D'ailleurs il s'agissait plus d'une collision labiale que d'un vrai baiser. C'était vraiment très loin d'être romantique, mais y songer mettait la constellationniste dans tous ses états. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer, et finit par se persuader qu'elle ne devait plus y penser pour l'instant. Ils avaient trop à faire et elle ne voulait pas se déconcentrer. Les conséquences qu'aurait leur rencontre avec Dark Holders étaient toujours présentes dans son esprit, et son inquiétude prenait le pas sur son trouble.

Tout en se perdant dans le paysage qui défilait, elle entendait Happy harceler Sharuru, Juvia tenter de faire entendre à Gray qu'il avait encore perdu son t-shirt alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le wagon bar, Erza féliciter Wendy pour ses progrès en tant que guérisseuse et les gémissements de Natsu. Cette situation habituelle lui paraissait tellement surréelle après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et appris ces trois derniers jours ! Certes, la routine était un peu cassée par la présence de Yume, Chuujou, Shin et Tairyoku, mais ce voyage en train lui semblait vraiment illustrer parfaitement l'expression "le calme avant la tempête". Et d'autant plus lorsqu'elle pensait à ce qui les attendait. Erza lui avait un peu décrit le manoir et ses environs, alors elle visualisait assez bien les lieux, mais les pouvoirs de leurs ennemis restaient pour la majorité d'entre eux inconnus ou obscurs. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de se lancer dans des missions périlleuses en ne sachant presque rien de ce qu'elle aurait à affronter. Mais savoir qu'une prophétie ainsi que les rêves prémonitoires d'une prêtresse leur donnaient grosso modo une chance sur deux d'échouer ne la laissait pas de marbre, loin de là. Et malgré l'assurance qu'elle essayait de montrer, Lucy tremblait. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout se finirait bien. Oui, tout irait bien. Après tout, ils faisaient partie de Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ils remporteraient la victoire, sans oublier de fiche une pagaille monstre et de tout casser, comme d'habitude !

Pendant qu'elle s'exhortait au courage, Yume vint à elle et resta debout à côté de son siège, l'air hésitant. La constellationniste ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. La prêtresse adressa un regard à Erza, qui comprit le message.

- Wendy, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un énorme gâteau à la fraise ? Je t'invite ! proposa cette dernière au jeune dragon, qui leva vers elle de grands yeux emplis de gourmandise.

Une fois les deux mages parties vers le wagon restaurant, Yume regarda Lucy, toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Son regard semblait s'être éclairé, et elle avait l'air un peu plus confiant. La jeune femme se sentit coupable. Devait-elle réellement lui révéler son rêve, au risque de détruire cette nouvelle assurance ? Ne rien dire lui ferait courir un grand danger. Elle n'était pas prête pour ce genre d'adversaire. Mais la mettre au courant et la faire paniquer n'était pas bon non plus. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas du tout sure d'avoir toutes les informations. Des renseignements incomplets pourraient être aussi fatals que pas de renseignements du tout. Yume tergiversa quelques instants encore, avant de décider qu'elle ferait confiance à la constellationniste. Elle appartenait à Fairy Tail. Elle ne possédait peut-être pas la même inconscience, conférée par la force, que ses amis, mais elle ne devait pas être si facilement impressionnable, et tout à fait capable de s'adapter. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Se rendant compte que la blonde ne l'avait pas remarquée, Yume se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Surprise, Lucy sursauta.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa Yume.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je réfléchissais et je ne vous avais pas vue, répondit la jeune fille dans un sourire. Comment vous sentez-vous ? ajouta-t-elle après une brève hésitation.

- Bien, répondit Yume d'un air sincère. Et toi ?

- Ca ira.

Un silence lourd s'établit entre les deux mages. Lucy leva un regard interrogateur vers son interlocutrice.

- Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-elle.

La prêtresse la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre.

- Oui. J'ai fait un rêve. A propos de toi. Je ne sais pas si t'en parler est vraiment une bonne idée, mais je pense que ne rien dire serait pire.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Lucy en tentant de conserver une voix égale.

Elle n'était pas convaincue de vouloir entendre le songe de la prêtresse, mais ne pas savoir serait maintenant insupportable.

- De ton adversaire. Le mage que tu affronteras là-bas possède un pouvoir peu ordinaire et assez effrayant, et j'ai bien peur que tu sois dépassée si tu n'y es pas préparée…

Lucy déglutit.

- Pourquoi hésitiez-vous à me le révéler ? demanda-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Aviez-vous peur que je panique, ou bien que vos informations soient incomplètes et ne faussent mon jugement ? demanda-t-elle.

Yume fut surprise par cette question. Elle s'attendait à ce que la constellationniste ait l'air terrifiée et la supplie de lui dire ce qu'elle devrait affronter. Au lieu de ça, si elle avait vraiment l'air effrayée, la jeune fille continuait tout de même à réfléchir rationnellement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait peut-être fait le bon choix.

- Eh bien, un peu les deux, avoua-t-elle.

- Il est si dangereux que ça ?

- Oui, peut-être même plus que je ne le pense…

- Avez-vous vu quoi que ce soit concernant les autres ? demanda soudain Lucy en ayant un signe de tête vers leurs amis.

- Non, mais…

- Alors, je ne veux rien savoir, répondit-elle.

Elle avait changé d'avis.

- Mais…

- C'est peut-être de la fierté mal placée, continua la blonde, mais je veux être logée à la même enseigne que mes amis. Je sais bien que je suis loin d'être aussi forte qu'eux, mais je fais des efforts, je m'entraine, et je pense que je m'améliore. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide. De plus, me révéler ce qui m'attend ou ne rien me dire du tout ne sont pas les seules options que vous ayez. Rien que me prévenir que je dois être prudente peut suffire, non ? Et, si j'ai bien compris la mécanique du destin, rien que ça constitue un choix qui peut influencer le futur, je pense. Il a donc peut-être déjà changé par rapport à ce que vous avez vu dans votre rêve. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise solution, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sure que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout ira bien. Pour tout le monde, termina Lucy avec un sourire chaleureux.

Etrangement, alors qu'elle aurait dû la paniquer, cette conversation l'apaisa. Bien sûr, elle avait encore peur, mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser contrôler par cette angoisse.

_ "C'est moi qui la terrifie avec mes visions obscures, et c'est elle qui me réconforte. Tu n'es pas une personne ordinaire, Lucy. Si ceci est ta réponse, alors soit, je la respecterai. Un cœur aussi pur que le tien doit pouvoir surmonter cette épreuve."_ pensa Yume. Elle adressa elle-aussi un sourire encourageant à la constellationniste et répondit :

- Parler ainsi montre que tu possèdes une grande force. La différence entre toi et tes amis tient surtout à leur plus grande expérience du terrain. Alors ne te dévalorise pas. Continue d'avancer en pensant ainsi, et tu pourras vaincre n'importe quoi. Si tu te retrouves en difficulté, repense à ces mots, et va chercher la puissance qui sommeille en toi.

La jeune femme se leva et regagna le siège qu'elle occupait une rangée plus loin. D'une certaine façon, sa conversation avec la constellationniste lui laissait une agréable sensation, bien que des bribes de son dernier rêve la hantassent encore. Il ne montrait pas leur victoire.

Lucy fut un peu étonnée par cette réponse, mais le sourire de Yume lui réchauffa le cœur, et elle conserva le sien après le départ de la prêtresse, tout en continuant à caresser pensivement les cheveux de Natsu.

Pendant ce temps, Erza et Wendy se dirigeaient vers le wagon-bar, suivies de Sharuru (qui essayait de semer un certain Exceed, développant une allergie foudroyante à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à du poisson. Elle lui était certes très reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé Wendy à ses risques et périls, et s'était inquiétée plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais trop, c'était trop. Et là, c'était vraiment… trop), et de Happy (qui n'avait visiblement pas terminé son histoire à base de combat épique contre un brochet géant).

Avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur destination, une voix les arrêta.

- Wendy ? Je pourrais te parler une minute ?

La concernée se retourna, et se trouva face à Shin.

- Je t'attends là-bas, lui dit Erza avant de quitter le wagon, toujours flanquée des deux Exceeds.

Sharuru lança un regard en coin au mage du vent, puis suivit la rouquine.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda Wendy alors que le jeune homme ne disait rien.

- Voila, j'ai un petit problème. Malgré la potion de mon maître, tous mes pouvoirs ne sont pas revenus, répondit-il d'un air embarrassé. Je me suis battu contre Yoru il y a quelques semaines, et il a scellé mes pouvoirs. Depuis, je n'ai pas totalement récupéré. Je me demandais si tu pouvais… lever la fin du sort… ou quelque chose comme ça, hésita-t-il.

- Mirai m'a parlé de ce pouvoir lorsque je l'ai vue, répondit la fillette sans remarquer la douleur fugace qui passa dans les yeux du mage du vent alors qu'elle prononçait le nom de la jeune femme. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas permanent et qu'il prenait fin tout seul. Etes-vous sûr que votre magie n'est pas complètement revenue ?

Shin acquiesça en silence. Wendy réfléchit quelques instants, puis ajouta :

- Très bien, je vais regarder ce que je peux faire.

Ils s'installèrent sur des sièges à l'écart des autres, et le Dragon Slayer commença son auscultation. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle releva la tête.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne trouve rien d'anormal. Mais je vais continuer de chercher encore un peu.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Shin avec un sourire forcé. J'ai dû me tromper, c'est surement parce que j'étais un peu inquiet, mais si tu dis que tout va bien, alors je te crois.

Shin savait où se situait le problème. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Son maître avait raison, son blocage était purement psychologique. Les mots de Tairyoku lui revinrent à l'esprit : _« Il n'y a que toi qui puisse arranger le problème, Shin. Tu as perdu contre l'homme à cause duquel ma fille nous a quittés. Je sais que le choc a été rude pour toi, mais cette situation nous fait tous souffrir. Si tu veux nous aider à la sauver, il faut que tu passes au-dessus de ça. Ca ne dépend maintenant plus que de toi. »_ Mais, depuis qu'elle était partie, le dernier échange qu'il avait eu avec Mirai résonnait continuellement au plus profond de son être.

_« - C'est inutile. Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici._

_- Moi, je suis toujours là._

_- Ca ne me suffit pas. »_

Ces mots ajoutaient chaque fois un nouveau coup de poignard dans son cœur déjà affaibli, l'empêchant d'avancer.

Wendy regardait le jeune homme perdu dans ses souvenirs, inquiète. Il avait beau prétendre que tout allait bien, ça n'en avait pas l'air. La tristesse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle cherchait une parole réconfortante à lui adresser, lorsqu'un hurlement de rage, poussé par une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien, retentit. Il semblait venir d'un autre wagon et donna des frissons à la fillette. Peu importait la raison de sa colère, elle était heureuse de ne pas en être l'objet !

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la source du cri, talonnée de près par le reste du groupe, Happy surgit de la voiture devant elle.

- AYE SIR ! Erza a pété un plomb, tous aux abris !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Happy ? demanda Wendy.

Mais le petit chat était déjà courageusement parti, avec pour objectif de se cacher dans la veste de Natsu (resté allongé sur son siège), si d'aventure la fureur de la terrifiante mage venait à changer de cible. Pendant ce temps, ils entendaient des bruits de métal froissé et de coups violents provenant de la voiture-restaurant. Ils y entrèrent pour découvrir un spectacle de désolation. La plupart des tabourets avaient été sauvagement arrachés du sol, et le wagon était désert, excepté le pauvre barman qui tremblait de tous ses membres, une quinzaine d'épées lévitant dangereusement autour de lui, et Erza. Dire qu'elle semblait furieuse était un doux euphémisme. Son visage était rouge de colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Je v-vous d-demandes pardon…, bégayait le pauvre homme qui semblait à eux doigts de s'évanouir.

Qui l'en aurait blâmé ? Etre toujours conscient bien que menacé par la Titania de Fairy Tail était déjà un exploit en soit !

- Erza ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Gray, déjà en position de combat. C'est un ennemi ? Ils ont infiltré le train ?

- Cet homme est de la pire espèce ! rugit la reine des fée, imposante dans son armure de la nature. Comment osez-vous ?

- Je v-vous promets q-qu'on vou-vous en achètera à-à l-la pro-prochaine gare ! Alors ne me tuez pas s'il-vous-plait !

A ces mots, les mages qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur "ennemi", s'arrêtèrent, perplexes.

- Acheter quoi ? demanda Juvia.

- Attends, Erza… Ne me dis pas que… commença Gray, les sourcils froncés.

- Si ! Cet individu ose me dire qu'il n'a pas de gâteau à la fraise, et prétendre qu'on n'en trouve jamais dans les wagons-bars des trains ! C'est inadmissible ! Et la satisfaction du client ? Qu'en faites-vous ? J'ai besoin de mon quota de sucre et de fraise avant un combat ! Que ferez-vous si nous perdons parce que vous avez refusé de me fournir ma source d'énergie première, hein ? Comment comptez-vous prendre vos responsabilités ? hurlait la jeune femme, hystérique, en secouant à présent l'infortuné comme un prunier.

Il tourna un regard implorant vers les mages.

- S'il-vous-plait… Sauvez-moi de cette furie… supplia-t-il d'une voix faible.

Ils se regardèrent, sidérés. Erza perdant son sang-froid, pour un gâteau. Etait-ce possible ? En y réfléchissant, n'était-ce pas ainsi que dégénéraient souvent les plus grosses bagarres à Fairy Tail ? Lorsque le gâteau aux fraises d'Erza était écrasé/éjecté/renversé avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le finir ? Alors, évidemment que la personne qui aurait la prétention de lui refuser son pêché mignon se verrait subir un traitement plus terrible encore que celui qu'elle leur réservait habituellement ! Comme on dit, qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! Et ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour chercher une Erza sur les nerfs, et en manque de fraisier. Mais le malheureux employé n'étant pas au courant de tout cela, il méritait peut-être une remise de peine. Alors Wendy prit son courage à deux mains, et s'avança vers la rouquine, le cœur battant.

…

Il reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Il était allongé sur un lit, qui lui semblait familier. Etait-ce le sien ? Il ouvrit un œil. La pénombre régnait, mais il reconnut sans peine sa chambre. Après tout, cela faisait deux ans qu'il y vivait.

Il se souvenait très bien de tout ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Son adversaire avait perdu la raison, et bien que blessé, l'avait presque battu à mort. Paradoxalement, c'était l'arrivée de Titania et du Dragon Slayer qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, le regain d'énergie de son adversaire pourtant quasiment vaincu n'avait rien de logique. Si un de ses alliés s'était fait avoir alors que lui-même était mal en point, il se serait tout simplement enfui. La vengeance d'un être cher était un concept qui lui était inconnu. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu d'affection ? Sa mère l'avait vendu à sa naissance pour une bouchée de pain, et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille, et aucune attache. S'il suivait Kyouaku, c'était à cause de ça. S'il n'avait jamais pu rien aimer dans ce monde, peut-être qu'il le pourrait dans un autre, un monde nouveau, même si pour cela il fallait détruire l'ancien ? Peu lui importait, il n'avait rien à perdre.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Le jeune homme de rendit compte que quelque chose était étrange avec son corps. Il était certes un peu fatigué, mais pouvait bouger sans problème. Il regarda ses bras, il n'y avait aucune trace de blessure ou de contusion. Il inspecta ses vêtements, pas la moindre trace de sang, aucune déchirure. Ce n'étaient même pas ceux qu'il portait lors du combat. Il ouvrit sa chemise, son torse ne portait pas de plaies ou d'ecchymoses. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, ne sentit ni bosse, ni coupure, ni aucune anomalie. Alors, ce qui l'étonnait lui apparut enfin. Il n'avait pas mal. Ses réserves de magies étaient intactes. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il se leva de son lit et aperçut un petit morceau de papier sur son bureau. Il le prit et lut son contenu :

_ Hey Ura ! On a dû taper un peu dans la vermine pour t'empêcher de clamser. Faudrait que t'ailles nettoyer la charpie qui reste dans la salle des tortures au sous-sol quand tu seras réveillé, histoire que ça pue pas le rat crevé dans le château pendant des mois. Après, convocation chez le grand chef pour briefing. T'as intérêt à être remis, parce que tu te bats dès que la grognasse et ses chiens se ramènent. Et oublie pas de me remercier ! Toute façon ça sera pas gratuit !_

Ceci expliquait cela. Ils avaient utilisé un ancien sort interdit pour transférer la magie de plusieurs mages dans son corps. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à qui avait bien pu se charger de la sale besogne. C'était tout à fait le genre de chose qui amusait Gensou. Et Namako avait certainement participé au carnage, à en jugé par la "charpie".

Tout ceci le laissait de marbre. Il n'avait qu'à envoyer les corps dans la fosse prévue à cet effet, les femmes de ménages se chargeraient du sang. Il disparut de sa chambre et se rematérialisa quelques étages plus bas, dans l'aile Est. L'odeur était déjà très prenante, mais ne l'incommoda pas plus que cela. Il lui en fallait bien plus pour être impressionné. Il alluma la lumière, dévoilant un spectacle cauchemardesque. Il fut simplement surpris. Tant de mages avaient été nécessaires ? Il ne pensait pas avoir été si mal en point que ça. Il avait intérêt à ne pas décevoir Kyouaku, qui, s'il n'avait que faire de la perte de quelques hommes, n'hésiterait pas à lui rappeler de la manière la plus blessante qui soit l'inutilité de son existence, s'il échouait.

Uramichi s'approcha du tas de cadavres. Alors qu'il allait créer le passage vers la fosse, son regard tomba sur le visage décoloré d'une jeune fille. Un léger sourire cynique marquait ses traits, lui donnant un air résigné. Le mage ne s'y attarda pas, continuant sa tâche. De toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle était morte, et les morts de revenaient pas à la vie. Il ne pouvait rien y faire et s'en moquait.

Alors, pourquoi cette sensation désagréable lui serrait la gorge ?

…

Ils étaient en fin arrivés à Shirotsume ! Dès que le train cessa de bouger, Natsu se réveilla et sauta sur ses pieds.

- AH ! Ca s'est enfin arrêté ! Je revis !

Puis il commença à sauter partout et à chercher des poux à Gray. Visiblement, il en trouva si on se référait à la colonne de glace qui jaillit de nulle part, manquant congeler la moitié du wagon. Mais la dispute fut de courte durée, car un regard d'Erza suffit à figer le brun sur place. Il n'avait pas oublié sa petite crise et ne souhaitait pas être à l'origine d'une seconde. Heureusement pour tout le monde, Natsu se désintéressa totalement de Gray et sortit vite du train, de peur que celui-ci ne reparte avec lui toujours à son bord.

Lucy déplia ses jambes et se leva. Elle sortit à son tour du wagon, n'osant regarder le Salamander. Il était de toute façon occupé à écouter Happy lui raconter les mésaventures d'un pauvre barman, résultant de sa rencontre brutale avec une furie rousse. Hors de portée des oreilles de cette dernière, bien entendu. La constellationniste eut un léger frisson en repensant à toute cette histoire.

L'intervention de Wendy avait permis de désamorcer la bombe, et bientôt Erza avait demandé pardon à sa victime, l'autorisant à la frapper. Mais le pauvre homme s'était contenté de s'enfuir en criant d'une voix suraiguë, loin, très loin de cette "folle à lier". Il allait certainement avoir besoin d'une ou deux (dizaines de) séances chez un psychologue pour réparer les dégâts, et oser un jour remettre le nez hors de chez lui.

Par chance, ils n'avaient pas été expulsés du train et aucune plainte n'avait été déposée contre eux, notamment grâce à Lucy qui avait usé de ses charmes auprès du chef de voiture, provoquant l'hilarité de Gray. Elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler… En tout cas, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quelqu'un avait fini par dénicher un fraisier, qu'Erza avait dévoré en une minute montre en main (oui oui, le gâteau entier !). Sans en mettre partout, ce qui impressionna la blonde.

Bref, contre toute attente, ils étaient arrivés à destination, et les dégâts à déplorer concernaient un seul wagon. _« Rien de bien insurmontable financièrement ! »_ pensait Lucy. De plus, Natsu ne semblait pas du tout se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé au moment de leur départ. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était soulagée ou déçue. Les deux, probablement. De toute façon, depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments, toutes ses émotions étaient nébuleuses et elle ne les comprenait plus vraiment. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois que Natsu l'embrassait, puis oubliait tout. Elle s'y était presque habituée.

Le groupe se rassembla sur le quai, et Tairyoku leur annonça qu'ils devaient s'éloigner un peu pour qu'il puisse utiliser le sort sans être vu. Ils sortirent donc de la ville, sous les regards curieux des passants. Ils ne passaient vraiment pas inaperçus à dix (plus deux chats ailés !), dans les rues pavées. Arrivés dans un petit sous-bois, le maître de Dreaming Light s'adressa à tous.

- Nous voici arrivés au point de non retour. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qui nous arrivera une fois là-bas. Si vous voulez partir, personne ne vous retient ni ne vous en voudra. Vous n'avez pas à…

- On reste ! s'exclama Natsu. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu une bonne bagarre !

- Natsu, tu étais là-bas, il y a à peine vingt-quatre heures ! le corrigea Lucy.

- C'était pas une vraie bagarre. On a eu que des nuls avec Erza !

La jeune fille soupira. Il était inutile de discuter avec lui !

- Cela nous concerne tout autant que vous, répondit Erza, en jetant un coup d'œil à chacun de ses amis.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Tairyoku lança ses incantations alors qu'ils se tenaient tous la main. Il activa le sort, et ils furent téléportés dans une sombre forêt. Personne ne le vit, mais l'homme vacilla à l'arrivée. Ses réserves de magies diminuaient bien trop rapidement. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Tendus, ils avancèrent en direction du manoir, guidés par Happy et Sharuru qui volaient en éclaireurs. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et l'obscurité menaçait de s'abattre sur eux.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de la guilde. Ils n'avaient pas de plan. L'ennemi les attendait de toute façon. Alors, à la plus grande joie des garçons, ils allaient juste se jeter dans la mêlée.

Sur les marches menant à la porte principale, se tenait un homme, grand, les cheveux châtains et longs. Juvia reconnut immédiatement cette silhouette. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier celui qui avait tenté de tuer son Gray-sama. Celui-là, elle s'en occupait. La jeune femme s'avança de quelques pas, montrant ainsi ses intentions au reste du groupe. Un bras, tendu devant elle, l'arrêta.

- Il est pour moi, affirma calmement Gray. Vous, pénétrez là-dedans, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

Juvia pensa un instant à protester, mais le regard déterminé du jeune homme l'en dissuada. Elle acquiesça, et répondit timidement.

- Juvia demande juste à Gray-sa… Gray d'être prudent.

- Tu me connais ! répondit-il avec un sourire.

_ "Justement !"_ pensa la mage de l'eau. Mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je suis ici pour vous empêcher d'entrer, annonça une voix monocorde.

Uramichi s'avança, et planta son regard dans celui du brun. Il n'avait jamais eut de désir de vengeance. Mais depuis leur combat, certaines choses le dérangeaient. Alors, il voulait l'affronter une fois encore pour tenter de comprendre. Par chance, le mage de glace semblait être du même avis. Le mage de Dark Holders descendit les escaliers, laissant la route libre pour les camarades de son adversaire. Il s'en moquait. Seul cet homme aux cheveux noir de geais l'intéressait. De toute façon, la prêtresse devait entrer, il ne faisait donc que son travail.

Une explosion retentit quand les efforts conjugués de Natsu, Chuujou et Shin détruisirent la porte. Ils s'introduisirent tous dans le manoir. Après un dernier regard vers Gray, Juvia les suivit.

- Je suis satisfait de pouvoir me mesurer à vous de nouveau, dit Uramichi en s'arrêtant à une dizaine de mètres de Gray.

- Ouais, toi et moi, on a un truc à régler, répondit celui-ci en se préparant au combat, le regard noir.

…

Le bruit de la porte de son manoir volant en éclat fit sourire Kyouaku. Il se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de sa salle de réunion.

- Le jeu commence, murmura-t-il. Combien parviendront au dernier tableau ?

* * *

><p>NA : Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Les choses sérieuses commencent (il était quand même un peu temps... C'est le chapitre quoi, 18 ? ^^')

Forcément, ça finit sur du suspens, sinon c'est pas drôle :P

Un pitit commentaire ?

A+^^


	21. Chapter 19

NA : Bonjour tout le monde ! Pas beaucoup de bla bla aujourd'hui, parce que je devrais être en train de réviser, mais chuuuuuuuut !

J'enchaîne donc sans autre préambule sur les réponses aux com's de ceux qui n'ont pas de compte où n'étaient pas connectés :

**Cookie05** : Contente de te revoir et que ça te plaise toujours autant ^^  
><span>Chapitre 17<span> : Merci beaucoup ^^  
>Moi aussi, j'aime bien les interrompre juste quand il ne faut pas... je suis sadiiiiiique ! Oh ouiiiii ! XD<br>Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais voir ça dans le manga, Gray complètement sous le charme de Juvia, et manipulé de manière tout à fait consentante... Peut-être que ça arrivera plus tôt qu'on ne le pense ? ^^  
>Merci beaucoup pour mes OC, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu trouves qu'ils s'accordent bien à l'histoire ! J'en rougis ^^<br>Chapitre 18 : Merci beaucoup, j'avais peur que cette scène soit un peu trop violente pour le reste de l'histoire...  
>En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à écrire toutes ces scènes complètement tirées par les cheveux ! (et j'aime bien torturer les fans de NaLu !)<br>Tu me fais rougir une deuxième fois ! Je crois que mes chevilles ont triplé de volume d'un coup quand tu as dit que t'avais l'impression de lire le manga ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup !  
>GrayUra, ça vient... tout de suite !

**Hikari361** : Bug de frappe ? XD  
>Merci beaucoup ! Oh oui, va y en avoir des combats ! (et de la romance bien sûr, même si ça va être moins facile pendant qu'ils se battent...)<br>Et oui, ils se sont embrassés ^^ Mais ça reste un peu en standby pour l'instant, hé hé hé (la scène que tu attends est déjà écrite depuis trèèèèèèèès longtemps... reste à savoir comment ça va se passer exactement, et quand je vais l'introduire...)  
>C'est le plus important, de s'éclater en écrivant ! J'en ai bien l'intention, que tu me colles au train XD<p>

**milaka** : Merci beaucoup !  
>Voici la suite, justement, en espérant qu'elle te plaira !<p>

**White Moon**: Merci beaucoup ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 19 : Ca y est, ça commence ! … Juvia, ne te laisse pas faire ! On t'aime, tu le sais ?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Je suis satisfait de pouvoir me mesurer à vous de nouveau, dit Uramichi en s'arrêtant à une dizaine de mètres de Gray.<em>

_- Ouais, toi et moi, on a un truc à régler, répondit celui-ci en se préparant au combat, le regard noir._

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques instants. Sans crier gare, Gray fonça droit sur son adversaire, son poing glacé, serré. Uramichi esquiva de justesse le coup, et réapparut juste derrière le brun, dégainant son sabre. Mais celui-ci, s'y attendant, se retourna pour lui asséner un magistral coup de pied. Son adversaire, peu habitué à ce qu'on pare ses attaques, ne le vit pas venir et fut frappé en pleine poitrine. Son corps fut projeté sur quelques mètres avant de retomber sur le sol. Il se releva aussitôt, ses yeux habituellement mornes habités par une légère lueur d'intérêt.

Gray restait sur ses gardes. L'ennemi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, mais sa faculté d'apparaître et de disparaître n'importe où était plus qu'irritante, et surtout très dangereuse. Il avait pu contrer ce coup-ci, mais même avec toute la vigilance du monde, le risque d'être pris par surprise était énorme, et un seul moment d'inattention pouvait lui être fatal. Et il ne pouvait pas perdre contre ce type. Non, il ne _voulait_ pas perdre contre lui une nouvelle fois. Au diable les prophéties morbides et la fin du monde, il l'aurait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Juvia. Par _sa_ faute, lui rappelait sans cesse une petite voix désagréable.

Mais le jeune homme était bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme lors de leur dernier affrontement, et geler tout le périmètre autour d'eux. D'une part, parce qu'il pressentait que son adversaire ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois par une attaque aussi directe, mais aussi parce s'il manquait son coup, il serait probablement presque à court de magie. De plus, il ne savait pas sur quelle distance l'autre pouvait se déplacer, ce qui rendait l'aire à geler impossible à déterminer. Donc il ne pouvait définitivement pas foncer tête baissée, mais devait réfléchir. Heureusement, il se souvenait d'une chose qu'il avait vue la dernière fois, qu'il pourrait peut-être utiliser.

- Alors, c'est ça ton pouvoir ? Tu te téléporte où tu veux et tu frappes ton ennemi dans le dos ? demanda le mage de glace d'un ton cynique. C'est très courageux comme technique !

- Mais efficace… répondit une voix derrière lui.

_« Merde ! »_ pensa Gray en réalisant que son opposant ne se trouvait plus quelques mètres devant lui. In extremis, il forma un mur de glace entre lui et le mage. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire assez épais, et la lame de l'épée le brisa facilement, à peine ralentie. Assez cependant, pour que le brun ait le temps de l'éviter. Il fit un bond en arrière, tout en attaquant :

- Ice make lance !

Mais Uramichi avait de nouveau disparu, et les javelots de glace se brisèrent sur les arbres à l'orée de la forêt. Gray atterrit et fit volte face, uniquement pour voir le sabre aiguisé à quelques centimètres de son estomac. Par pur réflexe, il attrapa la lame et la gela. Elle entailla sa peau, mais il ignora le sang qui gouttait sur la terre sèche et fit remonter la glace jusqu'à la garde, avec la ferme intention piéger la main qui la tenait.

Comprenant les intentions du jeune homme, Uramichi lâcha son arme, et disparut de nouveau.

_ « Bien, _pensa le brun, _ça confirme mes soupçons, il ne veut pas être pris dans ma glace car il ne peut visiblement pas s'échapper s'il est piégé par la magie. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'attraper et le tour est joué ! »_

Pour éviter que son adversaire ne puisse la récupérer, Gray brisa la lame gelée. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que son ennemi n'avait plus de sabre. Enfin, il n'avait plus _ce_ sabre. Comment savoir s'il ne cachait pas d'autres armes blanches dans ses vêtements amples ? Et d'ailleurs comment les supportait-il ? Comment pouvait-il bouger librement dans ce hakama flottant tout autour de lui ? Si Gray avait dû porter ce genre de chose, nul doute qu'il se serait emmêlé dedans et cassé la figure plus souvent qu'à son tour ! Ou plus vraisemblablement, il l'aurait inconsciemment enlevé au bout de deux minutes et se serait fait frapper à mort par Erza. Ce qui, finalement, ne changeait pas vraiment par rapport à d'habitude…

Le jeune homme jeta un œil à sa main entaillée, tout en surveillant son adversaire, qui avait reparu quelques mètres plus loin. _« Tss ! Je vais me faire engueuler si je continue à le laisser me blesser comme ça ! »_. La réaction exagérée qu'aurait Juvia si elle voyait les coupures profondes sur sa paume lui arracha un sourire. Puis, les petites tâches qui rougissaient le sol lui rappelèrent une autre scène, bien moins drôle. L'image de la jeune femme étendue dans son sang s'imposa à lui et raviva sa colère. Ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer.

Une voix le tira de ses pensées.

- Avant que nous ne reprenions, puis-je vous poser une question ? lui demanda l'homme châtain.

- Dis-toujours, répondit Gray, méfiant.

- Pourquoi désiriez-vous m'affronter encore ? Vous aviez gagné la dernière fois.

- Tu parles ! C'était une pure boucherie. Ce genre de victoire ne compte pas pour moi ! Et plus important, t'as failli tuer une personne très importante à mes yeux. Je ne peux pas te le pardonner si facilement. Je ne serai satisfait que quand je t'aurai battu à la loyale.

- Je ne comprends pas. Une victoire est une victoire, peu importent les moyens utilisés. Et cette jeune femme a été blessée de sa propre volonté. Le plus sage pour vous aurait été de partir à ce moment là.

Gray sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

- Qui abandonnerait un camarade blessé pour sauver sa peau ? gronda-t-il en s'élançant sur son ennemi. Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne chez vous, mais à Fairy Tail, on n'a rien de plus précieux que nos amis !

Abasourdi par ces paroles, Uramichi ne vit que trop tard le mage de glace bouger et son poing rageur lui percuta la mâchoire. Déjà Gray se remettait en position d'attaque.

- Ice make hammer !

Mais Uramichi n'était pas assez sonné pour ne pas réagir, et il disparut, évitant ainsi de justesse le bloc de glace qui s'écrasa à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques instants auparavant.

Ce gamin avait le sang chaud, songea-t-il. Il devait l'affaiblir s'il voulait de vraies réponses à ses questions. De plus, il pouvait représenter un vrai danger pour les projets de Kyouaku. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin.

Passant plus sérieusement à l'offensive, Uramichi s'empara du poignard de secours qu'il gardait sous son vêtement et attaqua le mage de glace sans relâche. Il apparaissait dans ses angles morts, et disparaissait avant que le jeune homme ne puisse lui porter de coup sérieux. Mais il n'était pas non plus en mesure de le blesser vraiment, sa magie de création étant incroyablement rapide, et ses réflexes excellents. De plus, sa maîtrise des techniques de combat ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Gray commençait à fatiguer. Il n'arrivait pas attraper son adversaire, celui-ci lui filant constamment entre les doigts en lui laissant des éraflures de-ci de-là. La température avait prodigieusement baissé, dû à toute la glace qui recouvrait une partie du sol, des arbres, des rochers. Mais pas l'autre mage, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il pouvait cependant dire que la force de son ennemi déclinait aussi, car il n'était plus aussi rapide. Ce qui lui semblait étrange, c'était qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir le tuer. Il ne visait jamais ses points vitaux.

Alors, qu'il venait de parer une énième attaque, Gray vit une ouverture dans la défense d'Uramichi. _« Maintenant ! »_ pensa-t-il. Il attrapa le bras qui passait juste devant lui et le givra, frappant de l'autre poing l'abdomen du mage, qu'il couvrit également de glace. Mais ce faisant, il était lui-même à découvert, et ne put éviter la lame du poignard qui s'enfonça dans sa hanche, jusqu'à buter sur l'os. Le brun étouffa un cri de douleur mais ne lâcha pas prise. De sa main libre, il s'empara du poignet d'Uramichi, qui tenait toujours le poignard enfoncé dans sa chair, et l'emprisonna dans la glace.

Piégé, le mage de Dark Holders essaya de se dégager, mais Gray le tenait fermement. Le jeune homme donna un brusque coup de tête, qui cassa le nez de son adversaire, suivi d'un nouveau coup de poing dans l'estomac, et enfin il lui envoya son pied directement dans la poitrine, tout en le libérant de la glace.

Groggy, Uramichi ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la déferlante de gel qui fonçait sur lui, et il se retrouva totalement emprisonné dans un carcan de givre, à l'exception de sa tête.

Epuisé, Gray s'agenouilla quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Sa hanche le lançait douloureusement. Ses mouvements violents avaient permis à la lame de faire des dégâts conséquents, et le sang s'écoulait à flots de la blessure. Se préparant mentalement, il retira le poignard d'un coup sec, et le laissa tomber au sol, avant de recouvrir la plaie d'une épaisse couche de glace pour arrêter le flux écarlate.

- Putain de merde ! Ca fait mal ! s'exclama-t-il en haletant.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, voyant des étoiles. Mais il se reprit rapidement. Pour l'instant, le froid exacerbait la douleur, mais il savait qu'il finirait par l'anesthésier suffisamment. Il allait être gêné dans ses mouvements, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se vider de son sang.

Le jeune homme récupéra le poignard puis se releva lentement. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son adversaire toujours enfermé dans sa prison de glace.

- Vous êtes forts, commença Uramichi d'une voix morne alors que Gray s'approchait. Gâcher un tel talent serait dommage, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de vous proposer une place ici ?

Gray s'arrêta un instant, interdit. Puis il éclata de rire. Les secousses que cela engendrait amplifièrent la peine de sa hanche, et le rire se transforma vite en un râle.

- Regarde-toi ! Tu es à ma merci, j'ai ton arme, et ton nez pisse le sang. Comment peux-tu essayer de m'enrôler ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt supplier pour ta vie ?

- Peu m'importent ma vie ou ma mort, si je peux être utile à maître Kyouaku, répondit l'homme sans émotion. Si je meurs et que vous me remplacez, je ne vois pas le problème.

Gray écarquilla les yeux.

- Bah merde alors ! Moi qui pensais que rien ni personne ne comptait pour toi ! D'ailleurs, je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi suis-tu ce fou furieux ? Tu sais ce qu'il veut faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Uramichi sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à la question qui lui était posée. Il répondit finalement :

- Vous ne comprendriez pas. Quelqu'un comme vous, ne peut pas comprendre les raisons de quelqu'un comme moi. Vous avez trop à perdre dans ce monde. Moi, je n'y ai rien. Je ne sais pas ce que signifient les mots « camarades », « amis », « confiance ». Il n'y a rien qui me tienne à cœur, ici.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu restes aux côtés d'un type qui veut détruire le monde ? Il veut tuer des gens innocents pour avoir le pouvoir ! Tu crois que tu pourras te faire des potes avec un mec pareil aux commandes ? Tu crois que, quand il aura lâché sa horde de démons baveux, tu vas trouver tout ça ?

- Je savais que vous n'approuveriez pas. Mais, je ne vous comprends pas non plus, vous et vos amis. Cette histoire ne vous regardait pas. Pourquoi vous être engagé dans cette guerre ? Pourquoi cette femme s'est-elle sacrifiée pour vous ? Et pourquoi, alors que vous étiez blessé, vous avez pu retrouver assez de force pour me terrasser ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas…

Avoir les réponses à toutes ces questions était la seule raison qui avait poussé Uramichi à ne pas se donner entièrement dans le combat.

- Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de gens qui comptent pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna le brun. La force donnée par la volonté de protéger ses camarades, par la confiance mutuelle que l'on a les uns envers les autres, ou par le désir de les avoir près de soi, tu n'en connais rien…

- Non, c'est vrai. C'est un concept qui m'ait totalement étranger. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des gens qui tiennent à moi, ni qui m'ont toujours protégé et évité les coups durs, comme v…

Mais il fut interrompu par un coup dans sa mâchoire.

- Comme moi ? J'ai des amis, une gentille petite vie facile et sans heurts ? Je n'ai jamais souffert, alors je ne peux pas savoir ? Te fous pas de moi ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, ou de ce que j'ai traversé avant d'en arriver là, alors la ramène pas ! Comment peux-tu condamner autant de gens, juste parce que t'es malheureux ?

- Vous n'avez toujours pas saisi. Je ne suis pas malheureux. J'ai perdu contre vous, et je m'en moque. Vous parlez d'injustice, et ça ne me fait rien. Votre amie s'est sacrifiée pour vous sauver, et j'ai juste été étonné. Vous m'avez presque tué, j'étais résigné. Mes alliés ont massacré d'autres membres de notre guilde pour me soigner et m'envoyer en première ligne, et tout ceci me laisse de marbre. J'ai dû nettoyer ce carnage moi-même, et je l'ai fait sans broncher. Rien dans ce monde ne me fait ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a rien à sauver ici pour moi.

Interdit, Gray ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'il ne parla pendant plusieurs secondes. Il se contentait de regarder son adversaire, les yeux écarquillés. Il était gravement atteint. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il ne _rien_ ressentir ? C'était impossible !

- Loin de moi l'idée de jouer au psy, parce que franchement, ça me gave, reprit-il. Je suppose que Lucy serait plus douée pour ça. Mais, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Tu ressens, tu l'as dit toi-même : quand tu as pensé mourir, tu étais _résigné_, quand Juvia… était blessée, tu as été _étonné_. Tu aurais pu m'achever tout de suite à ce moment là, mais tu m'as laissé le temps de lui dire… au revoir.

A l'évocation de cette scène pénible, Gray sentait sa gorge se nouer, et sa haine refaire surface. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à parler avec ce type ? C'était un ennemi, et il avait faillit tuer Juvia. Il devait l'éliminer, fin de l'histoire ! Mais, les propos d'Uramichi le dérangeaient, et il voulait lui démontrer que tout ceci était absurde. Il continua donc :

- Tout ça, ce _sont_ des sentiments ! Et pourquoi tu me parles des gens sacrifiés pour toi, alors que je n'en savais rien, si ça ne te hante pas au moins un peu ? Si tu t'es allié à Kyouaku juste parce que t'es seul, t'as qu'à sortir un peu le dimanche ! Tu veux ressentir, avoir des émotions ? Vis !

Ce fut au tour d'Uramichi de se retrouver sans voix. Ca avait l'air si facile pour lui de dire tout ça ! Alors que ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Car il ne faisait confiance à personne. Il avait même honte de s'être mis à découvert.

Attendez ! Il avait _honte_ ? Faisait-il _confiance_ à ce garçon ? C'était ridicule ! Ils étaient ennemis et avaient tous deux l'intention de tuer l'autre ! Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à dire tout ça ? Etait-ce à cause de son regard fier, honnête et sincère ? Par ce qu'il voulait que ce gamin qui avait tout ce que lui désirait, des gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient, comprenne sa souffrance d'être seul ? Etait-ce par simple jalousie ?

_Désir. Souffrance. Jalousie._ Oui, sans aucun doute, Uramichi pouvait affirmer qu'il les ressentait tous les trois.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait autre chose qui martelait son esprit. Une image qu'il ne parvenait pas à effacer, depuis la veille. Le visage de cette jeune fille, morte et résignée, malgré la haine que l'on pouvait encore voir dans ses yeux voilés. Et les larmes, pas encore séchées, qui se mêlaient à son sang. Avait-elle eu un futur ? Avait-elle eu des désirs, des souhaits ? Des choses qu'elle voulait accomplir ? Des amis ? Il lui devait la vie, ainsi qu'aux sept autres mages qui avaient été sacrifiés. Etonnamment, il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient tous morts en vain. Alors, il allait se battre. Il allait se battre pour accomplir son rêve, et le leur. Ce souhait qu'ils avaient tous en commun. Ce désir de voir ce monde changer radicalement, et leur offrir une place. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait, il gagnerait contre ce gosse. Ah tiens ? De la fierté maintenant ?

Uramichi inspira profondément et reprit la parole.

- Je crois que tu as raison. Au moins sur un point. Je _ressens_.

Ah bon ? Gray fut étonné. Contre toute apparence, il était peut-être meilleur psychologue qu'il ne le pensait. Cool ! Une nouvelle compétence !

- Mais ça ne change rien.

Ah. Bah non alors.

- Les sentiments que j'ai, ont toujours été négatifs. Je n'ai jamais été heureux. Mais je veux l'être, alors je veux toujours suivre Kyouaku.

- Mauvaise réponse, mec. Ce type est dingue !

- Merci à toi, de m'avoir fait prendre conscience de tout ceci. Je te dois quelque chose. Alors, si tu me promets de partir et de ne pas te mettre en travers de notre chemin, je ne te tuerai pas.

Mais, il était incroyablement bouché !

- Non, mais t'as écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai raconté ? Et, au risque de me répéter, te fous pas de moi ! De toute façon, tu n'es pas en situation de marchander ! Si tu veux pas être raisonnable, je vais devoir te mettre hors d'état de nuire jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait fini avec cette histoire de fous, et te livrer aux autorités après !

Alors qu'il se préparait à assommer le mage déjà mal en point, une énorme tension magique se concentra sur celui-ci. La ressentant ébranler tout son être, Gray s'éloigna d'un bond. La glace qui retenait Uramichi vola en éclat.

L'ice maker était stupéfait. Que s'était-il passé ? C'était bien la première fois qu'un adversaire se sortait de sa prison de glace si facilement ! Il n'était pas sensé être affaibli ?

Alors qu'il tentait de comprendre, Gray perçut un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna, mais trop tard.

…

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le manoir. Juvia se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Gray. Le jeune homme faisait face à son ennemi, et les deux se regardaient pour l'instant sans bouger.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter. Il était tout à fait capable de se défendre, et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Tout à coup, la porte se referma, cachant le brun à sa vue. Pas vraiment rassurée, la jeune femme essaya de la rouvrir. Son pressentiment était fondé, elle était fermée à clef.

- Bien, déclara Erza. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à avancer.

La mage d'eau rejoignit ses camarades en se forçant à ne pas penser à son petit ami, seul de l'autre côté des épais murs de pierre, contre un ennemi qui avait presque réussi à le tuer la veille.

Le groupe avança prudemment dans le gigantesque hall. Si le manoir était imposant vu de l'extérieur, il n'en était pas moins impressionnant à l'intérieur. Des tapisseries représentant des scènes de combats, de carnages, des monstres de l'ancien temps recouvraient les murs. Au centre de la pièce se dressaient d'énormes statues, représentant une armée de démons. Lucy frissonna en contemplant les silhouettes difformes et menaçantes. Si c'était ce qui les attendait en cas de défaite, il valait mieux prier pour une mort rapide ! Ou plus vraisemblablement, ne pas perdre. Se tenant fièrement sur le dos du plus imposant d'entre eux, un homme dominait la scène. Il était plutôt fin, sans pour autant paraitre maigre. Ses traits harmonieux détonnaient avec les formes grossières des créatures qu'il contrôlait.

- Yume… commença Lucy.

La prêtresse suivit le regard de la constellationniste.

- Oui, répondit-elle à la question muette de la blonde. C'est Kyouaku.

Lucy déglutit difficilement. Rien que la statue du maître de Dark Holders la mettait mal à l'aise, alors elle s'imaginait difficilement capable de lui résister si elle devait l'affronter en chair et en os ! La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Elle devait se ressaisir ! N'avait-elle pas dit à Yume qu'elle voulait devenir plus forte ? Si elle voulait que les autres lui fassent confiance, elle devait d'abord croire en elle-même !

Le petit groupe progressa prudemment dans le hall. L'ennemi savait qu'ils étaient arrivés maintenant, et une embuscade pouvait leur tomber dessus à tout moment.

Tout à coup, Juvia sentit comme une onde la traversant. Elle se retourna vivement, mais ne vit rien d'anormal.

Un cri la fit sursauter. Elle regarda ses amis, pour voir Lucy trembler comme une feuille tout en pointant du doigt dans la direction des statues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ? s'exclama Erza, à présent sur ses gardes.

Elle n'était pas la seule, tous étaient sur le qui-vive.

- Là… La-la statue… Elle… Elle a bougé ! bégaya la constellationniste en montrant l'un des monstres.

Ils se mirent en position d'attaque, Chuujou et Shin devant Yume, Tairyoku en défense derrière elle. La blonde se força à ne pas se cacher derrière Natsu. Elle avait déjà suffisamment honte d'avoir crié comme une demoiselle en détresse, elle n'allait pas en plus agir comme telle !

- T'es sure Lucy ? lui demanda Natsu, un sourcil relevé. Je vois rien moi.

- Lucy a des hallucinations ! Elle a perdu la tête ! entonna Happy. Lucy a perdu la tête ! Lucy a perdu…

- Tais-toi, chat stupide ! le coupa la jeune fille en lui tirant les joues.

Mais il avait peut-être raison… Si Natsu n'avait rien remarqué avec ses sens de Dragon Slayer, elle avait peut-être rêvé… C'était la faute de cette pièce lugubre ! Avait-on idée d'ériger pareilles horreurs ? Elle aurait bien dit deux mots au décorateur de la salle !

- Juvia n'est pas sure que Lucy soit folle, intervint la mage de l'eau.

La blonde la regarda, mitigée entre la reconnaissance pour son soutien et la crainte de ne pas s'être trompée. Elle nota aussi au passage que son amie avait déclaré _ne pas être sure_ qu'elle soit folle… Bon, elle ne relèverait pas cette fois-ci, ils étaient potentiellement dans le pétrin, et après tout, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

- Juvia a senti quelque chose traverser son corps, juste avant que Lucy ne crie, continuait la jeune femme.

- Hein ? fit très intelligemment Natsu, en cherchant un quelconque trou dans le corps de la mage, pendant que sa réaction stupide faisait soupirer Lucy et rire Wendy.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Yume, inquiète car, pour une fois elle ne savait pas tout ce qui l'attendait.

- Juvia ne sait pas trop… Une sorte de vague…

- Comme un pressentiment ? la questionna Tairyoku.

- Non, quelque chose de physique…

- Attention ! l'interrompit Shin.

Sans se poser davantage de questions, ils s'écartèrent tous. Une énorme main griffue s'abattit à l'endroit exact où le groupe se tenait la seconde précédente. Lucy se releva en se frottant le genou, qu'elle s'était cogné assez durement en tombant. Devant eux, une des statues monstrueuses s'était détachée des autres et avait tenté de les écraser avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau.

La jeune fille regarda partout autour d'elle pour vérifier que ses amis n'avaient rien. Natsu et Happy étaient à ses côté, l'air inquiet. Elle leur adressa un sourire pour leur indiquer qu'elle allait bien. Erza, fidèle à elle-même, était déjà debout et équipée de l'armure de la nature. Wendy était assise sur les fesses, et Sharuru la releva immédiatement. Les quatre mages de Dreaming Light se redressaient aussi. Ouf, ils étaient tous… Stop ! Il manquait quelqu'un ! Où était Juvia ? La constellationniste la chercha du regard, sans succès. Elle n'avait tout de même pas été…

Terriblement inquiète, elle ne remarqua pas que le monstre se réanimait et s'élançait dans sa direction. Notant un mouvement dans son champ de vision, elle se retourna et vit avec horreur la masse brune s'abattre sur elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, et les autres non plus, aux prises eux aussi avec d'autres démons nouvellement éveillés.

La constellationniste n'eut que le temps de sauter sur le côté. Elle tomba. La patte difforme la manqua de peu, lui égratignant le flanc au passage. La bête retourna immédiatement à l'attaque. La blonde n'eut que le temps de protéger sa tête de ses mains et attendit le choc en fermant les yeux.

- Water slicer ! entendit-elle crier.

De lourds morceaux de bronze tombèrent partout autour d'elle sans la toucher. Lucy entrouvrit les paupières et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Juvia était totalement indemne et se tenait devant elle, le regard sombre. Et accessoirement, elle venait de la sauver. Pas seulement elle d'ailleurs, si elle en jugeait par les autres statues gisant en morceaux aux pieds de ses amis.

- Juvia ! Tu vas bien ! se réjouit Lucy en sautant presque au cou de la mage. Je ne te voyais plus ! J'ai eu si peur !

La jeune femme, gênée par ces effusions auxquelles elle n'était pas habituée, repoussa doucement la blonde en rougissant.

- Le corps de Juvia est fait d'eau, alors elle n'a eu qu'à se liquéfier quand Shin-san a crié, expliqua-t-elle.

Lucy se sentit idiote pour le coup. Mais il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Les dernières heures avaient prouvé que son amie pouvait être blessée aussi, alors il était normal qu'elle s'inquiète !

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Natsu, excité par l'attaque soudaine.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Yume.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! s'exclama celle-ci en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- Je crois que je le sais, intervint Erza, la mine songeuse. C'était une illusion. Je ne l'ai pas repérée tout de suite, car elle ne semble pas reposer uniquement sur la vue, mais tout cela n'était pas réel.

- Erza ! Je saigne ! s'exclama Lucy en montrant les entailles sur sa peau. Et ça fait mal ! Ca ne peut pas être faux !

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles et que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les griffures, celles-ci disparurent soudainement, et la douleur qu'elles engendraient aussi.

- Ca alors ! s'exclama la constellationniste, sous la surprise.

- Erza-san avait raison ! s'exclama Wendy qui s'était approchée pour guérir son amie.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, les statues en miettes disparurent et semblèrent réintégrer leur position première, intactes, comme par magie. Juvia eut l'impression qu'un poids la quittait.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença la blonde.

- Alors comme ça, j'suis déjà découvert ? la coupa une voix masculine. Pffffff, c'est pas drôle… Alors, qui va affronter le grand Gensou ? Je voudrais bien une fée pour mon p'tit déj'…

Ils se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face à un homme à la peau basanée, aux cheveux blancs, et aux yeux d'un rouge sombre. Il arborait un sourire malsain pendant qu'il les désignait un à un en chantonnant pour choisir son adversaire.

- Cinq petites fées sont sur une branche… La première tombe et se tord le cou…

Son doigt s'arrêta sur la constellationniste qui tomba en poussant un cri de douleur.

- La deuxième se précipite pour l'amener à l'hôpital.

Wendy.

- Lucy-san ! s'exclama la fillette en cherchant où son aînée avait mal.

- La troisième détruit l'arbre responsable…

Natsu.

- Je vais t'exploser ! s'écria la Dragon Slayer furieux.

- La quatrième tempère ses ardeurs…

Erza.

- Attends ! C'était une illusion, Lucy n'a rien ! l'arrêta la rouquine.

En effet, la blonde s'était redressée, étonnée que la douleur assourdissante qui courait le long de la colonne vertébrale ait disparu d'un seul coup.

- Ce qui nous laisse une petite fée pour se battre contre celui qui a poussé son amie…

Juvia.

La jeune femme s'approcha, bien décidée à donner une leçon à cet homme qui semblait s'amuser des souffrances qu'il provoquait.

- Juvia ! Cet adversaire m'est destiné. Je suis la seule à pouvoir dissiper ses mirages, protesta Erza.

- C'est faux, répliqua la mage de l'eau. Tout à l'heure, l'illusion n'a pas disparu quand Erza-san l'a découverte. C'est lui qui y a mis fin, continua-t-elle en pointant le nouvel arrivant du doigt. Erza-san a beau savoir que ce qu'il montre n'est pas réel, elle ne peut pas en sortir seule, et n'a donc pas plus de chance que les autres contre lui.

La mage chevalier fut vraiment surprise que la jeune femme ait compris cela aussi vite et dans le feu de l'action.

- Il vaut mieux qu'Erza-san continue avec les autres. Juvia va s'occuper de lui.

- Mais…

- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Juvia détecte aussi ses illusions, finit-elle en adressant un sourire à ses camarades. Juvia vous rejoindra dès qu'elle en aura terminé ici.

Erza hésita un instant, puis répondit :

- Ok, je te fais confiance.

Puis elle se détourna.

- On y va ! déclara-t-elle en courant vers le fond de la pièce, où se trouvait une grande porte sculptée.

Ils la suivirent tous. Lucy jeta un dernier regard à Juvia et lui cria :

- Fais attention à toi !

- Ouais, l'autre glaçon va nous refaire une crise si t'es blessée ! ajouta Natsu.

Puis, ils disparurent.

La jeune femme réprima un frisson lorsque les lourds battants se fermèrent dans un bruit sourd. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle était heureuse que ses amis lui fassent confiance, alors elle n'allait pas se montrer faible maintenant. Même si elle détestait cet endroit. Il lui rappelait trop le château froid et austère de Phantom Lord. Si elle avait longtemps considéré la guilde comme sa seule maison, elle se rendait compte, à présent qu'elle avait Fairy Tail, qu'elle n'y avait jamais été vraiment heureuse et que Jose l'avait juste utilisée pour son propre compte.

Juvia leva les yeux vers son adversaire. Il la détaillait du regard, un sourire appréciateur sur le visage.

- Pas mal ! déclara-t-il. Mais c'est dommage, y'a trop de vêtements qui gâchent la vue…

La jeune femme le regarda d'abord sans comprendre. A mesure que la lumière se fit dans son esprit, elle rougit fortement.

_« Il… Il a regardé Ju-Juvia !_ bégaya-t-elle dans son fort intérieur, tout en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues._ Cet homme est un pervers ! Aaaaaaaaaah, pardon Gray-sama ! Juvia n'est plus digne de ton amour ! »_

- Bon alors, on y va beauté ? reprit Gensou sans se départir de son sourire. Si j'ai bien compris, t'as l'intention de m'affronter et de retrouver tes amis, pas vrai ? J'suis curieux d'voir ça !

Et il se mit en position d'attaque. Mais rien ne vint, pour la bonne et simple raison que Juvia était trop occupée à se fustiger mentalement, tout en gesticulant.

- Hé ! appela Gensou. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_« Gray-samaaaaaaaaa ! »_

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

_« Pardon Gray-samaaaaaaaaa ! »_

- Euuuuuh, si je te gène, je peux partir…

_« Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ! »_

_- _'Tain ! Rien à faire, elle m'écoute plus… Tant pis pour elle ! s'exclama Gensou, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur son visage. C'est fini pour toi, poupée !

Le mage tendit ses deux mains en direction de son adversaire.

Revenant à elle, Juvia sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision l'alerta. Un des monstre-statues se jetait sur elle à nouveau. Loin de se laisser impressionner, elle l'évita agilement. La jeune femme chercha des yeux son adversaire, mais ne le vit nulle part. C'était étrange, il était là et lui parlait à peine une minute auparavant. Mais la mage n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, le monstre revenant à la charge. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il n'était qu'une illusion, elle avait bien entendu Lucy dire que ses griffures l'avaient fait souffrir. Si elle pouvait éviter les coups, même imaginaires, ça n'était pas plus mal ! Tout en évitant de nouveau le monstre, Juvia eut une idée.

- Water Slicer ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle projeta l'attaque droit devant elle. Les jets d'eau ne touchèrent pas le démon, mais il n'était pas leur cible. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait vu juste et ça marcherait.

- AAAAARGH !

_« Juvia l'a eu ! »_ jubila la mage de l'eau, alors que Gensou apparaissait soudainement, et que la jeune femme sentait l'illusion la quitter. Le démon disparut et fut de nouveau à sa place, aussi soudainement que la première fois. Juvia avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il n'avait jamais bougé, et que ce qu'elle voyait était uniquement dû à la magie de cet homme aux cheveux blancs. Son pouvoir était vraiment déroutant !

- Comment t'as fait ? demanda Gensou en se tenant l'abdomen où la mage de l'eau l'avait touché.

Un mince filet écarlate s'en échappait.

- Juvia sait quand ce qu'elle voit n'est pas réel. Maintenant, Juvia sait comment se sortir de tes illusions. Il lui suffit de t'atteindre.

- C'est impossible…

- Le corps de Juvia sent les vibrations que tu envoies et qui doivent être à l'origine des mirages. Juvia sait aussi quand l'illusion s'arrête, car les ondes la quittent.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai, t'es Juvia Loxar, la femme de la pluie. J'avais zappé que ton corps était fait d'eau et que tu serais sensible à tout ça. Fait chier ! Enfin, ça change pas grand… Hé !

Gensou évita de justesse le vague d'eau brûlante qui fonçait sur lui.

- Juvia n'est plus la femme de la pluie ! hurlait la mage en attaquant son adversaire sans relâche. N'appelle plus Juvia comme ça, parce que grâce à Gray-sama et à tout le monde à Fairy Tail, Juvia n'est plus la lugubre et solitaire femme de la pluie !

_« Mais elle est complètement barrée celle-là ! C'est bien la première fois que j'énerve autant une gonzesse sans le faire exprès ! Sont tous aussi survolté à Fairy Tail ? _pensait Gensou tout en évitant les puissants jets d'eau brûlante. _Bon, elle sent les ondes que j'envoie pour déstabiliser son cerveau. Mais apparemment, elle est quand même prise dans mes illusions. Elle s'en est sortie parce qu'elle m'a touché en tirant au pif… »_

Tout à coup, Juvia tressaillit car la porte extérieure s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les deux adversaires, surpris, tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit et les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Gray venait de passer péniblement le seuil, trainant misérablement sa jambe droite qui ne semblait plus répondre, et se tenant le flanc. De nombreuses et profondes blessures marquaient son corps qui disparaissait sous les trainées sanguinolentes s'en échappant. Le jeune homme leva difficilement les yeux vers les deux mages.

- Juvia… At…tention, murmura-t-il avant de cracher une gerbe de sang.

A bout de force, il s'écroula.

- Gray-sama ! hurla Juvia avant de s'élancer vers le brun.

A mi-parcours, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Et si c'était encore un mirage ? Si elle y réfléchissait bien, utiliser Gray ainsi était certainement la meilleure arme contre elle. Et leurs ennemis semblaient s'être renseignés à leur sujet. Comment avaient-ils pu déceler son béguin secret pour le mage, cela relevait du mystère ! Mais avec ce genre d'individu, on ne savait jamais ! De plus, elle avait ressenti quelque chose lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, mais n'était-ce pas juste un sursaut de surprise ?

- Tiens ? Ura en a déjà fini avec celui-là ? s'étonna Gensou. Notre technique de guérison est vachement efficace !

Alors, ce n'était vraiment pas une illusion ? Son Gray-sama était vraiment dans cet état misérable ? La mage de l'eau sentit son sang et son corps bouillir littéralement. Elle les ferait payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tous !

Elle s'élança à nouveau vers Gray. Celui-ci leva un regard vitreux vers elle.

- Non, Juvia ! s'exclama-t-il au prix d'un violent effort. Ne viens pas !

Il n'y avait pas de doute. Il n'y avait que lui pour se soucier de sa sécurité à elle alors qu'il était gravement blessé.

- Pars tant qu'il en est encore temps !

_« Pars tant qu'il en est encore temps !... »_ Pars tant qu'il en est encore temps ? Pars et laisse tous tes amis mourir ici ? Sauve ta peau et abandonne tes camarades ? Gray aurait-il vraiment dit ça ?

Juvia s'arrêta net. Elle se tourna vers Gensou. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, mais il affichait à présent un sourire tordu et victorieux.

Par réflexe, la jeune femme se liquéfia instantanément. Ce geste lui sauva la vie, car presque simultanément, une lame crantée sur les deux tranchants la transperça.

- T'es vraiment contrariante comme fille, tu sais ! lui lança un Gensou sorti de nulle part en rangeant son couteau. Enfin, c'est plus marrant comme ça !

Juvia s'éloigna et tenta de comprendre. L'ennemi qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres avait disparu lorsque celui tenant la lame était apparu. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, la mage vit que Gray n'était plus là, et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang. De plus, la jeune femme avait senti la même libération que les deux fois précédente lorsque le mirage s'était dissipé. C'était donc bien un piège ! Elle s'était laissé avoir ! Et si Gensou n'avait pas fait une erreur avec la dernière phrase que le Gray illusoire avait dite, elle serait certainement morte, ou au mieux gravement blessée à présent ! Et ça voulait dire que son adversaire pouvait s'inclure dans les illusions qu'il lui montrait et la leurrer pendant que son vrai corps l'attaquait. Cette technique était vraiment redoutable. Elle ne pourrait jamais savoir si le mage qu'elle voyait était le vrai avant de se faire tuer. Et si elle ne restait pas en mode Water Body, cela arriverait très rapidement. Mais si elle le faisait, sa magie serait épuisée deux fois plus vite. Elle devait se dépêcher d'en finir, tant qu'elle était sure d'avoir le vrai Gensou face à elle.

Le jeune homme tendit ses mains vers elle. Juvia s'écarta et rien ne la toucha. Les attaques de son ennemi étaient donc évitables, et semblaient se diriger uniquement en ligne droite. De ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, il envoyait des ondes qui s'attaquaient directement à son cerveau, vu qu'Erza n'avait pu dissiper l'illusion grâce à son œil.

La jeune femme évita plusieurs fois les assauts de Gensou, tout comme le mage échappa aux siens. Il était plutôt rapide et agile. Il fallait qu'elle se donne à fond si elle voulait le vaincre. Alors que son adversaire était déséquilibré suite à une de ses attaques, Juvia se concentra pour asséner un coup plus puissant et immerger la pièce. Mais Gensou profita du bref instant où elle s'était tenue immobile et attaqua avant de tomber.

Juvia sentit l'onde la traverser. Mais il ne l'aurait pas. S'il la frappait maintenant, cela n'aurait aucun effet sur son corps. Et quoi qu'il lui montre, elle saurait que ça ne serait qu'un piège. Ce combat allait s'éterniser jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux soit à court de magie. Elle priait juste pour que ça ne soit pas elle.

Soudain, le poignard la transperça de nouveau. Mais c'était inutile. Le corps de Juvia se reforma instantanément.

- Intéressant… entendit-elle murmurer à son oreille.

Juvia se tourna vivement, mais bien entendu, elle ne vit rien. La jeune femme ne parvint même pas à toucher son ennemi. Il lui avait juste permis de l'entendre.

- Je me demande lequel de nous d'eux va s'épuiser le premier. En attendant, on va s'amuser un peu, tu veux bien ? Y'a des tonnes de trucs que j'voudrais t'montrer !

- C'est inutile ! Juvia ne se fera pas avoir deux fois !

C'est alors que la porte menant au jardin s'ouvrit à nouveau. Allons bon ! Qu'avait-il concocté ? Allait-il encore lui montrer son Gray-sama blessé à mort ? Elle frémit à cette idée, mais elle était prête.

A sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas son ténébreux petit ami qui passa le seuil, mais une silhouette bien plus petite, avec des cheveux blancs et une cape de la même couleur, au dos de laquelle on pouvait discerner le symbole des mages saints.

- Maître Makarov ? demanda Juvia pour elle-même.

Elle ne voyait pas comment son adversaire comptait se servir de l'image de son maître. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement, jusqu'à se trouver devant elle, le regard grave. Juvia fut soudain très mal à l'aise. Il avait beau n'être qu'une copie, il possédait la même aura de puissance que l'original.

- Juvia Loxar ! tonna-t-il. Tu es une ennemie de Fairy Tail ! Tu as osé t'en prendre à ma guilde et tu dois payer pour cela !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Juvia, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne s'agissait pas du vrai maître de sa guilde.

- Tu n'es qu'un mage de Phantom infiltré à Fairy Tail ! Je ne t'ai jamais fait confiance et j'ai eu raison !

- Juvia n'a jamais trahi Fairy Tail ! Juvia a quitté Phantom, a présenté ses excuses et maître Makarov l'a pardonnée pour ce qu'elle avait fait ! Juvia est une mage de Fairy Tail ! Ceci n'est qu'une illusion ! Juvia… Juvia n'y croit pas ! s'exclama la mage, sa voix tremblotant sur la fin.

- T'es sure ? demanda la voix de Gensou, semblant emplir la pièce. T'es sure qu'ils t'ont pardonnée, qu'ils te font confiance ? Qu'ils t'ont acceptée ?

- Juvia croit en ses amis, et ils croient en Juvia !

Elle devait se concentrer. Il ne cherchait qu'à la déstabiliser. Mais elle savait que tout était faux, il perdait son temps.

Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle empêcher sa voix de trembler ? Pourquoi les accusations de ce Makarov chimérique la touchaient autant ? Peut-être, en son fort intérieur, redoutait-elle encore que l'on lui reproche ses erreurs passée ? Si elle essayait toujours de faire de son mieux, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur qu'à la moindre maladresse on se détourne d'elle ? Après tout, en dix-sept ans d'existence, personne, avant Fairy Tail, ne lui avait témoigné confiance ou affection. Pourquoi cela changerait-il si soudainement ?

Juvia secoua la tête. _« Non, Juvia ne doit pas se laisser faire ! Juvia a Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun, Lucy, Erza-san, Natsu-san, Wendy-chan et toute la guilde maintenant ! Juvia n'est plus toute seule ! »_

- Juvia n'est plus seule ! s'écria la mage de l'eau en lançant des jets sous pression sur le sosie de son maître.

- Mais tu n'appartiens pas à notre guilde… murmura celui-ci en disparaissant.

La jeune femme prit quelques instants pour se calmer. _« Tout ceci est faux ! Tout ceci est faux ! »_ se répétait-elle.

- Hé ! Juvia ! l'appela une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

- Gray-sa…

La jeune femme s'interrompit. Devant elle, se trouvait le mage de glace, comme à son habitude torse nu. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la choquait. Dans ses bras, il tenait la constellationniste, qui gloussait à ce contact, la main posée sur son torse. Tous les deux lui jetaient un regard mêlant mépris et raillerie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? reprit le brun. On a exterminé ta guilde de loosers il y a belle lurette. Tu devrais moisir en prison, maintenant !

- Mais… Juvia a intégré Fairy Tail, et…

- Toi ? A Fairy Tail ? la coupa Lucy en riant méchamment. Pourquoi aurait-on accepté une fille aussi sinistre que toi ?

- Ouais, reprit Gray, je croyais t'avoir dit que je détestais la pluie et son ambiance lugubre !

- Juvia ne fait plus pleuvoir maintenant ! tenta de se défendre la jeune femme.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda la blonde en montrant les nuages qui s'amoncelaient au dessus d'eux, menaçant de délivrer une pluie diluvienne.

Juvia leva les yeux au moment où les gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils étaient à l'intérieur ! Non ! Elle devait garder à l'esprit que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas vrai, sinon il finirait par l'avoir. Mais tout ceci avait l'air si réel ! Jusqu'à l'eau qui la trempait jusqu'aux os, dans une sensation qu'elle avait presque oubliée. Presque.

- Allez ! Va-t-en femme de la pluie ! acheva Gray, sa voix coupante comme une lame de rasoir.

Malgré elle, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la mage de l'eau. La pluie s'intensifia.

- Non, sanglota-t-elle. Non ! Gray-sama ne dirait jamais ça ! Gray-sama est trop gentil pour…

- J'en ai marre d'être sympa avec toi ! J'en ai marre de t'avoir tout le temps dans les pattes ! T'es un vrai boulet ! Si tu me fichais la paix une bonne fois pour toute ?

Juvia était de plus en plus confuse. Ces paroles, elle les avait tant appréhendées ! Les entendre maintenant, prononcées par la voix de son bien aimé l'empêchait de raisonner.

- Mais… Gray-sama… a dit à… Juvia… qu'il l'aimait…

- T'as dû mal comprendre ! dit Lucy avec un sourire moqueur. Gray n'aime que moi !

- Non ! s'écria la jeune femme, horrifiée.

- Elle a raison, murmura le brun en la regardant dans les yeux. J'aime Lucy.

Et il l'embrassa sous les yeux inondés de larmes de Juvia.

A ce moment, la jeune femme avait totalement oublié Dark Holders, Gensou, et les illusions. Il n'y avait que Gray et Lucy, qui l'avaient trahie. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours redouté arrivait. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Sa tête tournait. Elle tomba à genoux.

- Mais, Lucy a dit qu'elle aimait Natsu-san… murmura-t-elle, essayant encore de comprendre.

- Natsu ? s'étonna la blonde. Non, Natsu a Lisanna !

Les deux mages apparurent soudainement, enlacés eux aussi.

- Tu vois, lui dit le mage de feu avec son grand sourire. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi ici !

Derrière eux, apparurent Gajeel et Wendy. Juvia se releva et courut vers eux. Elle saisit les pans de la chemise du dragon d'acier en l'implorant.

- Dis leur, Gajeel-kun ! Dis-leur que je suis à Fairy Tail moi aussi !

- Tu m'saoules ! répliqua celui-ci en la repoussant sans ménagement. J'pensais qu'en m'barrant de Phantom je serais enfin débarrassé de toi !

Choquée, Juvia se tourna vers la fillette.

- Wendy-chan a soigné Juvia ! Elle s'en souvient ?

Le dragon des cieux eut une moue dédaigneuse, avant de lui répondre :

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Je ne te connais même pas !

La jeune femme eut brusquement une idée.

- Juvia va prouver qu'elle est de Fairy Tail ! Regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle en remontant sa jupe sur sa jambe pour dévoiler le symbole de la guilde.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

- Voila la preuve que tu débloques ! lui lança Gray en lui montrant sa cuisse. C'est bon, cache ça, personne n'a envie de le voir !

Elle baissa les yeux et resta interdite. Sur sa peau, il y avait bien le signe d'une guilde. Celui de Phantom.

- Non… Non… pleura la mage de l'eau en tombant de nouveau à genoux.

- Juvia est toute seule ! Juvia est toute seule ! Juvia est toute seule ! scandait Happy en les survolant.

- Pars, maintenant… Femme de la pluie ! cracha Gray avec une animosité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue, même lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en tant qu'ennemis.

C'en était trop. Une petite voix lui susurrait de ne pas les écouter, de se rappeler que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Mais leurs rires cruels résonnaient dans sa tête, leurs regards méprisants l'empêchaient de penser. Ils avaient dit tout ce qu'elle redoutait. Ses pires cauchemars se trouvaient confirmés. La blessure de son cœur, à peine cicatrisée, se rouvrit à nouveau, déchirant sa poitrine d'une douleur atroce. Les voix de tous ceux qui l'avaient repoussée toute sa vie la harcelaient. Les gamins à l'orphelinat. Ses camarades à l'école. Les hommes quand elle avait grandi.

_Rejetée._ Ce mot emplit son esprit. Elle était seule, à nouveau. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Plus rien ne comptait. Elle voulait mourir.

Alors, une voix força le barrage de son désespoir, et remonta du plus profond de sa conscience en se frayant un chemin entre les insultes qu'elle recevait.

_ « Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi… pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ? »_ Juvia releva les yeux. L'image d'un autre Gray, l'air inquiet, se superposait avec celui qui se moquait d'elle.

- Gray-sama ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleures, mais je suis sûr que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Alors souris-moi s'il te plait, je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état. »_

La voix de Gray s'élevait de sa mémoire, de plus en plus forte au-dessus de celles qui la tourmentaient. Celles-ci diminuèrent progressivement, jusqu'à devenir un simple bourdonnement agaçant.

Elle entendit sa propre voix remonter de ses souvenirs engourdis, ainsi que la réponse de son mage de glace bien aimé.

_ « Est-ce que Gray-sama embrassera encore Juvia ?_

_- Bien sûr. Tous les jours, si tu veux. »_

_ « Parce que tu crois que ça m'aurait rendu heureux que tu disparaisses ? Ne refais jamais ça ! »_

_ « Juvia Loxar, tu me rends dingue. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »_

Les scènes se rejouaient dans la tête de la jeune femme complètement perdue. Peu à peu, elle sortit de sa torpeur, regagna confiance en elle. Elle était bête ! Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas toute seule !

_ « Juvia ! Tu vas bien ! Je ne te voyais plus ! J'ai eu si peur ! »_

_« Fais attention à toi ! »_

- Lucy… murmura la mage.

_ « Ouais, l'autre glaçon va nous refaire une crise si t'es blessée ! »_

- Natsu-san…

_ « Juvia-san n'est plus en danger. Elle a juste besoin de repos maintenant. »_

- Wendy-chan…

« _Ok, je te fais confiance. »_

- Erza-san…

Juvia ne pleurait plus à présent. Les voix de ses amis avaient dressé un bouclier entre elle et leurs doubles cruels. Ses souvenirs lui réchauffèrent le cœur.

Elle avait été stupide. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner par ces illusions ? Elle le savait pourtant ! Mais elle les avait laissé entacher la confiance qu'elle avait en ses amis, et en sa guilde. C'était l'unique et la dernière trahison qu'elle aurait envers eux. Elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle ? Très bien ! Elle aurait doublement confiance en eux !

Les images de ses amis masquèrent les cruels imposteurs. Ils lui souriaient.

_ « Je t'aime, Juvia. »_

- Juvia t'aime aussi, Gray… murmura la jeune femme en se relevant. Juvia aime Fairy Tail et ne se laissera plus abuser ! cria-t-elle.

Elle était en colère. Plus que ça, elle était furieuse. Son corps se mit à bouillir, et une incroyable quantité d'eau en sortit à une vitesse époustouflante. Une vague gigantesque et brûlante s'abattit en raz de marée dans toute la salle.

- OUAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

Pour la seconde fois, le cri de douleur de Gensou retentit. L'illusion se dissipa, et Juvia se sentit enfin complètement libérée.

Pris dans un tourbillon, Gensou ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le visage enragé de la mage se dessina dans l'eau, près de lui.

- Il ne fallait pas tenter de briser le lien entre des mages de Fairy Tail, dit-elle simplement, avant de disparaitre.

Gensou était terriblement mal parti. Il essayait d'attraper son adversaire dans ses illusions, mais l'eau tumultueuse dispersait ses ondes à peines celles-ci sorties de ses mains. Il était pris au piège. Sa peau le brûlait et il étouffait.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait l'air plongée dans le désespoir le plus total quelques minutes auparavant, et là, elle l'avait forcé à arrêter l'illusion ! Son cerveau n'aurait pas dû être capable de faire la part des choses. Sa magie lui permettait d'en prendre le contrôle pour faire percevoir ce qu'il voulait à sa victime, qui, même si elle savait que tout était faux, finissait par perdre la raison. Il pouvait même lui faire croire qu'elle était morte, s'il en avait envie ! C'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire… Mais il avait voulu s'amuser, et voilà dans quelle situation il était à présent ! Tout ça parce que Kyouaku l'avait trouvé un jour où il s'ennuyait et lui avait proposé de conquérir le monde avec lui. Il avait pensé : _« Pourquoi pas ? Ca a l'air fun ! »_ et s'était pris au jeu. Tant pis. Il avait joué, et il avait perdu… Mais il s'était quand même bien amusé.

Juvia se calma, et peu à peu, l'eau disparut. Avant qu'elle n'ait relâché son adversaire, elle s'écria :

- Water Lock !

Gensou fut enfermé dans une prison aqueuse ronde. Il adressa un dernier rictus à la jeune femme, et perdit connaissance.

La mage de l'eau défit sa bulle avant qu'elle ne tue son ennemi. Après tout, il en avait pour un moment avant de pouvoir se réveiller et bouger, alors les attaquer !

La jeune femme se sentit soudain épuisée. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, la respiration haletante, la vue brouillée. Elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

_« Juvia va se reposer quelques instants… avant de… rejoindre… les… autres… »_ pensa-t-elle en sombrant.

…

Gray avait terriblement mal à la tête. Et pour cause, Uramichi venait d'apparaître derrière lui et de lui donner un coup de poing.

Sonné, le mage de glace était tombé à genoux. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours le poignard en main, sinon il serait probablement mort ! Il attendit le coup suivant, qui ne vint pas. Il releva les yeux et vit Uramichi qui le regardait, une détermination nouvelle éclairant ses yeux.

- Je ne devrais même plus être en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Mais on m'a sauvé, alors je veux me battre. Pour que leur mort ne soit pas vaine. Ce sera notre dernier affrontement. Tes idées contre les miennes.

- Ca c'est une bonne raison de combattre ! s'exclama Gray en se relevant.

- Si je gagne, soit conscient que je me lancerai à la poursuite de tes amis.

- Alors, je te retiendrai ici, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais ! Je ne te laisserai pas leur faire du mal.

Ils étaient tous les deux blessés et à bout de force. Le duel ne durerait plus très longtemps.

Gray s'élança. Uramichi disparut. Le brun se retourna, prêt à parer le coup. Son ennemi réapparut effectivement derrière lui et lui asséna un coup de pied. Gray para, mais il ne s'attendait pas à la force que son adversaire déploierait et il fut projeté au sol. Ce faisant, il lâcha le poignard, qui s'envola et disparut de la vue des deux combattants. Le jeune homme se redressa immédiatement, prêt à continuer. Les effets de l'adrénaline et de la glace faisaient que sa blessure ne le faisait pas trop souffrir. Par contre, il savait qu'il en baverait quand tout serait fini. S'il était toujours vivant…

Un coup dans ses côtes le fit réagir. Son adversaire était déjà revenu à l'attaque ! Sa nouvelle résolution lui conférait une énergie décuplée !

- Ta force est digne de louange, mage de Fairy Tail ! s'exclama Uramichi alors qu'il assénait coup sur coup, mettant Gray en difficulté.

- T'es pas mal non plus ! répondit celui-ci en réussissant à toucher son ennemi avec un marteau de glace.

Ils s'interrompirent, hors d'haleine.

_« Faut que je trouve un truc et vite ! Réfléchis ! Allez, réfléchis Gray ! » _pensa la brun en tentant d'ignorer son mal de crâne.

Uramichi disparut à nouveau, et Gray passa à l'action.

- Ice make floor !

Lorsque son adversaire se rematérialisa, le jeune homme s'accroupit et projeta sa jambe, balayant ainsi celles d'Uramichi. Déséquilibré par Gray et le sol couvert de glace, il tomba vers l'arrière sans avoir le temps de disparaître. Une main sur le sol, le brun cria :

-Ice make geyser !

Le mage de Dark Holders fut pris dans une immense colonne de glace, qui éclata l'instant d'après. Gray bondit, lui assénant à son tour coup sur coup, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

- Ice make hammer !

Gray porta un dernier coup avec son marteau de glace. Uramichi fut assommé.

- Ice make rope !

Des cordes de glace vinrent finalement enserrer le mage, qui cette fois-ci, n'eut pas la force de les briser. Il s'effondra au sol, à peine conscient.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, finalement… déclara-t-il, essoufflé. Je n'ai pu m'opposer à la force qu'un homme prêt à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aime pouvait posséder…

- Tu te goures. La vraie force, ce n'est pas de mourir pour quelqu'un, mais de vivre pour lui. C'est ce que j'ai appris à Fairy Tail, répondit Gray en haletant.

- Ah, je vois… répondit Uramichi dans un murmure. J'ai perdu.

Il perdit connaissance pour de bon.

Gray s'effondra. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il s'essayait à la psychologie. Non seulement il avait aidé un ennemi, mais en plus, il l'avait rendu bien plus fort. Non, vraiment, ce genre de truc de filles, il le leur laissait !

Maintenant que le combat était fini, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Les coups qu'il avait reçus, sa hanche meurtrie, le lançaient horriblement. Alors que son esprit s'égarait, il eut un faible sourire en pensant à la tête que ferait une certaine mage de l'eau si elle le voyait dans cet état… Elle avait toujours des réactions si démesurées…

…

Kyouaku était agacé. Il était même très irrité. Depuis sa salle de commandement, il avait vu deux insignifiantes fées donner une sérieuse correction à deux de ses plus puissants mages. Et il n'appréciait vraiment pas.

- Sae ! aboya-t-il.

La brune, restée aux côtés de son maître, leva le visage vers lui, comme s'il l'avait appelée d'une voix égale.

- Va à leur rencontre et occupes toi de ce Salamander. Je ne veux pas qu'il atteigne la salle du sacrifice. Tu m'entends ? Il ne doit y parvenir sous aucun prétexte ! Et quand tu en auras fini avec lui, tu donneras le coup de grâce aux deux autres. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se relèvent.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le couloir.

- Bien, reprit-il avec un sourire malsain. Quant à moi, j'ai une peste à aller chercher.

Et Kyouaku sortit à son tour, pour gagner les cachots.

* * *

><p>NA : Et voila, fini pour aujourd'hui !<p>

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit (ou un gros, hein ^^) commentaire avant de partir !

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine ! *pars réviser en courant*


	22. Chapter 20

**NA : **Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Comment allez-vous ? En ce beau et ensoleillé dimanche 29 juillet, voici le chapitre 20 ^^

Le combat de ce chapitre, qui concerne... haha ! Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que j'allais vous le révéler ! XD Bref, le combat d'aujourd'hui m'a donné bien du fil à retordre, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai réussi à la boucler en écoutant un des openings de Naruto Shippuden, lover : www . youtube watch ? v = OhQq_E5pCyM Bon, faudra virer les espaces, mais le site n'affiche pas les liens url je crois... I minutes de silence après la chanson, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est la seule vidéo que j'ai réussi à trouver, avec la chanson entière, qui ne soit pas la version chantée par un homme (?), et pas le génrique de 1 min 30 répété 3 ou 4 fois...

Place maintenant aux réponses aux commentaires :

**Hikari361** : Je suis contente que les combats t'aient plus, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile à écrire ^^' Désolée, si tu ne les as pas trouvés assez longs, c'étaient mes premiers mes je pense que ce chapitre ne devrait pas te décevoir sur ce point...  
>Le méchant, tu parles de Uramichi, ou de Gensou ? Ca s'explique assez simplement : Uramichi était obsédé par Gray, et Gensou est un taré qui voulait se frotter à Fairy Tail, la guilde number one à cette époque ^^ Et ils ont tous les deux reçus des ordres : Yume doit arriver devant Kyouaku... C'est plus facile de la séparer de Fairy Tail que de sa famille... Enfin, pour ces deux là en tout cas ^^<br>Pour le côté hypra cliché du combat de Juvia, je plaide entièrement coupable ^^' Je n'ai pas vraiment de justification, j'avais juste envie d'écrire ce genre de scène. Et c'était pour Juvia que ça me paraissait le plus plausible, vu qu'elle était dans une guilde ennemie avant, il était plus facile de la faire douter sur la confiance que ses amis pouvaient avoir en elle que pour les autres. Et puis, même si ça n'est pas exploité dans le manga, je me suis toujours demandée si elle s'était sentie directement à l'aise et acceptée à Fairy Tail (visiblement non, vu qu'elle a ressenti le besoin de se sacrifier lors de l'arc Battle of Fairy Tail, pour sauver Cana et se faire accepter plus rapidement...) Donc finalement, j'ai une justification quand même en fait ^^'  
>Oula, tu me mets la pression pour le combat de Natsu ! XD Ben, tu verras bien le moment venu... (moi aussi, je trouve qu'il a la classe quand il gagne en s'étant fait complètement rétamer XD)<p>

Pour ce qui est du lemon, je ne sais pas trop où ça en est à l'heure actuelle... Le pire c'est que moi aussi je venais beaucoup ici pour en lire, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu tant de suppression d'histoires que ça. Dans le doute, je laisse quand même comme ça, après tout c'est le règlement... T_T

**Cookie05 : **Fait aussi long que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire ^^  
>Je suis contente que ces deux combats t'aient plus, effectivement ça n'est pas facile facile à écrire. Mes ces deux là étaient une promenade de santé à côté de celui d'aujourd'hui...<br>Oui, tous les perso ont ce côté en eux, qu'ils utilisent un peu différemment ^^  
>Juvia est l'un de mes perso préférés également (avec Erza et Gray), et j'aurais bien aimé la voir aussi plus en avant dans le manga. Mais je reste un peu sur ma faim de ce côté là, Mashima s'était donné une très bonne occasion de le faire lors du tournoi, pendant le battle naval, mais il a préféré mettre l'accent sur Lucy. Bon, j'adore Lucy et c'est l'héroïne, donc bon, c'est un peu normal, mais j'aimerai qu'il fasse un peu passer à Juvia le cap "amoureuse transie là pour le comique"... même si j'adore ce côté-là de la mge de l'eau aussi, la voir plus sérieuse est aussi plaisant, surtout qu'elle peut être drôlement forte, quand elle le veut. Bref, voilà, mon laius sur Juvia est terminé ^^'<br>Si tu savais, je garde les doigts (doigts de pieds compris XD) croisés en permanence pour que leur relation évolue (dans le bon sens). Mais là, on est plutôt reparti dans des combats, il va surement falloir attendre un peu (peut-être pendant le break ?)  
>Et ben voilà, le prochain combat est là !<p>

Ca y est, j'ai fini de vous enquiquiner, maintenant je vous dis bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 20 : Le combat des blondes ! … Mais, Happy ! Arrête de me chercher !<strong>

* * *

><p>Ils avançaient le plus vite et le plus prudemment possible dans les couloirs sombres du manoir. Vite, car ils avaient déjà laissé deux mages derrière eux. Plus nombreux ils seraient face à Kyouaku, mieux ils s'en sortiraient. Probablement. Prudemment, car se précipiter et tomber dans un piège serait désastreux. Ils étaient en territoire ennemi, et sentaient presque les regards perçants de leurs adversaires leur vriller le dos. Lucy en avait des frissons.<p>

La jeune fille espérait de tout son cœur que Gray et Juvia étaient indemnes. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ils avaient déjà été trop blessés tous les deux. Enfin, elle ferait mieux de s'inquiéter pour elle ! Qui savait ce qu'elle affronterait dans cette sinistre demeure ? Yume. Le regard de la constellationniste s'arrêta sur la prêtresse qui avançait à côté d'elle.

Le don de la jeune femme pouvait paraître séduisant au premier abord, et la blonde s'était surprise à le désirer à plusieurs reprises, au début. Mais elle avait vite compris que voir le futur n'aidait pas forcément à le prévenir, et savoir ce qui pouvait arriver sans être en mesure de l'en empêcher n'était finalement pas des plus enviables. Alors, elle resterait Lucy Heartfillia, constellationniste de son état, et serait très heureuse ainsi ! A condition qu'elle survive à cette journée. Mais elle n'allait pas penser à ça.

Yume perçut le regard de la jeune fille et lui sourit, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle l'observait ainsi. Lucy répondit à son sourire et détourna les yeux. Elle devait rester un peu plus concentrée que ça.

Une charge sur son épaule la fit soupirer. Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Juvia, Happy s'y était assis et se laissait transporter tranquillement. Seulement, il pesait son poids et l'épaule de la blonde commençait à s'engourdir un peu.

- Happy… Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'utilise comme moyen de transport, répondit l'Exceed le plus naturellement du monde.

Une veine gonfla sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Il osait lui dire ça comme si de rien n'était !

- Ca, j'avais bien remarqué, merci ! Mais, et si tu marchais ou volais un peu ? Ca me soulagerait !

- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il faut que j'économise ma magie et mes forces pour la suite !

- Et mes forces à moi ? En plus, t'es lourd !

- Lucy est méchaaaante ! pleura-t-il sans pour autant faire mine de bouger. Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Je te porte toujours sans me plaindre, pourtant tu es encore plus lourde que Gajeel ! Et tout le monde sait que les personnages principaux doivent garder leur énergie pour la bataille finale, au détriment des seconds rôles !

La constellationniste en resta bouche bée un instant. Puis, un rictus menaçant se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Hé, dis-donc sale matou ! gronda la jeune fille en attrapant ledit chat par la peau des joues. Tu oses prétendre que je suis plus lourde que Gajeel ? T'as vu la masse que c'est ? Je sais que c'est juste pour m'embêter, mais quand même ! Et je ne suis pas un second rôle !

- Luchy est mechquine ! couina Happy, les joues toujours malmenée. Elle dit du mal des abchents !

La jeune fille ravala son irritation et soupira. Ca n'était pas la peine de parler avec lui. Elle relâcha le petit chat, qui prit son envol pour aller se poser… sur son autre épaule. Nouveau soupir.

Tout à coup, Natsu s'arrêta net, et la blonde le percuta de plein fouet.

- AIE ! s'écria-t-elle en se tenant le nez, qui venait de rencontrer de façon très douloureuse l'arrière du crâne du Salamander.

- Lucy ne regarde pas où elle va ! Un jour, elle foncera dans un poteau ! s'exclama Happy, qui décidément n'en loupait pas une pour agacer la constellationniste.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en bâillonnant l'Exceed de sa main, un peu effrayée par la mine grave du jeune homme.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de humer l'air, de plus en plus grave.

Tous s'étaient arrêtés à présent, Erza en tête, suivie de près par les deux Dragon Slayer et Sharuru, puis de Yume, Lucy et Happy, et enfin des trois autres membres de Dreaming Light, restés en arrière pour assurer leur défense si besoin. Ils attendaient le verdict de leurs deux mages à l'odorat surdéveloppé.

Natsu et Wendy avancèrent légèrement, cherchant l'origine du parfum désagréable qui leur chatouillait les narines.

- Natsu ? tenta à nouveau la constellationniste.

- Ca sent… le sang… finit par répondre le Salamander, les sourcils froncés. Mais j'arrive pas à savoir d'où ça vient.

- Moi non plus, acheva le dragon des cieux.

Horrifiée, Lucy recula légèrement à cette déclaration. Erza se détourna et reprit sa route.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. On continue, mais tout le monde reste sur ses gardes, décréta la reine des fées.

Ils se remirent en marche. Lucy hésita un moment, jetant des regards anxieux autour d'elle. Tout avait l'air normal. Si on oubliait l'atmosphère pesante. Si l'on passait outre le silence écrasant. Qu'allaient-ils découvrir en allant de l'avant ?

La jeune fille sentit une pression sur son bras. Elle releva brusquement la tête, surprise et effrayée. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le sourire bienveillant de Tairyoku, son cœur se calma un peu.

- Il faut y aller, lui dit-il doucement en lui montrant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de Yume, Natsu, Wendy, Erza et Sharuru.

Il avait les traits tirés, et la constellationniste le trouva extrêmement pâle. Il n'avait pas juste l'air fatigué, il semblait malade. Néanmoins, elle acquiesça. Elle commença à rattraper ses amis quand tout à coup…

- AIE ! s'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle se prépara, soit à incendier Natsu pour s'être encore arrêté brutalement juste devant elle, soit à s'inquiéter de la raison de cet arrêt. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Le jeune homme se trouvait à plus de deux mètres d'elle. Tout comme les autres. Il n'y avait absolument rien qui justifiât ce qui venait de se passer. Mais dans quoi avait-elle buté ?

- Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? lui demanda Natsu, étonné. Tu viens ?

- Lucy se cogne dans le vide, maintenant ! s'exclama Happy.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde leva sa main, et tenta de l'avancer vers le Dragon Slayer du feu. Elle fut arrêtée par une paroi invisible. A ses côtés, les trois hommes de Dreaming Lights faisaient de même. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence…

- Je crois qu'on est bloqué, annonça Chuujou en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Mais y a rien ! s'exclama le Salamander en se précipitant pour lui montrer le ridicule de son affirmation.

- Attends Natsu ! s'écria Happy. Ca me rappelle…

- AIE !

Le fougueux mage s'était déjà cogné dans le mur invisible.

- … Quand on a délivré Wendy, termina le petit chat.

- Natsu… Il faut toujours que tu fonces tête baissée ! soupira la constellationniste. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? s'écria le mage, agacé. Depuis quand les murs sont invisibles ? Comment je peux cramer un truc que je vois pas, enfin ?

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas sensé le brûler… soupira de nouveau Lucy. Mais ça ne nous dit pas comment on va s'en sortir. Comment vous avez fait, la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle à Natsu et Happy.

- Natsu s'est cogné la tête plein de fois ! s'exclama le chat.

- Toi aussi ! rétorqua le concerné.

- Aye !

- Oui, bon, ça n'aide pas beaucoup…

- Natsu… Happy… On n'a pas vraiment le temps pour vos bêtises… les menaça une voix derrière eux.

- C'était pas moi ! C'était Natsu ! Il a détruit le mur de la cellule pour rentrer ! s'exclama l'Exceed à toute allure.

- Aye ! ajouta celui-ci, incapable de répondre autre chose.

En entendant ces mots, Erza ne fit ni une ni deux, et s'équipa de l'armure des géants. Natsu poussa un cri étranglé en la voyant darder son énorme javelot vers lui.

- J'avais pas le choix, je devais le casser pour sortir Wendy de sa cellule ! couina-t-il en se cachant derrière la suscitée. Pardon pardon pardon !

Mais Erza l'ignora et lança son javelot sur un des murs du couloir. Son arme le traversa facilement, en provoquant un énorme vacarme, suivi d'un second. La jeune femme se précipita dans la pièce à présent ouverte. La lance avait détruit aussi le mur du fond, donnant un accès à l'extérieur.

Erza tenta d'avancer dans la salle pour percer un autre trou dans le mur, face à l'endroit où se tenaient Lucy, Shin, Chuujou et Tairyoku et leur permettre de les rejoindre. Mais elle fut arrêtée.

- Zut ! s'exclama-t-elle. La barrière continue ici aussi !

Réfléchissant quelques instants, elle eut une autre idée. Changeant d'armure pour celle aux ailes noires, la mage tenta de sortir par le trou au fond de la salle. Elle voulait contourner le mur invisible par l'extérieur, et essayer à nouveau. Mais elle ne passa même pas l'ouverture.

- Et merde ! Ce fichu sort entoure tout le manoir ! On ne peut même pas sortir !

Elle revint dans le couloir, très en colère. Ses amis s'écartèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas être pris dans le tourbillon de fureur de Titania !

Invoquant un grand nombre d'épées, elle les lança sur le mur invisible. Sans résultat. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, Natsu l'accompagna, mais rien ne marchait. Ils tentèrent même d'attaquer simultanément des deux côtés, de creuser un trou dans le sol, mais rien n'y fit. La barrière semblait s'étendre atour d'eux dans toutes les directions et absorbait la magie.

- Ca ne sert à rien, déclara la constellationniste en fermant la porte de Virgo. Nous ne pouvons pas épuiser toute nos forces sur ce mur. Continuez, nous on va se débrouiller pour trouver une solution.

- Mais Lucy ! protesta Natsu.

- Ca ira, l'interrompit-elle. En plus, je ne suis pas toute seule, ajouta la blonde dans un sourire.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment, puis Natsu céda.

- Ok, dit-il. Fais gaffe à toi.

Puis il se détourna, non sans avoir jeté un œil à Happy.

- Aye sir ! s'exclama celui-ci en réponse aux paroles muettes du Salamander.

_« Eh bien ! Si ces deux idiots commencent à communiquer par télépathie, on n'est pas sauvé ! »_ pensa la blonde.

- Je vais avec eux, annonça Yume à ses acolytes.

- Je sais que tu accompliras ton devoir, répondit son père, résigné.

- N'en fais pas trop, ok ? recommanda Shin, sans trop d'espoir.

Elle échangea un dernier regard avec eux, sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose à l'intention de son fiancé resté silencieux, puis se ravisa et se détourna.

Le jeune homme serra les poings. Allaient-ils vraiment se séparer ainsi ? Il ne savait même pas s'il la reverrait !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, Yume ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Sinon, je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

La prêtresse s'arrêta. Sans lui faire face, elle murmura :

- Je ferai de mon mieux…

- T'inquiètes, on s'en occupe ! déclara Natsu avec son grand sourire, une main passée autour des épaules d'une Yume surprise. Allez, on est parti ! Je m'enflamme ! A plus, Lucy !

- On se retrouve plus tard ! lança Erza en suivant le dragon excité qui fonçait déjà. Attends-nous Natsu ! lui lança-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- AYE !

- Lucy-san, vous tous… prenez soin de vous ! supplia Wendy avant de suivre ses amis.

- Ne pleures pas Sharuru, je reviendrai vite ! cria Happy à l'Exceed qui s'éloignait avec sa protégée.

Lucy entendit distinctement un reniflement de dédain.

Le petit groupe disparut bientôt de leur vue, à la faveur d'un tournant.

La jeune fille commençait à se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire pour se sortir de là, quand une voix féminine et criarde l'interrompit :

- Eh ben, j'ai cru qu'ils mettraient jamais les voiles !

Tendus, les quatre mages regardèrent autour d'eux pour tenter d'en trouver l'origine. Mais ils ne virent rien.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, Lucy leva le regard.

- Là ! s'écria-t-elle stupéfaite, en pointant le plafond du doigt.

En effet, une jeune femme se tenait là-haut, suspendue tête en bas à une des poutres apparentes.

- Héhé ! Gagné morveuse ! répondit la nouvelle venue en se laissant tomber gracieusement sur le sol.

Elle atterrit sans un bruit, dans une attitude féline. _« Tel le chasseur traquant sa proie… »_ pensa Lucy en réprimant un frisson.

La jeune fille détailla la nouvelle venue. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage de porcelaine, sa taille fine et ses formes généreuses moulées dans un kimono court noir et rouge au décolleté plongeant, ses jambes galbées cachées par des bas de résille noire, ses lèvres pulpeuses écarlates, tout chez elle appelait à la luxure. Un cristal couleur sang semblait incrusté dans sa poitrine, juste sous ses clavicules. Ses grands yeux bleus brillants détonnaient dans cet ensemble. Elle était indéniablement attirante. Pourtant, Lucy ne parvenait pas à la trouver belle. Tout son corps lui hurlait de se méfier, de s'enfuir. Que cette jeune femme était différente, dangereuse, démoniaque.

Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule.

La jeune fille se gifla mentalement. Elle devait être plus courageuse que ça ! De plus, Tairyoku n'avait pas vraiment l'air en état de combattre. Ils se retrouvaient donc à trois contre une. Ce n'était pas si mal.

- Alors… Je veux affronter… la blondinette ! Je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas très faim, déclara la femme.

- Pardon ? Pas envie de vous fatiguer ? Je crois que vous me sous-estimez ! s'exclama Lucy, piquée au vif, tout en portant la main à ses clés.

Elle était prête à prouver sa valeur en tant que mage. Même si elle n'avait pas très envie de savoir pourquoi son ennemie avait déclaré ne pas avoir faim.

Happy était descendu de son épaule et voletait à proximité, au cas où son amie aurait besoin de son aide.

- On ne la laissera pas se battre seule ! s'exclama Tairyoku d'une voix forte en se plaçant à côté de la jeune fille, suivi de Chuujou et Shin.

- Toi, tu n'es pas en état d'intimider qui que ce soit, répondit négligemment la mage. Ton sang est bien trop faible.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers le maître de Dreaming Light. Il fulminait.

- Je vais te montrer si mon sang est faible, rugit-il en s'élançant.

D'un geste vif, il sortit de son vêtement trois morceaux de papier portant des inscriptions dans un alphabet que Lucy ne reconnut pas, non qu'elle eût le temps de les étudier. Pour son teint blafard, Tairyoku n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes !

Trois créatures chimériques se dressèrent soudains entre eux et leur ennemie. Elles possédaient la mâchoire puissante et les griffes du tigre, les écailles résistantes de l'alligator, les ailes de l'aigle. Lucy se souvint à temps que l'homme était un maître dans l'art des incantations, et qu'elle ne craignait rien de ces bêtes.

Les trois monstres bondirent sur la mage sombre, qui ne broncha pas. Au dernier moment, elle sauta, évita ses assaillants, se précipita sur Tairyoku et le frappa à la poitrine. Puis elle effectua un gracieux saut périlleux arrière et atterrit là où elle se trouvait avant l'attaque, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Le tout trop vite pour que quiconque ait le temps d'esquisser un mouvement.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, la peau de Tairyoku se déchira en une coupure nette d'où jaillit un flot de sang. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il s'effondra en poussant un râle de douleur, tandis que les chimères s'évaporaient.

- Maître !

- Je m'en occupe ! s'exclama Chuujou. Shin, reste avec lui !

- Hors de question que je te laisse seul face à cette furie ! rétorqua son jeune frère.

- Je vais l'aider ! intervint Lucy.

- Non, reste en dehors de ça, lui répondit Chuujou, elle est trop dangereuse.

La constellationniste en fut outrée. Il lui défendait de se battre ? Pourtant, elle devait l'affronter, elle en était sure. Autant son corps lui hurlait de s'enfuir, autant son esprit se souvenait des paroles de Yume. Et son âme était prête.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et le sol commença à trembler.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Ces boulets décident enfin à se montrer ! Ils croyaient quoi, que j'allais faire tout le boulot toute seule ? Le contrat, c'est un mage par lieutenant ! maugréa la sous-fifre de Kyouaku, les mains sur les hanches.

Lucy avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Happy ! Attrape Tairyoku et mets-le en lieu sûr ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse du petit chat.

Il sembla hésiter, puis répondit :

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à Natsu de ne pas te lâcher et de veiller sur toi…

Ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait être attendrie par l'attention du jeune homme où vexée par son manque de confiance, Lucy réitéra son ordre.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, il est mal en point ! Happy, s'il-te-plait…

Après avoir tergiversé quelques instants, l'Exceed fondit sur le blessé.

- Aye sir ! s'écria-t-il en le soulevant.

Il était arrivé juste à temps ! Un épais brouillard vert sembla sourdre des pierres du sol où Tairyoku se trouvait, lesquelles fondirent instantanément.

De nombreuses attaques magiques fondirent sur Lucy, Chuujou et Shin. Ce dernier créa in extremis une tornade et les renvoya d'où elles venaient, créant un nuage opaque et scintillant, formé des différents magies. Chuujou lança ses éclairs à l'aveuglette en direction de leurs attaquants. Des cris de douleur s'élevèrent, et une nouvelle vague d'attaques les submergea, dissipant le nuage et créant un écran les empêchant de distinguer leurs lanceurs. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient plusieurs.

- Lucy ! Il n'y a pas de lieu sûr ! s'écria Happy qui volait le plus haut qu'il pouvait, transportant un Tairyoku très affaibli qui se recouvrait le torse de feuilles portant des inscriptions magiques. Un énorme troupeau de mages noirs nous attaque ! Il en arrive encore d'autres ! Et de l'autre côté, il y a la folle et la barrière invisible !

En effet, Namako se tenait, immobile, retirée du combat débutant. Elle se contentait pour l'instant de regarder.

- Pose-moi ! invectiva le père de Yume.

- Mais… commença l'Exceed.

- Ma blessure est refermée ! Pose-moi, mes enfants ont besoin de moi !

Ces mots sonnèrent dans la tête d'Happy. Ils lui rappelèrent son maître, le maître de Fairy Tail. Makarov aurait fait n'importe quoi pour eux. Tairyoku était de la même veine. Alors, il s'exécuta et retourna près de Lucy.

La jeune fille évita comme elle le put deux flèches de feu, un jet d'acide et un rayon de lumière d'un violet sinistre. La jeune fille ne voulait pas, pour l'instant, utiliser sa magie. Si tout se déroulait comme elle le pensait, elle en aurait bien besoin. D'ailleurs, tout semblait l'indiquer. La mage blonde qui avait attaqué Tairyoku se tenait immobile dans le chaos ambiant, la dardant de ses prunelles cyan. Qu'attendait-elle pour l'attaquer ? Elle faisait pourtant une cible facile, obligée de se concentrer sur les attaques qui fusaient de toute part. Cependant, elle ne bougeait pas.

Lucy se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose. Elle se trouvait devant le trou fait par Erza dans le mur ! Dans le feu de l'action, elle avait oublié la barrière invisible et avait reculé pour tenter de se mettre hors de portée. Elle réfléchit à toute allure. Si elle devait affronter la… créature qui se tenait non loin d'elle et la transperçait à présent de ses prunelles cyan, autant ne pas le faire au milieu de cette pagaille. Elle risquait d'être prise dans le combat de ses trois compagnons, et vice versa. Et si elle ne voulait surtout pas que l'un d'entre eux soit touché par un sort ne lui étant pas destiné, elle doutait que l'effrayante blonde ressente la même chose envers ses propres alliés. Bien sûr, elle se couperait de toute aide, mais elle n'en voulait pas. Elle remporterait l'affrontement par ses propres moyens.

Sa réflexion n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, l'adrénaline décuplant ses capacités d'analyse. En un instant, Lucy se trouva au bord du précipice donnant sur l'extérieur.

Malgré elle, la jeune fille jeta un regard empli d'appréhension en bas. La nuit commençait à s'installer, et les ombres des arbres s'allongeaient dans le parc.

Elle sentit Happy, qui l'avait suivie, empoigner les bretelles de son débardeur.

- Prête ? demanda-t-il.

Lucy déglutit. Puis elle respira profondément et son regard se durcit.

- Prête ! répondit-elle.

Elle allait prouver qu'elle était capable de vaincre son adversaire !

L'Exceed déploya ses ailes et ils s'élancèrent.

* * *

><p>La bataille faisait rage dans les couloirs de Dark Holders. Le vieux manoir résonnait des voix lançant les sorts, des rebonds des jets de magie sur les murs, des coups et des chocs entre les corps, du fracas des pierres s'écrasant au sol.<p>

Lucy partie, Tairyoku, Shin et Chuujou ne chômaient pas. Une bonne partie de la guilde clandestine les encerclait, trop terrifiée par le sort que leur ferait subir leur supérieure blonde s'ils n'obéissaient pas à ses ordres. Et pour seulement trois mages, cela faisait beaucoup de travail ! Shin s'évertuait à repousser leurs attaquants, créant tempêtes de vent sur tempêtes de vent pour éviter que trop d'ennemis ne les attaquent directement. Chuujou lançait des éclairs dans toutes les directions pour décimer comme il le pouvait la masse des mages sombres auxquels ils faisaient face. Tairyoku invoquait chimères, boucliers, sorts en tous genres pour attaquer, protéger, disperser leurs adversaires. Et en plus, ils devaient tous se battre contre les assaillants qui passaient leurs défenses. Les trois hommes n'avaient absolument pas le temps de réfléchir à une quelconque tactique. Ils réagissaient à l'instinct, au réflexe. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se concerter, ni même d'hésiter. Le moindre temps mort serait fatal.

Ils étaient tellement harcelés par leurs ennemis qu'ils n'avaient pas tout de suite remarqué que la constellationniste manquait à l'appel. Chuujou s'aperçut le premier de son absence.

- Où est Lucy ? cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant du combat.

Il évita de justesse une substance verdâtre et visqueuse lancée vers lui, ne souhaitant pas réellement connaître ses propriétés magiques. Le jeune homme s'en félicita lorsqu'il la vit du coin de l'œil enserrer le morceau de mur tombé à terre sur lequel elle avait atterri et le broyer comme s'il s'était agi de craie et non de pierre. Mais déjà un autre sort le menaçait et il se désintéressa totalement de la gelée écœurante qui s'évaporait.

- Elle a dû partir avec l'autre femme pour l'affronter ! répondit Tairyoku en remarquant que la mage stellaire n'était pas la seule à avoir disparu.

Il ne put rien ajouter, car sa situation n'était guère plus brillante que celle de son beau-fils. Il venait d'assommer un adversaire, que déjà trois nouveaux contournaient le mur de bois sculpté à l'effigie des nymphes des forêts qu'il avait invoqué. Son effet anti-magie s'amenuisait, Tairyoku le sentait. Et ses forces aussi. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser.

- Ou elle l'a enlevée ! s'exclama Shin, balayant un mage sombre d'une brusque rafale.

Il tituba un peu à la suite de cette attaque. Ses réserves magiques n'étaient vraiment plus ce qu'elles avaient été ! Et tout ça à cause de cette saleté de Yoru ! Mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire maintenant. Son maître était franchement mal en point, seul contre trois adversaires. Réunissant ses forces, il dressa un mur de vent entre Tairyoku et deux de ses assaillants, et les envoya contre le mur. Bien. Ceux-ci ne représentaient plus un danger pour l'instant.

Le maigre avantage qu'ils avaient était que leurs ennemis n'étaient pas du tout organisés. Ils se gênaient fréquemment dans leurs assauts, réduisant ainsi leur nombre d'eux-mêmes, alors que les trois mages de Dreaming Light se complétaient habilement. Mais cela ne les soulageait que très faiblement, car le nombre d'ennemi était phénoménal. Ne compteraient-ils pas parmi les plus forts de leur guilde, ils seraient très certainement déjà capturés, ou pire…

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant, reprit Tairyoku. Faisons-lui confiance, elle fait partie de Fairy Tail. Elle est plus puissante qu'elle n'en a AAAAAAAAAARGH !

Chuujou et Shin se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur maître, et, horrifiés, ils virent sa blessure au torse se rouvrir alors qu'une immonde gelée verte se refermait autour de lui. Chuujou reconnut la substance qu'il avait évitée, et se souvenant du destin du mur qui l'avait reçue, il ne fit ni une ni deux et l'électrocuta. Tairyoku pâtit également du sort et convulsa violemment, mais au moins il était libéré et vivant. Se retournant, il repéra le responsable qui le visait à nouveau. Bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser le loisir de recommencer, le mage actionna un sort particulier. Il savait que cela lui coûterait une quantité incroyable de magie, mais au point où ils en étaient, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence. Et au moins, tant que son sort fonctionnerait, ils auraient un grand avantage. Il devait écourter ce combat le plus vite possible, sinon elle allait finir par faire une bêtise, et il ne serait pas là pour la protéger. Ce n'était pas une option envisageable.

- Shin ! Couvre-moi une seconde ! lança-t-il à son petit frère, qui avait déjà bien du mal à se protéger lui, ainsi que son maître étendu au sol.

Le mage du vent acquiesça néanmoins, conscient de ce que son aîné avait en tête.

Chuujou se concentra et ressentit le puissant courant de foudre qui courait en lui. Il s'en imprégna, le laissant gagner chaque cellule de son être. Son corps fut tout à coup parcouru d'arcs électriques et une aura blanche l'entoura.

- Electrical flesh ! Lightening conversion ! cria-t-il.

A ce moment, Shin sut que son frère était prêt. Il s'écarta et à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, un éclat éblouissant fusa vers l'avant.

Il fondit sur les rangs ennemis qui n'avaient rien vu venir et se firent électrocuter. L'éclair rebondit sur les murs du couloir, frappant les mages qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui leur arrivait et tombaient comme des mouches. Chuujou s'était laissé posséder par la foudre. Il avait gagné une vitesse et une force prodigieuse. Mais les conséquences sur son corps étaient loin d'être anodines. Dans d'autres circonstances, Shin aurait essayé de l'en dissuader. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la prudence et à l'économie.

Tout à coup, Chuujou fut brutalement arrêté. Un mur de terre se dressait devant lui, et emporté par son élan, il n'avait pu l'éviter. Il s'y écrasa durement et tomba, sonné. Deux mages noirs se précipitèrent dans sa direction, bien décidé à éliminer un des trois gêneurs qui leur résistaient bien trop longtemps.

Voyant la scène, Shin envoya tout l'air qu'il put vers son frère. Le vent souleva le jeune homme, et le ramena vers ses deux alliés. Son corps fumait et il était parcouru de tremblements.

Ils étaient vraiment mal. Tairyoku avait refermé sa blessure à nouveau, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Chuujou gisait à terre, conscient mais impuissant car trahi par son propre corps. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait l'impression d'être brûlé de l'intérieur.

Shin se tenait devant eux, les défendant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais sa magie s'épuisait trop vite. A chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait, il sentait le regard de Yoru sur lui, celui qui l'avait momentanément privé de ses pouvoirs. Et la puissance de ses sorts en était réduite de moitié. Il était bloqué. Bloqué au moment où sa puissance avait été scellée.

Non, cela datait de bien avant cela. Il restait figé à l'instant où elle était partie, rejetant tout son passé, sa famille, ses amis. Le rejetant _lui. _Il était conscient que le problème venait de son mental, qu'il était trop faible pour regarder la réalité en face et avancer.

Et voila qu'il se retrouvait seul, amputé de sa magie comme d'un bras, devant une ribambelle d'ennemis qui ne voulaient que sa mort, celle de son frère et celle de son maître. Et après, ils iraient éliminer tous les autres mages qui se battaient en ce moment pour leur victoire. Ils finiraient par tomber sur Yume. Et sur Mirai.

Ce serait la fin.

Quelque chose remua dans les entrailles de Shin. Le mage du vent eut une sensation désagréable. Comme si une force étrange cherchait à se libérer. Il tenta d'abord de la combattre, tout en continuant de protéger ses deux alliés. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la raison et de se laisser envahir par le désespoir. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il s'était toujours battu pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et quand ça ne marchait pas, il recommençait. Inlassablement. Et il finissait par gagner. A chaque fois. Sa persévérance lui valait d'ailleurs le respect de ses aînés. Cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente. Au diable Yoru et sa magie perverse ! Il avait perdu contre lui ? Il gagnerait contre toute sa guilde ! Il allait se battre malgré tout pour retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu ! Pour que tout redevienne comme avant ! Et s'il fallait pour cela raser ce fichu manoir et tous les tordus qui y vivaient, il était prêt. Il les protègerait. Il la sauverait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Le barrage émotionnel qui l'entravait disparut soudainement. L'air autour du jeune mage tourbillonna violemment et repoussa les adversaires qui avaient profité de son immobilité pour tenter une approche.

Shin sentit ses forces lui revenir. En fait, elles avaient toujours été là. Seulement, son esprit tourmenté refusait de s'en servir. Après sa défaite, il s'était cru faible. Alors, il l'était devenu. Mais c'était faux et il le savait.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers ses ennemis. Son frère avait bien travaillé. Il n'en restait que deux tiers. Il aurait certainement put faire bien mieux s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Ses yeux brillaient à nouveau de l'éclat qu'ils avaient perdu ces dernières semaines quand il s'écria :

- Storm of heaven !

La plus violente des bourrasques qu'il avait pu produire depuis longtemps s'abattit, repoussant nombre d'ennemis qui furent assommés. Sans laisser le temps aux autres de revenir de leur stupeur, il continua :

- Wind blade !

Le plafond et le sol s'écroulèrent, entraînant avec eux des mages de Dark Holders totalement hébétés.

Chuujou regagnait progressivement le contrôle de son corps. Il était bien amoché, mais était encore fonctionnel. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un spectacle saisissant lui apparut. Shin faisait face, seul, et à en juger par les sorts qu'il utilisait, il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Tant mieux. Voir son petit frère si tourmenté et affaibli après le départ de leur amie lui était insupportable.

Mais du coup, il fallait qu'il se relève. Il était l'aîné ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser son cadet faire tout le travail et récupérer tous les honneurs ensuite. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il vérifie l'état de son maître. Shin tiendrait très bien le coup encore un peu.

A peine redressé, il se précipita vers Tairyoku. La blessure de ce dernier était refermée, mais la cicatrice n'était pas belle à voir. Il en garderait certainement une marque.

_ « S'il s'en sort… »_ pensa-t-il en voyant le visage pâle et verdâtre de son maître. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées, il s'approcha encore pour découvrir avec stupeur ce que Tairyoku était en train de faire.

- Maître… murmura-t-il.

Tairyoku terminait de recouvrir sa plaie béante de ses parchemins cicatrisants. Il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup, il devait éviter d'être blessé à nouveau. Mais cela lui était très difficile. Il était si affaibli ! Il était malade et le savait. Depuis des années. Les pouvoirs de guérison de sa femme avaient pu arrêter le développement du mal, et ce pendant plusieurs ans, même après sa mort. Mais il n'était pas guéri. Il n'existait aucun traitement curatif à son affection. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de demander à se fille de le traiter aussi. Elle avait déjà tellement à porter ! Un père malade ne devait pas compter parmi ses préoccupations. Comme Amami avait finalement accepté de lui révéler que la mort ne devrait pas l'emporter avant la réalisation de la prophétie, à condition qu'il ne force pas sur la magie, il s'était résolu à ne rien révéler à personne. Même si la mort de sa femme changeait la donne. Et il était à présent le seul à être au courant.

Ses pouvoirs se détérioraient. Petit à petit, ils se modifiaient et n'étaient finalement plus efficace. Cette magie dénaturée détruisait petit à petit sa magie normale et le rongeait de l'intérieur. Un peu comme un cancer. C'était d'ailleurs le nom de cette affection : le cancer du sorcier, car seuls les mages en souffraient. Et contrairement à bon nombre de tumeurs "normales", il n'existait pas d'opération, de médicaments ou tout autre traitement efficaces. Et sa progression était de plus en plus rapide.

Son temps était compté. Il pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Déjà, durant les semaines où il avait dû maintenir les défenses de leur cachette, dans la forêt, il avait usé à outrance de sa potion pour régénérer la magie. D'ailleurs, Shin râlait souvent lorsqu'il l'envoyait chercher les ingrédients dans la forêt pour en refaire. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas à quoi ils servaient. Tairyoku sourit à ce souvenir. Il avait dû de plus partager le remède entre lui et sa fille, donnant le double de travail au jeune homme. Mais la confection en était longue, et bientôt il n'avait plus eu le temps nécessaire. Et il avait donné sa dernière fiole aux mages de Fairy Tail. Résultat, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Alors, il en ferait le meilleur usage possible.

Utilisant le sang qu'il avait perdu comme de l'encre, Tairyoku dessina d'étranges caractères sur le dos de sa main droite. Ceux qui lui permettraient d'y concentrer tous les pouvoirs qui lui restaient et de les utiliser en une seule attaque foudroyante. Shin était certes puissant, mais s'il s'épuisait ici, il serait une cible facile. Et Chuujou n'était pas vraiment en état de finir le travail.

- Maître… entendit-il prononcer la voix de l'aîné des garçons.

Le jeune homme se trouvait à ses côtés et regardait sa main d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Prends ton frère et allez-vous-en ! ordonna Tairyoku d'une voix ferme.

Il se releva.

- Mais qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Chuujou, se doutant bien que quelque chose clochait.

- Nous débarrasser des gêneurs, répondit son maître. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il voyait son beau-fils se préparer à protester. Il faut bien que les plus vieux protègent leurs enfants… J'en suis encore capable. Et je préfèrerais que ton frère économise ses pouvoirs pour la suite. Je vous demande juste de protéger mes filles.

Le mage de la foudre se contenta de froncer les sourcils et ne bougea pas. Puis il affirma :

- On reste avec vous !

- Mais tu vas m'obéir un peu, espèce d'insolent ! tonna Tairyoku.

Devant l'imposante silhouette du maître de Dreaming Light qui s'élevait de toute sa hauteur, Chuujou interpela son frère qui en faisait toujours voir de toutes les couleurs à Dark Holders.

- Hé Shin ! On y va ! Ordre du maître !

- Quoi ? s'étonna le concerné. Mais, j'ai pas encore fini moi ! Je viens à peine de commencer à m'amuser !

La sensation de ses pouvoirs revenus qui emplissait son corps le grisait et il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'arrêter. Surtout qu'il restait encore plein d'ennemis devant lui.

- Comme tu veux, mais tu vas avoir des problèmes, frangin ! Moi, j'y vais ! lui lança son frère aîné en pointant du doigt une forme menaçante derrière lui, avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

En reconnaissant Tairyoku, Shin déglutit et détala à la suite de son frère. Il était grisé, mais pas fou !

Ignorants de l'état de l'homme qui les avait accueillis dans sa guilde, ils coururent vers ce qu'ils espéraient être une fin heureuse.

Lorsque les deux garçons furent assez loin, Tairyoku fit face à ses adversaires.

- T'as fait tes prières, le vieux ? demanda l'un deux en se mettant en position de combat.

- Et vous ? rétorqua le maître de Dreaming Light en activant le seau de sa main.

Il eut une dernière pensée pour les deux jeunes hommes qu'il venait de renvoyer, et pour les mages de Fairy Tail. Pussent-ils tous en réchapper ! Puis, il pria pour ses deux filles. Tant qu'elles étaient en vie et heureuses, rien n'était plus important. Enfin, il adressa un sourire à sa femme.

_ « Amami, je crois que nous allons bientôt nous revoir… »_

Un vacarme assourdissant retentit dans les couloirs du manoir. Une aile entière s'effondra.

Chuujou et Shin se retournèrent et hésitèrent. L'aîné était devant un grave dilemme. Son maître lui avait ordonné d'avancer. Mais il était blessé. Et si Yume venait à apprendre qu'il avait abandonné son père dans un moment aussi critique, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Cependant, toutes ces considérations seraient vaines si elle venait à mourir. Ce qui avait de grandes chances d'arriver. De plus leur maître savait ce qu'il faisait.

D'un commun accord, les deux frères décidèrent de continuer leur route.

* * *

><p>Happy déposa Lucy au sol. La jeune fille sut immédiatement que son adversaire l'avait suivie, car des frissons désagréables coururent le long de son échine. Elle dut résister à la panique réflexe qui s'empara d'elle et lui commandait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Combattant son instinct de survie, elle se tourna vivement pour faire face à la jeune femme.<p>

Sans lâcher son ennemie du regard, la constellationniste s'adressa à son ami :

- Fais attention, cette femme possède un pouvoir étrange. Yume m'a prévenue à son sujet.

- Je sais, répondit-il à l'étonnement de la jeune fille. Elle sent…

- Le sang… finit Lucy à sa place en se souvenant des mots de Natsu.

- Aye… répondit-il sombrement.

Malgré son malaise grandissant, la mage stellaire fit quelques pas vers son adversaire.

- Ca y est, t'es prête ? demanda celle-ci, l'air agacé. J'aurais pu te tuer dix fois tellement t'es lente ! Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je t'ai choisie pour que ça aille vite !

Lucy était presque sure qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme que Yume avait vu dans ses rêves. Les paroles de la prêtresse tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de la constellationniste : « _Le mage que tu affronteras là-bas possède un pouvoir peu ordinaire et assez effrayant, et j'ai bien peur que tu sois dépassée si tu n'y es pas préparée… »_ La jeune fille le sentait dans chaque fibre de son être. Cette femme était différente.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait alors ? rétorqua la jeune fille.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle ne devait pas perdre son sang froid et céder aux provocations de la jeune femme. Et surtout, elle devait rester concentrée. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était d'essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible avant de commencer.

- On fait la fière ? répliqua la mage noire, amusée. Pourtant, tu devrais te voir, tu trembles comme une feuille, Lucy Heartfillia !

Alors, elle connaissait son identité. Quelque part, Lucy s'en doutait. Elle devait aussi connaitre ses pouvoirs…

Loin de se laisser impressionner (ou plutôt, loin de le laisser paraitre), la jeune fille répondit :

- Puisque vous connaissez mon nom, pourrais-je savoir le vôtre ?

La mage noire eut l'air étonnée, mais reprit contenance très vite. Le sourire qu'elle lança à Lucy découvrit ses dents blanches et étincelantes. Le cristal ornant sa peau scintillait faiblement dans la nuit tombante, semblant hypnotiser la constellationniste.

- Namako, fit la jeune femme, tirant Lucy de ses pensées. Bon, on y va ? Je suis curieuse de voir comment se bat une constellationniste possédant autant d'esprits du zodiaque, termina-t-elle, son sourire devenant carnassier.

Lucy s'empara d'une de ses clés. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle s'écria :

- Ouvre-toi, porte du palais du taureau ! Taurus !

L'imposant esprit se matérialisa à ses côtés.

- Lucy ! Ton corps est meuuuhrveilleux aujourd'hui enc…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, se plaçant entre la constellationniste et Namako, qui était immédiatement passée à l'offensive. Levant sa hache devant eux, il para le très violent coup porté par la jeune femme. Ses sabots s'enfoncèrent dans la terre alors qu'il ployait sous l'effort. Ce fut avec stupeur qu'il reconnut l'arme qu'il bloquait tant bien que mal. Une hache gigantesque à doubles tranchants, portant le symbole du deuxième signe du zodiac. La sienne.

Lucy l'avait vue elle aussi. Pourquoi cette inconnue possédait-elle la hache de Taurus ? Elle était pourtant unique ! Les armes des esprits étaient forgées dans leur monde d'origine, et celles des douze clés d'or étaient faites sur mesure pour leur propriétaire.

Namako bondit en arrière. Elle regarda l'arme qu'elle tenait, admirative.

- Alors, c'est comme ça que se manifeste ta force, entre mes mains ? murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Lucy d'une voix blanche.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Encore un mage qui s'appropriait sa magie pour la retourner contre elle ? Ca commençait à bien faire ! Mais ce qui étonnait la jeune fille, c'était qu'elle avait seulement la hache de Taurus, elle n'avait pas convoqué un de ses esprits, comme Angel l'avait fait. Elle ne le contrôlait pas non plus, comme Sherry. C'était encore différent.

- Taurus, reprit-elle, sais-tu quels sont ses pouvoirs ?

- Tout ce que je sais, ce qu'elle a une quantité considérable de magie… Et que sa force est supérieure à la mienne. Tout va bien ! ajouta-t-il quand il vit Lucy se raidir et se préparer à forcer la fermeture de sa porte.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune fille tout en la détaillant du regard.

- J'ai promis de protéger ce meuuuuhnifique corps qui est le tien au péril de ma vie ! Ce n'est pas une blonde à gros seins qui me détournera de ma mission ! meugla-t-il, sans oublier de se rincer l'œil sur leur adversaire tout de même.

- Mais quel pervers ! soupira Lucy, une main sur le front.

Taurus chargea. Namako bondit. Elle vola au-dessus de l'esprit et atterrit derrière lui, évitant le coup de hache. Se retournant trop vite pour que l'œil de Lucy puisse vraiment suivre, elle abattit sa propre arme sur le dos du taureau.

Celui-ci mugit de douleur.

- Taurus ! s'écria Lucy en courant vers son ami.

- Reste où tu es ! hurla celui-ci alors qu'il frappait leur ennemie, dans un dernier effort.

Son attaque fut balayée par la force que déploya Namako dans la sienne. La hache de Taurus se brisa, et il prit le coup en pleine poitrine.

Lucy s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course, sous le choc. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et son regard se fit vide. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il ne mourrait pas, le voir ainsi lui était insupportable. Elle se reprit vite cependant, car son esprit se redressa, prêt à reprendre le combat malgré sa blessure. Mais il n'était pas en état. Il allait se faire frapper à nouveau !

- Taurus, va-t-en ! cria Lucy en brandissant sa clé.

Alors qu'il résistait, la mage stellaire hurla :

- Fermeture de la porte !

Taurus eut juste le temps de chuchoter « Pardon… », avant de disparaitre dans une poussière d'étoile.

Haletante et encore un peu choquée, Lucy tomba à genoux. Mais qu'était donc cette femme ? Sa rapidité de mouvement et sa force dépassaient l'entendement. C'était de la folie ! Elle ne pourrait rien contre elle ! Pour la vaincre, il fallait au moins Natsu ou Erza ! Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Elle, oui. Alors, elle allait arrêter de pleurnicher et réfléchir. Elle trouverait bien une solution. Forcément. Elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail !

Lucy se releva et fit son possible pour analyser rapidement la situation. Lorsqu'elle avait renvoyé Taurus, la hache de Namako avait disparu. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait pu utiliser l'arme de son esprit tant qu'il était invoqué, mais pas après. Elle savait aussi que la jeune femme possédait une grande quantité de magie. Alors que la sienne était plutôt limitée. Plus ce combat trainerait en longueur, plus elle serait désavantagée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Il lui faudrait donc frapper vite et fort. Tout en sachant que son ennemie aurait probablement le même pouvoir que l'esprit qu'elle invoquerait. Si elle était capable d'en appeler deux en même temps, elle pourrait peut-être s'en sortir. Quoique, elle serait à court de magie, et les pouvoirs de ses esprits seraient probablement amoindris car ils devraient se partager sa force. Sous réserve qu'elle y arrive. Mauvaise pioche donc.

- Alors, c'est tout ? se moqua Namako. Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes déjà ! Je croyais que les mages de Fairy Tail s'accrochaient comme des cafards ? Là, tu es à peine une petite fourmi sous mon talon ! Ok, je voulais que ça aille vite, mais quand même, je voudrais bien m'amuser au moins un peu !

Le sang de Lucy ne fit qu'un tour. Cette peste remettait en cause sa ténacité, sa force, et sa valeur de mage ! Elle ne se laisserait pas faire !

La constellationniste n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il n'y avait pas d'eau à proximité. Si elle voulait porter un coup efficace, il ne lui restait que…

- Ouvre-toi, porte du palais du lion ! Leo !

- Je n'attendais que ton appel ! La force de notre amour aura raison du mal ! s'exclama Loki en apparaissant à son tour.

- Oui, oui, on en reparlera plus tard, répondit une Lucy blasée.

Mais son prétendant ne l'écoutait plus.

- Cette fille… murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine d'effroi. Attention ! cria-t-il en prenant Lucy dans ses bras et en sautant sur le côté.

Namako venait de lancer un sort particulièrement puissant. Une lumière éclatante. Sous la forme d'une tête de lion. La lumière de Regulus.

Loki ne perdit pas de temps. Il déposa Lucy au sol, et répondit à l'attaque. Les deux sorts se heurtèrent de plein fouet. L'ancien mage de Fairy Tail recula sous la force de son adversaire. La lumière déployée par la jeune femme gagnait peu à peu du terrain sur la sienne.

Lucy se releva, et trouva son ami en grande difficulté. Voulant l'aider, elle s'empara de son fouet et se prépara à attaquer.

- Lucy, non ! cria Loki.

Il faiblissait beaucoup trop. Sa propre magie, utilisée par Namako, le frappa soudain en plein cœur. Loki fut projeté contre le mur du manoir.

La mage stellaire courut vers lui. Sa porte se refermait déjà, il était trop blessé. Dans un dernier effort, il s'adressa à la blonde qui s'agenouillait à se côtés, le regard terrifié, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- Ecoute-moi, Lucy, haleta-t-il sans lui laisser te temps de dire un mot. Elle utilise les pouvoirs de son adversaire quand il les déploie, mais elle gagne parce que ses réserves sont énormes. Elle peut donc brûler bien plus de magie que nous dans une attaque.

- Ne parle pas, Loki…

- Ecoute ! Je n'ai pas fini. Ses réserves… Elles ne sont pas naturelles… continua le lion avec de plus en plus de peine, elles ne lui… appartiennent pas… Elle… ne vient pas…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Un rayon éblouissant vint les frapper.

Par réflexe, Lucy voulut se dresser devant Loki pour protéger son ami blessé. Mais elle se sentit soudain soulevée dans les airs. Horrifiée, elle se rendit compte que Happy l'avait attrapée et s'envolait.

- Loki, non ! cria-t-elle.

- C'est bon, Lucy ! Il est parti avant ! la rassura le chat en s'élevant.

Encore choquée, la jeune fille jeta un regard vers le bas. Le mur était détruit à l'endroit où le sort l'avait frappé. Cette femme avait vraiment une force incroyable. Elle n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de Taurus, sans parler de Loki. Lucy était désemparée, c'était la première fois que le chef des douze signes se faisait battre ainsi.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de méditer sur ce fait, ni sur les paroles du lion.

- Happy ! Attention ! cria-t-elle.

- Aye ! J'ai vu ! répondit-il en amorçant un virage serré.

Namako fonçait sur eux, une paire d'ailes blanches dans le dos. Happy l'évita de justesse, mais la furie était déjà sur ses talons.

L'Exceed zigzaguait comme il le pouvait pour semer sa poursuivante, mais c'était peine perdue. Seule sa plus grande habitude du vol leur permettait de ne pas se faire rattraper. Lucy essayait de la frapper de son fouet quand elle se rapprochait trop, mais leur adversaire était trop rapide. De plus, elle savait qu'Happy utilisait énormément de magie en volant à cette vitesse, et doutait qu'il tienne encore longtemps à ce rythme. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle refusait de voir chaque esprit qu'elle appellerait se faire blesser comme Taurus ou Loki. Et il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur son ennemie. D'où lui provenait cette magie démentielle ? Et qu'était donc cette aura sombre qui l'entourait et contraignait la jeune fille à fournir de gros efforts pour ne pas fuir ?

Lucy pensa soudainement à invoquer Gemini. Mais elle avait déjà fait appel à deux des douze clés d'or, et elle savait qu'elle était proche de sa limite. Si elle ne pouvait rien faire des informations récoltées par manque de magie, à quoi lui serviraient-elles ? De plus, Namako ne manquerait pas d'utiliser le pouvoir de Gemini. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle ait de nouvelles informations concernant la constellationniste. Celle-ci était déjà suffisamment défavorisée comme ça ! Et elle n'avait pas le temps de consulter Crux.

_« On va faire ça à l'ancienne, alors ! »_ pensa la jeune fille, avant de s'adresser à Happy, qui masquait comme il le pouvait sa fatigue grandissante sous les assauts de Namako.

- Atterrit Happy, et rentre tes ailes !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, Lucy ? Mes ailes ne rentrent pas dans mon dos ! Tu me prends pour un pigeon ?

- Fais comme tu veux, mais fais les disparaitre ! rétorqua Lucy. Et je te signale que les ailes des pigeons ne rentrent pas non plus dans leur dos.

Elle eut soudain une nouvelle idée. Elle doutait que cela fonctionne, mais au point où elle en était, elle n'allait pas hésiter !

- Descend en piqué ! s'exclama-t-elle. Dès qu'on est assez bas, n'attends pas qu'on ait atterri et fais disparaître tes ailes !

- Aye !

Sans poser de questions, l'Exceed s'exécuta. Alors qu'ils étaient encore à plusieurs mètres du sol, il lâcha son amie et arrêta d'utiliser sa magie. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, et atterrirent sur l'herbe épaisse et humide du parc, qui amortit un peu leur chute.

Lucy se redressa en se frottant douloureusement les fesses et prit dans ses bras l'Exceed à moitié évanoui de fatigue en le remerciant.

A ce moment, Namako atterrit gracieusement sur le sol, à quelques mètres d'eux. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de la constellationniste.

- Alors, t'as voulu me tordre le cou en demandant à ton copain de ne plus utiliser sa magie pendant que j'étais là-haut, petite peste ? T'as vraiment cru qu'une si petite chute me blesserait ?

Le désespoir gagna le cœur de Lucy. Elle se doutait bien que ça ne suffirait pas, mais Namako était assez loin au dessus d'eux lorsque Happy avait amorcé sa descente, et elle avait vraiment espéré que le choc affaiblisse un peu son adversaire. Maintenant, elle priait pour que l'arrogance de la jeune femme lui permette de gagner du temps, pour qu'une nouvelle idée puisse germer. Si elle avait raison, Namako répondrait à ses questions, puisqu'elle était sure de la tuer, à la fin.

- D'où puisez-vous une telle force ? commença-t-elle. Tous les pouvoirs que vous utilisez sont décuplés… Un mage ordinaire serait incapable d'une telle chose.

- Tu t'intéresses à moi ? Tu veux trouver ma faille ? Ou alors, tu veux gagner du temps pour qu'un de tes petits copains vienne te sauver ? demanda Namako.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle poursuivit :

- Tu peux toujours attendre ! Sae a dû s'occuper de ton Salamander, Yoru divertit certainement Titania, la gamine ne fait pas le poids, les trois abrutis de Dreaming ne se dépêtreront pas comme ça du merdier sans lequel ils sont, et votre chère prêtresse n'a que faire de ce qui vous arrive, du moment qu'elle atteint son but ! Et oublie aussi le brun et la femme-pluie, ils ne peuvent même plus bouger à l'heure qu'il est.

Devant le regard horrifié de Lucy, Namako éclata de rire.

- Franchement, tu pensais que vous alliez débarquer, nous mettre la pâtée et repartir tranquillement en riant à la pensée des ruines que vous auriez laissées ? T'es tellement bête que ça en est navrant !

Namako bondit soudainement et atterrit à côté de Lucy. Elle lui empoigna les cheveux et la souleva du sol, pour mettre son oreille à hauteur de ses lèvres. Cette force et cette vitesse n'étaient décidément pas humaines.

- Mais, puisque tu m'as permit de m'amuser un peu sans trop me fatiguer, je vais répondre à tes questions, petite fourmi, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Lucy. Mais vient pas pleurer quand tu en sauras plus que ce que tu ne le voudrais…

Puis elle lança la jeune fille comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'un oreiller de plumes. Lucy s'écrasa lourdement au sol, protégeant Happy toujours évanoui dans ses bras du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

La constellationniste releva la tête. Namako n'avait pas bougé et ses yeux reflétaient amusement et mépris. Elle détestait ce regard.

- Ma force, reprit la jeune femme en regardant Lucy droit dans les yeux, se délectant à l'avance de la terreur que ses paroles allaient susciter, me vient de tous les mages que j'ai tués.

Lucy déglutit. Loki avait raison, les pouvoirs qu'elle utilisait n'étaient pas les siens.

- Tu veux savoir comment je les leur prends ? continuait Namako en s'approchant dangereusement.

La mage stellaire ne répondit pas. L'aura qui émanait de la mage sombre la glaçait complètement. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur froide et électrique. Une terreur sourde s'insinuait dans le cœur de Lucy à chaque pas de la jeune femme la rapprochant d'elle. Elle la réprimait depuis le début du combat, mais la sournoise passait tout autour de ses défenses, menaçant de la submerger à chaque instant. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle était impuissante.

Elle voulait s'enfuir.

Mais ne le ferait pas. Si elle parlait assez, peut-être qu'une faiblesse se dévoilerait d'elle-même ? Elle tiendrait, elle était un mage de Fairy Tail ! Et à Fairy Tail, on ne connaissait pas le sens du mot abandonner !

Lucy se releva et soutint le regard de Namako, faisant de son mieux pour refouler sa peur.

La voix aigrelette de Namako résonna à nouveau, emplissant la jeune fille d'effroi malgré elle.

- Je bois le sang de mes victimes, dit-elle en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Je bois tout et je le convertis en magie dans mon corps… Ce n'est pas très difficile, le sang permet la vie, et la vie d'un magicien, ce sont ses pouvoirs… Il suffit de posséder l'organe adéquat pour la transformation et le stockage…

- Mais, aucun être humain ne peut faire ça ! s'écria Lucy.

Le regard de Namako l'aida à comprendre la dernière phrase que Loki avait prononcée avant de disparaitre. _« Elle… ne vient pas… »_

- Mais… Ca signifie que vous… vous n'êtes pas d'ici…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche, finissant la phrase de son ami.

Les différentes pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. La terreur que Namako lui inspirait rien que par se présence, les frissons parcourant son corps qui lui criait tout entier de fuir, sa beauté froide, l'odeur de sang…

- Vous êtes un…

Sa voix se brisa et elle ne put prononcer le dernier mot.

- Un vampire du monde sombre, oui, termina Namako.

Le cœur de Lucy s'arrêta. Comment était-ce possible ?

Toutes les histoires que la mage stellaire avaient découvertes en cachette dans les livres que sa mère lui avait promis de lui laisser lire quand elle serait assez grande, les ouvrages décrivant les horribles démons qui avaient été scellés de l'autre côté de la grande porte sans nom par les premiers hommes ayant domestiqué la magie pour protéger l'humanité, tout lui revint en mémoire. Bien sûr, la jeune fille savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de légendes, mais Yume avait bien parlé de briser les limites entre ce monde et celui des morts, où demeuraient les démons vaincus. Et elle savait de source sure qu'il y avait au moins encore un monde parallèle au leur. Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Elle était allée à Edoras. Alors, cette autre réalité emplie de monstres assoiffés de sang et scellés des siècles plus tôt existait réellement ? Et ils pouvaient passer d'un monde à l'autre facilement ?

- Un demi-vampire en réalité, continuait la mage, visiblement très amusée par la terreur qu'elle voyait se décupler dans les yeux de sa proie. Mère vampire, père humain. Un crétin de plus qui voulait ressusciter Zeref en allant le chercher dans le monde des morts. Non seulement, il s'est planté de monde, mais en plus il a créé une petite brèche pour que ma mère passe dans le sien. Il était quand même pas mal puissant, l'abruti ! Inutile de te dire que mon géniteur n'a pas survécu à la nuit de ma procréation. Il parait qu'il avait plutôt bon goût, d'ailleurs. Il a au moins été utile, il m'a filé ses facultés à utiliser la magie. Vu ce que je suis, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est développée chez moi. Je "vampirise" les pouvoirs des autres.

- Mais, comment vous passez…

- D'un monde à l'autre ? T'écoutes ce qu'on te dit des fois ? Moitié humaine ! la coupa Namako en se désignant du doigt, à hauteur de son cristal écarlate, qui brillait toujours faiblement d'une lueur sanguine. Ce monde est autant le mien que le tien ! Et j'en avais marre du sang des démons inférieurs. Il a un vieux goût de rouille. Celui des humains, en revanche… ajouta-t-elle en laissant courir son regard sur la gorge de Lucy. Et tu m'as fait gaspiller un peu de mes ressources, il va falloir que tu répares ça !

- Mais pourquoi suivez-vous Kyouaku ? Vous êtes au moins aussi forte que lui, non ? continua la jeune fille, terrifiée, pour la détourner de l'idée de la saigner.

Lucy crut voir Namako frissonner.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu dis… Si moi, je suis un démon, ce type, c'est Satan…, répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée, la faisant pour la première fois paraître humaine. Et que pourrais-je rêver de mieux, que de voir mes deux mondes natifs réunis ? reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme, railleuse.

Complètement retournée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, la mage stellaire resta interdite quelques instants. Puis, son instinct de survie reprit le dessus, et son cerveau se remit à tourner à toute vitesse, analysant toutes ces nouvelles informations de façon la plus neutre possible, repoussant l'horreur et le dégoût qu'elles lui inspiraient.

Elle se nourrissait du sang de mages pour le transformer en magie. Ok. Mais cette réserve n'était pas inépuisable. Bon, c'était déjà ça. Elle était fabriquée et stockée dans un organe spécial… Si seulement elle savait où !

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. La gemme pourpre qui ornait la poitrine de Namako ! Bien sûr ! Un simple bijou dépourvu de pouvoir magique ne pouvait luire dans l'obscurité ! Si elle le détruisait, la vampire ne pourrait plus bénéficier des pouvoirs du sang volé !

- Fini de parler, petite fourmi ! Tu m'as donné faim ! s'exclama Namako en bondissant sur Lucy.

La jeune fille l'évita de justesse, tenant toujours le petit chat dans ses bras.

Cette attaque sortit Lucy de ses pensées. La colère la prit, dépassant la peur. Maintenant qu'elle savait d'où provenaient la quantité ridiculement élevé de magie de son adversaire, et comment elle se la procurait, la jeune fille fulminait. Elle posa délicatement Happy sur la mousse moelleuse et se redressa.

- …

- T'as dit quoi ? J'ai pas entendu, demanda Namako.

- Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? murmura Lucy d'une voix contenue. Vous êtes à moitié humaine ! Comment pouvez-vous massacrer autant de gens de sang froid ? hurla-t-elle.

- Je vais te montrer, si tu veux… répondit la mage sombre attrapant la jeune fille par le bras.

Lucy étouffa un cri de douleur, lorsqu'elle le lui tordit dans le dos. Namako se pencha derrière elle et murmura :

- C'est fini… Comme prévu, ce n'était pas bien dur… Peut-être que je pourrais me faire une autre fée après ? Comme ce p'tit chat, par exemple, avant d'aller finir les autres ? Tu m'as un peu réveillée et te tuer ne me suffira pas. Dommage, j'aurais adoré que tu voies ça… Tant pis…

Elle ouvrit la bouche à quelques centimètres de la peau de la mage stellaire.

Lucy se sentit encore une fois impuissante. Sa colère brûlait toujours, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer. Elle se surprit à espérer l'aide providentielle de Natsu, ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle était trop faible.

Non ! C'était hors de question ! Elle s'en sortirait seule ! Elle ne mettrait plus personne d'autre en danger, elle ne demanderait à personne d'affronter cette furie à sa place !

Elle sentit les crocs de Namako sur la peau fine de sa gorge. Ce contact froide déclencha une décharge d'adrénaline qui attisa sa rage et réveilla sa magie.

- Non ! Je ne serai plus un poids pour personne ! hurla-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même.

La colère de Lucy explosa.

La jeune fille fut enveloppée d'une éclatante lumière d'un or chaud et Namako fut éjectée.

Elle voulait s'en prendre à ses amis ? Ce monstre avait l'intention de la tuer, puis de s'attaquer à ses camarades ? Pas question ! Elle l'en empêcherait ! Jamais elle ne laisserait quiconque toucher un seul de leurs cheveux ! Le jour où Lucy Heartfillia quitterait pour de bon sa position de fardeau à secourir et protègerait ceux qu'elle aimait était arrivé.

La jeune fille sentait un immense pouvoir magique inonder son corps. Cette sensation lui rappela des souvenirs. Des flashs lui revinrent. Elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle avait déjà utilisé une force comparable. Elle l'avait oublié. Mais les souvenirs affluaient à présent. Elle l'avait déjà fait et pouvait le refaire. Les paroles de Yume résonnaient, claires et limpides :

_« Ne te dévalorise pas. Continue d'avancer en pensant ainsi, et tu pourras vaincre n'importe quoi. Si tu te retrouves en difficulté, repense à ces mots, et va chercher la puissance qui sommeille en toi. »_

Elle l'avait trouvée. Elle s'était libérée, et coulait, traversait, s'échappait de chaque particule de son être. Maintenant, elle pouvait vaincre son adversaire. Maintenant elle était forte.

Lucy sentit brusquement comme une violente pression s'abattre sur elle et elle tomba à genoux. Un poids lui oppressait la poitrine et elle eut subitement du mal à respirer. Les couleurs sombres de la nuit se firent soudain éclatantes, violentes devant ses yeux. Un bourdonnement insistant dans ses oreilles la coupa du monde. Elle comprit avec horreur que sa propre magie l'écrasait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de déployer une telle force et son corps le supportait mal.

La jeune fille avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et ne pouvait plus penser. Elle luta de toutes ses forces, mais le bourdonnement persista et devint de plus en plus fort. Tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>Une explosion retentit. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Sharuru et Yume s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vivement. Après le bruit d'effondrement qui suivit, ils se regardèrent, graves. Puis repartirent. Natsu pinçait les lèvres, Erza fronçait les sourcils, Wendy combattait les larmes, Sharuru avait un regard dur et Yume refusait de manifester toute émotion. Dans leur cœur, tous priaient pour que rien ne soit arrivé à ceux qu'ils aimaient.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy était enveloppée d'une lumière dorée et tiède. Elle entendait toujours le bourdonnement, mais la sensation oppressante s'était envolée. Elle se sentait bien, presque enivrée.<p>

Le grésillement fit bientôt place à des mots que la constellationniste put enfin comprendre.

_« Lucy ! Lucy ! »_ l'appelait une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

- Loki ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

_« C'est moi. »_ répondit la voix de son ami dans sa tête.

- Oh ! Tu vas bien ? J'étais si inquiète ! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée. Tu sais ce qui se passe ? Et où je suis ?

_« Ecoute-moi ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il faut agir tant que tu as accès à la totalité de tes pouvoirs et avant qu'ils ne t'écrasent ! Tu t'es évanouie parce que j'ai essayé de prendre contact avec toi. Ton corps n'a pas supporté cette pression en plus du flot de magie qui l'assaille. Il faut agir vite où il sera trop tard. »_ l'interrompit l'esprit.

- Ok, répondit Lucy, faisant son possible pour se concentrer.

Elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce que tout ceci voulait dire, mais ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter.

_« La force que tu dégages en ce moment te donne accès à une nouvelle manifestation de tes pouvoirs de constellationniste. Tu devrais être capable de t'approprier les pouvoirs des esprits que tu convoque, et de les utiliser toi-même._

- Vraiment ?

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça !

_« Oui. Mais fais attention ! Cette technique est très consommatrice en magie, et même dans ton état actuel, tu ne pourras certainement le faire qu'une seule fois, alors choisis bien ! »_

- Euh… D'accord, mais comment je fais ? demanda-t-elle, éberluée par ces révélations.

_« Tu n'as qu'à demander…_, répondit Loki de plus en plus faiblement._ Il faut que tu te réveilles vite, Lucy, et que tu canalises tes pouvoirs, ou ton corps cèdera !... Je suis désolé, les autres ne peuvent pas encore te parler comme ça et je n'ai pas assez de force pour t'aider… Tu vas devoir te débrouiller… »_ La voix du lion mourut.

- Loki ! Loki ! appela la jeune fille. Attends ! Je ne sais pas comment faire ! Loki !

Mais il ne répondit pas.

Soudain, la sensation écrasante revint. Lucy ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Le ciel sombre et les premières étoiles s'étendaient devant elle. Elle était allongée au sol.

Se redressant avec difficulté, elle vit Namako faire de même plusieurs mètres plus loin. Sa perte de conscience n'avait apparemment duré que quelques secondes.

La jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps et réfléchit du mieux qu'elle put aux révélations de son ami, malgré son corps qui lui donnait l'impression d'être mis en pièce par l'aura dorée qui l'entourait toujours. L'ennemie se relevait, elle devait trouver une solution rapidement, sinon elle serait vaincue par sa propre puissance.

_« Je peux m'approprier les pouvoirs de mes esprits… Tant mieux, au moins ça évitera que cette furie n'en blesse encore un… Mais peu importe celui que j'utilise, elle le copiera et me le renverra… Est-ce que j'ai assez de force pour rivaliser avec celle, concentrée, de plusieurs mages ? »_

Prendre ce risque lui paraissait trop dangereux. Si elle échouait cette fois-ci, elle perdait. Et elle signait l'arrêt de mort d'Happy, qui commençait seulement à se réveiller.

Réfléchir lui était de plus en plus difficile. La force qu'elle avait réveillée la broyait de l'intérieur. Elle avait envie de vomir et sentait sa conscience la quitter peu à peu.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle panique. Qui pouvait-elle appeler ? Loki et Taurus étaient hors course. Il n'y avait pas d'eau… Et puis, même plus puissante, restait le problème de la faculté de Namako à copier ses pouvoirs… Elle devait détruire ce fichu cristal… Pour cela, elle devait au moins être à égalité de force avec la vampire…

Sa vue se brouillait. Son raisonnement était de plus en plus lent. Elle sentait sa magie s'échapper de son corps et se perdre dans la nuit. Soudain, des tréfonds de son esprit embrumé, une idée jaillit.

_« Forces égale ? Mais bien sûr ! »_

Lucy s'empara difficilement de sa clé et se redressa totalement. Avoir pris une décision rendait la pression plus supportable. Il fallait que ça marche. Elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Loki avait bien dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à demander, non ?

Elle vit son ennemie qui fonçait droit dans sa direction.

La jeune fille brandit sa clé devant elle.

Namako fut sonnée quelques instants par la puissance dégagée par son adversaire. Ses idées remises en place, elle se redressa prestement. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua. La morveuse avec laquelle elle jouait déployait à présent une force considérable. Son regard avait changé. Il brûlait de détermination.

Revenant vite à elle, la demi-vampire sourit. Elle voulait sa puissance. Elle voulait son sang. Maintenant.

La mage sombre fonça sur sa proie qui pointait une clé d'or vers elle.

- Ouvre-toi, porte du palais du gémeau, et prête-moi ta force ! hurla Lucy, ployant sous l'effort. GEMINI !

L'image des deux petits esprits apparut dans sa tête. Ils lui tendirent la main en souriant. Elle les serra.

La jeune fille sentit une chaleur inconnue se mêler à sa magie débordante et l'aider à la maîtriser. Elle l'accueillit à bras ouverts, et se concentra sur l'image de son adversaire.

Tout à coup, la sensation écrasante, maîtrisée, canalisée par le sort, s'évanouit, et Lucy sentit une nouvelle force la parcourir. Mais elle n'était pas agréable du tout et lui donnait la nausée. Comme si elle utilisait un pouvoir ne lui appartenant pas. Comme si des voix criaient dans sa tête de les libérer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard éberlué de Namako qui s'était arrêtée à quelques pas d'elle. Lucy inspecta rapidement son corps. Des bas noirs. Un kimono de la même couleur agrémenté d'un obi rouge. Un cristal écarlate d'où semblait s'écouler sa nouvelle puissance était incrusté dans sa poitrine. Elle avait réussi. Elle le savait d'autant plus qu'un flot de souvenir la frappa.

Des images d'un paysage sombre. Des images de souffrance. De mort. Un profond sentiment de soulagement lorsqu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir et changé de monde. La déception transformée en haine quand elle avait comprit qu'elle n'y avait pas de place.

Une intense soif la submergea. Comprenant ce que son nouveau corps voulait boire, Lucy combattit cette sensation et se reconcentra.

La jeune fille fouilla rapidement dans les pensées de Namako, ayant l'impression de violer la vie privée de la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. A commencer par la sienne. Un hoquet de stupeur la secoua lorsqu'un souvenir bien précis afflua dans son esprit. Mais elle se força à se reconcentrer, le reléguant dans un recoin de son cerveau. Pour l'instant elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait vraiment plus d'autre choix que de gagner. Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne.

La constellationniste trouva vite l'information qu'elle cherchait, délaissant toutes les autres. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle savait quoi faire à présent.

- Comment… as-tu fait ? la questionna une Namako visiblement secouée.

- Quelque part, c'est grâce à vous, répondit Lucy avec la voix aiguë de la mage sombre. Maintenant, nous sommes à égalité ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant sur son adversaire.

Son corps bougeait avec une aisance et une rapidité qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. La fluidité de ses mouvements et la perception qu'elle avait de ceux de son ennemie lui permettaient de la suivre sans problème. Mais elle ne devait pas traîner. Même si elle disposait maintenant de la réserve de magie de Namako en plus de la sienne, elle savait qu'elle ne l'utilisait pas encore de façon optimale, et en gâchait plus que la jeune femme dans ses attaques.

Lucy sauta pour éviter un coup de Namako. Dans les airs, elle changea de direction sans effort et se retrouva derrière la mage. Son pied sembla partir tout seul pour frapper les reins de son adversaire.

Namako para mais se trouva tout de même projetée. A peine ses pieds touchèrent le sol qu'elle bondit à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son bras tendu se dirigea vers l'abdomen de la constellationniste pour le transpercer. La jeune fille le dévia, mais Namako la percuta de plein fouet et elles furent toutes les deux envoyées au sol.

La mage sombre se trouvait au-dessus de Lucy, et sans perdre de temps, elle referma sa main sur le cou de la jeune fille.

La mage stellaire suffoquait. Le regard dément de Namako lui glaça le sang.

- Tu as osé prendre mon apparence. Tu vas payer pour ça ! rugit-elle. Malheureusement pour toi, je connais toutes les faiblesses de ce corps. Bientôt, tu vas regretter d'avoir choisi de me copier pour me vaincre !

Namako leva son poing, et l'abattit en direction de la gemme sanguine de Lucy. Mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Au bord de l'asphyxie, elle trouva la force d'arrêter la main du démon. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas dans son propre corps !

Profitant de la surprise qu'elle avait suscitée, la jeune fille se dégagea des doigts qui l'étranglaient et repoussa violemment la vampire, puis se releva.

Les deux mages se toisèrent d'un air mauvais. La constellationniste sentait que sa magie s'amenuisait, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas maintenir la transformation encore très longtemps. Elle ne parvenait pas encore vraiment à utiliser les forces de son corps d'emprunt pour pallier à la disparition des siennes et alimenter son sort. Mais peu importait. Elle allait réussir. Elle appartenait à Fairy Tail. La guilde qui ne savait pas abandonner.

La fureur de la mage sombre obscurcissait ses pensées. Cette sale gamine osait lui résister. Elle allait l'écraser ! Elle lui ferait prendre conscience de son rang d'insecte devant sa suprématie de vampire ! De toute façon, les humains n'étaient là que pour la divertir et la nourrir. Ils l'avaient rejetée lorsqu'elle avait passé la frontière des mondes, poussée à bout par les regards méprisants des siens sur la bâtarde qu'elle était. Peu importait où elle allait, on ne l'acceptait pas. Alors, elle déclencherait une guerre entre les deux mondes. Elle montrerait à tous ces démons purs que les métisses avaient autant de valeur que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ! Et elle décimerait les survivants. Kyouaku lui offrait cette opportunité. Ils se déchireraient et paieraient pour son malheur. Sa solitude.

Bien sûr, Lucy savait tout ça. Elle l'avait perçu à l'instant même où son corps s'était transformé. Et c'était pour cette qu'elle allait gagner. Parce qu'elle n'était pas seule. Jamais. Même maintenant, dans une enveloppe étrangère, elle sentait la présence de ses amis. Et c'était pour eux qu'elle se battait, autant que pour elle-même. Et pour prouver à ce demi-vampire perdu que la haine ne résolvait jamais rien.

Dans un même mouvement, elles bondirent. Namako se jeta sur Lucy. Celle-ci ne résista pas et bascula, utilisant la force de son adversaire pour la projeter derrière elle. Elle se releva prestement, pour éviter un nouvel assaut. Le tranchant de la main de la mage noire fonçait en direction de sa gorge. La constellationniste se baissa et dans un mouvement rapide et précis, elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son adversaire, hors de portée de la main qu'elle avait évitée.

Lucy sentit ses forces la quitter d'un seul coup.

Elle serra son poing. Le lança vers la poitrine de Namako dans un dernier effort.

Brisa le cristal rouge.

Un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre. Lucy n'eut que le temps de s'écarter de son ennemie, avant de s'effondrer au sol, presque inconsciente. Elle redressa la tête. Ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac. Un flot de sang rouge sombre s'écoulait du cristal brisé, alors que Namako tombait à genoux, et se retenait sur ses mains. La magie qu'elle avait volée retrouvait son état premier en quittant son corps.

A bout de force, la constellationniste reprit son apparence. Le malaise qu'elle ressentait disparut, et elle se sentie vidée de toute énergie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore s'évanouir. Pas avant d'être sure qu'elle avait réussi. La réserve de son adversaire était tarie, mais elle n'était pas encore vaincue.

Namako était sidérée, mais bien plus que cela, elle était enragée. Cette petite peste avait réussi là où des démons d'ordre supérieur avaient échoué. Plus que jamais, elle était décidée à la rayer de la carte. Ignorant la douleur qui lui transperçait la poitrine, elle se releva et, rassemblant les dernières forces qu'elle avait, se dirigea vers la jeune blonde.

Une fois de plus, Lucy se redressa. Elle pouvait le faire. Malgré la faiblesse qu'elle ressentait et sa tête qui tournait, elle savait qu'il lui restait assez de magie. Lorsqu'elle avait utilisé Urano Meteoria, elle en avait déployé bien plus que présentement. Seulement, à ce moment-là elle était à moitié inconsciente et les barrières imposées par son esprit pour protéger son corps n'étaient plus.

Elle s'aperçut que son ennemie avançait vers elle, les yeux fous. Mais une lueur dans le regard du demi-vampire brisa son sentiment belliqueux. Derrière la folie, la rage, la colère, il y avait autre chose. Elle se souvint du tourbillon de sentiments qui l'avait assaillie, et de cette émotion, qui, cachée derrière toutes les autres, gouvernait le cœur de Namako.

- Si ça te rend si triste, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ? demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

- De quoi tu parles ? rétorqua la jeune femme sans cesser d'avancer.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse, j'ai été toi, répondit la constellationniste.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du "je comprends ce que tu ressens, alors cessons de nous battre et soyons amies" !

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Lucy en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, Namako tenta de la frapper, mais elle n'était pas en meilleure forme que la mage stellaire. Celle-ci évita le coup.

- Parce que tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu as été dans ma peau, quoi, cinq minutes ? Je suis moi depuis plus de cent ans ! Ce que tu as pu voir de mes souvenirs, je l'ai vécu !

- Pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer à zéro, alors ? proposa Lucy en reculant pour échapper aux coups furieux et désespérés de la démone.

Namako resta interdite quelques instants, que la constellationniste mit à profit pour souffler. S'il lui restait une once de magie, elle était bien cachée !

Puis la mage noire éclata d'un rire sinistre.

- Vous les humains, vous êtes tellement niais ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il suffit de se dire qu'on veut faire table rase du passé ? Que ça efface toutes les horreurs qu'on a pu faire ? Jamais je ne serais acceptée ici, pas plus que je ne serais respectée là-bas !

- Tu ne le sais pas tant que tu n'essaies pas !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! cria Namako en agrippant Lucy avant de lui donner un violent coup de poing au visage.

La jeune fille tomba à la renverse, mais s'agrippa aux pans de la manche du kimono noir et entraina son adversaire avec elle.

- Je suis un vampire ! Un démon ! continuait de hurler cette dernière.

- Et alors ? cria la mage stellaire en retour. C'est pour ça que tu dois faire souffrir et tuer les autres ? Un démon n'est pas forcément démoniaque ! Si tu te rends compte que le chemin que tu prends n'est pas le bon, alors changes-en !

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends rien ! hurla Namako.

Lucy évita de justesse l'assaut. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle manquait de s'évanouir à chaque mouvement.

- Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de me convaincre, reprit la vampire. Il n'y aura pas de match nul. Ce combat ne se terminera que par la mort de l'une d'entre nous.

A cet instant, Lucy entendit clairement la supplique muette de son adversaire. Etait-ce une relique des pouvoirs de Gemini ? Avait-elle enfin déchiffré ce regard brûlant de haine et de douleur ? Ou son cerveau venait seulement de comprendre le sens caché de ces paroles ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ce qu'elle savait, cependant, lui arracha un sanglot.

_« Tue-moi ! »_

Alors que Namako s'élançait une dernière fois sur elle dans hurlement de rage, sa prière s'intensifia. Les larmes de Lucy roulèrent sur ses joues.

_« Tue-moi ! »_

Tout en serrant les dents, la jeune fille détacha une clé de sa ceinture.

_ « S'il-te-plait ! Tue-moi ! »_

Sa tristesse et son désir d'en finir brisèrent les remparts de son esprit qui bridaient ses pouvoirs. Une nouvelle fois, la chaleureuse lumière dorée l'enveloppa.

_« TUE-MOI ! »_

- JAMAIS ! cria Lucy en libérant sa force. Je ne tuerai pas ! Il y a trop de bonnes choses qui peuvent encore t'arriver pour que je t'en prive ! ajouta-t-elle, ses larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Je vais te montrer que l'issue d'un combat n'est pas forcément la mort !

La lumière aveuglante que la constellationniste dégageait désarçonna Namako et la força à ralentir.

Lucy brandit sa clé vers le ciel. Tant pis si elle succombait, elle n'abandonnerait pas.

C'est avec une voix forte et décidée qu'elle s'exclama :

- Ouvre-toi, palais de la porte du bélier et prête-moi ta force ! ARIES !

La constellationniste ferma les paupières et sentit à nouveau la douce puissance de son esprit se mêler à la sienne. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tendit ses mains vers l'avant. Une boule de laine épaisse enveloppa progressivement Namako, l'immobilisant.

Alors, ça allait se finir comme ça ? Elle allait se faire battre par de la laine ? Non ! Elle ne le supporterait pas. Si cette gamine n'avait pas la force de la tuer, elle l'éliminerait ! Il n'y avait pas de match nul dans son monde, seulement la mort.

La demi-vampire utilisa le peu de magie qu'il lui restait pour copier le sort de la jeune blonde et le retourner contre elle. Mais ce fut peine perdue. La détermination que cette petite sotte mettait à présent à la sauver lui donnait une puissance largement supérieure à la sienne et balaya ses maigres réserves.

Epuisée, Namako se laissa aller dans la douceur apaisante de son étau moelleux. Même les yeux fermés, elle pouvait ressentir la lumière chaleureuse que Lucy dégageait encore. Alors, elle surprit une goutte à couler de son œil.

- Tu vois, lui dit la voix de Lucy, douce et lointaine. Tout n'est pas que mort et destruction. On peut s'affronter sans y perdre la vie. On peut se battre en reconnaissant l'existence de son adversaire. Ce que tu veux faire de cette défaite ne dépend que de toi. Si tu veux continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé, libre à toi. Mais sur ce chemin, tu ne trouveras que la douleur. Si tu veux apprendre et progresser, la route sera longue et difficile, mais tu auras une chance de rencontrer des gens sur qui compter, qui te soutiendront et t'accepteront. Il n'y a que toi… qui puisse… décider…

Un liquide rouge sombre ruissela lentement sur le visage de Namako, et se transforma vite en un torrent de plus en plus limpide. A demi-humaine, elle pleurait de vraies larmes. Pour la première fois, elles n'étaient dû ni à la rage, ni à la frustration. Elles lavaient ce sang impur qui avait par trop de fois maculé son visage. Elles mélangeaient les couleurs mortes des souvenirs de la petite fille persécutée. Elles brouillaient les images des corps mutilés et ensanglantés. Elles donnaient naissance à ce sentiment si dérangeant qu'elle ne s'était jamais donné la peine de ressentir.

Le remords. La culpabilité.

Mais derrière ces émotions sombres, une autre grandissait.

Le soulagement.

Cette petite greluche insignifiante savait les horreurs qu'elle avait commises, pour les avoir vues dans sa tête. Pourtant, elle lui avait dit elle-même de changer, sans la juger. Elle l'avait _acceptée. _Pouvait-elle encore être pardonnée ? Pouvait-elle vraiment vivre autrement qu'en tuant ? En était-elle capable ? Pour la première fois, imprégnée par cette chaleur ridiculement et douloureusement réconfortante, Namako laissa libre court à sa détresse.

* * *

><p>Dans les couloirs sombres, une ombre avançait d'un pas mesuré et régulier. Ses cheveux fins ondulaient gracieusement dans son dos. Son regard vide de toute émotion, elle s'apprêtait à exécuter les ordres de son maître.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy tomba à la renverse. Sa conscience, déjà mise à mal par l'utilisation à deux reprises du nouveau sort qu'elle avait appris, s'envolait. Dans un léger sourire, elle murmura :<p>

- Alors, qui est une petite fourmi ?

Puis elle leva sa main droite vers le ciel et contempla son tatouage, qui représentait tant pour elle.

- Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail ! s'exclama-t-elle faiblement.

Puis, sa main retomba.

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Et voilà ! pffffiou ! Ca n'a pas été facile !

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un petit commentaire pour la route ? ^^

Sur ce, a+ ^^


	23. Chapter 21

**NA** : Bonjour les gens !

Désolée de ce long silence, mais je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire en ce moment, et je ne pense pas que ça soit près de changer (et ça me désole T_T). Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui aurait dû être publié il y a un moment, mais j'ai eu un léger malentendu avec moi-même et je pensais l'avoir déjà posté... Heureusement qu'un de mes lecteurs (merci à toi, Mavel ^^), m'a fait remarquer qu'il était sur ff-fr et pas ici.

Pour les commentaires du chapitre précédents, j'éditerai ce chapitre pour y mettre les réponses, je n'ai pas trop le temps là maintenant. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, et je remercie tous ceux qui continuent de commenter cette histoire, malgré sa parution... euh, erratique ^^'. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir ^^

Sur ce, je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps avec mes blabla, et vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 21 : La douche du dragon ! … Gray se déshabille même dans les rêves…Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?!<strong>

Happy se réveilla en sursaut.

Il faisait noir. Tout était silencieux.

D'abord désorienté, il ne se souvint pas vraiment de ce qui lui était arrivé. Un mal de crâne lancinant s'était emparé de lui, et il se sentait vidé de toute magie.

Une alarme sonna soudain dans sa tête. Une ombre se mouvait lentement plusieurs mètres plus loin. Tous ses instincts se réveillèrent, lui hurlant de s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Ce qu'il faillit faire. Enfin, ce qu'il aurait failli faire s'il avait été capable de voler, ou même de courir. Mais une pensée l'empêcha de même essayer.

_Lucy._

Où était la jeune fille ? Il était sensé veiller sur elle !

Alors, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le mur invisible dans le couloir, la demande muette de Natsu, l'attaque et la blessure de Tairyoku, le combat contre Namako…

Happy paniqua. Il regarda tout autour de lui, les pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité et la peur. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun bruit ? Le combat était-il déjà fini ?

Ce fut avec une horreur grandissante que l'Exceed associa son brusque besoin de fuir et l'issue probable de l'affrontement. Ce sentiment de terreur viscérale, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui le lui avait jamais fait ressentir. Et ce n'était pas Erza, c'était bien pire !

Le petit chat repéra soudain un éclat blond dans les rayons timides du clair de lune. Mais il ne lui procura aucun sentiment de réconfort. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'habituelle couleur dorée et chaude de la chevelure de la constellationniste, mais d'une teinte plus claire, plus froide. Sa propriétaire se relevait lentement.

Happy sentit ses yeux le picoter. Bien plus, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Malgré sa terreur sourde, il ne paniquait pas pour lui-même. Avait-il échoué ? Lucy était-elle… ? Non, il refusait de l'envisager. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne l'accepterait pas !

Il vit Namako se diriger difficilement vers un petit monticule, caché dans l'ombre de l'orée de la forêt. Elle s'accroupit et poussa un soupir. La jeune femme semblait être à bout de force.

- Franchement ! Happy l'entendit murmurer d'une voix éraillée. C'est pas très prudent de s'évanouir avant de vérifier l'état de son adversaire.

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe humide, puis se laissa tomber en arrière, visiblement incapable de se tenir droite plus longtemps.

- T'es vraiment exaspérante ! Tu m'éclates, tu me fais tout un discours sur "il n'y a pas que la mort comme conclusion d'un combat" et gna gna gna, et après tu tournes de l'œil ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ?

Happy ne comprenait plus rien. Mais à qui parlait-elle ? Son cerveau embrumé pensa que Lucy avait enfin trouvé son maître en bizarrerie. Puis il comprit.

La furie ne conversait pas avec un tas de terre ! Le mont en question n'était autre que la constellationniste, évanouie à la suite de son combat ! Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que l'Exceed prit toute la mesure des dernières paroles de Namako.

_« Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ? »_

Elle allait la tuer ! Elle allait la tuer alors qu'elle était sans défense !

- C'est pas le moment de dormir, continua la vampire comme pour elle-même. J'ai encore des choses à faire à cause de toi !

Elle se redressa péniblement.

Le sang d'Happy ne fit qu'un tour. Dans un effort démesuré qui lui donna la sensation que son corps était réduit en miettes, il força ses ailes à se matérialiser et fonça sur l'ennemie le plus vite qu'il put.

- Ne touche pas à Lucy ! hurla-t-il en percutant Namako.

La vampire fut brutalement bousculée et tomba au sol. Et zut ! Elle avait eu tellement de peine à se relever ! Elle n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de recommencer. Mais il le fallait. Quelque chose la poussait à le faire. Un sentiment étrange et déconcertant, qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir.

Elle leva la tête, pour se trouver nez à museau avec un chat bleu volant et déterminé, bien que tremblant de peur. Elle soupira. C'était toujours l'effet qu'elle faisait. Tous avaient peur d'elle. Il n'y avait bien que les mages dont la puissance dépassait la sienne, comme Kyouaku, ou les tordus pour apprécier ça. Gensou en faisait partie. Ce type était barge. Enfin, elle n'était pas mieux. Ils faisaient bien la paire, tiens !

Son esprit divagant se fixa à nouveau sur l'étrange animal. Elle avait vraiment apprécié voler, tout à l'heure. Cela lui avait apporté une sensation d'ivresse et de liberté étonnante, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'en profiter. Elle aurait bien aimé recommencer ! Mais pas maintenant. Là, elle voulait juste dormir… Ah non, elle avait autre chose à faire… Et le chat la regardait toujours sauvagement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, boule de poil ? grommela-t-elle, contrariée.

Elle s'était brutalement souvenue que c'était lui qui l'avait fait tomber.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Lucy ! répondit-il farouchement.

Le regard que lui lança Namako fit trembler Happy, mais il ne bougea pas. Il protègerait la jeune mage stellaire coûte que coûte ! Et pas uniquement car Natsu le lui avait demandé. L'Exceed ne supporterait pas non plus que quoi que ce soit arrive à son amie. Il avait beau mettre un point d'honneur à la faire sortir de ses gonds dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, elle était bien trop importante pour qu'il se permette de la perdre. Alors, même si cela impliquait de s'opposer à une terrifiante ennemie, il ne laisserait personne toucher un seul des cheveux de la blonde.

Alors que l'insignifiante créature le défiait toujours du regard, une sensation écrasante qu'elle connaissait par cœur envahit soudain la mage noire, si brusquement qu'elle ne put qu'étouffer un cri.

Elle avait soif. Terriblement soif. Sa magie et sa réserve de sang taries, Namako sentait son esprit se perdre dans les limbes pour laisser progressivement place à son instinct de survie. Son regard glissa sur l'étrange chat bleu, trop petit pour apaiser sa fièvre, et s'égara sur le corps humain beaucoup plus appétissant qu'il tentait en vain de soustraire à sa faim dévorante. Un sourire tordu étira les lèvres écarlates de la vampire, découvrant ses dents blanches.

…

Natsu courait. Il fonçait dans les couloirs, suivi de ses amis et de Yume. Plus vite ils trouveraient ce Kyou-bidule, plus vite il pourrait le réduire en bouillie. D'ailleurs, ça devenait bien trop long ! Il ne pouvait pas venir à eux, cette espèce de mage noir stupide, plutôt que de les faire chercher ?

- RHAAAAAA CA M'ENERVE ! rugit-il soudain en s'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir.

- Natsu ! s'exclama Erza, qui évita de justesse la collision avec ce dernier.

Enfin, éviter était un bien grand mot, dans la mesure où l'armure de Titania venait de percuter de plein fouet le crâne du Salamander. Il fut projeté au sol, alors que la reine des fées ne chancela même pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? le réprimanda-t-elle, guère émue par la chute de son compagnon.

- Natsu-san ! Tout va bien ? s'alarma Wendy en aidant le mage de feu à se relever.

Celui-ci se redressa brusquement, cédant à l'impatience.

- J'EN AI MARRE DE COURIR ! JE VEUX ME BATTRE ! IL EST OU KYOUMONKU ? AMENE-TOI ! JE VAIS TE METTRE LA PATEE ! JE PETE LE FEEEEEEEU ! hurla le jeune homme, en crachant des flammes brûlantes dans toutes les directions.

- Non ! s'écria Yume. Vous ne devez pas l'approcher ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse… euh…

Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien parler à une chaussette, l'effet aurait été le même. Natsu continuait de gesticuler comme si de rien n'était.

- Laissez-tomber, il ne vous écoute pas du tout, soupira Erza.

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils en avisant les actions du Salamander.

- Natsu ! Arrête tes bêtises ! le gronda-t-elle en se dirigeant à grands pas menaçants vers lui.

Le Dragon Slayer avait tout bonnement décidé de mettre le manoir en pièce jusqu'à trouver la pierre derrière laquelle se cachait cette poule mouillée de Kyoumonku et de l'éclater avec.

Soudain il arrêta de vociférer et se mit à tousser sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Franchement ! Et voilà ce qu'on obtient à s'époumoner de la sorte ! déclara Sharuru. Wendy, j'espère que tu as pris note.

- Natsu-san… murmura celle-ci, inquiète pour son ami pris d'une quinte de toux si violente que ses yeux en pleuraient.

Elle tenta de lui tapoter le dos, mais rien n'y fit, le Salamander continuait de s'étouffer. Il suffoquait à présent.

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal. Le dragon des cieux utilisa sa magie de guérison, et découvrit avec horreur que les poumons de Natsu se remplissaient lentement de liquide. Elle eut beau faire son possible pour les vider et détecter la source du problème, elle n'y parvenait pas. Et le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Wendy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? la pressa Erza, à présent agenouillée à leurs côtés et inquiète elle aussi.

- Je ne sais pas ! Ses poumons sont pleins d'eau mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Il n'y a aucune lésion dans son corps qui puisse l'expliquer !

En prononçant ces mots, elle eut une illumination. Si ça ne venait pas de lui, ça venait de l'extérieur. Ce qui signifiait que c'était magique !

Erza était visiblement arrivée à la même conclusion, car elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, menaçante.

- Amène-toi… Ordure… crachota Natsu, je… te sens...

Mais personne ne se montra.

Yume réfléchit à toute allure. Connaissait-elle un mage dans les rangs ennemis capable de tuer de sang froid de cette manière? Magie… Eau…

- C'est Sae ! s'écria-t-elle.

A la mention de son nom, la jeune femme sortit de l'ombre, ses yeux dardés sur le mage de feu. Alors qu'Erza s'apprêtait à l'attaquer, une vague la frappa de plein fouet, et elle fut projeté contre le mur, avec les trois autres filles.

Pendant ce temps, Natsu recracha des quantités de vapeur impressionnantes et retrouva vraisemblablement l'usage de ses poumons, car il s'écria :

- Bordel ! C'était quoi, ça ?

Erza se releva immédiatement, et s'équipant de l'armure de l'impératrice de la foudre, lança des éclairs en direction la nouvelle venue, la coupant ainsi dans son assaut sur le Salamander qui recommençait à tousser.

_« Pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle sur Natsu ? »_ se demanda la reine des fées, pendant que Sae déviait ses éclairs en les repoussant d'une nouvelle vague.

La déferlante électrifiée allait s'abattre sur Wendy, Yume et Sharuru. Voyant la prêtresse esquisser un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision, le dragon des cieux dressa un mur de vent devant elles. Il s'étendit progressivement et enveloppa également Erza et Natsu.

- Je sais que votre magie de la nature s'apparente à celle de la terre, et que vous auriez l'avantage contre un tel adversaire, dit-elle à la jeune femme. Mais votre combat à vous sera bien plus éprouvant que les nôtres. Vous devez économiser vos forces.

Le Salamander se reprit immédiatement et s'avança vers le mur qui les séparait de leur nouvelle ennemie.

- Natsu, écarte-toi ! lui ordonna Erza. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.

- Non, répondit simplement le dragon du feu, de dos. Toi, tu continues avec les autres. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Erza ne sut que répondre pendant un instant. Le jeune homme était étonnamment sérieux. Avait-il finalement compris la gravité de la situation ? Cependant…

- Ne sois pas idiot ! rétorqua-t-elle. Un mage de l'eau n'est pas un adversaire pour toi ! Tu…

- Il y a encore l'autre, qui bloque la magie des gens avec ses yeux ou je sais pas trop quoi, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Celui-là, il est pour toi. Moi, ou Wendy, on serait bien emmerdé face à un type pareil. Et de toute façon, c'est à moi qu'elle en veut je crois.

La reine des fées soupira. Il n'avait pas tort. Enfin tout de même, il partait avec un sacré handicap ! Cependant, il n'était pas un simple mage de feu, mais un Dragon Slayer. Et de plus, c'était Natsu. Un sourire éclaira brièvement le visage de la rouquine.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance pour ça, accepta-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi faire ! répondit-il, se tournant vers la rouquine en affichant un grand sourire carnassier. Allez, amène-toi, je pète le feu ! rugit-il en direction de Sae, toujours derrière le mur de vent.

- Wendy, Yume, Sharuru ! On avance ! s'écria Erza en reprenant sa course à travers le couloir.

La chasseuse de dragons leva son sort, et toutes trois suivirent la jeune femme sans se retourner.

_« Natsu… »_ pensa Erza en lui jetant un dernier regard.

Le Salamander toisa son adversaire, lui adressant un sourire féroce. Une mage de l'eau ? Rien de tel pour éveiller son intérêt !

- Alors, tu veux m'affronter ? J'espère que t'es prête, parce que j'me fiche que tu sois une fille, je vais pas te ménager !

Sur ce, le Dragon Slayer s'élança toutes flammes dehors, alors que son adversaire le fixait de son regard vide.

…

Il avait mal. Une douleur violente torturait sa hanche. Tout son flanc était ankylosé. A moitié inconscient, il pensa : _« Au moins, ça veut dire que je suis pas mort… »_.

Gray finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son regard rencontra le ciel sombre. Il faisait presque nuit ? Combien de temps était-il resté évanoui ? Il lui faudrait passer cet épisode sous silence, sinon Natsu se moquerait de lui. Natsu…

Soudain, le jeune homme se redressa. Qu'était-il advenu de ses amis ? Allaient-ils bien ?

Le mouvement lui arracha une plainte douloureuse. Il regarda sa blessure. Et merde. Il avait fait craquer la glace et un mince filet de sang s'écoulait doucement de sa plaie sur le sol. Il serait plus prudent d'éviter de bouger. De toute façon, il ne serait plus bon à grand chose.

Ben voyons ! Et pourquoi ne pas rentrer à Magnolia et se faire admettre à l'hôpital tant qu'il y était ? Gray secoua doucement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au délicat !

Le jeune homme soupira. Rien que cela lui déclencha des spasmes incontrôlés. Il était vraiment en mauvais état. Mais il commençait à être habitué à voir des blessures graves bourgeonner de-ci de-là sur son corps à présent. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Non loin de lui, une forme inerte reposait sur le sol. Uramichi n'avait pas l'air de s'être réveillé.

Dans un effort pénible et douloureux, Gray se releva, restaura son pansement de glace et se dirigea d'un pas lourd mais décidé vers le manoir.

En entrant à l'intérieur, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul et fronça les sourcils.

Les tapisseries recouvrant les murs étaient déchirées, et des lambeaux de tissu gisaient misérablement au sol. Il ne pouvait même plus voir ce qu'elles représentaient. Mais après avoir discerné l'image d'un tronc décapité sur l'une d'entre elle, Gray se dit que ce n'était finalement pas si grave.

Au centre de la gigantesque pièce, un groupe de statues hideuses et difformes semblait amputé d'un grand nombre de ses membres. Au vu des morceaux de bronze qui jonchaient le sol, il ne fallait pas les chercher bien loin.

Mais ces détails n'étaient pas ceux qui l'avaient alerté au premier abord. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'étaient les flaques d'eau dispersées dans la salle. Et le _silence_.

Le seul bruit qu'il entendait était celui des gouttes tombant des reliefs du plafond et des débris des statues, et frappant à un rythme régulier et aliénant les petites nappes humides.

Mais que s'était-il passé ici ?

Prudemment, il entra. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était inquiet qu'il lui fallait se précipiter et tomber dans un piège.

Juvia était aux anges. Aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait gâcher sa joie. Aujourd'hui, son rêve devenait réalité. Aujourd'hui, était son grand jour.

Aujourd'hui, elle célébrait son mariage avec l'amour de sa vie, Gray Fullbuster !

Alors que les premières notes de la marche nuptiale s'élevaient doucement à l'intérieur de l'église, la jeune femme rabattit son léger voile blanc sur son visage radieux et s'avança dans la nef, éclatante dans sa robe immaculée.

Sur son passage, les exclamations de ravissement, de bonheur et de félicitations de tous ses amis réunis retentissaient et l'enveloppaient pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel.

Juvia releva le visage et son cœur manqua un battement. Puis il se gonfla d'une joie tellement puissante que la jeune femme arrêta sa progression quelques instants, et porta ses mains à sa bouches tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

Il était là. Il se tenait à l'autre bout de l'allée et l'attendait, terriblement séduisant, revêtu du costume traditionnel du marié.

Un caleçon noir et un nœud papillon.

Comme dans un rêve, la mage fut transportée et se retrouva à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle levait ver lui un regard énamourée, il posa une main sur son épaule et commença… à la secouer.

Alors qu'elle le regardait sans comprendre, un chat bleu sorti de nulle part et vola autour de la tête de la mage en piaillant :

- Ils s'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiment !

L'irritante bestiole était en train d'arracher les fleurs de sa couronne ! Elle tenta de la chasser, mais il fut bientôt capturé par le fouet d'une une pom-pom girl blonde, qui le ramena à elle.

- Vas-y fonce, Juvia, fonce ! scandait elle en agitant le chat à la manière d'un pompon.

Sur ce, le dragon rose présent dans l'assemblée marcha plus ou moins accidentellement sur la queue de son congénère gris métallique. Celui-ci gronda en montrant les crocs, puis se jeta sur le fautif.

Et ce fut le chaos. Les deux monstres mythiques se livrèrent un duel sans merci. Ils se lancèrent des allumettes et des écrous à la figure tout en jurant comme des charretiers. Une gigantesque armure les arrêta en leur cognant la tête l'une contre l'autre. En tombant, assommés, ils renversèrent l'immense tonneau de sake se trouvant non loin, qui délivra des litres de liqueur limpide. Les vapeurs exhalées tournèrent la tête à l'assemblée et une bagarre générale éclata.

Pendant ce temps, Gray agitait toujours l'épaule de Juvia, qui regardait la scène, les yeux exorbités, effarée qu'on lui gâche ainsi le plus beau jour de sa vie. Comment, de la remontée de la l'allée au son de la marche nuptiale, avait-elle pu passer à ce cataclysme digne des plus grandes batailles de Fairy Tail ?! C'était un vrai cauchemar ! Elle allait se réveiller bientôt, enfiler sa robe, gagner l'église, retrouver son Gray-sama et tout redeviendrait normal !

- Juvia Loxar, retentit une voix de stentor venue elle ne savait trop d'où, couvrant le cacophonie. Veux-tu prendre Gray Fullbuster pour époux et le chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Attendez ! Ils vont détruire l'église ! répondit-elle, affolée, en désignant le chaos ambiant. Il faut les arrêter ! Gray-sama, il faut faire quelque chose !

- Veux-tu oui ou non l'épouser ?! poursuivit la voix, indignée d'être ignorée.

- Ju-Juvia… JuJuJuvia… tenta-t-elle de répondre, alors que Gray la secouait de plus en plus fort.

- Juvia… Juvia… Juvia…, murmurait-il.

La jeune femme leva le visage vers son aimé, et se perdit dans son magnifique regard bleu-gris. Tout le reste disparut instantanément. Les morceaux de charpente tombant du toit et assommant le dragon gris, les épées de l'armure plantées dans un pilier menaçant de s'écrouler à tout moment, le chat bleu enfournant de force un énorme poisson cru dans la bouche d'une de ses congénère, plus rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Seul Gray comptait.

- Oui ! Juvia le veut ! finit-elle par crier en lui sautant au cou, alors qu'un dragon rose se sauvait en courant, poursuivi par une pom-pom girl déchaînée hurlant qu'il avait encore brûlé ses vêtements, annihilant les rangées de chaises sur leur passage.

- Aïe ! Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix, surprise.

La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une gigantesque pièce dont les murs de pierre lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Au beau milieu se dressaient un groupe de statues hideuses, et, à l'autre bout de la salle, un homme aux cheveux blancs semblait évanoui.

Tout à coup, les récents événements lui revinrent à l'esprit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de dormir ! Elle devait aller voir comment Gray allait, et rejoindre les autres !

- Est-ce que tu pourrais… euh… te lever ? questionna à nouveau la voix qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil.

Prise d'un doute, la jeune femme baissa les yeux. Ils rencontrèrent deux orbes sombres, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre. Dessous se trouvaient deux joues qui rougissaient à vu d'œil. C'est alors que Juvia prit la pleine mesure de la situation.

Elle était assise à califourchon sur un Gray atrocement gêné qui faisait son possible pour ne pas regarder en direction de ses cuisses, très largement découverte par sa jupe déchirée lors du combat. Leur toute première étreinte lui revint brusquement en mémoire, et Juvia sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Etourdie par l'embarras et bredouillant des excuses incompréhensibles, la mage de l'eau se releva prestement et tendit la main au brun qui n'en menait pas plus large. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'état de la hanche du garçon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, oubliant brusquement son malaise, elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage pétrifié par l'horreur.

- Gray-sama ! Gray-sama est blessé ! C'est horrible ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Gray-sama ne doit surtout pas bouger ! Juvia va s'occuper de Gray-sama et… non ! Juvia va trouver un médecin et… non ! Juvia va aller cher Wendy-chan et la ramener ici pour qu'elle soigne Gray-sama…, paniqua la jeune femme.

- Juvia… tenta le jeune homme. Hé, Juvia…

Mais c'était peine perdue. La mage ne l'écoutait pas du tout, tournant en rond et gesticulant dans tous les sens.

- Aaaah ! Qu'est-ce que Juvia doit faire ? Qu'est-ce que Juvia doit faire ? répétait-elle inlassablement.

Gray ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il la reconnaissait bien là ! Mais le rire se transforma vite en une plainte. La peine était lancinante.

- Gray-sama ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se précipitant à ses côtés.

- Juvia, ce n'est pas grave… On n'a pas le temps pour ça de toute façon ! Je te rappelle qu'on a une guilde sombre à pulvériser, commença-t-il en tentant de respirer de manière égale.

Elle était déjà suffisamment paniquée, ce n'était pas le peine d'en rajouter.

- Pas grave ? s'indigna-t-elle, une lueur de forte désapprobation dans le regard. Gray-sama n'a pas retenu la leçon ? Il faut que Gray-sama se repose maintenant !

Le brun soupira. Elle avait beau être gentille, jolie, adorable, désirable, se…, bref, elle n'en restait pas moins butée et têtue. Au moins autant que lui. Il aurait du mal à la convaincre.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion, il eut tout de même gain de cause, à l'aide d'arguments tels que : "On se bat pour éviter la fin du monde, ce n'est pas le moment de s'arrêter sur ce genre de détails", ou "La glace a figé la plaie, elle ne saigne plus". Ce faisant, il gardait à l'esprit le souvenir des événements de la veille. Il se promit qu'ils ne se reproduiraient pas. Il n'était pas si faible.

Juvia soupira. Bien entendu, elle avait cédé. Malgré ses tentatives acharnées, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à lui arracher la promesse qu'il la laisserait se battre s'ils tombaient sur d'autres ennemis. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas ce combat. Elle commençait à connaître le jeune homme par cœur à force de l'avoir tant observé, et il était inutile de continuer à parlementer indéfiniment. La mage de l'eau savait aussi qu'il pensait à ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait été blessé. Elle avait failli mourir, et il en avait souffert. Elle ne recommencerait pas. Si les choses se dirigeaient dans cette direction à nouveau, elle trouverait un autre moyen de le sauver. Le voir ainsi brisé l'avait dévastée. Deux mots résonnaient dans son cœur. _« Plus jamais. »_

Ils se remirent en route en silence, attentifs au moindre signe d'une quelconque présence ennemie.

…

Lucy entendait des voix tout autour d'elle. Mais la jeune fille, si elles lui paraissaient familières, ne parvenait ni à les reconnaitre, ni à distinguer clairement leurs paroles. Seuls des mots isolés lui parvenaient, étouffés, lointains.

- … idiote… pas prête…

- … quelque chose… pas la laisser…

La constellationniste, revenant lentement à elle, tenta de se concentrer pour déchiffrer ces voix, se raccrochant à elles pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau. Sa tête tournait, elle ne savait plus où se trouvaient ni le haut ni le bas, ni la gauche ni la droite. Elle se sentait attirée dans un tourbillon vertigineux sans pouvoir s'en échapper. Elle était si fatiguée ! Et surtout, elle était vidée de tout pouvoir magique.

- … Vraiment dangereux… le supporter…

- … se dépêcher !...

Les voix s'éloignaient et le silence menaçait de l'envelopper de sa froideur mortelle.

Son esprit se perdait quand elle entendit distinctement son nom provenir de loin, très loin. L'appel était si faible qu'elle se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Mais peu importait. Elle ne pouvait plus réagir. Ses pensées s'engourdissaient.

- Lucy !

La mage stellaire entendit distinctement l'apostrophe cette fois-ci. Elle tenta de répondre, mais sa voix ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge, son souffle refusant de la porter au loin. Elle se concentra cependant assez pour comprendre les paroles échangées.

- Vite, on la perd… je suis désolée !

- Mais on risque de la tuer-ebi !

- De toute façon, elle va mourir si on ne fait rien-moshi moshi.

- Quelle crétine ! Si elle s'en sort, je la tuerai de mes propres mains !

- Je refuse de la perdre ! Je ne laisserai pas mourir mon maître une deuxième fois. Je ne laisserai pas Lucy mourir !

Malgré la douleur qui tenaillait son crâne et l'empêchait de penser de manière cohérente, la jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle reconnaissait à présent les voix de ses esprits.

- On y va. En tant que chef, j'en assumerai l'entière responsabilité.

Aussitôt, Lucy sentit une intense chaleur l'envelopper. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience du froid mordant qui régnait dans son corps paralysé. Le contraste la fit frissonner et elle sentit de plus en plus mal à mesure que l'énergie tentait de pénétrer en elle, forçant la barrière de son enveloppe charnelle. La pression se fit plus grande, et elle la combattit violemment, la sentant écraser son être, comprimer ses poumons, broyer son crâne, envoyer une douleur intenable de sa colonne vertébrale au bout de ses membres.

Elle en était sure à présent. Elle allait mourir. Elle était en train de mourir.

- Ne résiste pas, Lucy ! lui ordonna la voix anxieuse de Loki. Tu dois laisser notre énergie emplir ton corps ou tu mourras par manque de magie ! Mais si tu ne nous laisses pas faire, nous allons te tuer en voulant te sauver !

La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien. Ses amis étaient responsables de sa souffrance ? Elle aurait bien aimé répondre au lion, mais en était incapable. Elle aurait voulu faire ce qu'il lui disait, cependant son corps se rebellait de lui-même contre cette force étrangère.

Mais elle leur faisait confiance. Alors, la constellationniste força chacun de ses muscles meurtris à se relâcher et à accueillir la magie des esprits.

Peu à peu, la froid la quitta, la chaleur brûlante pénétra en elle. Elle lui rappela brièvement quelqu'un.

_« Natsu ! » _pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être entièrement consumée. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! Elle voulait le revoir.

Instantanément, le feu se calma et Lucy émergea peu à peu de sa torpeur. La jeune fille se sentait à présent capable de supporter et de contrôler la magie qui la submergeait. La douleur s'atténua puis disparut, la pression s'allégea.

- Ca marche ! On va y arriver !

- Tiens bon Lucy !

- Accrochez-vous, princesse !

- Je n'en peux plus, je suis désolée !

Soudain, le flot d'énergie se tarit. La mage stellaire sentit la présence de ses amis s'effacer progressivement. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, la jeune fille entendit la voix d'Aquarius s'adresser à elle, menaçante comme à son habitude, mais laissant transparaitre une pointe de soulagement et un épuisement certain.

- Tu nous en devras une, gamine, on vient de t'arracher à la mort, haleta la sirène. Ne nous appelle plus pendant un moment, on va avoir besoin de temps pour récupérer.

- Yeah ! Ce qu'Aquarius veut dire, c'est qu'on est content que tu t'en sortes !

- Tss !

Avant qu'ils ne quittent définitivement son esprit, Lucy eut tout juste le temps de murmurer :

- Merci…

Puis elle se retrouva seule dans l'obscurité et le silence.

- Lucy ! Lucy !

Le timbre familier et effrayé la ramena doucement à la réalité.

_« Happy ? »_ pensa-t-elle.

La jeune fille reprit peu à peu conscience de son corps. Elle était complètement courbatue et ankylosée, mais elle était en vie.

Péniblement, la mage stellaire souleva ses paupières. Son regard rencontra une voûte obscure, qu'elle identifia comme le feuillage d'arbres. Sa vision était floue et elle avait beaucoup de mal à accommoder. Elle se força à ne pas fermer les yeux cependant et se redressa difficilement. Enfin, pas tant que ça. Une étrange magie courait dans ses veines, remplaçant ses forces perdues. Alors, elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent. Ses esprits venaient de risquer leur vie pour la sauver. Avoir des amis si précieux… Elle était probablement la fille la plus chanceuse de ce monde ! Elle avait encore de la route avant de devenir réellement forte.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurnicher. Se ressaisissant, Lucy leva le regard et le promena autour d'elle. Il se posa sur un petit chat bleu qui la dévisageait de ses grands yeux emplis de larmes. Soudain, il se jeta contre elle en éclatant en sanglots.

- Lucy ! T'es vivante ! s'écria Happy en se pelotonnant contre la poitrine de la constellationniste.

- Evidemment ! s'indigna-t-elle tout en réconfortant son ami. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, toi aussi, continua-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

Puis, l'Exceed toujours accroché à elle et cherchant du regard dans l'obscurité, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Où est Namako ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

La mage stellaire ne savait pas dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait la jeune femme depuis la fin de leur combat, et craignait qu'elle ne l'attaque à nouveau. Malgré l'aide de ses esprits, elle ne savait pas si elle serait vraiment en état de se battre. Et de toute façon, eux devaient être exténués.

- Elle est partie, répondit Happy.

- Pardon ? s'étonna la blonde.

Mais le petit chat ne répondit pas. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il s'était éveillé. La frayeur qu'il avait ressentie quand la mage sombre s'était approchée de son amie. La terreur l'envahissant quand son sourire féroce avait déformé son visage, et quand toute trace d'humanité avait quitté ses prunelles, ne laissant que la cruauté du démon et l'instinct de la bête sauvage. Dressé entre elle et Lucy, il avait vraiment cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Mais il avait tenu bon et avait répété de sa voix tremblante :

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Lucy ! Alors ce n'est pas la peine de la regarder comme ça, tu ne la toucheras pas !

Etonnamment, Namako avait semblé se reprendre et s'était légèrement reculée, le regard perdu.

A ce moment, Lucy avait murmuré, les surprenant tous deux. Happy s'était tourné vers son amie, heureux qu'elle reprenne connaissance, cependant ses espoirs avaient vite été déçus lorsqu'il avait vu les yeux résolument clos de la constellationniste, et la contraction de son visage révélant une douleur vive.

Mais il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter. Il devait se concentrer sur Namako. Celle-ci s'était redressée et avait soupiré.

- Exaspérante !

Puis la jeune femme s'était détournée et les avait quittés, disparaissant dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Devant le silence de son ami, Lucy se sentit inquiète.

- Happy ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Celui-ci revint à lui et répondit :

- Elle est partie. Je ne sais pas où, ni pourquoi.

- Ah… ok.

Puis, un souvenir frappa brusquement la jeune fille, et elle se leva brusquement, déséquilibrant le chat.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Lucy ? Ca va pas de me faire tomber comme ça ? s'indigna-t-il.

Mais la mage ne répondit pas, ses pensées défilant à toute vitesse, s'entrechoquant dans son esprit si violemment qu'elle sentit sa tête tourner à nouveau. Elle tenta de se calmer, et de réfléchir posément.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Lors de son combat, elle avait dû laisser ces informations de côté, mais maintenant il était vital qu'elle retourne au manoir pour empêcher la tragédie.

- Happy, vite, il faut y retourner ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Lucy, je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir voler tout de suite…, répondit l'Exceed alors qu'il essayait en vain d'activer sa magie.

La jeune fille le prit délicatement dans ses bras, et sans autre forme de cérémonie, s'élança vers l'enceinte de pierre qu'elle apercevait dans l'obscurité, à peine éclairée par les faibles rayons de lune perçant difficilement derrière les lourds nuages.

Tout en courant, la blonde rassemblait ses idées. Lorsqu'elle avait utilisé le pouvoir de Gemini pour prendre l'apparence de Namako, elle avait eu un bref aperçu des pensées de la vampire. Et dans la masse d'informations qu'elle avait reçue en un instant, une en particulier avait retenu son attention.

Kyouaku n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre bien gentiment que Yume utilise ses pouvoirs de prêtresse contre lui pour tenter de les lui voler. Il savait pertinemment qu'une fois complètement éveillée la jeune femme serait en mesure de le vaincre, s'il lui laissait la possibilité de contrôler pleinement la lumière sacrée. La seule chose qui la freinait et l'avait empêché de l'attaquer plus tôt, était la prophétie qui prédisait sa mort et celle de sa sœur comme issue de l'affrontement contre le mal, effrayant la jeune femme. Alors il allait en jouer. Si elle hésitait ou était suffisamment bouleversée, sa maîtrise de la lumière serait incomplète et il trouverait sa faille. Il savait comment procéder et Namako connaissait visiblement ses plans. Et Lucy était persuadée qu'ils fonctionneraient.

Amère, la jeune fille pensa que, finalement, s'il n'y avait pas eu la prophétie, toute cette histoire serait probablement terminée depuis longtemps, Yume n'aurait jamais douté et Kyouaku n'aurait jamais pu l'utiliser pour son profit.

…

- Et merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Depuis le départ d'Erza, Natsu affrontait son adversaire avec fougue. Mais il se trouvait dans une mauvaise posture. Malgré ses assauts incessants, la jeune femme ne présentait aucune blessure. Il ne parvenait pas à la toucher. Elle ne semblait même pas essoufflée. Depuis le début du combat, le même manège se répétait inlassablement. Il ne savait trop comment, elle se débrouillait pour l'étouffer, il s'élançait sur elle pour la frapper avec son poing enflammé, elle le bloquait avec un mur d'eau, étouffant ses flammes, et à ce moment, il arrêtait de suffoquer. Le jeune homme en avait donc déduit que, peu importait la manière dont elle s'y prenait pour remplir ses poumons d'eau, elle ne pouvait le faire si elle se défendait. Il se mettait ensuite à cracher de la vapeur, résultant de l'évaporation du liquide dans ses poumons sous la chaleur régnant dans son corps. Puis le combat reprenait de la même façon sans qu'aucun ne prenne réellement l'avantage. Excepté le fait que Natsu commençait à fatiguer. Son corps supportait mal le fait d'être constamment à moitié noyé de l'intérieur, et il commençait à avoir sérieusement soif. Il ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait le pouvoir de son ennemie et cela commençait à vraiment l'irriter.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui agaçait profondément le mage de feu. Depuis le début du combat, la brune n'avait dit mot. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Il ne pouvait y déceler la moindre trace de fatigue ou de lassitude, aucune crispation trahissant une quelconque concentration ou tension. Ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'un immense vide, comme si le concept d'émotion lui était parfaitement étranger. Natsu n'avait jamais affronté ce genre d'adversaire. Il avait l'habitude que l'on réponde à ses provocations, au moins que l'on se moque de lui et de son assurance. Mais là, rien. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise.

Retombant une énième fois sous la puissante vague qui venait de le repousser, le Salamander mit à profit les quelques secondes durant lesquels le brouillard, résultant du contact entre ses flammes et l'eau de Sae, cachait sa position à la mage sombre pour souffler, tout en crachant quantité de vapeur. Sa bouche était pâteuse, sa tête tournait et il commençait à avoir des nausées. Il n'était pourtant pas à court de magie ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à attaquer son adversaire ? Il en avait assez de se poser toutes ses questions !

La brume se dissipa et le mage de feu eut à nouveau la sensation désagréable de se noyer. Mais d'où pouvait provenir toute cette eau ? Il ne voyait pas son ennemie l'attaquer ! Il avait seulement compris qu'elle avait besoin de savoir où il était pour l'étouffer.

Même s'il n'en avait pas envie, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Se contenter de foncer dans le tas ne fonctionnait pas du tout. Mais il lui fallait du temps, ce que Sae ne lui laissait pas, l'attaquant sans relâche.

Natsu crachotait, toussait, son corps essayant en vain d'expulser le liquide emplissant ses poumons. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait un besoin vital de boire, comme s'il était totalement déshydraté… Déshydraté ?

Une scène lui revint brutalement en mémoire : Igneel lui enseignant des rudiments de biologie, peu avant que le dragon ne l'abandonne.

_ « Le corps des êtres humains contient 60 à 70 pourcents d'eau, selon les individus,_ lui expliquait le dragon après un de leurs entrainements._ C'est pour ça qu'il est très important de boire, surtout après une séance intense comme celle d'aujourd'hui, où tu as beaucoup transpiré, donc…_

_- Mais je suis un mage de feu ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eau !_ le coupait le garçon en faisant la moue, ignorant la soif qui le tenaillait.

_- Tu vas arrêter de me contredire, oui ?_ tonna le dragon en plongeant son protégé dans une rivière claire et glacée. _Je t'ai dit de boire, alors bois ! »_

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent soudain dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il était effectivement déshydraté, parce qu'il se battait depuis un moment, mais pas seulement. Il comprenait comment son adversaire s'y prenait pour le noyer. Elle ne pouvait pas créer d'eau à distance, alors elle utilisait la seule source disponible. Lui. Le liquide qui se concentrait dans son système respiratoire venait de lui. Et comme il s'évaporait à cause de la chaleur de ses poumons, il en perdait énormément.

Et maintenant, il avait vraiment besoin de régénérer ses réserves d'eau. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Ignorant ses nausées, ses vertiges et le cruel manque d'air, le Dragon Slayer bondit une fois de plus sur son adversaire, tout son corps enflammé. Elle réagit exactement comme il l'avait escompté. Devant l'assaut du Salamander, la jeune femme dressa un épais mur d'eau entre eux. Aussitôt, Natsu cessa du suffoquer, et sentant les signaux d'urgence que lui envoyaient son corps, pressa ses lèvres contre la cascade, aspirant goulument le liquide salvateur.

Le jeune homme sentit la fraîcheur se répandre dans sa poitrine et son ventre, suivant le trajet de l'onde.

Essoufflé, il se recula et tituba. Visiblement, il avait bu trop, trop vite. Mais il devrait faire avec. Sans perdre de temps, le mage enflamma ses deux poings et les frappa contre la barrière liquide, créant une fois de plus un épais brouillard. Il en profita pour essayer de réfléchir à une stratégie. Comme le combat était parti, il allait s'éterniser maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la parade aux assauts de Sae. Elle l'étoufferait, il boirait, et ainsi de suite. Il devait l'attaquer avant que la brume résultant de leurs attaques ne se dissipe. Mais il avait déjà essayé, sans succès. Localiser la mage ne lui posait pas de problème, grâce à son odeur, mais tant qu'elle ne savait pas où il était, elle gardait en permanence sa protection aqueuse autour d'elle, rendant ses flammes inutiles. Et surtout, il lui révélait sa position pendant une fraction de seconde, ce qui suffisait à la mage pour l'étouffer à nouveau.

Natsu décida alors qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait tenir le coup et évaporer la totalité de la protection de son ennemie pour lui porter un coup physique. Même si ça signifiait arrêter de respirer pendant ce temps là. De toute façon, sa température élevée faisait évaporer l'eau au fur et à mesure qu'elle emplissait ses poumons, ce qui l'avait certainement sauvé de la noyade en ralentissant les effets du sort. Mais cela avait aussi accéléré le processus de déshydratation.

Une voix plate et morne tira Natsu de son épuisante réflexion.

- Tu ne meurs pas. Je te noie, mais tu ne meurs pas.

Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation. Aucune once d'irritation ou de colère n'assombrissait le timbre de la jeune femme.

- Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec de l'eau ? répliqua le mage. Tu peux toujours rêver ! Pas moyen que je perde face à quelqu'un qui utilise le même élément que l'autre abruti !

Le brouillard disparut, révélant la silhouette de Sae. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le Salamander. Les yeux éteints posés sur lui donnaient des frissons au jeune homme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un corps mort, uniquement animé par une quelconque magie noire. Et pour tout avouer, cela lui faisait peur.

Une veine gonfla sur la tempe du dragon alors qu'il réalisait ce à quoi il venait de penser. Lui, peur ? C'était ridicule ! Il s'élança en vociférant :

- J'en ai marre de réfléchir ! Viens ici, je vais t'éclater !

Les poings, les pieds, bientôt tout le corps de Natsu fut recouvert de flammes, et il heurta le mur d'eau avec violence. La même vague que lors de ses précédentes attaques tenta de le repousser, mais cette fois-ci, il tint bon, et les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol, Natsu concentra toute sa magie pour augmenter le plus qu'il pouvait la température de son feu.

Une vapeur suffocante encercla bientôt les deux adversaires, mais aucun ne lâchait prise. Natsu évaporait la bulle protectrice de Sae, empêchant la jeune femme de mobiliser sa magie pour le repousser, et celle-ci renforçait sa barrière au fur et à mesure. La situation semblait figée.

Natsu sentit avec horreur ses réserves de magie diminuer dangereusement. Visiblement, son corps avait dû combattre la noyade trop longtemps, épuisant ses forces. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas ! Il allait remporter cet affrontement, trouver le maître au nom ridicule de cette guilde stupide, lui faire se fête et rentrer à Fairy Tail où il pourrait persécuter Gray pendant une semaine, s'introduire avec Happy chez Lucy pour lui faire peur, défier Erza. Alors ce n'était pas une bulle d'eau qui allait l'avoir !

Le dragon poussa un rugissement à glacer les sangs, et déversa toute sa magie sur le mur de la mage sombre. Celui-ci disparut instantanément, laissant une Sae momentanément sans protection. Dans un sourire dévoilant ses canines, Natsu brandit son poing et l'abattit sur son ennemie.

La jeune femme ne put le contrer. Elle combattait toujours à distance, personne n'ayant jamais réussi à échapper à sa magie implacable. Elle n'avait donc jamais eu à renforcer et entrainer son corps qui vola dans une courbe gracieuse avant de s'écraser brutalement sur le mur du couloir.

Natsu, haletant, tomba à genoux. Cette adversaire était vraiment coriace. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle l'épuise autant.

Relevant le regard vers l'endroit où elle avait percuté les pierres, il eut un sourire victorieux. La mage brune était étendue au sol, apparemment sans connaissance.

Le jeune homme se redressa et se prépara à s'élancer dans le couloir à la suite de ses amis, quand une sensation à présent désagréablement familière lui serra la poitrine. Dans un râle, le jeune homme s'effondra. Sa vision se troubla. Du coin de l'œil, il discerna une silhouette se mouvoir lentement.

Sae se relevait. Un épais flot rougeâtre s'écoulait de sa tempe, et son bras droit pendait mollement le long de son corps, visiblement brisé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher du Salamander suffocant.

Natsu ne comprenait pas. Malgré ses blessures, la mage sombre ne trahissait aucune douleur, ignorant les parties de son corps qui ne fonctionnaient plus, comme si elles n'existaient pas, comme si elle ne les sentait pas.

Contrarié et épuisé, le Dragon Slayer poussa un terrible rugissement, et s'élança à nouveau vers son adversaire.

…

Hors d'haleine, la constellationniste atteignit le mur de pierre, en bas du trou par lequel elle était sortie. Elle devait faire vite. Elle devait prévenir Yume, pour éviter la tragédie.

- Happy, tu crois que tu pourrais juste me porter jusque là-haut ? demanda-t-elle au petit chat, le regard levé vers l'ouverture, brillant de détermination.

- Peut-être, mais tu es sure que tu veux y retourner ? demanda-t-il en retour.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour elle. Il aurait mieux fait de s'occuper de lui, vu l'état dans lequel il était, pensa-t-elle. L'Exceed avait l'air vraiment épuisé, et elle culpabilisait de lui demander de fournir à nouveau un tel effort. Mais contourner l'imposante bâtisse leur ferait perdre un temps précieux.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit-elle. Je me suis souvenue de quelque chose, je dois à tout prix retrouver Yume et Mirai avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que tout ira bien, ajouta la blonde avec un grand sourire, masquant son inquiétude.

_« Il le faudra bien, nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur sur ce coup-ci… Comme d'habitude, finalement ! »_ songea-t-elle en retenant un soupir.

Déployant ses ailes, Happy souleva Lucy et la porta jusqu'à l'entrée du sinistre manoir. A peine avait-elle touché le sol que la constellationniste s'élançait à nouveau, l'Exceed dans ses bras. Soudain, un rugissement de rage leur parvint, et Lucy oublia instantanément le but de sa course.

- Natsu ! s'écria-t-elle en se ruant dans la direction du cri.

…

La jeune femme avançait d'un pas lent et fatigué. Elle ne savait plus vraiment que penser ni faire, et encore moins ce qu'elle désirait à présent. Mais elle devait partir. Alors pourquoi retournait-elle au manoir, lorsque c'était le dernier endroit où elle voulait se trouver ? Comme le reste, elle l'ignorait. Mais elle en ressentait le besoin. Pour tirer un trait sur tout ça et prendre un nouveau départ, elle devait le faire.

Namako entra dans le gigantesque hall et s'arrêta, stupéfaite.

- Eh ben, murmura-t-elle devant le chaos s'étendant sous ses yeux, ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte !

Se dirigeant parmi les débris éparpillés sur le sol trempé, la blonde repéra ce qu'elle cherchait. Une forme humaine et inerte étendue sur le sol. Ses cheveux blancs et sa peau hâlée ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité. Une odeur alléchante de rouille et de fer chatouilla les narine de la vampire, qui peina à garder le contrôle. Elle était épuisée et affamée. Son comparse inconscient et blessé offrait une proie idéale au prédateur en perdition qu'elle était. Elle avait déjà fourni de douloureux efforts pour ne pas saigner la mage stellaire, et n'en pouvait plus. Après tout, il aurait fait la même chose à sa place. C'était la règle de leur guilde. Chacun pour soi.

Sans plus hésiter, Namako se précipita sur Gensou et planta ses crocs dans le cou du mage, savourant la délicieuse sensation du liquide chaud et épais coulant dans sa gorge endolorie.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, la jeune femme se détacha de son compagnon, et, haletante, tenta de regagner ses esprits. Elle avait encore si faim !

Un grognement mécontent l'aida à se concentrer.

- 'Tain, Namako ! maugréa Gensou en revenant à lui. Tu fous quoi, là ? Tu veux m'tuer ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules comme s'il lui importait peu qu'il ait surpris ses actions.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, le mage se redressa jusqu'à gagner la position assise, une main sur sa peau ensanglantée. Il ne mourrait pas de sa blessure, mais tout de même ! Cette garce ne payait rien pour attendre ! Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle pouvait se payer un petit festin sur son dos et sans son accord ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éclairer la jeune femme sur sa façon de penser de manière plutôt colorée et imagée, il leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Les coups et les blessures qui parsemaient le corps de la vampire agenouillée à ses côté, les cernes sombres creusant sa peau cadavérique, sa respiration rapide et superficielle, les déchirures de ses vêtements témoignaient de la rudesse de son dernier combat. Mais ce qui frappa vraiment le jeune homme, était le trou circulaire découvrant la chair à vif sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait autrefois le joyau donnant toute sa puissance à Namako. Un rictus moqueur naquit sur les lèvres du mage sombre.

- Ben dis donc ! T'as vu dans quel état t'es ? s'esclaffa-t-il, avant de tousser douloureusement. T'as affronté qui ? Titania ? Le dragon ?

Namako ne répondit pas tout de suite, tournant le visage sur le côté en une moue boudeuse et embarrassée.

- La constellationniste, finit-elle par lâcher à regret.

- Quoi ? La constellationniste ? répéta le jeune homme comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris.

Son regard incrédule agaça la blonde qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Oui, la constellationniste ! Lucy Heartfillia ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Gensou. Ca te pose un problème ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de la regarder de ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Puis il éclata de rire.

- Hahaha ! Tu… Tu fais décalquer par… la constellationniste… ! pouffa-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

Mais les secousses provoquées par son hilarité lui rappelèrent bien vite qu'il n'en menait pas plus large que la vampire, et il se calma en geignant de douleur.

- Ta gueule, Gensou ! rétorqua Namako. Franchement, tu t'es vu ? L'ex-Phantom t'a pas loupé non plus, alors la ramène pas ! Sinon je finis mon repas !

- Essaie un peu !

Les deux mages s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant de soupirer de concert. Aucun n'était en état de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Soudain, Namako se souvint de la raison qui l'avait amenée ici en premier lieu et soupira. Elle était stupide.

La jeune femme se redressa. Elle se détourna et dépassa son compagnon sans rien ajouter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il continua.

- Tu retournes te battre contre eux ?

Mais son intuition lui souffla qu'il faisait fausse route.

- Tu t'en vas.

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une simple constatation, sans aucun reproche, ni aucun regret.

- C'est pas encore fini, tu sais ?

- Pour moi, si, répondit enfin Namako, sans lui faire face. De toute façon, j'ai perdu et Kyouaku va pas me pardonner ça. J'ai plus de place ici. Et j'en veux pas non plus. Je veux partir et recommencer ailleurs, voir si je peux être quelqu'un d'autre.

Gensou était sidéré. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à la Namako qu'il connaissait. Que s'était-il donc passé au dehors ?

Sur ces paroles, le demi-démon se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Mais la voix de son ex-allié l'arrêta.

- Pourquoi t'es venue ici alors ? Ah, ok, reprit-il en analysant les paroles de la blonde. Pour faire table rase du passé. Dommage, j'me suis réveillé avant que t'aies fini le sale boulot…

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Namako en faisant volte-face. Tss… Tu comprends vraiment rien, reprit-elle plus posément.

Elle avait bien pensé à le vider de son sang une bonne fois pour toute, et ainsi liquider le principal témoin de sa noirceur, lui avec qui elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à faire des choses atroces ou obscènes. Mais la voix irritante d'une certaine mage stellaire au seuil de l'inconscience lui avait vrillé les tympans.

_« Si tu veux continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé, libre à toi. Mais sur ce chemin, tu ne trouveras que la douleur. Si tu veux apprendre et progresser, la route sera longue et difficile, cependant tu auras une chance de rencontrer des gens sur qui compter, qui te soutiendront et t'accepteront. »_ Et elle avait enfin identifié ce mystérieux sentiment, qui l'avait forcé à se relever, qui l'avait amenée là, qui lui avait permis de prendre sa décision.

La gratitude.

Cette insignifiante gamine l'avait épargnée. Elle avait déployé des efforts monumentaux pour la protéger, au même titre que ses propres amis. Personne n'avait jamais agi ainsi pour elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait reconnaissante. Et ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'aurait imaginé.

_« Il n'y a que toi… qui puisse… décider… »_

Et bien, elle avait finalement fait son choix. Prendre un nouveau départ en commençant par un meurtre ne lui semblait pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais elle était tout de même venue à la rencontre de son compagnon de luxure et de tueries, avant de régler sa dette. Pour mettre un terme à son ancienne vie. Y arriverait-elle ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais elle pouvait au moins essayer.

Tout à coup, le mage décoloré écarquilla les yeux.

- Me dis pas que… T'es venue me dire au revoir ?

Apparemment, le regard courroucé que la demi-vampire lui jeta lui apporta la réponse à sa question, et l'hilarité le reprit.

- Gensou, cracha la démone d'un ton menaçant, si tu n'arrêtes pas de te foutre de ma gueule maintenant, je finis de t'éclater, compris ?

- C'est en continuant de m'faire rire que tu vas me finir, oui !

Mais il arrêta de se moquer tout de même. Il savait bien que mettre un vampire, même blessé, de mauvaise humeur n'est jamais bon pour la santé, alors UNE vampire…

Les deux acolytes se regardèrent quelques instants, puis Gensou brisa le silence.

- On s'est quand même bien marré tout les deux. C'est sûr, vous allez me manquer, toi et ta superbe paire de…

- Gensou…, gronda Namako, peu encline à se lancer dans des adieux longs et pénibles.

Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire !

Pour la seconde et dernière fois, la jeune femme se détourna et reprit sa route vers le sombre couloir.

- La sortie c'est pas par là, lui lança l'illusionniste.

- Je sais, j'suis pas venue que pour toi.

- J'comprends pas trop ce que t'as en tête, mais je crois pas qu'on va se revoir, alors, bonne chance, lui dit Gensou alors qu'elle atteignait le seuil.

- Merci, répondit-elle.

S'arrêtant, elle s'adressa une dernière fois à son ex-amant.

- Au fait Gensou…

- Ouais ?

- Salut.

- … Salut, Namako.

Et sans un regard en arrière, l'ex-membre de Dark Holders s'engouffra dans le couloir, prête pour sa dernière bataille.

…

Natsu respirait péniblement. Il était épuisé. Seule sa détermination le maintenait encore debout. Tout ceci ne menait à rien. Il était en train de perdre. Aucun de ses coups ne faisait plus mouche. Il ne parvenait qu'à rester en vie. Et encore ce n'était pas brillant. Jamais il n'avait affronté un tel adversaire. Implacable, silencieux, redoutable. Vide.

Une fois de plus, la brume se dispersa, dévoilant la fine silhouette de Sae.

Le Salamander eut à peine la force de lever les yeux vers la jeune femme, qui le toisait de son regard mort. Aucune émotion ne venait troubler ses traits, comme si sa victoire lui importait peu. Telle une machine accomplissant ses fonctions, elle approcha de son ennemi vaincu, se préparant à lui donner le coup de grâce. Déjà, le mage recommençait à étouffer, et un pénible et douloureux râle lui déchira la poitrine.

Natsu ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement. Son combat, additionné à la lutte constante de son corps contre la noyade, avaient totalement épuisé ses pouvoirs. Erza avait raison. Se battre contre un mage de l'eau lorsque l'on utilise le feu était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Si seulement il pouvait trouver une quelconque flamme à se mettre sous la dent ! Mais dans le couloir détrempé, il n'y avait que peu de chances pour que son vœu soit exaucé. Et si seulement il avait compris la nature de la magie de son ennemie plus tôt, il aurait peut-être pu contre-attaquer ! Mais il n'était ni Lucy, ni Levy…

Cependant, la défaite ne faisait pas partie des options du jeune homme, alors il concentra toutes les forces qui lui restait dans ses bras et, ignorant le manque cruel d'air, se redressa lentement.

C'était une véritable torture. Ses muscles en manque d'oxygène le brûlaient atrocement et chaque mouvement était une véritable épreuve. Mais il n'abandonna pas.

- C'est inutile, Salamander. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre. C'est terminé.

La voix de la mage de l'eau lui parvint faiblement, comme si elle avait parlé très loin de lui, ou à travers un épais mur.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à présent, et sa vision devenait floue, zébrée de flash éclatants. Le poids dans sa poitrine se fit oppressant.

- Je… pas… perdre… c… toi…,tenta-t-il de rétorquer, mais sa voix éraillée mourut dans sa gorge en un horrible gargouillement.

Le jeune homme cracha soudain une gerbe d'eau teintée de rouge, alors qu'un goût désagréable agressait sa langue.

Natsu s'écroula. Dans un dernier geste, une minuscule flamme naquit dans sa paume. Elle fut rapidement balayée par une déferlante qui l'engloutit, emportant son corps inerte.

Comme il perdait connaissance, il entendit une voix au loin. Une merveilleuse mélodie parvenait à ses oreilles. Celle de Lucy criant son nom.

- NATSU !

Soudain, la vague qui l'entrainait disparut, et le chasseur de dragon se retrouva un moment suspendu dans les airs avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol. Les poumons miraculeusement libérés, il aspira difficilement de grandes goulées d'air et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sa vision trouble se stabilisa lentement, et tout d'abord, il eut du mal à croire à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Par réflexe, le mage de feu se pinça le bras.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il n'y était pas allé de main morte !

Mais alors, cela signifiait que la jeune fille à la chevelure dorée dressée farouchement devant lui, lui tournant le dos, un fouet à la main était bien…

- … Lucy ? demanda le jeune homme.

Alertée par le timbre étrange et cassé de la vois de son ami, la constellationniste se retourna vers lui et s'approcha précipitamment, terriblement inquiète.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le cri du jeune homme, elle s'était précipitée dans sa direction. Arrivée sur le lieu du combat, la mage stellaire, horrifiée, avait vu le Salamander sur le point de perdre. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle avait dégainé son fouet et s'en était servi pour projeter l'ennemie au loin. Ou plutôt, directement dans un mur.

La blonde s'agenouilla précipitamment aux côtés de son ami et l'aida à se redresser.

- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Natsu, ça va ?

- Rien de cassé Natsu ? s'inquiéta Happy, quittant les bras de la constellationniste pour s'approcher de son partenaire.

- Impec' ! fanfaronna le chasseur de dragons dans un sourire, malgré son épuisement évident. Elle est juste un peu plus coriace que la moyenne, ajouta-t-il en prenant appui sur la mage stellaire pour se relever.

- Attends ! Tu n'es pas en état d'y retourner !

- On n'a pas le choix. Et je vais pas te laisser l'affronter toute seule, elle peut te noyer rien qu'avec l'eau de ton corps ! Et elle a pas l'air de ressentir la douleur, rétorqua le Salamander en lui tournant le dos, vacillant, faisant face à l'ennemie qui regagnait déjà conscience. 'Tain ! Elle est vraiment increvable ! maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

- Mais… protesta la jeune fille en se levant à son tour, peinant à digérer l'information qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Tu peux pas appeler tes esprits, hein ? la coupa son ami. Sinon, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

Lucy baissa le regard vers ses pieds, honteuse. Effectivement, il avait raison. Elle-même allait bien, malgré les nombreuse ecchymoses et blessures parsemant son corps, ses réserves de magie partiellement restaurées. Grâce à ses amis. Mais ceux-ci avaient besoin de repos à présent. Même si elle avait assez de forces pour une invocation, aucun ne serait en état de se battre. Ils le feraient quand même si elle le leur demandait, elle le savait. Toutefois, ceci était simplement hors de question.

- Hmm… répondit simplement la blonde en acquiesçant.

Elle releva les yeux, et son regard croisa celui de Natsu. Le jeune homme fit craquer ses phalanges, tout en lui offrant un sourire carnassier.

- Et ben, y a plus qu'une chose à faire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Lucy lui rendit son sourire en s'approchant, talonnée par Happy.

- Exact ! dit-elle avec détermination. Maintenant…

- On fonce dans le tas ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Aye sir !

Et ils s'élancèrent droit sur l'immense vague que Sae leur lançait.

…

Dans la pénombre, une jeune femme inconsciente gisait, bras et jambes entravés par de nombreux liens lui écorchant la peau. Une faible lueur inconstante éclairait son visage blafard et cerné. Une voix d'outre tombe psalmodiait un chant étrange dans une langue gutturale au son duquel vibrait un cercle magique d'un bleu presque blanc. Ses symboles tortueux projetaient des ombres effrayantes sur les murs de la salle. En son centre se tenait une silhouette fine dont les bras et le torse ensanglantés étaient parés des mêmes signes difformes.

Enfin, Kyouaku cessa l'incantation. Le cercle s'évanouit, les entailles sur sa peau disparurent, et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir total.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong> : Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Pour la suite, il va falloir attendre (et oui, encore ! Et j'en suis réellement désolée), comme je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure...

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et je vous dis au prochain ^^ (si si, il arrivera un jour, je finirai cette histoire, même si ça doit me prendre encore des mois !)

S'il vous prenait l'envie de me laisser un petit com', surtout, ne vous privez pas ^^


	24. Chapter 22

**NA :** Bonjour les gens !

Déjà et avant toute chose : je suis affreusement désolée pour l'incroyable délai entre ce chapitre et celui d'avant. Plus d'un an. Vraiment, je suis terriblement désolée ! D'autant plus que ce chapitre était déjà publié sur fanfic-fr. Mais j'ai visiblement du mal à capter que ce n'est pas parce que je publie sur un site que ça se fait automatiquement sur l'autre...

En tout cas, je vous remercie de continuer à me lire et à me réclamer la suite, ça me fait très plaisir. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui de répondre à toutes les review que vous m'avez laissées, mais sachez qu'elle me font vraiment plaisir, et évidemment, je les lis toutes. Et j'y répondrai. Si si, c'est promis !

En tout cas, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, le chapitre suivant est en cours. Je ne peux pas dire quand il sera publié, mais il le sera, ainsi que la fin de cette histoire. C'est juste que mon inspiration se fait capricieuse, je suis en retard pour beaucoup de chose dans ma vis privée également et à un tournant de cette dernière (tournant qui n'en finit pas d'ailleurs). Mais je n'abandonne pas.

Encore désolée, et merci à vous. Vous savez quoi ? Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 22 : Le monstre n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit … Le sourire de Wendy suffira-t-il à sauver le monde ?<strong>

Natsu attrapa soudain Lucy par la taille et l'air interrogateur de la jeune fille lui arracha un nouveau sourire.

- Tu me fais confiance, Luce ? demanda-t-il, courant toujours.

- Bien sûr, répondit cette dernière une lueur de tendresse dans le regard.

Elle lui aurait confié sa vie sans aucune crainte.

- Ok ! C'est parti !

Alors que l'eau arrivait sur eux, Natsu prit appui dans ses jambes et se propulsa vers l'avant de toutes ses forces. Redoutant l'impact, Lucy ferma les yeux et se cramponna à son ami, retenant sa respiration.

Le choc leur coupa le souffle, mais l'élan leur permit de passer le mur aquatique. Ils se retrouvaient face à leur ennemie. Sans hésiter, Lucy brandit son fouet. Sae plongea et l'évita de peu. L'arme claqua violemment au dessus de sa tête.

Sans s'émouvoir outre mesure, la mage de l'eau balaya la constellationniste d'une nouvelle vague et celle-ci manqua s'écraser contre le mur de pierre trempé. Mais c'était sans compter Happy. Rattrapant la jeune fille au vol, l'Exceed lui épargna de nouvelles blessures. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin ! Son corps meurtri lui faisait atrocement mal, et la magie donnée par ses esprits ne changeait rien à cela. Lucy se sentit frustrée. Comment était-elle sensée combattre alors que ses muscles brûlaient, ses os tremblaient, sa chair hurlait ? Mais sa détermination, elle, ne faiblissait pas. Même si elle ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle ferait tout son possible et même plus pour soutenir Natsu. Si seulement elle avait une clé la liant avec un esprit de feu… Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle songe à en acquérir une !

Touchant le sol, la mage stellaire adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Happy, auquel il répondit d'un clin d'œil complice.

Voir son amie être repoussée si violemment emplit Natsu de colère. Son poing fendit l'air avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, et alors qu'il aurait dû s'abattre sur le crâne de son adversaire, le Salamander s'écroula.

_« Encore cette maudite magie »_, pensa-t-il, toussant douloureusement.

Avisant leur ami au sol, le sang de Lucy et Happy ne fit qu'un tour.

- Happy, on y va ! s'écria la blonde, luttant contre la douleur.

L'Exceed saisit la jeune fille par les épaules, et ils s'envolèrent en direction d'une Sae impassible.

Une nouvelle fois, la constellationniste attaqua la mage sombre. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, se contentant de lever un bras devant elle, sans lâcher le Dragon Slayer des yeux. Le corps du fouet s'enroula jusqu'à son épaule, mais la jeune femme résista lorsque Lucy tira de toutes ses forces pour l'éloigner de Natsu.

Celui-ci n'en menait vraiment pas large. Comment pouvait-il continuer de perdre ainsi, alors qu'il avait compris la magie de son ennemie, et qu'il avait Lucy et Happy en renfort ? A eux trois ils avaient pourtant affronté des ennemis bien plus féroces qu'une vulgaire mage de l'eau inexpressive ! _« Mais jamais en étant si amochés… »_ intervint une petite voix désagréable dans sa conscience malmenée. Il eut un sourire amer en pensant que s'ils avaient été au meilleur de leur forme, il ne leur aurait certainement fallu que quelques minutes pour mettre un terme à ce combat. Mais il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, et il pouvait dire sans aucun doute que la constellationniste avait mené une rude bataille, d'après les nombreuses contusions bourgeonnant sur son corps.

Lucy commençait à voir rouge, en plus d'être vexée. Son adversaire ne se donnait même pas la peine de la regarder, alors qu'elle l'avait ferrée.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille esquissèrent un sourire. Elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Dégainant son fleuve d'étoile de sa main libre, elle l'abattit droit sur Sae.

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à cela, et voyant du coin de l'œil le corps souple et étincelant du deuxième fouet arriver sur elle, elle dut rompre sa concentration et son sort. Un mur d'eau se dressa entre elle et l'arme, juste à temps.

Le sourire de Lucy s'élargit et le fleuve d'étoile s'étendit soudain, contournant la protection, frappant son adversaire sans qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter.

Aucun cri ne leur parvint cependant, et le mur aqueux se transforma en une autre déferlante qu'ils ne purent éviter, les précipitant sur les parois grises du couloir. Tout en peinant pour rester conscients, la constellationniste, l'Exceed et le Dragon Slayer, tous trois au sol, virent avec horreur que leur ennemie se tenait toujours droite, une vilaine plaie déchirant son flanc.

Lucy retint difficilement un haut-le-cœur, alors que ses pupilles se dilataient. Elle était horrifiée. La chair à vif zébrant le ventre de son ennemie était noirâtre et putréfiée, et un liquide épais et sanguinolent s'en écoulait lentement. Une odeur nauséabonde agressa ses narines. Malgré tout ses efforts pour se concentrer sur le combat, la jeune fille ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'immonde mutilation dont elle était l'auteur. Elle n'était pas habituée à faire couler ainsi le sang, même celui de ses ennemis, et la blessure était impressionnante. Et la puanteur, insoutenable.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda faiblement Happy, terrifié.

Les pensées de la constellationniste firent échos à la question posée par son ami. Pourquoi son coup avait-il créé une telle entaille ? Pourquoi le corps de Sae semblait-il se décomposer de l'intérieur ? Et pourquoi la brune ne réagissait-elle pas ? Elle essayait pourtant d'éviter les assauts, elle devait bien sentir la douleur, non ? Mais dès que le coup était porté, c'était comme si elle ne s'en souciait plus, comme s'il appartenait à un lointain et insignifiant passé. Alors qu'une insupportable réponse se formait dans son esprit, elle la repoussa, refusant d'y songer une seule seconde.

Cependant, ce qui choqua le plus la jeune fille, la faisant trembler de façon incontrôlée, ce ne fut pas leur ennemie implacable et insensible. Ce ne fut pas le fait qu'ils étaient en très mauvaise posture, à trois contre un. Non, ce qui fit frémir Lucy, envoyant des frissons violents et désagréables le long de son échine, à travers ses membres, jusqu'à la faire se sentir faible, ce fut la voix rauque et épuisée de Natsu.

- Merde…

Ce simple mot, pourtant si souvent utilisé par le Salamander, ôta presque tout courage à blonde. La mage stellaire se rendit compte à ce moment-là à quel point elle se reposait sur le jeune homme. S'il n'était pas le roc indestructible, et ce malgré les mauvais coups, qu'elle connaissait, elle se sentait si perdue qu'elle en avait envie de pleurer.

Et puis, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire contre le lieutenant de Kyouaku. Elle ne comprenait pas ses motivations. La jeune femme ne semblait s'intéresser qu'à Natsu, ignorant la mage stellaire, se contentant de la repousser. Mais elle ne mettait aucun acharnement à éliminer la blonde, comme elle semblait le faire avec le mage de feu. L'esprit de Lucy s'enlisait dans toutes ces questions sans qu'elle ne puisse en trouver la solution. Car elle refusait catégoriquement de croire cette pensée qui l'avait effleurée. C'était impossible. C'était inhumain. C'était… de la magie si noire qu'elle ne pouvait exister.

Les trois fées levèrent les yeux vers leur adversaire. La voir se tenir fermement sur ses jambes malgré les bleus, les blessures et le sang suintant, arborant ce visage et ce regard sans vie, ni souffrance, ni colère, ni détermination, emplissait leur cœur de désespoir. Ils étaient à bout de force, et ne pouvaient lutter contre une telle indifférence. Elle ne semblait éprouver aucune fierté à les dominer ainsi. Elle n'exhalait même aucune cruauté. Elle ne dégageait rien. Et quoi qu'ils fissent, elle ne vacillait pas. Comme si rien ne pouvait vraiment l'atteindre. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'abattre. Elle se dressait devant eux, telle une coquille vide et inébranlable.

La déferlante qui s'abattit sur eux ne leur laissa aucune chance de riposter. Lucy serra Happy fort contre sa poitrine pour le protéger de son mieux. Sa main libre se referma sur celle de Natsu. La jeune fille sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, au cœur du tumulte glacé. Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux dans les flots sauvages, elle adressa un sourire triste à son ami, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir. De l'eau s'engouffra dans sa bouche et son nez et la jeune fille sentit l'air lui manquer. Une douleur fulgurante lui frappa le crâne, et tout disparut. L'irradiation rassurante du mage de feu, le froid terrifiant de l'ennemi, la douleur qui la parcourait. Elle ne ressentit plus rien. Même pas le corps de son coéquipier recouvrant le sien, dans une folle tentative de les protéger, elle et Happy, de l'onde tumultueuse qui les envoyait frapper contre les murs du château comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffon.

Tout à coup, Natsu sentit une perturbation parmi les indomptables vagues. La houle sembla s'apaiser, et lentement il fut déposé au sol, ses amis à l'abri dans ses bras. Alors que les bruits assourdissants de l'eau se fracassant contre la pierre s'éloignaient, sans pour autant disparaitre, d'autres sons lui parvinrent, étranges, comme déplacés après le silencieux combat mené par son ennemi. Quelqu'un hurlait. Une femme. Elle poussait un cri révélant toute la peine et la difficulté qu'elle éprouvait, mais qui n'entamaient en rien sa combativité. Au même moment, une odeur dérangeante vint chatouiller les narines de la salamandre, alors qu'un désagréable frisson parcourait son échine, lui intimant de rester sur ses gardes. Une sensation étrange qu'il avait déjà ressentie un peu plus tôt, dans ce château, et que même la présence à ses côtés de ses compagnons chasseurs de dragons ne parvenait à déclencher. Il n'était plus le seul prédateur présent.

La tête lui tournait douloureusement, mais le jeune homme se força à ouvrir les yeux. Un nouveau danger était apparu et son instinct lui intimait de défendre ses camarades. Ses dernières et maigres réserves de magie produisirent des flammes au bout de ses doigts, alors qu'il déposait délicatement les corps d'Happy et Lucy derrière un bloc de pierres détachées du mur. Il n'était pas inquiet pour eux, il entendait leur respiration régulière, et les battements de leur cœur. Ils étaient simplement inconscients.

Natsu se redressa difficilement et posa les yeux sur le combat qui continuait de faire rage à deux pas de lui. Essoufflé, pantelant, il discerna une silhouette blonde et féminine dans les tourbillons bleutés. Etait-elle venue les sauver ? Ses actions paraissaient le prouver, mais le mage de feu n'aimait pas l'aura qu'elle dégageait, associée à son instinctif besoin de montrer les crocs.

Cependant, la jeune femme tentait de repousser les vagues de Sae des siennes, mais semblait bien mal en point. Chaque sortilège lancé paraissait lui coûter énormément d'énergie et elle ne pourrait probablement pas tenir longtemps à cette allure là. Malgré l'impression qu'elle lui faisait, Natsu avait de plus en plus de mal à la considérer comme dangereuse. Du moins, elle ne l'aurait pas été s'il possédait toute sa magie. Elle ressemblait plus à un loup blessé tentant désespérément de protéger son territoire, bien que sachant parfaitement son entêtement inutile, qu'à une véritable menace.

La voix fade de Sae s'éleva soudain, incongrue au milieu des gémissements douloureux de sa nouvelle adversaire.

- Namako. Tu as trahi Kyouaku, déclara-t-elle, indifférente. Tu vas devoir mourir.

- C'est pas toi qui va m'buter, saloperie de pantin ! rétorqua cette dernière.

Et, dans un effort pratiquement insoutenable, la démone déchaina toute sa magie dans un tsunami qui emporta Sae au dehors, détruisant un pan de l'épais mur du manoir.

Epuisée, la vampire tomba à genoux. Qu'elle idée avait-elle eu, encore, à vouloir affronter le lieutenant le plus proche de Kyouaku ? Fallait-il qu'elle soit complètement abrutie par la reconnaissance pour s'abaisser à ce genre de folie !

Percevant un mouvement derrière elle, Namako se releva prestement et lança en direction du mage aux cheveux roses qui s'avançait prudemment vers elle, son expression hésitant entre incompréhension, soulagement et méfiance :

- Prends ta nana, ton chat et cassez-vous ! Emmène-les loin d'ici !

L'ordre vociféré d'une voix éreintée arrêta Natsu dans son mouvement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, incapable de saisir la situation.

Namako soupira.

- T'es con ou quoi ? vociféra-t-elle. Le combat n'est pas fini ! Sae va revenir et t'es pas en état de l'affronter. Alors dégage de là tant que tu le peux encore !

Natsu fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le ton qui lui était adressé.

- Qui va dégager de là, tu dis ? rétorqua-t-il. C'est sympa de t'être interposée, mais personne t'a rien demandé. C'est mon combat, alors, toi, casse-toi ! De toute façon, je vais pas partir et laisser mes amis dans la merde !

Namako sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. La colère lui redonnant de maigres force, elle se jeta sur le mage de feu et l'empoigna par son gilet.

- Tu comprends pas ! Tu peux pas la battre ! Pas dans ton état ! Et si elle revient et qu'elle vous tue, tout ça aura été vain !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui aura été vain ? Et c'est quoi son problème à cette fille ? s'écria le jeune homme en repoussant la blonde et en montrant le trou béant par lequel Sae avait disparu.

Il marqua une légère pause avant d'ajouter :

- Et, t'es qui d'abord ? J'aime pas ton odeur, tu pues le sang à plein nez ! Qui me dit que t'es pas une ennemie ?

Se retenant d'incendier le Dragon Slayer, Namako résuma rapidement, tout en guettant anxieusement le retour de Sae, qu'elle savait imminent :

- Oui, je suis dans le mauvais camp ! Mais j'en dois une à ta copine.

Elle soupira. Toute cette histoire était ridicule. Pourquoi devait-elle se répandre en explications gênantes dans un moment pareil ? Ce n'était pas le moment de bavarder ! Voulait-il un thé, tant qu'ils y étaient ?

- Je l'ai affrontée, elle a gagné, elle m'a épargnée, maugréa la vampire. C'est pour ça que je suis revenue. Pour qu'elle puisse partir et s'en tirer vivante.

Natsu allait protester, mais la jeune femme le coupa.

- Ecoute-moi attentivement, puisque tu as l'air de vouloir des explications. T'as aucune idée du combat dans lequel tu t'es engagé. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais Sae n'est pas exactement un être humain normal.

- Merci pour l'info, mais je…

- Ici, il se passe des choses qui défient ton imagination et te fileraient des cauchemars pour le reste de ta vie, continua Namako sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Natsu.

Elle marqua une courte hésitation, puis reprit :

- Et une bonne partie d'entre elles, c'est moi qui les ai faites. Mais le pire, c'est Kyouaku. Ce type est givré. Il a voulu jouer avec la mort, et la tromper pour obtenir l'immortalité. C'était avant de connaitre toutes ces conneries de pouvoir sacré rendant invincible. En tout cas, ça a foiré. Mais il a retiré un gros atout de ses expériences.

Elle parlait très vite, à présent, ne prenant même pas le temps de respirer entre ses phrases, jetant des coups d'œil fébriles derrière son épaule. Elle était dos au danger, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Il a sacrifié, massacré des dizaines de personnes pour atteindre son but. J'en ai fait autant pour son compte, moi, et tous les autres aussi. Et un jour, il a kidnappé une mage dont il venait de décimer la famille, parce que son père avait refusé de le rejoindre. Et là, ça a presque marché. Il a utilisé une magie perdue et interdite et à force d'un acharnement malsain, a presque réussi à la ressusciter. Presque. Le sort a pas complètement réussi, mais il s'en fichait, parce que le résultat lui a fourni une marionnette accomplissant le moindre de ses désirs.

Natsu fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Ce Kyouaku était une ordure pire que ce qu'il avait cru.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne ressent ni la peur, ni la douleur, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, continuait Namako. Elle est morte ! Rien qu'un corps vide, mû par une magie encore plus noire que la mienne. Et son corps pourrit à vue d'œil. La seule chose qui le maintient, ce sont les potions de l'idiote de rouquine. Même si elle sait pas comment Kyouaku les utilise.

Le dragon de feu écarquilla les yeux. Son esprit assimilait enfin ce que tentait de lui faire comprendre Namako.

- C'est elle ? demanda-t-il, bien que connaissant la réponse, en pointant la brèche dans le mur qui laissait passer un courant d'air vif.

- Ouais, c'est Sae. Tu comprends, maintenant ? Tu peux rien faire, alors emmène Lucy et tirez-vous. Je vais essayer de la retenir le plus longtemps possi…

- Ta magie, c'est l'eau aussi ? l'interrompit Natsu, les sourcils froncés sous la réflexion.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

- J'avais l'impression que c'était la même magie que la sienne qui nous a sauvés. Mais c'est toi qui l'as utilisée. Et deux personnes différentes ne peuvent pas avoir exactement le même pouvoir. Tu l'as copié ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? s'emporta Namako. Est-ce que t'as écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Tu l'as copié ? répéta Natsu, ignorant l'exaspération confinant à la panique de la démone.

- Oui, je l'ai copié !

Les lèvres du mage s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Il voyait enfin une solution à leurs problèmes.

- Tu pourrais faire pareil avec le mien ?

Namako soupira.

- Non, je peux uniquement reproduire une magie lorsqu'elle est utilisée. Et toi, t'en as plus du tout.

- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua le jeune homme en se concentrant.

Il ferma les yeux et chercha tout au fond de lui les dernières gouttes de pouvoir qui lui restaient. Il ouvrit les yeux et brandit son poing. Rien ne se passa.

- Tu vois ? se moqua Namako. Allez, maintenant filez. Si la constellationniste se fait tuer, je serais revenue pour rien. Honnêtement, ça me ferait drôlement ch…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Son visage se figea dans une expression de douleur surprise, alors que ses mains agrippaient son ventre. Un pieu aqueux lui transperçait l'abdomen. Rien qu'un instant, elle avait détourné son attention du danger. Rien qu'un instant. Un instant de trop.

La blonde s'écroula dans un râle de souffrance, devant les yeux horrifiés de Natsu.

Au dehors, la fine silhouette de Sae s'élevait, portée par une vague silencieuse.

La meurtrière posa un pied sur le sol du grand corridor, puis s'avança lentement vers les deux mages.

- C'est terminé, mage de Fairy Tail, assena-t-elle.

Le chasseur de dragon darda sur elle un regard furieux.

- Comment… t'as… pu…, murmura-t-il, sa voix dangereusement basse.

La voix de Namako retentit dans son esprit.

_« Elle est morte ! Rien qu'un corps vide, mû par une magie encore plus noire que la mienne. »_

- Rien à foutre de toutes ces conneries ! rugit le mage fou de colère. Vous êtes des alliées ! Etre mage dans la même guilde, ça veut dire qu'on prend soin de ses potes !

Une flamme se dessina au fond du regard du dragon de feu, alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas résolu. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Et ce n'était pas une mage morte et flippante qui allait changer cela. Erza comptait sur lui. Happy comptait sur lui, leurs amis comptaient sur lui. Il jeta un regard derrière son dos. Lucy comptait sur lui. Il n'allait pas la décevoir. Tant qu'il serait en vie, il n'autoriserait rien, ni personne à toucher un seul de ses cheveux. Et ces mages sombres ne l'avaient déjà que trop blessée. Et même si tous les démons des Enfers étaient relâchés dans leur monde, il ferait barrière et les anéantirait tous, sans exception.

Il n'avait plus de magie ? A la bonne heure ! Il avait toujours ses poings. Et tant que l'ennemi serait debout, ils le frapperaient sans relâche. Tant que la moindre menace subsisterait, ils s'abattraient, cognant, brisant, détruisant, jusqu'à la victoire totale. Il ne perdrait pas.

Il était Natsu Dragneel, Natsu le Salamander, Natsu le fils d'Igneel…

Natsu, de Fairy Tail.

Une gigantesque vague s'éleva une nouvelle fois, se précipitant sur lui. Bien campé sur ses pieds, le jeune homme l'attendait. Elle ne le passerait pas. Car derrière lui, il y avait les deux êtres les plus chers à son cœur. Et aussi une jeune fille qui les avait sauvés et agonisait maintenant dans son propre sang. Il allait gagner ce combat coûte que coûte et trouverait un moyen de la soigner. Même s'ils venaient de se rencontrer et que son odeur désagréable lui donnait presque envie de fuir. Il lui devait bien ça.

Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, le Dragon Slayer frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre. Une minuscule flamme jaillit de ce contact. Nourrie par la détermination du mage, elle grandit, grandit encore, et, dans un cri enragé, Natsu érigea un mur de feu devant lui, non, devant ceux qu'il voulait à tout prix protéger.

La déferlante s'abattit dans un choc violent, et les deux magies se combattirent dans un bruit assourdissant.

Natsu tint bon. Ignorant la sensation d'être mis pièce, ignorant la magie s'évanouissant de son corps, ignorant la peur de perdre et son combat et ceux qu'il aimait, le chasseur de dragon maintint son rempart ardent de toutes ses forces, un cri inhumain s'échappant de sa gorge brûlée.

Mais les flammes s'amoindrissaient. Lentement, l'onde destructrice gagnait du terrain sur le flamboiement affaibli, implacable.

Tout à coup, Natsu sentit une grande pression magique, fragile mais puissante se dégager derrière lui. Il n'eut aucun besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Le frisson qui parcourait tout son corps depuis l'arrivée de Namako s'intensifia. Maintenant, il la sentait réellement dangereuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu vas te tuer ! s'emporta-t-il alors que ses propres pouvoirs menaçaient de disparaitre à chaque instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite fée ? Tu sais que t'as besoin de moi, et ça t'emmerdes ? rétorqua la mage blonde dans un petit rire sans joie.

Tenant debout tant bien que mal, une main pressant son ventre pour limiter l'hémorragie, elle concentra toutes les forces qu'elle avait pu mobiliser dans sa paume libre, qu'elle pressa sur l'épaule de Natsu.

- Prends ça, Salamander ! hurla-t-elle dans un cri où se mêlaient espoir, rage, peur et abandon, alors qu'une gigantesque flamme s'échappait de ses doigts et avalait le jeune homme.

Natsu se vit enveloppé d'un feu rouge et or, dansant, ondulant, léchant son corps, comme vivantes. Le Salamander ferma les yeux et commença à aspirer la magie bénéfique.

La sensation était indescriptible. Etrange, mais familière. Incandescente, mais rassurante. Douce, mais puissante. Il sentait tout son être s'emplir de cette chaleur salvatrice, pansant ses plaies, nourrissant son âme. A chaque seconde, l'afflux de pouvoir était incommensurable. Semblable à l'énergie de l'Etherion, mais tellement différente ! Là où la magie du satellite lui était douloureuse et oppressante, ce feu ardent le renforçait et le revigorait.

Natsu n'avait jamais ressenti un tel pouvoir. Les flammes qui parcouraient son être semblaient le brûler de l'intérieur, consumant son corps pour le transformer en une boule de magie pure et ardente. Il ne ressentait plus aucune fatigue, plus aucune douleur. Ses blessures n'étaient plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Sa peau se recouvrit d'écailles écarlates, et ses yeux verts aux pupilles fendues brillaient de puissance et de colère.

- Merci pour le repas, dit-il à l'attention de Namako sans lâcher son adversaire du regard.

Il entendit un petit rire faible pour toute réponse.

Alors que Sae le regardait fixement, il perçut le flot magique hostile qui touchait sa poitrine. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à suffoquer, rien ne se produisit. Le sort rebondissait contre ses écailles de dragon et ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Il fit un pas vers son ennemie.

- Toi, gronda-t-il si bas que sa voix sembla celle d'une bête sauvage. Tu as blessé mes amis, et les tiens. Je me fiche que tu t'en prennes à moi, si c'est ta mission. Mais eux, dit-il en pointant un doigt à présent terminé par une longue griffe recourbée vers l'amoncellement de pierres cachant Lucy et Happy à leur vue, eux, tu ne les touches pas.

La mage sombre, nullement émue par l'impressionnante transformation de son ennemi rassembla ses forces et lança tout son pouvoir sur Natsu. L'eau répondit à son appel et forma une pointe acérée, démontrant sa décision d'en finir.

Le Dragon Slayer prit une grande inspiration. Le temps sembla se suspendre, se figer autour du mage de feu, comme effrayé par la pression magique bouillonnante qui émanait de chacun de ses pores. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le couloir de pierre.

Un rugissement terrible retentit, assourdissant.

En un instant, des flammes si claires qu'elles en paraissaient presque blanches consumèrent l'onde et frappèrent Sae de plein fouet, illuminant les ténèbres du large couloir. Le vacarme des pierres brisées se répercuta contre les murs, en écho au cri de rage du dragon rouge, dont le souffle menaçait l'équilibre de l'édifice tout entier.

Puis soudain, plus rien. Le silence absolu.

Lentement, Lucy ouvrit les yeux. Une fois de plus, son crâne menaça d'imploser.

_« C'est pas possible, faut vraiment que j'achète des actions dans de l'industrie de l'aspirine »_ maugréa-t-elle intérieurement, sa conscience encore embourbée dans une sensation pâteuse.

Tournant la tête, la jeune fille aperçu une tâche bleue, qui devint de plus en plus nette, et qu'elle identifia comme étant Happy, reposant juste à côté d'elle, encore évanoui.

C'est alors, que tous les évènements lui revinrent en tête. Sae, indestructible. Natsu, à bout de force. La déferlante les engloutissant. La douleur, puis le noir complet. Que c'était-il passé ? Où était Natsu ?

Son affolement l'emportant sur la douleur tiraillant tout son corps, Lucy se redressa et regarda par-dessus l'amoncellement de pierres qui lui cachait une bonne partie du couloir. La constellationniste se figea sur place. A quelques mètres d'elle, Natsu lui tournait le dos, droit, dégageant une aura de puissance qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie, et qui lui coupa le souffle l'espace d'un instant. Si soudainement qu'elle en fut momentanément effrayée, il se tourna vers elle. Lucy regarda son ami, médusée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Sa peau recouverte de cette impressionnante carapace rouge, ses pupilles fendues aux iris flamboyants, les flammes qui s'échappaient de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Cette pression qu'il dégageait et qui semblait les isoler du monde extérieur. Jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à un dragon.

Puis, lentement, les prunelles du mage de feu retrouvèrent leur aspect habituel, les écailles s'effacèrent cédant la place à la peau basanée. Le halo ardent enveloppant son co-équipier disparut, et il ne resta plus que la chaleur bienveillante habituelle du jeune homme, qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

Lucy y répondit timidement et voulut le rejoindre, alors qu'Happy remuait légèrement à ses pieds, rassurant la constellationniste sur son état. Mais à peine son pied droit au sol, la jeune fille réprima un gémissement et baissa les yeux vers sa jambe, responsable de sa peine lancinante. Visiblement, les multiples chocs avaient fait plus de dégâts que ce qu'elle pensait, et maintenant qu'elle était rassurée sur l'état de ses deux amis, la douleur se rappelait à elle. Lucy en fit courageusement abstraction et reporta son attention sur les alentours.

Elle ne sentait plus aucun danger. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais une fois de plus, Natsu avait réussi l'impossible et déployé une force sans précédent pour les protéger. C'est alors que la jeune fille remarqua l'état du couloir. Des murs, il ne restait que quelques vestiges par endroit, et les pierres étaient complètement roussies, voire en cendre. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le feu l'emporter sur la roche. Mais où avait-il donc trouvé une telle force ? Comment avait-il remporté ce combat qui s'annonçait perdu ? Où étaient passées ses blessures ? Comment pouvait-il encore se tenir debout et lui sourire ainsi, de façon si naturelle ?

La tête emplie de questions, Lucy ne put néanmoins que murmurer, la voix emplie d'émotion et de gratitude :

- Idiot, tu en as encore trop fait…

Découvrant l'ampleur des dégâts causés par son combat, le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Fallait pas me chercher aussi ! rétorqua-t-il, l'air très fier de lui. Ca va vous deux ? s'enquit le mage en s'approchant de ses deux amis.

Mais Lucy ne pouvait répondre. Tous le stress, la peur, l'angoisse ressentis depuis le début du combat s'évanouissaient, lui permettant d'enfin respirer librement, l'amenant presque au bord des larmes, malgré le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

- Natsu ! Natsu, tu as gagné ! s'écria soudain Happy en, finissant visiblement de se réveiller.

- Bien sûr que j'ai gagné ! Tu t'attendais à quoi, franchement ? rétorqua le concerné.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi ! répondit l'Exceed avec un grand sourire.

- Tape m'en cinq, partenaire !

- Aye !

Puis, Natsu se baissa vers la mage stellaire, qui n'avait plus dit mot.

- Lucy, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet qu'elle ne se joigne pas à leur allégresse ou au moins se plaigne qu'il avait, une fois de plus, tout détruit.

- Oui oui, répondit-elle, toujours souriante.

Natsu lui adressa un regard interloqué. La jeune fille lui semblait un peu déphasée. Elle ne cessait de le fixer sans dire un mot, et, s'il ne détestait pas être l'objet du regard de la blonde, il devait tout de même avouer que ce mutisme heureux n'était pas normal. Après tout, elle venait de se réveiller, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait encore commis des dégâts pour le moins… conséquents.

Ce fut alors qu'un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Elle s'était cognée la tête et s'était évanouie ! De plus, il ne savait pas exactement quelle chaleur il avait dégagée durant la fin du combat… Les neurones pouvaient-ils fondre ? Et si son cerveau avait subi des dégâts importants et qu'elle en gardait des séquelles ? Et potentiellement pire, si elle s rendait compte que tout était de sa faute et n'en gardait pas ? Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'en sortir à si bon compte une fois que son amie serait redevenue elle-même.

La Salamander se précipita vers la mage stellaire, et se prosterna à ses pieds.

- Lucy ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis ! s'écria-t-il tout en s'inclinant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La constellationniste sembla s'éveiller de sa transe.

- Natsu ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- Même si tu deviens un légume, je te jure qu'on s'occupera de toi et que tu seras toujours notre amie ! Hein Happy ?

- Aye ! répondit ledit Exceed qui ne voyait pas où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

Mais peu lui importait, la situation commençait à l'amuser.

- Un légume ? s'indigna la blonde. Qui est un légume, espèce d'abruti ! gronda-t-elle en saisissant le dragon par son écharpe.

- Haha ! Lucy est un légume ! Lucy est un légume ! entonna un Happy qui eut le réflexe salvateur de s'envoler avant que la poigne de la mage furax ne se referme sur sa queue.

- Je suis désolé ! continuait Natsu tout en palpant le crâne de sa coéquipière, à la recherche d'une bosse, d'une plaie, voire d'un trou expliquant son manque de réaction.

S'il découvrait d'où pouvaient bien s'enfuir ses neurones, il pourrait peut-être les contenir à l'intérieur de sa tête.

- Mais enfin, de quoi vous parlez ? Je vais très bien ! Natsu, arrête de trifouiller ma tête, je suis déjà assez décoiffée ! Et de quoi tu t'excuses au juste ? s'exclama la jeune fille, exaspérée. Pour une fois que je ne te reprochais rien !

Natsu s'écarta de la jeune fille et l'observa attentivement, pendant que celle-ci sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, et l a moutarde au nez.

Ces sourcils froncés, ces lèvres pincées, cette lueur menaçante dans son regard… Il l'avait déjà vue arborant une telle mimique. L'information fit lentement son chemin dans la matière grise du chasseur de dragon. Son visage s'éclaira brusquement lorsqu'il demanda enfin :

- Lucy, t'es en colère ?

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer de manière salée, mais l'idiotie de la question et l'évidence de la réponse, ainsi que la moue soulagée de Natsu la prirent de court et ne lui laissèrent qu'une seule solution. Elle éclata de rire.

Autant effrayés par l'étrangeté de cette réaction, que rassurés sur l'état de leur équipière, Natsu et Happy se regardèrent et convinrent silencieusement que _« - Lucy est vraiment bizarre. / - Mais c'est comme d'habitude, ça veut dire qu'elle va bien ! », _réflexions nettement chuchotées et reçues par un regard noir de l'intéressée, qui attesta ce que les deux compères redoutaient. _« Elle lit dans nos pensées ! Au secours ! »_. Ce à quoi la mage des étoiles répondit par un soupir las.

Délaissant les deux idiots qui la regardaient comme si elle était une espèce inconnue d'alien très fraichement débarquée de la deuxième lune d'Edoras, Lucy baissa les yeux sur sa jambe douloureuse. Tout ceci avait presque relégué sa blessure en arrière plan. Mais la peine sourde se rappelait maintenant à elle, et la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait la fit frissonner. La bataille était loin d'être finie, mais elle-même n'était plus en état de se déplacer. Encore une fois.

Happy s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement ses deux pattes sur la peau à présent bleuie et gonflée. Lucy tressaillit et le petit chat suspendit immédiatement son geste.

- Lucy…, commença-t-il, l'air désolé. Tu as mal ?

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit, attendrie cependant par l'inquiétude manifeste de l'Exceed. Mais ça va aller. Il faut juste que je me trouve une attelle et de quoi l'attacher, et je pourrais marcher.

La jeune fille n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Natsu et Happy revenaient avec deux morceaux de bois, provenant à l'évidence de la charpente démolie du manoir. Le félin dénoua ensuite le tissu vert qui lui faisait office de baluchon, et Lucy jura le voir en retirer en douce un petit objet scintillant. Mais celui-ci, réel ou élaboré par son esprit fatigué, disparut bien vite de son champ de vision lorsque Natsu s'agenouilla devant elle, cachant ainsi les gestes d'Happy.

Les deux amis s'affairèrent sur la jambe de la blonde, et sous les directives de celle-ci (qui ne désirait pas se retrouver avec le genou plié dans le mauvais sens, ou les deux jambes attachées ensembles), harnachèrent les deux bâtons autour de son genou afin de le stabiliser en attendant un traitement plus efficace, puis l'aidèrent à se redresser.

Une fois debout, le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur une masse informe recouverte de tissus cyans et noirs. Comprenant de qui il s'agissait, et que la bataille n'avait cette fois pue être gagnée sans un dénouement radical, Lucy sentit la bile lui acidifier la gorge.

Suivant le regard horrifié de son amie, Natsu ressentit le besoin de s'expliquer. A Fairy Tail, personne n'avait l'habitude de conclure un combat par la mort de l'adversaire.

- Lucy, murmura-t-il pour ne pas effrayer plus la jeune fille. Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je…

Alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux noisette, la jeune fille posa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres du mage.

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, l'interrompit-elle. Tu nous as sauvé, Natsu, même si je ne comprends pas comment. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ça, finit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle savait pertinemment à quel point son acte devait lui peser et ne voulait pas en rajouter elle-même. Happy non plus ne prononçait mot, ne sachant que dire pour remonter le moral de son meilleur ami.

- Attendez ! s'écria celui-ci. Vous vous trompez ! Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Enfin, pas vraiment…

Lucy fronça les sourcils et Happy leva le regard vers Natsu. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Le Salamander soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans des explications glauques, ni de terrifier les deux autres en leur montrant les atrocités dont le chef ennemi pouvait faire preuve. Pas alors qu'ils étaient aussi près de lui. Mais ils avaient le droit de savoir, et le désiraient visiblement.

Il répéta alors les mots de Namako. A chacune de ses paroles, il voyait les yeux de Happy d'écarquiller un peu plus, et le teint de la mage stellaire verdir. Il s'en sentait désolé.

A la fin de son récit, les larmes menaçaient de s'échapper des yeux rougis de la constellationniste. Elle entreprit de s'avancer vers ce qu'elle identifiait comme le corps de Sae, ignorant la puanteur qui s'amplifiait à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient.

Soutenant sa compagne claudiquant, Natsu s'inquiéta.

- Lucy…, hésita-t-il. Tu devrais pas y aller. Tu peux plus rien faire pour elle.

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, répondit-elle simplement.

Même si elle avait tenté, et presque réussi à les tuer, Sae avait été manipulée de son vivant et utilisée comme un vulgaire pantin après sa mort. Elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. La blonde ne savait pas ce qu'elle désirait faire une fois à son chevet, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, se détourner alors qu'elle connaissait à présent la vérité.

Lentement, la jeune fille s'agenouilla sur la pierre froide. Aussi froide que le regard vide de la mage sombre. Les prunelles chocolat rencontrèrent les orbes bleus grands ouverts dans une expression presque surprise, et libérèrent enfin leur tristesse. Pourquoi cette jeune fille avait-elle dû voir sa vie arrachée alors même qu'elle venait de la commencer ? Quelle terreur avait-elle endurée, sa famille décimée, son corps sacrifié à la folie d'un sorcier maléfique ?

Alors qu'elle sanglotait de plus en plus violemment, soutenue par Natsu et Happy impuissants face à sa tristesse, Lucy avança la main et doucement, presque tendrement, abaissa les paupières de Sae, recouvrant les yeux qui avaient perdu toute étincelle de vie depuis trop longtemps.

Après quelques instants de silence, la voix de la jeune fille s'éleva, éraillée.

- Dis, Natsu…

- Oui ? chuchota ce dernier, prêt à tout pour alléger la peine de la constellationniste.

- Quand tout ça sera terminé… Quand on aura gagné ce combat… On lui creusera une tombe, et on l'enterrera, dans un endroit calme et loin d'ici. Pour qu'elle puisse enfin être en paix…

Elle ne sanglotait plus. Mais sa voix restait faible, à peine plus qu'un souffle. Cette mission l'éprouvait trop, pensa Natsu, ainsi qu'eux tous. Ils devaient vite en finir et rentrer chez eux à Fairy Tail. Il savait qu'elle n'oublierait pas. Il ne le voulait pas non plus. Mais il fallait que tout ça s'arrête. Que la douleur et les atrocités cessent. Il allait terminer ce combat et la ramener à Magnolia, pour soulager son cœur. Il allait se débrouiller pour qu'ils rentrent tous sains et saufs.

- Ouais, on le fera, répondit-il simplement.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, et celle-ci la serra, presque douloureusement. Alors que le silence revenait, et qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, Natsu fronça les sourcils et tourna soudainement le regard vers l'endroit où il se tenait auparavant, lors de l'affrontement final contre Sae. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Lucy et Happy, notant le changement dans le comportement de leur ami, suivirent son regard sans comprendre. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent une grande flaque sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lucy, redoutant la réponse, la connaissant en partie.

Natsu ne répondit pas tout de suite, et s'approcha, humant l'air, cherchant quelque chose. Il avait l'air soucieux.

- Natsu ? l'appela Lucy, inquiète.

Le sang ne semblait pas lui appartenir, il n'était pas blessé. Etait-ce celui de Sae ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le chasseur de dragon paraissait-il si troublé ?

- Natsu ! répéta la jeune fille, d'une voix forte.

- J'ai l'impression que j'ai brûlé toutes les odeurs, marmonna ce dernier, énigmatique. J'arrive pas à savoir par où elle est partie.

- Mais de qui parles-tu ? demanda Lucy, légèrement agacée.

- Hein ? dit Natsu en semblant se souvenir de sa présence. Oh, euh, en fait une nana bizarre est venue quand vous étiez inconscients, et a copié mon feu, pour que je puisse le manger et gagner le combat. Elle était blessée, mais elle a disparu. J'arrive pas à retrouver son odeur.

Nana bizarre ? Copié son feu ? La jeune fille comprit instantanément de qui il s'agissait et se précipita en boitant vers la flaque pourpre au dessus de laquelle son ami était accroupi.

- Où est-elle ? paniqua la blonde. Pourquoi est-elle revenue ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Natsu lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il savait, et la mage stellaire manqua s'effondrer à nouveau.

- Elle est venue à cause de moi ! s'emporta-t-elle, un intense sentiment de culpabilité s'emparant de ses entrailles. Parce que je ne suis pas capable de me débrouiller toute seule, elle a voulu me protéger… Et maintenant elle est peut-être… elle aussi… Pourquoi ?

Une fois de plus, une fois de trop selon Natsu, elle fondit en larme, non encore remise de sa précédente tristesse.

- Hé, hé ! intervint celui-ci. C'est pas ce qu'elle a dit ! Elle semblait plutôt penser qu'elle te devait quelque chose.

- Quoi ? demanda Lucy à travers ses larmes.

- T'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, ok ? Et puis, elle est pas morte, sinon son corps serait là. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en est tirée et qu'elle est partie, maintenant que sa dette est remboursée.

Lucy renifla doucement. Il avait certainement raison. Mais tout de même, Namako avait perdu une grande quantité de sang, et était déjà très affaiblie après leur combat. Peu importait ce que Natsu pouvait dire, elle se sentait responsable. Et un terrible doute lui serrait la gorge. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient vaincu un démon, Lullaby, ou Deliora, son corps s'était évaporé. Namako venait de leur monde, du moins en partie. Quelle garantie avait-elle que la vampire n'avait pas simplement subi la même fin ?

A cette pensée, les larmes de la jeune fille menacèrent de redoubler. Elle ne supportait plus toute cette peine et cette violence. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Mais pour cela, ils devaient vaincre Kyouaku. Et ce n'était pas en pleurant et en se laissant ronger par l'angoisse qu'elle pourrait y parvenir. Elle aurait tout le temps pour ça après.

La mage se redressa, et adressa un sourire un peu forcé à ses équipiers. Ce n'était pas la peine de les inquiéter avec ses hésitations.

- Tu as surement raison, leur dit-elle.

- Mais oui, j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison ! répondit Natsu en lui rendant son sourire, toutes dents dehors.

- Ben tiens ! rétorqua Lucy. Mais bien sûr !

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? bouda le jeune homme.

Lucy laissa échapper un petit rire, et elle fut bientôt rejointe par ses amis, heureux de voir son chagrin s'alléger, même si ça n'était que superficiel. Ils avaient besoin de laisser s'échapper un peu de tension, et rire leur fit du bien. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils étaient tous marqués par les derniers évènements, et que la cicatrice ne s'effacerait pas de sitôt, mais il fallait malgré tout continuer.

Les trois mages se remirent en route, décidés à terminer leur mission, laissant derrière eux le champ de bataille et leurs angoisses. Avant de tourner dans un couloir, Lucy adressa un dernier regard aux traces vermeilles, possibles derniers restes de sa dernière adversaire et récente alliée. Elle espérait que la blonde ferait parler d'elle, ou lui enverrait un message pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était en vie, mais en doutait.

Penser ainsi à la démone ralluma une sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit de Lucy. Elle se souvint brusquement de ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle avait eu accès aux souvenirs de son ancienne ennemie. Sa panique, occultée par le combat contre Sae, refit surface.

- Natsu ! Happy ! s'écria-t-elle en les rattrapant. Je sais comment Kyouaku veut procéder pour forcer Yume à utiliser ses pouvoirs sacrés et s'en emparer sans qu'elle soir capable de le tuer ! C'est très dangereux pour lui, mais ça pourrait vraiment fonctionner ! Il faut vite la prévenir, et empêcher que ça n'arrive !

….

Gray et Juvia avançaient prudemment le long des couloirs. De temps à autre, un bruit sourd ou un tremblement des murs de pierre leur rappelait que leurs amis affrontaient eux aussi de terribles adversaires. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en mesure de courir pour se porter à leur secours. Et dans le dédale des couloirs, ils auraient tôt fait de se perdre, ou de tomber dans une embuscade. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ils prenaient donc leur mal et leur inquiétude en patience, pressant tout de même le pas, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se rendre utiles le plus vite possible.

- Juvia espère que tout le monde va bien, chuchota soudainement la mage de l'eau, ne supportant plus le silence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous en pleine forme, tenta de la rassurer Gray.

Il avait confiance en ses amis, mais n'avait aucun moyen d'affirmer la véracité de ses propos. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer lui aussi, et prier.

- Oui, tant qu'ils sont tous ensemble, tout ira bien… ajouta la jeune femme, comme pour tenter de s'en convaincre. Mais Juvia voudrait vite les voir tous, pour être sure. Juvia se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Wendy-chan et Lucy-san, elles sont trop gentilles pour tous ces combats.

Elle avait ajouté la dernière phrase dans un chuchotement, comme si elle avait l'avait plus prononcée pour elle qu'à l'intention de Gray. Ce qui était probablement le cas, au vu de sa mine pensive. Gray réprima un petit rire.

- Tu peux parler, tu sais !

Sa réflexion fit sursauter la mage de l'eau, qui n'avait de toute évidence pas réalisé qu'elle avait prononcé ces paroles à voix haute. Rougissant intensément en comprenant le compliment, elle répondit :

- Juvia est une ancienne des quatre éléments de Phantom Lord, elle n'a jamais eu peur de se battre.

- C'est vrai, poursuivit pensivement Gray. Mais Wendy est un Dragon Slayer, et Lucy est bien plus coriace qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre.

- Juvia le sait, elle a effectué un Unison Raid avec Lucy-san, et il était extraordinairement puissant. Gray-sama a raison, Juvia s'inquiète probablement pour rien, ajouta celle-ci en souriant faussement.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'aucun de leurs amis n'était hors de danger et leur frayeur justifiée, mais autant essayer de se convaincre du contraire, plutôt que de céder à la panique. Afin, d'éloigner la perfide de leur esprit, Gray continua sur le premier sujet qui lui vint.

- C'est bien que toi et Lucy vous vous entendiez mieux.

- Pardon ? s'étonna la femme de l'océan.

- Ben oui, répondit Gray, qui se demandait à présent s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise. J'avais l'impression que vous vous disputiez, avant. Tu sais, euh… des fois ? Même si j'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi…

La légère teinte rosée que prenaient les joues de Juvia le laissa un peu perplexe. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais compris les « rivales d'amour » que la jeune femme assénait à la constellationniste, avant que les deux mages parlent à cœur ouvert à peine deux jours auparavant. Plus précisément, il n'avait jamais voulu s'interroger sur leur signification, pas plus qu'il n'avait considéré Lucy autrement que comme une amie, voire une sœur, et la soupçonnait de toute façon depuis un moment d'avoir un léger penchant pour leur ami commun et chasseur de dragons imbécile de son état. Cette fantaisie de Juvia lui était donc restée une énigme, ainsi que tout un tas d'autres mystères la concernant, dont il n'était absolument pas sûr d'arriver un jour à entrevoir la solution. Les filles, ce n'était pas toujours simple, tout de même. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, il fallait rester vigilant.

Alors qu'ils avançaient à nouveau en silence, concentrés sur leur environnement, ils perçurent une voix masculine, au timbre inquiet. Après avoir échangé un regard, les deux mages pressèrent le pas, restant aussi discrets que possible.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent un virage du couloir, ils restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle. Le sol s'interrompait devant eux, sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement du sol. Les murs et le plafond, un morceau même du château manquait à l'appel. En regardant aux alentours, Gray et Juvia se rendirent compte que les débris s'étendaient aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient le voir dans la pénombre de la nuit, et certainement bien au-delà encore, ruines fantomatiques du large corridor. Des pierres explosées, réduites à l'état de simples cailloux, voire de gravier grossier parsemaient le jardin, les plus grosses ayant marqué la terre de sillons ou de cratères imposants. Quelques arbres à la lisière de la forêt, au loin, semblaient tordus ou fracassés.

Frissonnant et s'interrogeant sur la bataille qui avait pu provoquer de tels dégâts dans les rocs épais, et surtout sur ses protagonistes et leur état, Gray et Juvia s'avancèrent lentement, aux aguets.

Ils entendirent à nouveau la voix, presque suppliante.

- Maître ! Maître, où êtes-vous ?

Les ténèbres épaisses régnant dans le gouffre rocailleux ne leur permirent pas de distinguer les traits de son propriétaire, mais ils reconnurent ce timbre grave et soucieux. Gray modela une pente gelée pour lui permettre de descendre en toute sécurité la distance le séparant du sol, alors que Juvia se changeait en eau et se posait doucement en contrebas.

- Chuujou-san ? appela-t-elle.

L'interpelé se retourna vivement, en position d'attaque. Des éclairs d'échappèrent de ses doigts, et ses prunelles menaçantes firent reculer la mage de l'eau.

Mais aussitôt qu'il eut reconnu les deux fées, toute animosité disparut de son regard, remplacée par une profonde inquiétude.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Gray tandis qu'il s'habituait progressivement à l'obscurité.

Il entendit Juvia retenir un petit cri à ses côtés, et lorsqu'il voulut lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, prêt à repousser n'importe quel ennemi, ses yeux se posèrent sur une masse informe, à quelques mètres d'eux. Puis, sur une deuxième, un peu plus loin. Il crut même apercevoir un bras sortant de sous les décombres.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! répéta-t-il un ton plus fort, le regard fixé sur les corps.

Comme leur allié ne répondait pas, Juvia s'approcha lentement de lui, tandis qu'il s'affairait à déplacer pierres et gravas comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Chuujou-san ? appela-t-elle encore.

Celui-ci se redressa et se tourna vers eux, laissant un soupir anxieux franchir ses lèvres coupées, dévoilant une profonde entaille encore suintante balafrant sa joue et son visage couvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Un mince filet de sang coulait d'une vilaine plaie sur sa tempe. Juvia porta alors une attention renouvelée au reste de son corps, découvrant ses vêtements déchirés masquant avec peine de nombreuses et sérieuses blessures.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle à son tour. Où sont les autres ?

La jeune femme n'osait s'approcher des corps inanimés, de peur de reconnaitre des vêtements, un visage, un tatouage…

- Nous avons été pris dans une embuscade, leur appris le mage de Dreaming Light en s'essuyant le front. Shin, notre maitre, Lucy, Happy et moi sommes restés coincés ici et avons fait face à une grande partie, peut-être même la quasi-totalité de Dark Holders.

Il s'assit sur ce qui semblait être un ancien pan de mur, et reprit son souffle. Il semblait exténué.

- Où sont-ils maintenant ? le pressa Gray. Où sont Lucy et Happy ?

Il sentait la panique le gagner, mais refusait ne serait-ce que d'envisager la possibilité que ses amis puissent…

- Je ne sais pas. Nous avons été séparés pendant le combat. Ils sont partis tous les deux affronter une des leurs, et nous nous en sommes rendu compte trop tard pour pouvoir les épauler. Il y avait de toute façon fort à faire ici, bien plus que pour les trois mages que nous étions, répondit Chuujou amèrement.

- C'est pas vrai ! Vous l'avez laissée seule ! rugit Gray en l'empoignant par le col déchiré de sa chemise en lambeaux.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix ! se défendit-il en repoussant le mage furieux.

- Gray-sama ! intervint Juvia en lui tirant doucement le bras. Je suis sure que Lucy et Happy-san vont bien, et…

- Sure qu'ils vont bien ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? On sait même pas contre quoi ils se sont battus ! Avec les monstres qu'il y a ici, ils…

- Ils sont coriaces, l'interrompit la mage de l'eau. Lucy sait se battre, et Happy-san a épaulé Natsu-san dans de nombreux combats. Il est capable de la soutenir, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, tentant de cacher son trouble. Nous devons leur faire confiance. Ils sont de Fairy Tail, après tout !

Elle aussi était terriblement inquiète, mais perdre la tête ne les aiderait pas à avancer, ni à retrouver leurs amis pour leur prêter main forte, le cas échéant.

Gray n'ajouta rien et lâcha Chuujou, mais Juvia vit bien à son air pincé que la colère ne l'avait pas quitté, celle-ci ne servant qu'à le préserver de la panique. Alors, bien malgré elle, la femme de la pluie ressentit à nouveau ce tiraillement désagréable au sein de sa poitrine. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, de l'ensevelir au plus profond de son cœur, de le détruire une bonne fois pour toutes, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher l'image de se reformer et de danser dans le fond de son esprit. Gray et Lucy, enlacés, la toisant avec tout le mépris du monde dans leurs yeux moqueurs. Elle savait pourtant que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une illusion destinée à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'y croire. Lucy était à présent une amie précieuse, et Gray lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Et pourtant, son cœur si récemment apaisé, doutait encore.

Et elle détestait ça.

- Que sont devenus Shin-san et Tairyoku-san ? demanda-t-elle afin de détourner son attention de ses sentiments impurs.

Chuujou hésita un instant, puis répondit :

- Notre maitre nous a ordonné de rejoindre Yume et de la protéger. Il connait de puissants enchantements qui pouvaient lui permettre de mettre fin au combat. Mais il était très affaibli, et blessé. Alors, j'ai dit à Shin de continuer et je suis revenu pour l'aider. Mais avant que je n'arrive, j'ai entendu une explosion, et je crois que quelque chose m'a heurté à la tête, parce que je me suis réveillé il y a peu.

Chuujou ne leur parla pas de l'insupportable dilemme qui lui avait étreint la poitrine tout ce temps. Courir vers sa bien-aimée pour la sortir des griffes d'une mort quasi certaine ? Revenir auprès de l'homme qui l'avait recueilli, élevé, nourri, éduqué, aimé alors qu'il venait de perdre ses parents, et avait à sa charge un jeune frère de 4 ans ? Yume représentait tout pour lui, et continuer sans elle ne lui était pas envisageable. Mais abandonner son maitre et faire preuve d'une telle ingratitude qu'elle confinait presque à la trahison l'aurait poursuivi toute son existence. Et comment aurait-il pu regarder encore sa compagne dans les yeux, sachant qu'il avait laissé mourir son père ?

Il reprit sa recherche en silence, oublieux de Gray et Juvia qui le regardaient avec peine. La jeune femme s'avança alors vers les décombre, et changea ses bras en eau, les laissant s'infiltrer sous les éboulis et chercher plus efficacement. Sans se tourner vers lui, elle s'adressa au mage de glace :

- Juvia va rester ici et aider Chuujou-san. Gray-sama devrait aller à la recherche des autres.

Ce dernier soupira, et Juvia entendit le bruit de ses pas. Luttant de tout son possible pour ne pas se sentir délaissée, puisque c'était elle qui avait suggéré cette idée, pensant sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire, la jeune femme retint un petit hoquet de surprise lorsqu'une langue de glace souleva des gravas à quelques mètres de son poste de recherche.

- On reste ensemble, décida-t-il. Je t'ai retrouvée, je ne te lâche plus.

Malgré les événements, une vague de joie emplit la poitrine de Juvia, et balaya les images douloureuses. Oh, elles savaient qu'elles étaient toujours là, guettant la moindre faiblesse pour revenir la hanter. Il lui faudrait bien plus de temps avant de vraiment pouvoir accepter le bonheur qu'on lui offrait, elle qui avait connu tant de trahisons. Mais pour l'instant, il était avec elle, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux.

Elle aimait Fairy Tail et ses amis comme jamais elle n'avait aimé auparavant, mais Gray Fullbuster était réellement devenu le centre de son monde.

….

Erza, Wendy et Yume courraient à présent, Sharuru volant à leur côté. Elles devaient se dépêcher, leurs forces n'avaient déjà été que trop divisée, elles ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'être séparées par un nouvel adversaire. De plus, ils avaient déjà perdu un temps précieux.

- Etes-vous sure de l'endroit où il se trouve ? demanda Erza, comme si courir et parler en même temps ne lui demandaient pas plus d'effort que d'écraser Natsu et Gray d'une seule main, en dégustant un fraisier de l'autre.

- Oui, répondit Yume. Je sens sa magie malfaisante devenir de plus en plus puissante. Je ne sais pas exactement quel sort il met en place, mais il faut faire vite !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Yume avait une idée assez précise de l'enchantement en cours, mais elle doutait que la redoutable mage la laisse approcher de Kyouaku en sachant que l'incantation destinée à lui prendre ses pouvoirs était déjà lancée.

Elle-même était terrifiée. Et si elle échouait ? La prêtresse savait pertinemment que pour vaincre leur ennemi, elle devrait se servir de la lumière des sa famille. Mais cette même lumière pouvait être la source même de leur fin à tous, car Kyouaku ne pourrait la lui prendre que si elle s'en servait. C'était bien la seule certitude que ses rêves lui avaient donnée. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, si elle s'enfuyait et se cachait, il acquerrait simplement plus de force et reviendrait vers elle ensuite. Et le même dilemme la tenaillerait. Mais le pire pour elle, était qu'elle ne savait même pas comment invoquer cette force divine. Elle ne l'avait jamais utilisée, et ne s'était jamais vue le faire.

Alors que la panique qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps menaçait de la submerger, Yume sentit une douce chaleur au creux de sa main. Baissant les yeux à sa droite, elle vit Wendy lui sourire, la main dans la sienne.

« Tout ira bien ! »

Le message était clair, l'encouragement salutaire. Bien sûr, aucune de ses questions n'était résolue, mais Yume se rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule, et que beaucoup comptaient sur elle et lui faisaient confiance. Cela lui redonna un peu de courage.

Elle rendit son sourire à la petite chasseuse de dragon.

Erza et Sharuru, qui n'avaient rien perdu de la scène, échangèrent un regard entendu et un sourire discret.

Toutes pressèrent l'allure.

Soudain, une ombre se jeta sur elles à une vitesse affolante. Yume sentit une poigne ferme s'emparer de sa taille, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, se trouva étroitement emprisonnée par un bras épais et musculeux. Sentant l'ennemi effectuer un demi tour à peine ses pieds posés au sol, et se propulser pour repartir dans la direction d'où il venait, la jeune femme fit apparaitre une longue branche de ronces aux épines acérées entre elle et son assaillant. La prise se desserra légèrement, sans toutefois lui laisser la possibilité de s'échapper. Aucun cri, ni manifestation de douleur n'échappa à l'homme, et il bondit dans l'obscurité du couloir, emmenant sa captive loin de ses compagnes qui n'avaient rien vu venir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Suis-je sadique de vous laisser sur une telle fin de chapitre ? Peut-être... Mais vous avez l'habitude, non ?

Sur ce, je vous dis au prochain chapitre ! (que je vais _essayer_ de ne pas faire trop traîner...)


End file.
